To Protect the One I Love
by Digidynasty
Summary: (COMPLETE) This story takes place after Inuyasha's second movie. When Kagome saves Inuyasha with one kiss...what will that turn into for the both of them? Naraku defeated! Inuyasha (DemonHuman) action! And romance! InuKag and MirSan and AyameKouga
1. Prologue

To Protect the One I Love

By: Digidynasty

Prologue

Higurashi Kagome stared up at the starry sky of feudal Japan.  She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen so many dotting the night's blanket of midnight blues and blacks so abundantly.  Each star struggled to stand out against the others but what they created was a medley of sparkles that all shared the reign in the heavens and gave one girl a whimsical smile on her face.

Her friends were very much like the night sky.  They were all different, all fighting for their own cause, but together they made something much more beautiful.  Her friends, Miroku, Sango, and the little kitsune cub, Shippo, had rallied that strength together and had come to rescue Kagome from their most recent threat.

Princess Kaguya, ruler over the moon and its hidden dark powers, had kidnapped Kagome in hopes of taking her body as her own.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all been worried about her safety.  But only one hanyou had truly been able to save her.

Inuyasha.

His father had been the greatest dog demon of his time.  His mother was a simple yet elegant and beautiful human.

And Inuyasha?  He was something in of himself.

For most of his life, Inuyasha has known nothing but loneliness and hatred.  Those around him could not accept who he was – a hanyou, a half-breed.   Always belittled by the demons and hated or feared by the humans.  It was because of this, he never felt he truly belonged to either side.

So…he felt alone.

Lived alone…

And only one hope, one wish and desire kept him shriving forward: the belief that one day he would find a way to become a full demon, strong and unequalled.

Princess Kaguya had offered him his wish, encasing his human blood in the void of her mirror forever.  But the cost of such a sacrifice was unknown to all of them.

Inuyasha, his mind a swirling nexus of emotions, attacked his friends-slashing Miroku across the chest in a fit of untapped rage.

Not being able to decipher friend from foe.

Not only that but during her attempt to bring him back to her, Inuyasha had attacked Kagome, digging his sharp claws into her frail skin.

Kagome gently touched her arms and winced.  They were bandaged now, but the fear that ran through her still reverberated in her mind.  In his demon form, Inuyasha didn't recognize-wouldn't know her enough to stop himself from killing her.

So, having no other options come to mind, Kagome had bent up and gently kissed his lips.  She still remembered the thought that ran through her heart and soul at that moment.  "Inuyasha…we want to always be together, don't we?"

The pain in her arms hurt, but she wouldn't let that stop her.  She liked, no loved the hanyou Inuyasha.  Not the human, not the demon-just him, as he always had been.

She had been unaware of the shattering glass behind her, Princess Kaguya's spell wearing off, but what she did remember was the loosening grip on her arms and the gentle return of the kiss.

Inuyasha had kissed her back, then embraced her and called out her name in a choked voice.

He had returned!  Her Inuyasha!

Then, still embracing her, he told her something-something she would never forget.  "I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, just for you."

A promise she would keep forever in her heart.

But then her heart skipped a beat.  How much longer?  Was he still planning on becoming a full demon?  Vouching for power over friendship?

Naraku was weakened from their battle before, but he still possessed most of the Shikon no Tama.  Once they had that, what would she do?  What would they do?

The chilly midnight air caressed Kagome's exposed arms and legs and she shivered-finally realizing how cold it was.  The answer to all of her questions would have to wait.  She got up and decided to return back to camp.

* * *

Our beloved hanyou sat in his perch high upon a tree.  He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Kagome's absence- otherwise he'd be with her, keeping a close eye out for her safety.

The human girl had done more for him than he would ever allow himself to admit.  Just recently he had gone up against a princess with the power of the moon at her fingertips.  He had been overcome and restrained to a tree-an all too familiar feeling for him.

Kagome had attempted to save him, using her improving miko abilities to protect him.  The feeling was a strange one- being protected by another.  His actions to oversee her safety came by instinct.  His heart refused to see her hurt.

But when the princess had fired Kagome's arrow back at him, she did something he never expected.

She jumped in front of him and received the arrow straight through her heart.  He thought her dead when she stayed there limp- eyes closed as if sleeping- very much like he had once been.

A coldness crept into his veins and into his heart at the scene.  He never wanted to see her hurt and now she was probably on the brink of death and it was all his fault.  

He was _her_ protector.

Not the other way around.

He would gladly die for her, but this?

He remembered called out to her and without getting a response, screamed her name out to the heavens- trying to call her soul back to its body so she could remain with him.

He never wanted her to leave.

To make things worse, later when granted his one desire- the chance to become a full demon- he hesitated.  He always thought when the time came he would be ready.  But there seemed to be so many more things he wanted to do first.

Like finally admitting his feelings to a certain human girl.

While in his demonic form, Kagome had freed herself and clung to him like there was no tomorrow.  She was afraid for him and for herself and because of that, she had put herself in danger.

Foreign tears threatened to fall from his golden eyes at the memory.  He could still smell her blood on his nails.  It was a sweet, pungent smell that sickened him because he knew it was his fault.

In all the chaos his mind and body was going through, he couldn't stop himself.  Afterwards, she had tried to cover it up, saying that nothing was wrong, but his nose knew better.  When he finally succeeded in pulling up her sleeves, he was shocked and disgusted to see puncture wounds inflicted by none other than himself.

Inuyasha didn't remember his legs going out from underneath him, but before he knew it his arms were wrapped around her waist and he was begging for forgiveness.  To hell with pride- he had done something unspeakable and he'd never forgive himself for it.

Even after he had hurt her, she had kissed him, believing in him with all her heart to pull himself out.

Why had he kissed back?

He didn't know.  It's just that after his world ceased to spin, Kagome had been the first person he had seen and it gave him more relief than ever.  Wrapping his arms around her had been the only way he could convince himself it wasn't a dream.

But why had he made her that promise?

Didn't he want to become a demon as soon as possible?

He was sure if he became a demon at the right time, he would be able to control himself instead of forcing the transformation like it had been.

His thoughts were interrupted when a soul catcher caught his eyes.  Its thin illuminated body was unmistakable against the forest's blackness

Kikyou… 

She was near.

Jumping over the trees, Inuyasha rushed to meet her.  Landing in a small forest clearing, he saw her.  She stood next to a tree, her back to him.

"K-Kikyou…"

Kagome was making her way back to the camp when Inuyasha's voice faltered her step.  She ducked behind a tree and hid from the couple she saw just beyond the foliage.  A tingling sense of fear crept up her spine at the thought of the two.  Part of her wanted to run, for the exchanges between Kikyou and Inuyasha never turned out well for her, but a small voice told her to stay.

"Inuyasha." The dead priestess said, turning around.  Her eyes held the same coldness as her voice and the young demon finally realized the woman standing before him now was only a shadow of her former self.  

There was a pause before she continued.  "The hands of fate wrap the red silk of destiny around two people only one time.  Once it is broken it can never be remade."  She walked up to Inuyasha and caressed his face very much like the first time he'd seen her after fifty years, reincarnated in a new body.  "You have been given another chance."  She said, confusing him a little.  "You love her."

Inuyasha couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks.

Turning her back to him once more, Kikyou continued.  "Naraku is weak.  You're combined strength is stronger than either of you know."  She turned to him and Inuyasha gasped as her body became see-through.  "I trust you to take care of him…for both of us."

Understanding finally dawned upon him and he smiled.  Moving forward he gently wrapped her in his arms.  It wasn't a hug of lust, possession, or passion, but of friendship.  For he knew this was goodbye.

"Kikyou…you were the first person who took the time to get to know me.  I still feel regret inside because had I been there to protect you, Onigumo would never have been able to…" He stopped.  He didn't have to go on because they both knew the Kikyou he truly cared for had died that day.  "But I promise…I will destroy Naraku.  I'm just glad you'll be able to rest in peace now."

Kikyou pulled back and finally smiled one of her rare smiles for him.  "Arigatou."  The soul catchers came down and lifted her up into the sky.  "Sayounara Inuyasha."

"Kikyou…" The hanyou watched her slowly fade from the sky and knew she wasn't coming back.  "Goodbye…"

Kagome knew Inuyasha probably wanted to be alone, so she crept silently away and sighed.  It almost seemed like this was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another for her.  But a small part of her felt sad for Kikyou.  She was just another of Naraku's victims.  When they went up against him in the final battle, she would get revenge for Kikyou too.  At least now, another soul would be laid to rest peacefully.

* * *

It was just about dawn when Inuyasha returned to the camp and found everyone, including Kagome, asleep right where he had left him.  He'd let them sleep a few more hours before setting off.  If what Kikyou said was right, they might be able to find Naraku and his minions nearby.  Until then, Inuyasha ran off into the forest once more to hunt for breakfast.

After breakfast, everyone sat around the dying fire and began to discuss what they were going to do first.  Miroku's wounds had finally healed, so they didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Naraku couldn't have gotten far."  Inuyasha said.  "His scent is so faint it'll be hard to track him down."

"Ever since he abandoned his castle, he could've gone anywhere."  Sango added.

"But I'm sure I'd be able to pinpoint where he was if I could get close enough."  Kagome tried to raise everyone's spirits.

"How so?"  Miroku wondered.

"Well," Kagome paused.  She was still a little uncomfortable with all of her rapidly growing abilities.  Not that she wasn't happy to have them, but she didn't carry a whole lot of faith in them all the time.  "Do you remember when we went up against Naraku at his castle the first time?  The one that ended up being an illusion?"  Everyone nodded.  "At that time, I was able to find Naraku through the swirling jyaki because of the shards.  Naraku has almost the entire jewel except for the two that Kouga has and the five that we've been able to collect.  I should be able to pick up the jewel no problem."

"That's true.  It's settled then."  Inuyasha stood up and brushed off his haori.

"Huh?"  Everyone was at a loss.  What was settled?

Kagome stood up with her backpack and brought it around her shoulders, wincing slightly at the movement, but she tried her best to hide it.  "Where to then?"

Inuyasha saw through it though and took her backpack, putting it back down on the ground.  "You and I will scout ahead and try to see if we can pick up which direction Naraku went."  He stated, bending down with his back to Kagome.  "Hop on."

She hesitated a moment, but couldn't find anything wrong with the plan and climbed on.

"Do you think that's safe?  What if he sends Kagura against you guys?  Will you be all right?"  Sango asked.  Kagome was like her sister and she didn't want her to get hurt, although she knew that Inuyasha would never let anything bad happen to her if he could help it.

"Don't worry."  Kagome jumped to Inuyasha's defense.  "If we pick up anything, we'll just come back here and all go together."

"Just stay here until we get back."  Inuyasha said and jumped up into the foliage before the others could protest further.

"Is it me or does something seem different about those two?" Miroku asked out loud, getting a nod from both Sango and Shippo.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, his arms securely under Kagome's legs to make sure she didn't fall.  Even so, Kagome gripped tightly to his shoulders.  "Kagome…"

"Hai?"

"Kikyou…came to me last night."  Without waiting for an answer he continued.  "But, you already knew that didn't you?"

Kagome gasped.  "I…no…what I meant to say is…" She hadn't meant to spy, it just happened to turn out like that.

Inuyasha let out a small laugh.  "Don't worry.  It's okay.  She's moved on with her life and she can be at peace now."

Kagome smiled at the gentleness of his voice.  "Hai, now all that's left is Naraku…"

* * *

Deep inside his hiding place, Naraku opened two beady eyes and focused his vision in the darkness that surrounded him.  "Kagura…"

Red eyes seemed to materialize in the black curtain of his layer.  "Hai, Naraku?"  The wind user Kagura answered.

"Take the boy and go to Inuyasha.  He is near, but I am not yet prepared.  Slow them down."

"As you wish."  Kagura didn't like doing Naraku's dirty work, but as long as he lived, he also held her heart, so disobedience meant a certain death for her.  She had no choice.

Moments later, both Kagura and Sango's little brother Kohaku rode on a large white feather towards the camp.  Looking down at the boy besides her she said, "Naraku will only keep you alive as long as you do as he says, so you better not disobey him this time."

He didn't answer.  He never answered.  His eyes were as much of a void as his heart and soul were.  Only one face filled the void and gave him a weird sense of hope and dread:  _Aneue…_


	2. Chapter One: Inner Demon

To protect the One I Love 

**Author's Notes:** First I would like to thank those reviewers who told me about the paragraphs on the prologue.  I didn't upload it like that, but I forgot to put it into .html and so it squished everything together.  So I got that fixed straight away.  Okay, on with the series!

Chapter One: Inner Demons 

            Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all waited anxiously back at the campsite.

            "I'm worried!  They should've been back by now!"  Shippo whined.

            Sango turned to Miroku.  "Houshi-sama, do you think it's okay to assume they've found something?"  Leaning forward, Sango opened herself for Miroku's lecherous ways and gasped as his hand conveniently found its way to her butt.

            "Sango, if you wanted something, you could've just asked."  He replied.  A loud smack echoed through the forest, followed by a sigh from Miroku.  He couldn't help but smile.  "Ah, it was worth it."  Of all the woman he touched, Sango's was the best…

            "Houshi-sama, can't you take anything seriously for once!"  She shouted in anger, yet a deep blush tinted her cheeks.

            "Look!  Up there!"  Shippo shouted, pointing up towards the sky.

            Above them, Kagura and Kohaku came down on her white feather and landed before the group.

            Sango immediately grabbed Hiraikotsu, thankful she thought to change out of her kimono and into her armor earlier.  "Kohaku!"  She breathed.

            "Kagura, what are you doing here!?"  Miroku demanded, taking point.  Kirara transformed and was ready for anything.

            Kagura, secretly wanting Naraku to be defeated, replied.  "You're too close for comfort.  Now where's Inuyasha?  That miko is with him no doubt?"

            "What do you want with Kagome-sama!?"  Miroku asked again, his grip tightening on his staff.

            Kagura simply laughed and hid her smile behind her fan.

            "Miroku!  Keep Kohaku busy!  She's mine!"  If Sango couldn't destroy Naraku himself, one of his detachments would have to do for now…

* * *

            They had been jumping and traveling for almost three hours now and although he was part demon, Kagome was still worried about Inuyasha getting tired.  "Do you want to stop for a break?"

            "Are you tired?"  He asked gently.

            His tone surprised her because usually he always complained about stopping.  "No, not really.  But since you've been carrying me for so long, I just thought…"

            "Feh, you should know me better than that Kagome."

            She rolled her eyes with a smile.  "Hai, hai, the Great Inuyasha never gets tired."  Her senses finally sparked and picked up something down below.  "Over there!"  She pointed towards the valley below and Inuyasha nodded.

            "Yosh!  All right, let's go!"  He jumped down the ravine and landed at the base of the canyon.

            Kagome kept one fist over her heart and stretched out her senses.  She felt Inuyasha next to her, his red aura was brilliant and vibrant, swirling and resonating so gently.  She continued searching for the source of the Shikon no Tama.  "It's around here somewhere."  She began to get frustrated.

            Inuyasha got on his hands and knees and began sniffing the ground.  "He was here all right."  He confirmed.  "Naraku!"

            _It's not coming from any one direction, but from all of them._  The fledgling miko thought.  Looking down she frowned.  _It's almost as if we're on top of it… _Eyes widening she gasped.  _That's it!_

"What is it, Kagome!?"  Inuyasha was by her side in an instant upon hearing her gasp.

            Reaching behind her, Kagome pulled out an arrow from her quiver and readied her bow.  "Inuyasha, throw me up as high as you can, then move to the side."

            Her hanyou companion nodded and reached down, cupping his fingers together in a "stepping" manner.  "Ready?"

            Kagome put one foot down and nodded.

            Inuyasha lifted up and threw Kagome high up into the air.  Waiting a moment, Inuyasha jumped to the side and intently watched the miko of his heart fall gracefully from the sky.

            _This is the beginning of the end for you, Naraku!_  Kagome thoughts before she let her arrow fly down towards the earth.

            It sank into the forest floor and a bright pink light seemed to emanate away from the arrow in all directions.  When the light died down, there was a large hole where dirt and rock had just been.

            Inuyasha breathed in shock.  "It was an illusion."  Then he saw Kagome continue to fall and gasped.  "Kagome!"  Running forward, he jumped over the hole, deftly catching his miko in his arms.  "Baka!  Where were you planning to land!?"  He berated.

            Kagome knew he was just worried and laughed nervously.  "I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

            Inuyasha scoffed and put her down.  "Well are you ready?"

            "Nani?  We just found it, now we have to go back and tell the others."  Kagome reminded him.

            The hanyou shook his head.  "We don't know how much strength he's regained or if he has any new detachments.  We need more information, we can't just rush in and assume he's still weak." -

            By the end of his sentence, Kagome's mouth was wide open in shock.  This coming from the most rash and impatient person she knew?

            Turning his eyes on her, Inuyasha pouted.  "What?"

            "Ah…nothing.  Let's go."

* * *

            Miroku dodged young Kohaku and jumped back, holding his staff in front of him in a defensive manner.

            "Hiraikotsu!"  Sango threw her boomerang with such force that Kagura's Dance of the Wind was deflected to the side.

            The wind user was hit in the shoulder and bent over in pain.  _I've had enough of this.  If Naraku wants them dead, he can do it himself!  _Kagura thought.  She held her injured arm with her right hand and winced.

            She looked over at the boy and noticed he and the monk were in a stand off.  That faraway look was in his eyes as he stared at the woman that he didn't yet know was his sister and only living relative.  _I may have been spawned from that hanyou, Naraku, but even this sickens me._

            The taijiya caught her boomerang on the rebound and although she was poised for battle against Kagura, the wind mistress could see her gaze shifted to the boy every few seconds.  _Hmph, Naraku will probably kill him when we return anyways.  Better leave him here to die with her than in complete darkness._

Kagura knew she was being watched by Kanna and Naraku so she feigned being hurt worse and fell to one knee.  Then she narrowed her eyes at her enemies.  "Once Naraku regains his full strength, you all will join your ancestors in hell!"  Then she pulled a feather from her hair, transforming it into a larger feather and took off into the sky, leaving the boy to finally face his past.

            Miroku suspected Kagura's hidden and ulterior motives, but he kept silent.  The best battle is the one that can be avoided, as Mushin used to tell him.  Looking back at Kohaku, Miroku had done a good job keeping the boy at bay, but now what?

            "Kohaku…" Sango said softly.  She held her hiraikotsu in front of her, but her face was as gentle as ever.

            The boy turned to her and took an unsure step backwards.  _This face…I remember nothing except her face.  She…she's hurting inside…_  "Aneue…" He muttered.  A pain in his mind exploded and he grabbed his head, falling to his knees right there on the forest floor.

            "Kohaku!"  Sango rushed to her little brother's side and gently touched his shoulders, unsure if he was still under Naraku's control or not.

* * *

            But Naraku was busy with something else…

            A presence entered his senses and made his human heart skip a beat. It was pink and resonated with a feeling very similar to the aura Kikyou carried around with her.

            But no…there was a second presence.

            This one made Naraku hiss with hatred.  _Inuyasha!_

Naraku was not prepared for this and so was, for once, without a plan.  But, he did not scheme and take advantage of others without learning a thing or two along the way.  It was risky, but it would buy him time.  If not to get stronger than at least to escape.  Looking deep inside of him, Naraku searched for that being which had been wanting to come out once more…

            _Now…come forth and seek that which you desire!_  Out of his chest came forth a being, very humanoid in shape, but for the spider-shaped scar on his back.  "Onigumo…" Naraku said, getting his detachment's attention.  "She is near.  Go and do what you will with her."

            Onigumo nodded emotionlessly, but there was plenty of evil swirling behind his stolen eyes.  Although the face was his now, it hadn't always been that way.  

            "And if that hanyou _Inuyasha_ gets in your way…kill him."

* * *

            Kagome froze mid step and shuddered.  Her senses weren't picking up anything yet, but whatever she felt sent cold shivers down her spine.  She and Inuyasha had been winding their way through caves and caverns underground, getting closer to the source of the Shikon no Tama…and Naraku.

            Inuyasha, walking just a pace in front of Kagome felt her fear in the air and immediately turned around.  "Kagome what is it?"

            Kagome didn't answer at first.  She simply wrapped her arms around herself and turned her gaze towards the ground.  "Something…evil is coming towards us."  She didn't like what it was she was feeling and it was only getting stronger with each breath she took.

            Inuyasha spun around on alert, long ago learning to trust the miko's hunches.  If anything was coming, he wasn't gonna let it hurt his Kagome.  He sniffed the air and definitely picked up something, but he wasn't sure what.  It smelled human, but a sense of Naraku was also there.  One of his detachments?

            "You're here…" A deep voice announced.

            Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, fangs and claws exposed, while Kagome got out her bow.  "Who's there!?"  She called out.

            "I would think you would remember me after all we've been through, Kagome."  The man came into the light of the small torches aligning the tunnel wall, placed there by its previous inhabitants, and smirked.

            "Naraku!  Iie, Onigumo!"  Inuyasha said with disgust.  The human behind the monster.  "If you're here, that means we're close!"  Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and had to stop himself because he noticed there wouldn't be enough room to swing it, let alone not cause a cave in.

            So instead, he cracked his knuckles and planned to take down Onigumo the old-fashioned way.  "So, Onigumo, what brings you our way?"  He asked rhetorically.  He totally believed he had a full grasp on the situation.  Where could Onigumo go anyway?  Kagome was safely behind him and the demon-parasite in front of him was just as constricted as he was!

            "Kagome…" He said slowly, almost hypnotically.  "Ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

            Kagome gasped and took a step back.  "N-nani!?"

            "You took care of me in that cave, stayed by me and tried to nurse me back to health.  You're scent…" He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.  The mere memory seemed to have a euphoric effect on him.  "I must have more."

            "T-That was Kikyou!  Not me!"  Kagome tried to explain.

            "No…the scent…and the aura, they are the same…" Onigumo took one step forward and reach out his hand towards her.  "I want you…"

            Inuyasha growled and slashed the back of Onigumo's hand.  The effect was immediate and the demon gingerly pulled back his bloody hand in confusion.  "Don't you take another step!  You won't be going anywhere with Kagome!"  The dog demon said defiantly.  He didn't even like it when someone like Kouga touched Kagome let alone what was probably going through this demon's mind.  "I'll rip you to shreds for even thinking that way about her!"

            Lunging forward, Inuyasha raises his claws, "Sankon Tes-ack!"  In mid strike, Onigumo grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and held him in a death grip.  

            "Do you really think such weak attacks will keep me from the woman I've been searching for for so long?"  He smirked and squeezed tighter.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome pulled back her string and attacked with a purity arrow.

            "Oh?"  Onigumo raised his other hand and a small barrier enveloped him and Inuyasha.  The arrow was unable to pierce through.  "That wasn't very nice now, was it?"

            Inuyasha's eyes widened.  _He can create a barrier just like Naraku!  It takes Tetsusaiga's special power just to break through it!  _"Ka…go…me…Run…away!"  He tried to loosen Onigumo's grip on him, but it was no use and with the lack of oxygen, Inuyasha's vision was going blurry.  "Hu…rry."  Then everything around him went black.  The last thought running through his mind was of the raven-haired girl now in serious trouble.  _Kagome…_

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome exclaimed.

            Onigumo dropped Inuyasha's dead weight on the stone floor and stepped over his unconscious body.  "Come here…" He said soothingly.

            But his voice only sent shivers down Kagome's spine.  She didn't want to leave Inuyasha behind with Naraku so close, but if Onigumo was after her and not the hanyou, then at least she could keep him safe and lead Onigumo away from Inuyasha.  She hesitated a moment too much because as soon as she turned around and tried to dash down the cavernous passageway, Onigumo's hand turned into a branch-like vine that flew forward and wrapped tightly around Kagome's body, pinning her arms down.  "Let me go!"

            "Now that I have you, I can make you my own…" Onigumo pulled her close and sniffed her neck.

            Kagome was frozen in fear.  She couldn't believe what was happening and refused to accept the fact that she was helpless to stop it.  Her protector was down and she was out of luck.

* * *

            Kohaku hadn't stopped crying out as the images he had been so afraid of tried to surface in his mind.  

            Sango was besides him, eyes brimming with tears at seeing how much pain her little brother was going through.  "I know it hurts!  I know it's hard, but you're going to have to remember everything!  If you don't, Naraku will always have you under his control!  You have to break free!"  She begged.

            Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all there, but there was little they could do.  It was up to Kohaku now.

            Sango rocked Kohaku back and forth, trying to comfort him anyway she could.  "I'm right here with you.  I'm not leaving you ever again.  We'll get through this together."

            The pain subsided, but Kohaku was still shaking with fear.  He didn't want to remember.  Something terrible had happened to him, something he felt responsible for, but what?  

            "You know, you were always so gentle even when it came to practicing with your weapon.  Do you remember?  You were afraid when Father told you that you were going to join us.  I'm sorry.  I promised I'd protect you and I couldn't."  Sango started.

            Kohaku could hear the woman's voice crack as she spoke.  She was in pain.  Thinking back, he began to remember.  "There…was a castle."

            "Yes there was!"  Sango smiled slightly.  "You, me, and Father were in front along with twenty of our comrades.  We were supposed to exterminate a demon there."

            "Demon…it was a giant spider demon.  But, I was scared."  Kohaku remembered being frozen in his place, unable to think where to move to or attack.

            "We all were, but we were able to defeat it together."  Sango continued.

            It was after these images the pain came back again.   "There was a pain in my neck, but I didn't notice it because the people there started firing arrows at us."

            Sango nodded.  "The three of us hid behind hiraikotsu until it was all over."

            "That's when it happened…" Kohaku paused, his own eyes starting to tear up.  It all hit him at once, but it was fuzzy, like he was seeing it through somebody else's eyes.  "My blade flew and hit Father's back."

            "I called out to you, but you couldn't hear me."  Sango was beginning to relive it herself.

            "I could hear you, Aneue, but I couldn't stop myself.  My body wasn't my own."  He was now crying abundantly.  "I attacked you, but you still wouldn't fight back."

            "How could I!?  You're my brother!  I could never hurt you!"

            "But I hurt you.  The one person I loved the most and I almost killed you!"  Kohaku's pain-filled cry rang through the air as the past memory came to his mind.

            The memory of his death.

            The villagers firing arrows at him, the piercing pain, and then his vision clearing as his sister's pained face struggled to get to him.

            "I'm here, Kohaku!  I'll always be here!"  Sango held on tightly to her little brother.

            Miroku gasped as he saw the Shikon shard detach itself from Kohaku's body and fall to the ground.

            Kohaku's eyes regained their gentle color, but with them, the little boy also felt pain in his chest.  It wasn't the same pain from his memories, it was a slow growing pain that spread throughout his entire body.

            Sango gasped as she saw the same arrow wounds from before begin to reopen themselves, as if he had just been shot.  Fresh blood oozed onto his armor and then down under Sango's arms and lap.  He was dying all over again…

            But this time, there was no coming back.

            Sango couldn't help by close her eyes and cry harder.  She didn't want Kohaku to think he was hurting her, but she didn't want to lose her baby brother.  Not for a second time!

            "Aneue…" Kohaku said weakly.  "It's okay."

            Sango opened her eyes and started deeply into his.

            "I can join Father and we can both watch you from above.  I can protect you, just like you always protected me…"

            "But I didn't protect you!  Naraku still got control of you and…and…just look what he did to you!"  She shouted.

            "W-what happened…has happened and the p-past can't…be recreated.  Don't…carry any…regret…Aneue…" Kohaku was going fast.

            Sango knew this day would come, but it seemed to come to soon, she wasn't ready for it!  "K-Kohaku!"

            "Thank you…now I can…remember…Aneue…forever…" His eyes closed and then he was gone.  His inner demon had quieted allowing him to pass on peacefully into the other world.  But he would never again forget the face of his older sister.


	3. Chapter Two: Lust For Power

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  This series seems to have a lot of people raving about it and I'm glad.  I know the defeat of Naraku seems the main plot, but it's not.  This chapter may be PG-13 for sexual suggestion, but I'll keep it clean, so no worries.

Chapter Two: Lust for Power 

            Inuyasha groaned as he lifted himself off the stone floor.  Cracking his neck he felt as though he had just woken up from a long night's rest.  Then it all hit him.

            Onigumo…Kagome!

            His golden eyes flashed back and forth and much to his horror, there was no Kagome.  "Kuso!  That bastard won't get away with this!  I'm going to hang him by his god-damn guts!"  Inuyasha shot down the passageway, following Kagome's distinctive smell.  He was traveling faster than he could ever remember, but it didn't seem fast enough.

            She had been so nice to him, always been there for him, and now she was facing a danger no one should ever have to face.  If he didn't get there in time…

            _No!  I can't think like that!  I have to make it!  I won't forgive myself if something happens to her!_  He barreled around the corner, actually running along the wall as he did so instead of the floor.  _Kagome…just wait for me!  I'm coming!_

* * *

            Kagome was still unconscious when Onigumo used magical restraints to lock her up to one of the cave's walls.  He had found a large open area where he could enjoy his toy in private.  That little hanyou hadn't been any trouble and now Kagome was his.

            He walked up to her and gently ran his hand down her cheek, along her chin, down to her exposed neck…

            Leaning forward, he deeply inhaled her scent and buried his face in her hair.  The euphoric effects amplified and Onigumo had trouble holding himself back.  Part of him wanted her to be awake for it, so she could resist and in doing so make it more fun for him.

            As he pulled back from her luscious locks he flicked his tongue out and ran it across her skin, tasting the sweet flesh that covered every inch of her.  But he would get to it all in due time.  For now, her neck was most appetizing, so he brought her closer with one hand and continued his fantasy with his tongue, running it just behind her ear.

            Kagome closed her eyes tighter, trying to shield herself from the shivers that ran through her body.  She felt something wet snake across her neck and it made her feel sick.  Opening her eyes, she screamed when she saw Onigumo's face inches from hers, his hand securely behind her head, keeping her in place.

            His other hand came up and clamped her mouth shut, a perverted smile on his face.  Kagome tried to pull away, but she found she was restrained at the ankles and wrists.  There was no running away.  _Oh no!  What did he do while I was out?  Oh my god I have to get out of here!_

"Kagome…sweet sweet Kagome.  Are you surprised?  I know its not much, but things will get much more interesting for us in a little bit."  He smelled her hair again and moved away, still covering her mouth.

            Kagome's body nearly shook with fear and tears fell down her eyes in streams.  In all of her encounters in feudal Japan, none of the demons ever wanted to do this to her.  They all wanted to kill her, which right now seemed a better alternative than being taken by something as disgusting as him.

            She tried to shake her mouth free, wanting nothing more than to scream out for Inuyasha, to have him vaporize Onigumo right before her eyes and get her the hell out of there.  _Inuyasha…I know I'm always putting myself into danger and you always risk your life to save mine, but now I need you more than ever!  Don't let him do this to me!_

            "Your fear is as intoxicating as your smell.  Fear me more.  I like it."  Onigumo purred.

            Anger flashed in Kagome's eyes and she opened her mouth, biting down as hard as she could.  Onigumo pulled back his hand in shock and pain and that was all she needed.

            "INUYASHA!!!"  

            Onigumo's eyes flashed red and he backhanded Kagome across the face, sending her reeling almost into unconsciousness again.  "I hope I don't have to remind you who your master is again.  Do not anger me, or the consequences will be far more severe."  He growled.

            Reaching forward, he pinched her windpipe in such a manner than the nerves were damaged and Kagome's voice came out as a painful croaking sound.  She winced in growing pain, the tears coming anew once more.

            He grabbed her chest and squeezed harshly, causing her to cry out, but the sound made her throat hurt worse, so she clenched her teeth against the fear and pain.

            "You are mine!  Understand?  I will do what I want with you, when I want.  You are the only thing I've been able to think about while Naraku kept me away in his dark core.  My inner most desires kept him from hurting you before, but now I have you."

            Onigumo moved another hand forward, this time down underneath Kagome's skirt.  Even though she was on the brink of being consumed by darkness and faded into unconsciousness again, Kagome summoned as much of her miko powers as she could and created a small barrier around her body. 

            Onigumo's hand was electicuted and he had to pull it back hastily.  "What's this!?"  He said angrily.  Reaching forward again, Onigumo was surprised when he couldn't penetrate the barrier.  _How can this girl produce such a powerful shield when she's barely awake!?_

* * *

            Kagome's scream easily reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears and the sound made his stomach lurch to his feet and back again.  "Kagome!"  

            Growling, he was through trying to find his way to her.  The passageways seemed to send him in circles and because of the echoes, he wouldn't be able to find her with her scream.  He reached to his side and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the rusty sword instantly transforming into the demon fang.  He ran it into the floor, where it embedded itself a good foot or more and got down on one knee.

            _I did this with Sesshoumaru one time, so I think I can do it again._  Although there wasn't enough room to swing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was sure he could call upon Kazu no Kizu and break through the rock.  He would rather take his chances surviving a cave-in than allowing Kagome to fall to the hands of Onigumo.

            He wrapped both hands around the hilt and closed his eyes.  _Father, this sword was originally forged by your great fang and protected by a barrier so only I would be able to use it.  You had it made so when I was protecting humans, it would unleash a great power that no one, human or demon alike, would be able to stand up against.  It took me awhile, but now I know what you felt for Mother and I see that loving humans isn't a weakness its what makes me stronger._

_            But now that isn't enough!  The one I love is in danger and I have to protect her!  Please, if you can hear me, grant me the power to find her!  Unleash it now, so that I can save Kagome!!!_

Tetsusaiga glowed a bright yellow and Kazu no Kizu began to form around the shimmering blade.   Inuyasha poured his own heart and soul into the weapon and kept one face fresh in his mind.  

            _KAGOME!!!_

            Immense power erupted from the demon fang and a straight wind scar erupted in front of him.  It flew right through the rock, making a large hole, and kept going, almost creating an entirely new tunnel.  It curved and went sideways, leading the hanyou right to where he wanted to go.

            Inuyasha leapt to his feet and was amazed when he saw the sight before him.  Not only had Tetsusaiga opened a path, it opened a large path- a good six-foot wide arch that disintegrated all the rock into nothing more than dust.

            He now had enough room to run with Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and that was exactly what he was going to do.  He dashed down the halls, following the jagged path set out by his father.  Never before had Kazu no Kizu reacted this way before.  It always shot forward in four or five lines, heading straight towards his enemy- whatever that may be.  But now, it flew as curved as a river and he knew what he would find at the end.

            _Arigatou Father.  _

* * *

            Sango held her hands in front of her and prayed as Miroku finished the protection spell over the grave.  No demon or human would harm Kohaku anytime soon.  When she had time later, she would come and bury him with the rest of her family.

            _This is the best I can do for you now, Kohaku.  Watch over me as I fight Naraku.  For you, for everyone, this is something I have to do.  If I should die, I pray that you will welcome me into your arms and together we will live for all eternally._

When Miroku had finished his spell, Sango thought they were done, but then the monk got down on his hands and knees and bent down even lower until his forehead met the soft forest earth.  "Kohaku, until the fates decide Sango's destiny, I promise to protect her with my life and I assure you no harm will come to her as long as I am by her side.  May you rest in peace and know she will be safe."

            Sango was shocked.  "Houshi-sama…"

            Miroku didn't answer her.  He simply got up and held out a hand to Sango.  "Shall we go?"  He smiled and Sango couldn't help but feel touched by his words.

            "H-hai."  

            Both adults got up and mounted Kirara, behind where Shippo was already sitting.  "Are we going to go find Kagome and Inuyasha now?"  He asked.

            Sango nodded seriously.  "They've been gone too long."

            "I think Kagura was just sent to stall us and keep us away from Naraku."  Miroku deduced.

            Sango nodded. "Let's go.  Kirara!"

            Kirara roared and took off into the sky.  Their friends could be in even more danger and they had to help them.

* * *

            The wall exploded where Inuyasha's Kazu no Kizu ripped through the wall right towards Kagome and Onigumo.  Onigumo was completely caught off guard by this and had to jump back from Kagome to avoid the hit.  

Miraculously, none of the attack even scratched Kagome.  She remained against the wall with her head slumped down loosely.  She had trouble staying awake but she knew she had to.

"Onigumo!!"  Inuyasha jumped through the newly opened hole, just as the yellow wind scar faded away.  His keen eyes immediately caught sight of Kagome and a new rage filled his veins when he saw the bluish mark forming on her cheek and the redness around her throat.  "Don't you dare touch her!!"  He growled.

"Inuyasha?"  Onigumo seemed surprised to see the half-breed.  "Have you come to take my Kagome back?"

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga in front of him defiantly.  "She was never yours to being with!"  He corrected the demon-leech.  

Onigumo smirked, "Inuyasha, even if you are half _human_, I would think you smart enough to remember our last encounter."

Inuyasha's grip unconsciously tightened on Tetsusaiga's hilt.  _He's right.  Since Onigumo is the connecting force of all the demons Naraku absorbs, he can take almost any one of those forms!  Plus he can regenerate at an alarming rate.  Damn it!  _"Feh, I've learned a few new tricks since then."  Inuyasha replied, keeping up his stronger exterior.  _Although that may be true, I can't use Bakuryuuha until he comes at me with an energy attack and last time, he did nothing but physical attacks!  I won't be able to hit him back with anything!_

"Oh?  Well, so have I."  Onigumo's arms extended and became vine-like with three large spikes sticking out of each one.  "How about this?"  He lashed out with one arm, but Inuyasha easily jumped above it.  So, the demon countered with his other arm, swatting the hanyou out of the sky and drove him into the ground.

Kagome saw this and tried to call out to her protector.  "I…Inu…yasha…" No use.  Her throat was still damaged.

"Eat this!"  Inuyasha jumped back into the air.  "Kazu no Kizu!!"  Four slashes flew from Tetsusaiga and slammed across Onigumo's body, shedding it into pieces.  All of the parts that were Onigumo were unrecognizable, except for the pulsating red lump of flesh that seemed to call the rest towards it.

"Oh no you don't!"  Inuyasha rushed forward, Tetsusaiga ready at hand.  He and Miroku had long discovered that Onigumo's weakness was his heart.  He lunged forward but was a moment too late.  Half of Onigumo's torso had already reconstructed and his arm slapped Inuyasha into the cavern wall.

A deep impression was all that was left when Inuyasha slumped to the floor dazed.

Onigumo's body began to form four legs instead of two, but his arms and torso remained the same.  When he finished, a new-improved Onigumo rose to greet Inuyasha.  The bottom part of his form was that of a black horse with strong muscular legs and hooves.  His torso was humanoid and his head grew 2 large bull-like horns.

"Do you like me now, Inuyasha?"  He taunted.

Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga in front of him.  "Feh, you're just as ugly as before!"  He ran forward and used the whip that Onigumo sent his way as leverage, running along it to Onigumo's shoulder, then came down on his back from above.  "Now I've got you!"

Onigumo unexpectedly began bucking wildly and Inuyasha had trouble hanging on.  Onigumo got him far enough back that he bucked once last time and used his hind legs to kick Inuyasha all the way across the cavern.

Inuyasha's head hit a column of stone hanging from the ceiling and sent the hanyou into unconsciousness…

Inuyasha… 

His dog-ears picked up the sound but he couldn't remember who it was…

Inuyasha… 

            He opened his golden eyes and saw nothing but darkness all around him.  He shivered at the chills he got from the frozen void that seemed to go on forever.

            Then, a pale hand came down in front of his face.  He looked up in curiosity and saw a smiling girl with the scent of lavender and hair as dark as night.

            "Come on."  She said gently.

            He took her offered hand and stood up.  This girl's radiating pink aura was gentle and comforting to him.  It also resonated an undeniable warmth that soothed him further.  It seemed so familiar…

            "Who…who are you?"  He asked.

            She looked out into the darkness and glanced up, as if she were on a cliff admiring the sky's beauty.  "Inuyasha," she asked.  "Do you have something you want to protect more than anything?"

            "Protect?"  He blinked in confusion.

            She turned her head to him.  "Something you never want to go away?"

            He did, but right now he didn't know what that was.  But he knew it was something he would die for.  No, not something but some_one_.  Slowly, he nodded to the girl.

            She looked back into the darkness with a smile and wind seemed to come from nowhere, blowing her hair to the side and giving her an angelic look.  "Me too."  She finally turned to him and closed her eyes, smiling even more.  "So let's never say goodbye Inuyasha.  Don't ever leave me.  Promise?

            Suddenly it all came back to him.  All the memories and joys this girl, Kagome, had brought to him with her cheerful and loving personality.  All the changes she unknowingly brought out in him, just for always being there when he needed her.  "K-Kagome!"  He reached out, only to have his hand go through her.

            She turned to him, not noticing his reaction and held out her pinky.  "Promise?"

            When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, he was back in the cavern and Onigumo was on the far side.  Glancing over at Kagome, she looked almost unconscious but he could see her eyes were opened just a slit, but they were dull and seemed to stare out in space.  Inuyasha's head hurt, but he forced himself to his feet and faced Onigumo's new form once more.  _I can't keep going on like this.  I have to take him out and the only sure way is by using Bakuryuuha.  I have to get him to use an energy attack but how?_

Then an idea came to him.  Every demon's weakness was their pride, even Inuyasha fell victim to it once in a while.  Okay okay, more than once in a while.  A lot.  _But the point is if I can get Onigumo mad enough, he may fire an energy attack without thinking!  Yosh, time to test it out!_

"Oi, Onigumo, how do you like being Naraku's pet?"  He taunted.

            Onigumo frowned, "Nani?"

            "Yeah, I mean you're just one of hundreds of youkai he absorbed to become stronger.  I would think the weak demons were too much of a parasite to keep with him, so it spat you back out."  _Come on, I know you can attack me with something.  Do it!_

Onigumo's eyes flashed red again and he growled with anger.  His entire form began to resonate with growing energy.  "I'll show you whose weak, hanyou!!"

            Inuyasha got ready and braced himself.  _Here it comes…_

* * *

            Naraku saw all this through Kanna's mirror and scoffed.  "That fool.  If he attacks Inuyasha, he'll easily be destroyed."  He turned his head away.  "Kanna, Kagura has not yet returned.  Go and find out where she is.  Kohaku has been lost, along with the jewel he possessed.  I demand to know why."

            "Yes, Naraku."  Kanna said slowly, walking down one of the passageways that lead out of the labyrinth.  

            Naraku narrowed his eyes.  _That woman had better not think of betraying me again.  She has been more trouble than she's worth…Inuyasha…I will not be stopped by a hanyou and a mere miko.  I am Naraku!  The most powerful demon ever!  _He chuckled maniacally until it broke into a hysterical laughter.  Yes, the final battle was at hand…

Author's notes:   Ha ha ha!!  Cliffhanger!!  Besides that, I am really proud with this chapter in the fact that I felt I kept true not only to the characters, but also to the essence of Inuyasha.  One could read this and actually imagine it as an episode, which is what I want to come out of this.  I want it to be believable.  I know a lot of author's aren't good at writing battles, but I feel this one is cooking up.  Can't wait to see how it ends!  Oh wait…I already know!  Ha ha ha!!!


	4. Chapter Three: Blessed be the Damned

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  Okay, so leaving the last chapter one a cliff hanger was mean, I know but I couldn't help it!  I've been able to write pretty smoothly for this week without any writer's blocks, so let's hope this keeps going.  Here's the end of Onigumo!

Blessed Be the Damned 

            Onigumo's body began shifting and taking on a different form.  This caught Inuyasha by surprise.  _Kuso, he's not attacking with any energy, but somehow his youki is getting stronger!_  He knew he had to stop it, so he ran forward and swung his sword.  

"Kazu no Kizu!"  The attack ripped apart Onigumo's lower half and took off his arms too.

But Onigumo's body began recovering even faster than before except this time his hands were large scissor like claws and a large scorpion tail grew from his back.  Eight long skeletal legs grew from his ribs and raised him above the ground a good five feet.  Inuyasha recognized it as the same form Onigumo took on when they first battled.

"Sometimes it's best to stick with what you know."  The demon said smugly.  He immediately started attacking with his tail, trying to stab Inuyasha multiple times.  Inuyasha was able to dodge them, but he was growing tired and couldn't get enough time to counter-attack.

Kagome opened her eyes more and saw Inuyasha in danger of being stabbed again.  She remembered the last time he had been literally impaled on Onigumo's tail and remembered seeing his body hang limply in the air.  _I can't bear to see it again, not when I love him this much._  

Kagome looked over at her wrist and remembered when Princess Kaguya wanted to change Inuyasha; Kagome had been able to break free of her bonds with the help of the Shikon shards.  Now, she didn't have Shippo to throw them at her, so she'd have to do it herself.  She felt the jewels' warmth under her shirt and focused her energy on them.  They responded and she could literally feel her miko powers increase tenfold.

She gritted her teeth and tried to will the energy into her arm.  There wasn't enough energy to free herself completely, but if she could just get one arm free…

Pulling with all her might, Kagome saw the magical bonds holding her right wrist down crackle and resist, and with one last pull they shattered like glass.

Looking over at Inuyasha, she saw he was barely avoiding the attacks now.  He dodged one of Onigumo's claws and landed, only to slip on the dirt and gravel covered floor.  He stumbled and couldn't move out of the way from the tail that was coming down right on top of him…

"I-Inuyasha!!!"  Kagome's horsed voice rang out and she threw her hand forward, miko energy coming together and fusing in her hand before lashing out towards Onigumo.  Several streaks of uncontrolled energy ran through Onigumo's body, severing the tail before it could harm Inuyasha.

Onigumo's anger was evident in his eyes and he turned towards Kagome, rage only making his youki stronger.  "You!!!"  His claws lit up and he swung both of them, energy being released much like Kagura's _Fuji No Mai_ attack.

That was all Inuyasha needed.  "Onigumo!!!"  Inuyasha jumped forward between Kagome and Onigumo and raised Tetsusaiga.  The sword became a black hole, sucking in all of Onigumo's attack in a swirling whirlpool.  "Right back at ya!!  BAKURYUUHA!"  Inuyasha brought the sword down and three large tornados of demon energy exploded all around Onigumo.

"N-Nani?!"  He was easily enveloped by the attack and screamed as Bakuryuuha ripped his body apart piece by piece.  Any parts left that tried to regenerate were shredded even more.  The center heart tried pulsating and collecting itself, but the tornadoes easily ripped that apart as well, leaving nothing in its wake.

During the attack, Inuyasha had been thrown back and wouldn't hit the wall had a soft pink-hued shield not protected him.  After the attack the shield dissipated.  He gasped and turned to Kagome, who still seemed asleep against the wall.  He noticed her one hand hung limply on her side and her head was resting against her chest.

When he was satisfied Onigumo wouldn't be coming back, he went over to his miko and held a hand against her shield.  _She must be getting stronger if she's able to do this.  _He thought.  Even he couldn't get in, not that he would force it.  "Kagome…" He said gently.  "It's okay.  It's all over."

Kagome moaned and slowly opened her eyes.  She looked around and saw nothing left of the demon once called Onigumo.  Then she saw Inuyasha.  He was cut up a bit, but he was alive and in one piece.  "Inu…ya…sha?"

He smiled.  "Yes, it's me.  I'm here now."

She smiled and the shield lowered itself.  Inuyasha came forward and caressed the bruise on Kagome's cheek.  As much as she was trying to hold it back, she winced, bringing a worried look to her hanyou's face.  "Mou, its okay.  I'll survive."  She tried to assure him.

"Did he…?"  Inuyasha didn't even want to finish that sentence.

Kagome looked down, not wanting to remember.  "I don't think so.  But he…if you had come any later…"

Inuyasha came forward and held her as close as he could.  He snuggled his nose into her hair and Kagome could've sworn she hear him purr.  "I'm sorry.  I'll never leave your side again."

Unlike when Onigumo had gotten close, Inuyasha was a welcomed presence.  One she could never get enough of.  She closed her eyes and snuggled back.

After a few moments, Inuyasha backed away, easily breaking her of her bonds with his claws, and gave her one of his rare smiles as she fell into his awaiting arms.  "Are you ready?" She nodded.  "Then let's go get Naraku."

* * *

Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo and Kirara, raced over the vast forest below, trying to spot any sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.

Sango didn't bother to hide her worry.  "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Behind her, Miroku squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.  "Don't worry.  We'll probably find them fighting with each other they're both be just fine."

Sango smiled affectionately and would've slapped him across the face for the grope she felt with his other hand when Shippo's shout drew her attention.  

"Look down there!"

Below them was a giant hole in the middle of the forest.  Its edges still slightly glowed with Kagome's miko power.  "Kirara!"  Sango commanded.

They flew down and all three hopped off, staring down into the ominous pit.  "Do you think this is where Naraku's been hiding?"  Shippo asked.

"Most definitely."  Miroku said gravely.  He stared at his cursed hand and clenched it shut in anger.  _Naraku did this to me and ruined any chances I had at a normal life.  He took my father away and today is the day I finally get my revenge and lift myself of this damn curse!  _Miroku stared down at the hole and almost smiled.  _You thought you had the upper hand when you went into a coma and temporarily lifted Kazaana from me.  But what you didn't realize is it just fueled my spirit to be free from you once more.  This time for good!_

Sango walked over, noticing the change in his demeanor.  "Houshi-sama?"  She said gently.

Miroku answered, but avoided her inquisitive gaze.  "Sango, when we fight Naraku, you may see a side of me that…if different than the usual me."  He warned.  Closing his eyes he remembered past moments in his life he rarely thought of.  "There were times when I was little and the other children wouldn't go near me or touch me because they were afraid they'd be cursed like I was.  That's why I trained at the temple for most of my life, shutting out everyone else except for my mentor, Mushin."

Sango was unsure what to say because Miroku so rarely told her about his past.

"With the death of Naraku, this curse will finally be lifted and I'll be…normal."

Sango smiled and decided it was her turn to put a hand on his shoulder.  " I was never afraid of you."  She stated.  The monk turned to her and for the first time he didn't look like a composed full-grown man but rather a scared child who'd seen too much death in his young years.  "I for one am kinda glad you have kazaana because then you never would've left on your quest and joined Inuyasha and Kagome and…" She paused.  "I never would've met you either."  By the end of the sentence her voice had dropped to barely a whisper and a bright blush tinted her cheeks so much that she turned and started staring at the ground for fear he would see it.

Miroku was too shocked to say anything.

Smiling, she turned back to him.  "Besides, kazaana has saved your life and everyone else's life more than once."  Looking unconvinced she continued.  "Who changed the direction of Ryuukotsusei's attack on Inuyasha when he was on his quest to make Tetsusaiga lighter?"

"Miroku!"  Shippo piped up.

"Who was it that saved me from that bear demon at the castle?"

"That wasn't because of kazaana."  He corrected her.

"But would you have been with Inuyasha if you never left on your journey?"

Miroku finally smiled.  It was all true.  Blushing, he took her hand in his.  "It's just that, I don't want you to be disappointed in me while I battle Naraku."

"I like all your sides, good and bad."  She squeezed his hand and pointed downwards.  "Ready?"

He nodded and turned to Shippo.  "When the battle starts, find a rock to hide behind and stayed there."

"But!"  The kitsune cub protested.

"If any of us get hurt, we're going to need someone to protect them."  Sango added.

Shippo stopped his whining immediately and nodded.  "You can count on me!"

"Okay then, let's go!"  They all mounted Kirara and dove into the hole.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were nearing Naraku's layer, which both confirmed because Kagome's shards were glowing and the entire area reeked of Naraku's stench to the point where even Kagome picked up on it.

Both had decided that they were going to have to battle Naraku now because if he sent Onigumo, he already knew they were coming.  Inuyasha just hoped Miroku and Sango were on their way and weren't in any present danger.

As they rounded a corner, Inuyasha started feeling unusually nervous.  His gut instinct telling him to be wary.  This was Naraku they were going up against.  He didn't fool around when it came to Inuyasha and his friends.  He might even target Kagome to hurt Inuyasha more.  Was it really a good idea to waltz in there and put her at risk?

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome questioned when he stopped walking.

He looked up and locked his golden eyes with her deep brown ones.  "I just got you back and…Naraku might…"

She smiled with understanding and gave him a friendly hug.  "If I don't think I have a clear shot, I'll get out of the way, but you can't expect me to stand aside while you fight him all by yourself."

_Remember, your combined strength is stronger that either of you realize._  Kikyou's voice came to him in his mind.  He smiled and pulled out of the hug.  "You're right.  Just be careful, okay?"

"You too."  She replied.

Kagome, you mean the world to me.  Naraku has already taken one love from me, I won't let him take you too.  For Miroku, Sango and all the countless other people Naraku's hurt and betrayed…I…No!  We must defeat him!  Together!

* * *

Kanna walked slowly, but found Kagura sitting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast valley below.  It was chilly out and a human probably wouldn't have been able to stand it very long, but Kanna didn't feel so it didn't bother her.

Kagura had decided to sit and start thinking about things.  Since she was mistress of the air, the cold night wind that blew across her face soothed her and it almost seemed like the wind was singing a sad, sorrowful tune for her.

"Kagura…" Kanna said, approaching her from behind.  "Naraku wants you to report what happened."  The little child-demon's voice never rose and fell in pitch.  It was always monotone and mundane.

The wind user turned around and when she noticed it was only her "sister", she turned her gaze back at the landscape.  "Do you like being Naraku's slave, Kanna?"  She asked.  "Have you ever dreamed what you would do if you were free?"

Kanna's black eyes remained dull as she replied, "I have no choice.  I do as Naraku commands me."

"But why?  Why must we lower ourselves to work with a mere hanyou like Naraku when we could live our own lives?"  Kagura often thought about what she'd do if she were free, but the problem was Naraku had her heart and so controlled everything she did.

"If we don't do as Naraku says, he will merely absorb us and we will cease to exist.  It is for survival."  Kanna monotonously replied.  For her everything lay in black and white, except for one thing…

"When he has no need of you, and you sit in your dark room with no one, what do you dream of Kanna?  What you do think about?"  The older woman asked.

Kneeling besides Kagura, Kanna seemed to hesitate before speaking.  "Even though I take others' life essences, their souls into my mirror…I often wonder…do I have one of my own?"

This caught the Wind Mistress off guard and she turned to the child sitting next to her.

"We were formed from Naraku.  If Naraku has a soul, do we have a part of it, like our bodies are a part of him, or were we granted our own?  Those who are born are granted a soul and that soul returns to the other world when their life is complete.  But when Naraku absorbs the bodies of other demons, no souls escape into the sky.  Does that mean maybe one of theirs is in us?  That we are just continuing someone else's life and in essence have none of our own?"

Kagura didn't know.  That was something she'd never really thought about.

Kanna turned her mirror towards herself and stared at her reflection.  "If I were to use this on myself, would my soul be sucked in as well?  Or would I find out that I don't have one?  I have often thought about doing so, but there isn't any real point.  Soul or no soul, Naraku would still control me."

Kagura looked down at Kanna a moment more before returning her eyes to the horizon.  This time, both stayed there and thought about their dreams and wishes.  Maybe with Naraku's defeat, they would find the answers they desired and freedom would be theirs.

* * *

Naraku stood still and quiet awaiting Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive.  He had no need to run.  Those brats had no idea whom they were dealing with.  Naraku had increased his power enough since his run-in with Princess Kaguya to deal with the annoyances.  Onigumo had held them off longer than he'd expected.

"Naraku!"  Inuyasha's voice rang out as he barged into the demon's layer.

Right on time.

Inuyasha already had Tetsusaiga out and was poised for battle.  "Now you face the punishment for all the evil you've done!  I'm going to kick your ass!"  The hanyou said confidently.

Besides him, Kagome had her bow and arrow pointing straight at the dark manipulator.  "For Kikyou, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Kohaku-kun and most especially Inuyasha!  This ends here!"

Amused, Naraku smiled.  "Oh?  So you're here to rectify everything I've done?  Save yourselves the pain and torture of the past?"

"What you've done cannot be erased, but at least this way history won't repeat itself!"  The fledging miko replied.

"Miroku's father, Sango's little brother and father, Kikyou's life- you destroyed them all and for what?  Power?"  Inuyasha accused.

"Those who are weak bow to the strong.  The more power you have- the stronger you become.  Power is all that matters."  Naraku told them.  "Inuyasha- the hanyou, a mere half breed that was loathed and hated from birth.  You know what it's like to have power.  When your demon blood begins to boil in your veins and you have no choice but to kill- you bathe yourself in the blood of others.  Take enjoyment in their suffering.  I've seen the look in your eyes.  Is it not addicting?  Don't you want more?"

Inuyasha shook his head in anger.  "NO!  I am stronger than you are without that and I will always be stronger!"

"Enough!"  Kagome insisted.  "You've ruined enough lives, Naraku!"

"Have I?  I may have been the one to plant the seed of deception, but who let it grow?  Inuyasha stole the jewel of his own free will, not I.  Kikyou shot her sealing arrow at Inuyasha.  I did not possess her.  Sango ran in a rage to fight Inuyasha.  I never forced her to.  You all did exactly what I expected of you."

This brought a feral growl to Inuyasha's throat.  "That's it, Naraku!  Prepare yourself!"  Rushing in, Inuyasha swung his blade in a downwards arch.  But its razor edge found nothing but stale air and rock.

Appearing behind him, Naraku smirked.  "Are you in a hurry to join your dead priestess, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swung horizontally, but Naraku was too fast.  Every time he struck, his adversary avoided the attack and reappeared somewhere else.

Kagome watched all this from afar, but could do nothing to help.  If she struck now, she'd risk hitting Inuyasha.  _His speed, it mirrors Sesshoumaru's.   According to Inuyasha, his brother was almost absorbed by Naraku, but managed to break free.  What if Naraku was able to take some of his abilities, like this speed, without him knowing it?!  _If that was the case, Inuyasha was going to get tired and fast.

She pulled back her bow and called out, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou took one glance and immediately jumped back from Naraku, giving the miko a clear shot.

She released it as soon as she could and it flew in a straight pink line right towards Naraku.  But when it got to him, he disappeared and it ended up hitting the cavern's wall.

"That wasn't very smart, priestess."  The demon said from behind her.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted in warning.

The priestess barely turned around when Naraku cracked his fingers that began emitting a strange green glow.  He slashed with his poisonous claws, opening three gashes in Kagome's forearm.

She cried out and clutched her oozing wound.  _That was Sesshoumaru's attack, I'm sure of it!_

By now, Inuyasha had been thinking around the same lines and struck fast, making the demon retreat from Kagome's side.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"  Naraku taunted.  "Aren't you having anymore fun?"

"I will destroy you!"  Inuyasha pledged with more passion.  "Take this!  Kazu no Kizu!!"  He called upon the sword's hidden innate power, then struck it hard against the ground.

This time Naraku disappeared completely and Kazu no Kizu crashed into the wall, spewing rock and dust everywhere.

"You're relying on that sword a bit too much, don't you think?"  His voiced from all around.  "Let's relieve you of it, shall we?"  Suddenly, Naraku appeared a few feet before Inuyasha and six claws grew out of his back, reaching out towards Tetsusaiga and ripping it from his hands.

Both teens gasped as the sword's barrier didn't seem to repel Naraku's touch.

"What's going on?!"  Inuyasha exclaimed.

The sword, still in its transformed state, remained clutched in Naraku's hand, the winds of Kazu no Kizu already forming around its blade.  "Let's see if I can't put it to better use."  With one swing, Kazu no Kizu was released aimed straight at Inuyasha and a weakened Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly scooped Kagome and jumped out of the way, immediately seeing her pained expression.  The poison from the wound had already worked its way through her body.  As soon as he landed he placed her gently down on the ground.

BA-DUM

He could already feel his youkai blood start to boil in his veins.  It was hard to control all the sensations that ran through him.

BA-DUM

Doubling over, Inuyasha tried to calm his raging blood but it was a loosing battle.

"Ka…go…me…" He whimpered her name, begging for the help she always gave him.  He didn't want to lose to himself.  He didn't want to be a mindless demon that might hurt her without remorse or restraint.  But…if he didn't get Tetsusaiga back soon, he feared for her safety.   _Kagome…save me…_

Author's Note:  The next chapter will include the battle with Naraku and may go into the chapter after that because, seriously people if Inuyasha and the gang have been hunting after this guy for how many episodes?  Do you really think he'll go down after the first shot?  The next chapters promise to get you thinking about both the characters and the series in a different light.  Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Four: The True Power of the Shik...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  Just to let the readers know, any detail from the series that they don't exactly remember or maybe you haven't seen the episode, I'll explain it all at the bottom.  I don't want anyone to get lost.

The True Power of the Shikon No Tama 

            "Inu…yasha…" Kagome could barely sit up without getting dizzy, but if she could she would help him like she always had.  It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that he became lost to his youkai blood if Tetsusaiga wasn't in his hands.  She would never scorn him for anything he did to her or anyone else.  If anything, she would try her best to let him know she wanted nothing more than to understand him and be there for him always.

            "Kagome-sama!  Inuyasha!"

            "Kagome-chan!"

            Finally the others joined up with the couple and immediately ran to their side.  Little Shippo brought Kagome's backpack off Kirara upon smelling the blood from her wound.  "Kagome!"

            Miroku bent besides Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Hang on, Inuyasha!"  But the transforming dog demon threw Miroku's hand away with a growl.

            Sango held hiraikotsu in front of them all, protecting them momentarily if Naraku tried anything.  Watching him, she instantly saw the demon fang in the wrong hands.  "Tetsusaiga!"

            Miroku dashed to Kagome's side as Shippo tried to wrap her forearm.  "Kagome-sama, what happened?!"

            Kagome kept one eye closed and grimaced as she spoke.  "Naraku seems to have taken some of Sesshoumaru's powers and attacked me."  She coughed once, her breathing becoming more difficult.  "Naraku took Tetsusaiga and for some reason, the barrier's not working."

            Miroku heard this and gasped.  "Tetsusaiga's barrier won't work because Naraku is a hanyou just like Inuyasha.  His human side allows him to wield it without being rejected by Tetsusaiga's kekai.  Which leaves us with more problems."  He frowned.  _Without the sword, Inuyasha won't be able to control himself, and as far as I can see, it's already started.  The other thing is that without Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha on our side, Naraku is going to be impossible to defeat.  _Miroku saw Naraku begin to form Kazu no Kizu and started running towards him.  "Shippo, watch Kagome-sama!  Sango-chan!"  

He didn't have to finish his sentence because the taijiya was already by his side. "Let's go!"  She shouted.  Kirara came up and she immediately grabbed hold and jumped on.

"Hang on, Kagome!"  Shippo begged as Kagome threatened to fall into unconsciousness, but the entire time, she kept her eyes locked on Inuyasha's struggling form.

"Inu…yasha."  She whispered painfully.  _My body's shutting down on its own, but Inuyasha…what you're going through must be ten times worse._

BA-DUM

Inuyasha felt his claws extend and his fangs grow longer and sharper.  It was almost like before with Kaguya, but it didn't hurt as much.  He continued to fight it as he vaguely heard his friends defending him.

"Hiraikotsu!"  Sango threw her youkai-bone boomerang forward, slicing off Naraku's left arm.

"Kazaana!"  Miroku exclaimed, opening the black hole etched in his hand.  The broken arm was sucked in before Naraku could reattach it.

The dark demon lord seemed unfazed by the loss.  Tetsusaiga remained securely in his _right_ hand.  "Pitiful fools."  Naraku swung Tetsusaiga in a wide arch, unleashing another Kazu no Kizu in Miroku's direction.

"Houshi-sama!"  Sango dove down with Kirara and grabbed Miroku's hand, pulling him out of the way of the attack.

"He used Kazu no Kizu!"  Shippo exclaimed the obvious.

BA-DUM

This feeling is getting stronger.  I can't control it!  My claws crave blood, want to rip open flesh and tear deep into the bone.  I want to kill…

Miroku mounted Kirara behind Sango and looked down below.  Things definitely weren't going well for them.  Then, out of the corner of his eye, the priest saw Inuyasha get up from his crouched position and dashed towards Naraku.  "Inuyasha!"

Even with the warning, the demon lord didn't have enough time to dodge the surprise attack.  Inuyasha slashed hard against Naraku's chest, ripping up four deep and bloody gashes.  Naraku retreated and narrowed his eyes at the hanyou.

"So, you still think you can win?"

Normally the self-confident hanyou would take time to give a retort, but instead he lunged forward again, this time slashing with Hijingetsusou (Claws of Blood)- Naraku's blood that is.

Naraku could neither dodged nor deflect the multi-projectile attack and it ended up slashing his robes to pieces.  This got him mad and the red glow in his eyes rivaled that of Inuyasha's.  "Lowly demons like you should learn their place!"

When Inuyasha rushed in again, Naraku lunged with Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!"  Everyone exclaimed.

The scene before her threatened to bring tears to Kagome's eyes.  Her Inuyasha was completely impaled by the demon fang, its dangerously sharp tip protruding out of his back.

"It's too bad you had to act so foolish, Inuyasha.  I would've loved toying with you some more but alas, all good things must come to an end."  Naraku said confidently.

"This…_is_ the end for you, Naraku!"  Inuyasha said in a low voice, his head still bowed.

Naraku's eyes widened when Inuyasha twisted around, pulling the blade from the demon lord's grip.  Then in mid-step he pulled the sword from his stomach and as he faced Naraku once more, brought the bloodied blade back up, severing off Naraku's other arm at the shoulder.

When he raised his head again and gold met red, the hanyou smirked triumphantly.  "You let your guard down, Naraku.  Kazu no Kizu!"  Inuyasha unleashed his attack at point blank range without even swinging the sword this time.

Naraku was blown back to the far side of the cavern, slamming hard into the wall.  Rock and boulders came down collapsing on top of him.

Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome's side where Miroku and Sango were already checking on Kagome's condition.  "Kagome!"  He called out.

Opening her eyes, Kagome whispered.  "Inuyasha?  Is that you?  Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm right here."  He knelt down and put a hand on her knee.

"Where are you?  I can't see."  She continued staring straight ahead.

Miroku ran a hand in front of her face and when she didn't even blink, he turned to Inuyasha and Sango.  "The poison has gotten to her eyes and blinded her."

"I…" A voice said from under the rubble behind them.  "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!!!"  Suddenly the rock pile exploded and Naraku, in his true form, rose up to almost the cavern's high ceiling.  "It's not over yet!"

"Let's go!"  Inuyasha ran forward and used Kazu no Kizu.  Pieces of Naraku's grotesque form were blown off.

"Hiraikotsu!"  Sango's boomerang severed more of the unrecognizable limbs that made up Naraku's mix -matched body.

"Kazaana!"  Before Naraku could reform, Miroku sucked up the pieces into his air void.  But all around him, Naraku's bees began to appear and he had to close it.

On top of Kirara, Sango took out some of her youkai poison and threw it into the air.  "Shippo!"  She called out.

Shippo nodded and jumped up.  "Kitsune Bi!"  His foxfire seemed to ignite Sango's poison powder and fill the air with a noxious gas that had all the bees falling from the sky.

The three had knocked off a lot of Naraku's huge form, but more remained and miraculously, Naraku's arms began growing back and the gashes in his chest healed themselves.

"He's still regenerating!"  Sango exclaimed.

Kagome didn't have to see the battle to understand what was going on.  Her miko senses told her all she needed to know.  Reaching out, she _saw_ the Shikon no Tama engrossed inside Naraku's chest.  _I have to get it back once and for all!  If I don't, he'll just keep healing himself!_

Struggling with the effort, Kagome slowly got to her feet.

This got Inuyasha's attention.  "Kagome!"

She brought up her bow and pulled back her arrow.  "Now, Inuyasha!  Use…Kazu no Kizu!"  Each breath took an immense amount of effort and standing alone seemed to drain her of all her energy.  But she had enough strength for this…she had to.  She would aim for the jewel, but this time, she would not strike it directly.  Just underneath it would be enough.

She knew Inuyasha would do his part at the right time, so she released her purity arrow.

"Kazu no Kizu!"  Inuyasha slammed the blade down and five streaks flew towards Naraku.

Kagome's arrow weakened his body, especially around the jewel.  Inuyasha's attack ripped open his skin, giving the miko an opened path.  _Now's my chance!_  Dropping her bow, she ran forward at full speed, catching everyone, including Naraku, by surprise.

Naraku's body fell to the ground where tentacle-like flesh had just been keeping him up and shock covered every one of his features.

Lunging the last few feet, Kagome dug her hand into the newly opened wound and grasped the Shikon no Tama inside.  As soon as her delicate fingers entwined around the magical glass jewel, there was a flash and the entire room was bathed in a pure white light.

Inuyasha feared for the girl and called out her name, reaching forward as he did so.  "KAGOME!!"

* * *

When the priestess opened her eyes, she saw nothing but white all around her.  Then the form of another priestess began to materialize in front of her.  She was shocked when she recognized the person that had long flowing black hair and piercing blue eyes.  "Midoriko!  What are you doing here?"

Before the past priestess could answer, a door appeared behind her.  "In order to purify the jewel, the evil residing inside it must be defeated."

Kagome remembered Sango telling her that there was an eternal battle going on inside the jewel.  "The youkai spirits?"  She wondered.

"The youkai inside the jewel have combined into one entity and it has the ability to take the form of something or someone it feels will give it the upper hand and confuse you, the one trying to purify it and ultimately destroy it."  Replied Midoriko.  "So I can not tell you what you will face.  Only you will know.  And here, a gift."

In Kagome's hands appeared a bow and a single arrow.

"Fail here and Naraku's desecration of the jewel will be complete.  Your mere existence has kept him from succeeding."

Kagome gasped.  "So if I lose, I'll cease to exist?"

Midoriko nodded.  "I can't tell you anymore.  Good luck."

Kagome nodded and walked towards the door, pausing a moment to catch her breath and steady her heart, before opening it up and stepping through.

She had barely stepped through when an accusing voice yelled at her from behind.  "How _dare_ you."  It ground.

The voice was frighteningly familiar.  But…it couldn't be…

Turning around, Kagome saw it was none other than, "Kikyou!"

The priestess looked anything but happy and glared at Kagome with eyes full of hatred.  "I lost my life protecting the Shikon no Tama and I burned it with me in hopes of preventing it from falling into the wrong hands and look what you've done!  You bring it back to this world and shatter it, bringing pain and suffering to countless innocents!"

"But you were the one who gave it to Naraku!"  Everything the dead priestess said hurt Kagome deeply, but she knew it wasn't entirely her fault.  She had still been new to this world when her arrow pierced the crow demon and destroyed the Shikon no Tama inside.

"Better Naraku than you!  You can't even protect it right!"  Kikyou continued to accuse.  "I became a miko only after years of rigorous training and conditioning.  I sacrificed my entire childhood for the life of a solitude priestess.  To not know freedom or happiness or love!"

"But Inuyasha loved you!  He cared enough to want to die with you!"

"Until you broke my spell and awakened him!  Now I am truly alone!"  Kikyou, her bow and arrow staying down at her side, were now aimed at Kagome's heart.  "After I died and you appeared as my _reincarnation_, everyone forgot about me.  You took my soul, my love, and everything else that ever mattered to me!"

"Now wait a minute!  I never asked for any of this!  When I released Inuyasha from Goshinboku I only did so because I didn't want to die in a world that I didn't know, away from the family that loves me enough that they've put with up me going back and forth between worlds for almost three years!  I accept responsibility for breaking the jewel, even though at the time, it was an accident."  Kagome defended herself.  "I've sacrificed everything to make sure those shards didn't find their way to demon hands and yet I admit some did, and don't think their deaths don't haunt me every night because my guilt won't let me believe their deaths were anybody's fault but my own!"

"As for Inuyasha, what happened between us couldn't be controlled.  It just happened and I don't regret any of it because without Inuyasha by my side I never would have made it as far as I have!  And it's because of him and everyone else who has been hurt by Naraku that I have to do this!"  Kagome raised her bow and arrow.

"Nani?!"

_This isn't the real Kikyou.  This is the evil of the Shikon no Tama and the real reason everyone got hurt.  _"And this is the person that I must defeat!"  She let the arrow go and it struck Kikyou's heart.

A bright pink flashed and Kagome had to cover her eyes from the light.  When it dimmed down, Kagome gasped when she saw Midoriko in Kikyou's place.  "Oh no!"  She ran forward and cradled the dying priestess's head in her lap.

Midoriko smiled.  "Don't worry.  I am glad you were able to defeat the evil here.  It tested your heart to see where your intentions lied.  It looked for courage, friendship, wisdom, and most importantly love.  Since you have all these, it recognized you as a Naobi, or good person, instead of a bad person, also said to be a Magatsuhito.  You're intentions are as pure as your soul and now I know it'll be in good hands."

"But…why do you have to die?"  Kagome wondered.

"Where one falls another takes its place.  I have battled inside here for hundreds of years.  Now it is time for a new protector to rise from my ashes."

Kagome nodded.  She held great esteem for the miko to have battled so long.

The body of Midoriko began to glow and slowly faded from Kagome's arms.  Then everything around her turned white…

* * *

"KAGOME!!!"  Kagome heard Inuyasha scream her name with such a passion it startled her.  The Shikon no Tama still clutched in her hands began pulsating and a strong pink light began shining out from inside Naraku.  The power surge was so great, an invisible force slammed everyone away like a seismic shock.  Kagome cried out and flew through the air, only to be caught by Inuyasha's strong arms.  

As he landed, he covered her body with his arms and shielded her from the rest of the blast.  Miroku placed a shield around himself and Sango, while Shippo coward behind Kirara.

When the blast dissipated, Naraku's body was beaten and ragged; only a fraction of his former strength remained.

When Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome slowly, making sure she wasn't hurt further, he was amazed to see a nearly completed Shikon no Tama shining brightly in her cupped hands.  

"Kagome-sama!  Are you alright?!"  Miroku asked.

She nodded and smiled towards the priest.  "Yeah, the Shikon no Tama seems to have run the poison from my body!  I feel fine!"

Inuyasha smiled, relief filling his heart.

They all gathered and just stared at Naraku, surprised at the transformation.  He was heaving greatly and several of his veins began popping out of his forehead.  "That girl…"

Everyone immediately got in front of Kagome and prepared for anything from the demon lord.

The cave walls around them began shaking with a sudden earthquake.

"He's trying to cause a cave-in!"  Miroku shouted.

"He's going to bury us alive!"  Shippo ran up Kagome's back to her shoulder and hid in her hair.

Naraku's eyes still glowed red, but the more power he put into the sudden attack, the more wrinkled his skin became.  Not only that, but his hair turned from jet-black to ash gray.  It was as if he were aging hundreds of years in mere minutes.  "If…I have to die…then I'm… taking her with me!"

What was left of Naraku's body exploded with all his energy reserves and flew right at the huddled group.

Inuyasha immediately jumped forward to meet the attack.  As the giant ki ball ran to meet him, he was reminded of when he went up against Ryuukotsusei, the demon his father sealed away and was never able to defeat.  But this time, images flashed in front of him.

FLASH!

"Naraku pierced through my grandfather's sealing charms along with his right hand, then disappeared forever.  He said, 'the air void I have cut through you will swallow you up, even if you bear children.  If you don't kill me, the curse will be passed on from generation to generation until your entire lineage has vanished from this world.'  This air void has grown over the years and the winds had only increased.  If I don't vanquish Naraku, eventually I too will fall victim to it."  "You mean you'll die?"  "Yes, I don't mind that, if that's to be my destiny…"

FLASH!

"He tried to make Sango-chan hate her brother and tried to use her to kill him."  "Why…why are you guys so…"  "Stop making a mess!  It's better for you to stay with us, after all, you are a pretty strong fighter."   "Inuyasha."  "This all happened because of me, and it might happen again, and you guys are so…"

FLASH!

"Don't forget Inuyasha, Naraku is our enemy no matter what."

FLASH!

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill him."  "Kagome this is the best battle you've had since we met."  "Inuyasha, we have get Naraku.  No matter how hard it will be, we will bring him down together…"

FLASH!

_Kagome…_  Inuyasha saw the center of the ki and with everyone in mind he aimed true.  "Kazu no Kizu!"  Naraku's blast began to be absorbed into Tetsusaiga, but then Inuyasha felt himself being pushed back.

In order for the attack to work, Inuyasha's strength must overpower his enemy's…

"NARAKU!!!"  Inuyasha pushed forward one last time and immediately felt the break.  With his father's sword charged up, Inuyasha shouted, "BAKURYUUHA!!!"

Naraku's death cry was overshadowed by the blast of Inuyasha's attack and the subsequent cave-in.

"Let's go!"  Miroku jumped on Kirara and pulled Shippo up with him, Sango already in the front.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha rushed forward, the young miko getting safely on his back, before he followed his friends out the exit to the side.

The rock around them began to tumble and for a moment, the hanyou wasn't sure if they were gonna make it.  But then dawn's new light poured through and greeted the comrades.

Everyone spilled out on a grass field nearby, all of their minds not really comprehending what had just happened.  After three years…Naraku was gone for good.

Sitting up, Miroku slowly looked at his covered hand.  He was almost afraid to look underneath…

Besides him, Sango gently took his hand and began unwrapping the rosary.  When she finally finished, Miroku held his breath and watched as she lifted the small piece of cloth that covered his palm.  

"It's…gone."  He said in shock.

"And Naraku will never again walk this earth."  A new voice joined them.

They all started and looked over to see Midoriko's spirit smiling down on them proudly.  "Naraku destroyed other people's lives in order to immerse himself in the dark powers of the defiled Shikon no Tama, but in reality he was becoming more dependant on it.  When it was taken away, Naraku ceased to exist.  But the true power of the Shikon no Tama is in the heart and soul of its bearer.  The jewel amplifies the will of the person's inner light and the one who possesses the jewel actually makes their own dreams come true.  For those without a strong will, they become dependant on it and use it as a crutch, in essence becoming weaker by the minute."

"Midoriko-sama…" Kagome admired.

"Thank you, Kagome, for you set my soul free.  The Shikon no Tama has a new protector: You.  Be strong and never lose faith in yourself."

The spirit of the priestess disappeared, leaving everyone in awe of their accomplishments.  So many lives had been destroyed by Naraku and Kagome only hoped that those spirits could now rest in piece.  

Author's Notes:  WOW!  That was a long chapter, but like I said after over a hundred episodes, do you really think Naraku would go down without a fight?  Now of course the jewel isn't complete and Kagome must find the last few shards out there (Yes we know where they are).  As promised, I'll go into a little more explanation about some of the references I made, just so no one gets too confused…(these do contain SPOILERS)

#1.  Sesshoumaru's Powers – Okay, there was an episode where Naraku kidnapped Rin in order to lure Sesshoumaru to his lair and absorb him, like he did to every other demon he's run across, and become more powerful.  Sesshoumaru, being the cocky demon that he is (no offense to all the Sesshoumaru fans out there), allowed himself to be covered in Naraku's flesh and almost be absorbed until Inuyasha arrives and "distracts" Naraku and Sesshoumaru breaks free.  All I did was say Naraku got some of his powers without Inuyasha's older brother knowing it, which in my opinion could be true.

#2.  Naraku being a Hanyou – Later in the series, Miroku and Inuyasha sense that Naraku's barrier was weakening and were almost able to track him down, but they later found out that since Naraku was originally the bandit Onigumo, that when he lured all of the rest of the demons and fused with them, essentially becoming the Naraku we all love to hate, he still had Onigumo's beating heart which would explain why he wasn't able to kill Kikyou before (because of Onigumo's feelings towards the priestess) and why he is in actuality – a hanyou.  He even has one day where he turns all human, but unlike Naraku, he doesn't pick the day, it just happens.

According to Myouga-jiji, Inuyasha's father put a barrier on Tetsusaiga where Inuyasha could only use it if he learned to love humans and used it to protect them. (kinda like putting Inuyasha in his father's place and his love for Inuyasha's mother)  ANYWAY, when Sesshoumaru tried to lift the sword it rejected him, along with any other full fledged demon that tried to wield it.  Humans can wield it no problem as well, but it won't transform.  So if Inuyasha can wield it, having both bloods in him, why not Naraku?  I thought it was a pretty nasty twist.

#3 – Inuyasha's Demon Side – Inuyasha's father also made it so Tetsusaiga seals up Inuyasha's youkai blood and keeps him from becoming a killing machine.  When Tetsusaiga is out of his hands for too long and his life is in danger, instinct kicks in and Inuyasha can't control himself. (But I think everyone knows that.)

#4 – Naraku's True Form – I don't go into a lot of detail on Naraku's true for, but it basically looks like his body is connected to a giant squid's except for the suckers and there are more than eight tentacles.

#5 – Midoriko – I personally think the entire episode with her was confusing and I hate to watch it a few times to understand it.  Midoriko was a priestess who had to ability to purify demon's souls.  When they all tag-teamed her, she did a massive overdrive spell and sucked up all the souls into her own heart, then her heart came out of her chest with not only the youkai souls but also her own, and that became the Shikon no Tama.  It's called this because Shikon stands for the four (I call them virtues) that one who wants to use the jewel must possess.  Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love.  If you have all four of these, you are considered a good person, or Naobi.  If you are a bad guy, you're called a magatsuhito.  Only a Naobi can use the jewel, but its still dangerous.

Now, my story isn't over yet, so stay tuned!  This is only the beginning…


	6. Chapter Five: Eyes On Me

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  Inuyasha and the gang had been through a lot of battles so now it's time to do some relaxing.  But Kagome can't seem to get something very important off her mind so much that it scares her…  This episode promises to be very fluffy and romantic, but I will keep true to the characters.  This chapter wasn't originally a song fic but when I pictured the scenes, it just came to mind so I added in the song to set the mood.  The title of the song, and the chapter, is Eyes On Me and it's from the Final Fantasy 7 soundtrack.  I may even make a music video for Inuyasha to it.

Eyes On Me 

            As soon as Kagome and the others returned to Kaede's village, they proceeded to tell the aged miko of their success and Naraku's downfall.  Upon hearing of Kagome's injury to her arm, Kaede checked it and was surprised when it appeared to be a normal, yet ghastly, scratch mark.  No sign of Sesshoumaru's poison was left.  She also re-bandaged it to prevent infecting.  Afterwards, she had immediately insisted that a festival be held in recognition of their victory and rushed to finalize the details.

            Of course, Inuyasha wasn't interesting in the slightest.  If it didn't involve fighting a demon, what was the point?

            By dusk, the entire town was decorated and lit up with paper lanterns.  The villagers all made a big bonfire in the village square and came out dressed up and ready to celebrate.

            Sango and Miroku went to find Inuyasha to ask him to join in the festivities.  Sango wore a light purple kimono with blue plants and reeds embroidered on it.  Miroku wore his ceremonial monk's robe and for once, hadn't grabbed Sango's butt yet, but the night was still young.

            As they approached the hanyou, he crossed his arms from his perch upon Goshinboku, far from all the commotion of the village, and pouted.  "I know what you're gonna ask and the answer is no.  I don't want to go."

            "But it's in our honor.  You have to go."   Sango said.

            "Are you afraid you'll have to dance or something?"  The priest wondered.

            Looking uncomfortable, Inuyasha looked to the side.  "No, that's not it.  It's just I don't feel like I belong surrounded by so many humans."  He admitted.

            _Several older looking kids began throwing rocks at a young Inuyasha.  He was dressed in a forest green robe with gold trimmings and was planning to go and join his mother at the festival._

_            "Go away half breed!"_

_            "Yeah!  Monsters like you can't go to the party!"_

_            They threw more rocks and pushed Inuyasha down to the floor, getting mud all over his beautiful robe.  "So, do yourself a favor and get out of here!"_

            Miroku sighed, "Well, we can't force you.  It's too bad, though.  Sango and I picked out a nice robe for you to wear too."

            The two began to turn around and leave when Inuyasha's ears picked up Sango whisperering.  "Poor Kagome, and she was so looking forward to it, too."

            Miroku nodded and whispered back.  "Have you seen her yet?"

            The taijiya shook her head.  "No, but the kimono the village made for her is stunning!  I'm sure she'll look beautiful."

            "H-hang on a sec!"  Inuyasha jumped down and avoided the two's curious glances by staring at the ground.  "I guess I could do for a little bit."  He muttered.

            "Hai, hai."  Miroku wrapped one arm around Inuyasha's shoulders.

            "If that's what you want."  Sango wrapped her arm around Inuyasha from the other side and the two began ushering him away.

            The hanyou couldn't help but think they planned this from the beginning, but if it was for Kagome, then it was worth it.

            Mere minutes later, Sango and Miroku had Inuyasha dressed in a midnight blue robe with light blue trimmings.  Sango helped comb Inuyasha's unruly hair and to be quite honest, he looked very handsome.  (But we already knew that, didn't we!?)

            "Ready?"  Miroku asked, pushing aside the straw door drop that covered the doorway.

            When Inuyasha stepped through and looked around, a group of the village girls stepped out of a neighboring hut, giggling and admiring another girl in their mists.  Once they saw Inuyasha, they immediately hushed but the smiles remained plastered to their faces.

            Behind the confused hanyou, Miroku winked and nodded and they girls parted, revealing a very beautiful Kagome.  She saw Inuyasha and immediately blushed.

            Inuyasha had his mouth opened in shock, but couldn't help the blush that bombarded his cheeks.  In all their years of battle, not once had Inuyasha seen Kagome so extravagantly dressed.  She wore a sky blue kimono with silver trimmings and embroidered peonies.  His favorite.  She had a flower pinned behind her right ear and she wore that smelling water from her world, but it wasn't too much to hurt his nose.  In fact, he was almost positive she'd put on so little, she knew only he'd be able to pick it up.  Sango had done her make up earlier that day and Inuyasha, the Great and Mighty Hanyou, was at a loss for words.

            Miroku cleared his throat and broke the silence.  "Well, shall we go?"

            Sango tightened her hand into a fist as he gave her bum a few quick gropes and grabbed his ear, proceeding to drag him away.  "Yeah, we don't want to miss the party."

            "Ow!  Ow!  Ow!"

            The girls bowed respectfully to Kagome and Inuyasha and followed the two to the nearby bonfire.

            At first, neither said anything.  They were both blushing profusely though.  Then Kagome said, "I…I'm glad you came.  This festival is all thanks to you, anyway.   You defeated him and you deserve the credit."

            Inuyasha shook his head.  "We all fought Naraku and we all won because we were there for each other.  Besides, we wouldn't have been able to succeed without you either.  You've gotten really strong."

            Kagome smiled.  This was very different from the Inuyasha that was always putting her down for being a weak human.

            Inuyasha smiled back.  "You look really beautiful."

            Kagome blushed a deeper red and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.  "You too."  She paused.  "You look really handsome I mean."

            Then the hanyou remembered something.  This was Kagome's first festival in his time.  He'd get to be her guide and show her the beauty of it and teach her how things were different.  Suddenly excited, he grabbed her hand and said, "Come on!  Let's go!"

            Caught off guard by his reaction, Kagome could only nod as he led her to the bonfire.  Turning around to face her, Inuyasha clasped both her hands in his.  "Would you like me to show you how they danced at my village?"  Just because the children didn't let him participate, Inuyasha had still climbed up onto the roofs and watched from afar, learning all he could about his mother's people.

            Kagome smiled broadly and nodded.  Never before had the hanyou ever revealed any of the customs or traditions from the village of his birth.  Kagome felt closer to him and felt her heart start to race.

You never sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

You never said my words

Wishing they would be heard

            As Inuyasha began showing Kagome how the girls danced, versus the boys, she couldn't help but be amazed how a body could be so jagged and hard in battle, could turn so graceful.  Inuyasha smiled at her whenever she messed up and laughed as he had to do it again, feeling strange to be dancing both parts.  _He's opened up to me a little more; he isn't the same introvert he was when I first came here.  Is it because of me?  Would he have changed if I was never here?_

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real?  Or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

            Kagome's heart and body were preoccupied with what the hanyou was showing her, happy that she was learning more about him, but in the back of her mind, her soul was going into panic.  _I don't want any of this to end.  It seems I have everything I ever wanted.  Inuyasha's alive and here with me, along with Sango and Miroku and everyone else I've met here.  And Naraku's gone.  He can't hurt anyone anymore.  But what's next?  What will happen to me?_

My last night here for you

Same old songs just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no…

            After they danced, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down to eat, plenty of food being brought to them in platters upon platters.  Inuyasha of course being able to eat it all if not more.  Everyone was happy and having fun.  Kagome took this time to look around at everyone.  Sango and Miroku say next to each other, both talking and laughing and enjoying each other's presence.  She glanced at Inuyasha and was surprised when she saw he was looking at her.  Their eyes locked for a few moments, then Kagome got shy and looked away.  Shippo was surrounded by a group of children telling stories of their adventures and of Naraku's downfall.  He used the crayons Kagome brought him and drew pictures to illustrate everything.  The kids all loved it.

            "So then Kagome was blown back and I turned into my mighty form and caught her!"  There was a picture of Kagome on top of Shippo's pink balloon illusion.

            "Nani!?  What are you talking about?!"  Inuyasha choked on his food.  "You were cowering away somewhere!  I was the one who caught her!"  Inuyasha got up from his place and began chasing Shippo around the fire.  Kagome giggled and watched the two chase each other around.  _I wonder if he's ever noticed how much time I spend staring at him.  I know Miroku and Sango have caught me before, but Inuyasha seems to be oblivious to it.  Is it because he doesn't really care about me the same way?_

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

            _Inuyasha's lost so much because of Naraku, and yet he continues living so carefree.  I wish I could be like that.  With finding the shards and school, I have so many responsibilities; I don't seem to find time for myself anymore.  _Kagome thought.

            Inuyasha finally caught up with Shippo and pulled him up by his tail.

            "Ahh!  Kagome!  Help me!"  The kitsune cried out.

            "Inuyasha!  Osuwari!"  The miko shouted.

            Inuyasha's face plummeted to the ground and his hand released the tail.  Shippo ran off with the rest of the children laughing at the poor hanyou, who was just barely peeling his face off of the floor.

            Kagome suddenly felt very guilty and ran to his side.  "I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to, it's just that…"

            "It's okay.  I'm alright."  Inuyasha got up and brushed himself off.  "I'm used to it."  _Even on a night like tonight, she can't help embarrassing me, can she?_  He thought.

Darling so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

            Kagome got up and stared at the ground in guilt as Inuyasha went back to his place and began stuffing his mouth with food.  _He probably hates me even more now…_

Shall I be the one for you?

Who pinches you softly but sure…

If a frown is showin' then

I will know that you are now dreamin'

            Deciding that she'd had enough fun, Kagome retreated to the shrine high above the village, overlooking everything.  The night was chilly, but the wind was a welcomed feeling.  Kagome felt so cold and empty inside, but she couldn't understand why.  Everything was solved, but why did she feel like she'd just lost her best friend?  Like she was more alone now than before?

            Is it because now she felt that the others didn't need her?  Sango and Miroku were going to give Kohaku a proper burial at Sango's village tomorrow and all Kagome needed to do was get the last two shards from Kouga and the Shikon no Tama would be complete.  She still had her five shards and the one Sango had given her from Kohaku, but she told Kaede to wait on fusing them with the rest of the jewel until they had the last two pieces.

            As Kagome walked around behind the shrine, she saw the gravestone of Kikyou.  Since the ashes weren't there anymore, it was more of a memorial now.  To the best miko the village had ever known.  Kagome knew she was no replacement for the beloved priestess, but she always pushed herself to be better, maybe hoping to surpass her predecessor?

            Kaede and herself had determined that although Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation, she was not her direct descendant and that left Kagome curious.  Would she see her descendant like she saw Houjo-kun's descendant, and if she did, would she even recognize her?

            "Finally, I found you."  A voice said quietly from behind her.

            Kagome didn't have to turn around to know it was Inuyasha.  "I'm sorry about earlier.  I shouldn't done that."

            "Don't worry, I kinda deserved it anyway."  He admitted.  His anger towards the girl had vanished as quickly as it had spawned and he had been looking for her ever since.   Surprised that he hadn't found her at the party, he had proceeded to look for her elsewhere.  "What brings you here?"

            Kagome stared down at the ground.  "I'm not really sure."

            Inuyasha walked besides her and looked down at Kikyou's grave as well.  "She can rest in peace now, for her murderer is gone."

            Kagome nodded.  "It's been a long journey hasn't it?"  She still refused to look up and stare into his eyes.

            "Three years…"

            "And all because of me."  She said.  Before Inuyasha could protest the comment, she continued.  "I know it was an accident, but since I started it, I'll have to finish it."  She suddenly felt the urge to cry and fell to her knees, covering her face from Inuyasha's concerned look.

            "What's wrong?"    He knelt besides her, unsure what caused the unexplained breakdown.

            Kagome wasn't sure, but a fist of fear wrapped around her heart and refused to let go, then it dawn on her.  "Finish it…  Everything I've worked towards has finished except for the jewel and when that's done, what will happen?  Where will I go?"

            Inuyasha's eyes widened and he suddenly understood everything.  She had grown so used to this world that she didn't want to leave, but to be honest, no one knew what would happen after the jewel was completed.  Sango and Miroku hadn't been after the shards in the first place.  They were after Naraku and now that was over and done with they could go on with their lives.  It went back to him and Kagome, just like it had started off.  A full circle had brought them back to the beginning.

            But unlike when they had first met, Inuyasha didn't hate the girl before him.  Didn't loathe her or want to get rid of her for the sake of the jewel or his dream.  He had grown so used to her; he couldn't image life without her.  He wasn't sure if it was love because he thought he'd once loved Kikyou, but this feeling was different than that.  He'd once told Kagome that he needed her.  That he wanted her by his side forever.  But could he really get what he wanted?

            Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Inuyasha pulled her into his chest and squeezed as much as he dared, bringing a gasp from the crying girl.  "Don't go."  He said in a choked voice.  "When this is all over, don't go back.  I want you to stay with me.  If you leave, I'll be alone again and I don't want that."

            Kagome felt the tears continue to fall down her cheeks but she stopped hiccupping and began listening intently to his heartbeat.  It was going so quickly she knew everything he said was true.  He felt the same way she did.  She didn't want to leave, but was that all or was there more to it?

So let me come to you

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

            "You know, what?  I don't think I've ever thanked you for saving my life.  You've done nothing but protect me while I tried to fight by your side and risked your life countless times for mine.  I don't know what I can do to repay you."  Kagome said into his haori.  The scent he carried with him always soothed her.  Made her feel at peace.

            "How could I do anything less?"  The hanyou replied.  "You've saved my life too and if anything were to happen to you…" He stopped.  He didn't even want to imagine it.  "I don't know what I'd do." 

            Kagome gasped again.  Inuyasha was openly admitting that he never wanted to see her hurt and would protect her always.  The admission was more than Kagome could ever hope for, but she couldn't help but admit to herself that she dreamed of being more to him.  More than a shard detector and more than a friend…

And stay there as I whisper

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

            Kagome felt Inuyasha's body shake once and for a second could've sworn she heard him sob.  Was he that afraid of loosing her?  If so, then maybe Kagome's dreams weren't far from reality.  Maybe she could make her dreams come true.  Inuyasha's heart seemed one step closer to her own and it made Kagome happy inside.

            She hugged him back, silently comforting him without letting him know she knew he was crying.  It was a side of him she knew he didn't let show often and she wouldn't take advantage of him by making a big deal of it.  Even though, for her, it was a big deal.  Inuyasha didn't cry for just anyone, yet he cried for her.  For Kagome.  A mere human girl who finally came to terms that she loved him and only hoped he felt the same way.

Darling so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is.

            "I'm here, Inuyasha.  And I'm not going anywhere as long as I can help it."  Kagome pulled away and smiled.

            Inuyasha wiped his tears away and looked up with the most endearing look she'd ever seen him with.  He looked so young and helpless- like a child.

How can I let you know?

I'm more than the dress and the voice?  
Just reach me out and then

You will know that you are not dreaming…

            "See!  I told you I could find them!"  Shippo's voice announced from behind them.

            Both shouted in surprised and jumped to their feet, faces beet red at the sight of ten or so children staring at them with huge smiles on their faces.

            "Look!  Inu-oniichan's outfit matches Kagome-sama's!"  One little girl pointed out.

            Inuyasha gasped and looked back and forth between his robe and Kagome's kimono, veins popping out of his forehead as his hand tightened into a fist.  "Miroku…"

            "When you are guys going to have babies!?"  Another asked.

            "NANI!?"  Both teens exclaimed.

            "Can we play with them when you do!?"

            "Are they going to have dog ears!?"

            "How many are you going to have?"

            The questions kept coming and the commotion was hectic.  Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha, though he was holding up Shippo by the collar demanded to know what exactly the kitsune had been telling the neighborhood children, she noticed his face was just as red as hers.  Was he just as embarrassed?

Darling so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

            Kagome smiled.  Maybe she wouldn't be here forever, but for now, she'd enjoy everything she could.  Her friends and her life here in the past.  Maybe something would happen…  Kagome didn't know what the future held, but she'd enjoy the present as much as she dared.

            "Inuyasha!"  Miroku exclaimed upon he and Sango finding Inuyasha beating the crap out of poor Shippo.  "What's going on here!?"

            Looking up at the perverted monk, Inuyasha ground his teeth and pointed accusingly at Miroku.  "That's what I'd like to know!  What's with matching me and Kagome together, huh!?"

            Besides Miroku, Sango stuttered.  "Uh well, we thought you'd look cute together!  And you do!"

            "Very cute!"

            "Inu-oniichan always looks cute!"

            The children began laughing and pointing at the embarrassed couple.

            "So you were behind it too!?"  Inuyasha shouted to Sango.

            Both adults looked at each other and said, "Uh oh."  Then took off down the stairs away from the shrine.

            "Come back here, I'm not finished with you yet!"  Inuyasha began chasing after them, followed by all the children and Shippo.

            Kagome only smiled and began walking slowly behind.

Shall I be the one for you?

Who pinches you softly but sure…

If a frown is showing then

I will know that you are now dreaming…

            _I may not have originally belonged here, but my heart is more here than in my world and I think it's because the people I love are here.  I want to be with them and I want to grow old with them here in this time.  I just hope that the gods smile down on me and grant my wish…_

Author's notes:  Fluffy or no?  I thought I added some fluff and some drama with a hint of comedy, but you decide.  There was some foreshadowing, but I let you pick it out.  The next chapter is in the works, but I guess I'll let the reviewers decide how fast I come out with it.  Until then!


	7. Chapter Six: OneSided Love

To Protect the One I Love

Author's Notes:  Okay, so the last chapter wasn't very fluffy.  This is my first Inuyasha series, so I didn't want them to confess right away.  Where would the fun be if I did?  So, with that said, on with the tale…

One-Sided Love

            Miroku and Sango waved goodbye to Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, and of course, Shippo, as they mounted Kirara ready to return to Sango's village and give Kohaku proper burial.

            "You had better behave yourself!"  Kagome warned Miroku.  "If I find out you groped her even once, I'll hit you over the head myself!"

            Miroku looked up towards the sky in thought and whispered to himself.  "Would it be worth the pain?"  Then he smiled pervertedly.  "I'll just have to make sure it's more then once…"

            As soon as they were out of eyesight, Kagome put Shippo down on the ground and went inside the hut to get her backpack.

            "Do you have to go?"  Shippo whined.

            Kagome patted him on the head and smiled.  "It won't be long, besides don't you think they'd want to hear the good news too?"

            "Yeah but…"

            "I promise to bring you something sweet IF I hear from Kaede-baachan that you've been good, okay?"  When Kagome got up, she noticed her backpack was still pretty heavy and would've fallen over except Inuyasha lifted it up easily with one hand and swung it over his shoulder.

            "Let's get going then."  He said gruffly.

            Kagome was surprised by the gesture, but nodded and started to leave.

            "You kids be safe now."  Kaede cautioned.

            "Yeah, yeah we know."  Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

            Kagome elbowed him lightly and gave the older miko a hug.  "We'll be back in two days time.  I still have to go get the shards from Kouga-kun."

            Upon hearing _kun_, Inuyasha's hand unconsciously tightened, but Kaede caught it.  "Well I'm sure it'll prove to be entertaining."

            "I'll miss you!"  Shippo gave Kagome's leg a squeeze.

            Everything said and done, Inuyasha and Kagome started through Inuyasha forest towards the well.

            "Do you really have to go?"  Inuyasha muttered.  Every time she went, Inuyasha always feared it'd be the last time he'd see her.  The well and its connecting force between Kagome's time and Inuyasha's was still a mystery and who knew when it would decide to stop working?  Then Kagome would be separated from him forever.

            "Well, they all knew we were going after Naraku and I'm sure they're worried about me."  Kagome heard a faint yet distinct sound from Inuyasha's throat that reminded her of a puppy whining or whimpering, so she quickly added, "Of course, if it'd make you feel better, you're welcome to come too.  Souta's sure to be wanting to see you again, _Inu-oniichan._"  She teased.

            Inuyasha never liked that name, but after so long it sorta stuck.  "Like I would've let you go alone."  He said gruffly.

            Kagome rolled her eyes and upon seeing the well, smiled broadly.  "Like you could've stopped me if I really wanted to!"  Kagome broke into a dead run and took off towards the well.  "Race ya!"

            Inuyasha, loosing a few precious moments due to shock, ran after her and managed to get to the well at the same time as her.  Smiling and laughing, which he so rarely did, felt good.  They both jumped in and were surrounded by the familiar blues and blacks of the portal…

* * *

            Kagome ended up telling her parents the summed up version of the battle with Naraku and completly left out the purification of the Shikon no Tama.  This was her family and she didn't want them to worry more than they had to.  Thankfully, Inuyasha knew this too and kept quiet.

            After dinner, Souta pulled Inuyasha upstairs to play video games, something the dog demon found he was really good at.  Kagome noticed her mother was nowhere to be found and decided to go look for her.  Going outside, she found her mother at the bench near Goshinboku, staring up at the moon.

            "Mama?"  She asked.  "Is everything okay?"

            Coming out of her reverie, Kagome's mom smiled at her daughter.  "Come.  There's something I have to show you."

            Kagome blinked and followed her mom's gaze towards the moon, gasping as she saw it was a red full moon that night.  "Um, okay…"

            Her mother led her to one of the many sheds on the shrine grounds, this one looking similar to the shed that held the bone-eaters well but smaller.  

            "Kagome, what are you doing out here?"  Inuyasha approached from behind.  "You're little brother fell asleep, so I put him to bed for you."

            "Huh?  Oh, I…" Kagome started to explain.

            "There's something I must show my daughter, Inuyasha."  Her mother's unusually serious tone interrupted.  

The hanyou wasn't sure he heard right, "Nani?"

"Gomenasai, but you'll have to wait here."  She said.  "Unlike grandfather's ward papers, the barrier protecting this room will not allow a demon such as yourself to enter."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of it, but merely nodded and looked at Kagome.  "I'll wait here for you."

The miko nodded and entered the room with her mother.  She felt herself pass through the barrier, its shimmering blue aura visible to her sixth sense.

Once they were inside, Inuyasha rushed around the building to the side, where he pressed his ear against the well, hoping to catch the conversation.

"Your father once told me, very specifically, that on the night of the red moon in the Chinese year of the dog, I should bring you here and tell you something he would've told you himself if he were still alive."  He heard Kagome's mother say.

Inside it was completely bare and dusty, except for a small glass-covered display.  In it was a single bow.  Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the powerful miko aura surrounding the weapon.  "What…is this?"

Lifting the cover, Kagome's mother carefully lifted it and held it in front of her daughter.  "This bow belonged to your family's first miko.  She was very powerful, but it's unsure what happened to her after leaving the temple she trained to hard at."

"There were many scrolls from various villages back then that told of her adventures but none remain today.  Supposedly, some of the miko's in your family had the ability to see into the future.  Even your father had the ability, which is why I think he knew you'd return tonight.  So here."  Her mother handed Kagome the weapon and the young girl even felt the power pulsing warming in her fingers.  

"Thank you, mama."  _So my father knew I'd need this but probably didn't know I'd spend so many years in the past battling youkai._  Kagome smiled at the thought.  _A gift from my father…arigatou papa…_

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to Kagome's family the next morning and made their way to the well.

"Inu-oniichan!"  Souta called out from behind them.

"Eh?  Nani?"  Inuyasha wondered.

Kagome stopped as well and looked at her brother curiously.  "What is it, Souta?"

The little boy pushed his sister into the shed and closed the door.  "This is a man-to-man conversation only!  No eavesdropping!"  Souta ran over to Inuyasha and motioned for him to bend down.  When he did, the boy whispered into his ear.  "I've got a hunch you haven't told her yet, so I'll give you some advice since you helped me out before."  

When Souta was having trouble telling a girl he liked his feelings, he had gone to Inuyasha for help.  Afterwards, he had been able to tell the girl and now wished to return the favor.

"N-NANI!?"  Inuyasha stuttered.

"Shhh!"  Souta clamped Inuyasha's mouth shut and talking into his ear again.  "Kagome always talked about getting flowers from a guy who liked her.  Since that Houjou always gives her weird things, she's not interested at all.  Give her some flowers and tell her!  It'll work for sure!"

"D-demo…" Protested the hanyou.

"Good luck!"  Souta winked and ran off back towards the house.

Upon entering the shrine, Inuyasha scratched his head.  _Flowers?_

"Are you ready to go?"  Kagome questioned.

"Um…yeah."  Inuyasha muttered, following her down the steps.

"What did you guys talk about?"  Kagome questioned before jumping onto the well.

"N-Nothing."  Inuyasha blushed slightly and grabbed Kagome around the waist.  "Let's go!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way to Kouga's tribe when Souta's words came back to Inuyasha.

_Give her some flowers and tell her!  It'll work for sure!_

Inuyasha's natural stubbornness argued with the fact that he should go out of his way for something as foolish as that.  So, debating it in his mind, he crossed his arms, and tucked his hands into his haori and walked with a pouting face for most of the trip.

Kagome was walking ahead and turned around to check and see why Inuyasha was being so quiet.  When she saw the look in his eye she asked, "Inuyasha?"

Startled, the dog demon looked up in surprise.  "Eh?"

"Are you alright?  You never walk slower than me."  She pressed a hand against his forehead.  "Are you feeling okay?"

The contact made him blush so he pulled away.  "I-I'm fine!"

Half an hour later, he was still debating it.  That's when he passed a small patch of purple wild flowers.  They were mixed with a white fluffy kind of weed that actually made the bunch look even better.  Inuyasha eyed Kagome to see if she noticed them when she walked by and when she didn't, he jumped to all fours and began picking them quickly, not wanting to get caught.

He stood up with the bunch and hid them in his sleeve, careful not to crunch them.  _I'm not doing this to confess to her or nothing, I'm only doing it because she's done so much for me, and I want to repay her somehow.  Yeah, that's it._  He reasoned with himself.

 Unfortunately, it was only after another three hours of traveling and another hour break to eat, that Inuyasha finally got the nerve to speak up.  "K-Kagome…"

The miko paused and turned around with a smile.  "Hai?"

The wind blew her raven-black hair so majestically, Inuyasha's heart began to race and he almost forgot what he was going to say.  "Kagome, I…have something I want to give you."  He took out the bouquet and swallowed the lump in his throat.  "H-here."

Kagome's eyes lit up and she gasped, covering her mouth with one hand and reaching out to the bouquet with the other.  "For me?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground to hide his blush and nodded.

There was a moment of silence and the hanyou was almost afraid she was going to sit him.  Then she squealed, making his head shoot up, just before she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

Inuyasha had to collect himself from the shock before he wrapped his arms around her in return.  "D-do you like them?"

"Yes!  Yes I do!  Very much!  Thank you!"  She replied on the verge of tears.

He pulled her away and wiped away the salty water before it could fall.  "Don't cry.  I want you to be happy."

She smiled and leaned into his palm.  "I am."  She said with closed eyes.  "I'm with you, aren't I?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was because of her smile, her scent, or the eternal gaze of her chocolate orbs, but Inuyasha felt the urge to lean in and kiss Kagome, tell her what he truly felt about her and leave no doubt left in her mind of his dedication.  "Kagome," He began, "I know in the past I've been confused about some things and I haven't always thought about how my actions affected you.  You ended up getting hurt, not only physically but emotionally, because of me.  I've told you before that you were the one who taught me to trust, how to smile, and most importantly how to love."

Kagome didn't say anything.  She couldn't because she had never been talked to this gently before.  It touched her.

"What I'm trying to say is, Kagome…" Inuyasha leaned in towards her lips, his eyes half closed.  "I…"

"INU-KORO!!"  Kouga came bursting from the trees, frightening both Inuyasha and Kagome.

She had been so caught up in the moment she hadn't felt the two shards the wolf-demon possessed coming their way.

"K-Kouga-kun!"  Kagome stuttered as he came to a halt between them, pushing Inuyasha to the ground.

The wolf demon had barely wrapped Kagome's hands in his own when another demon came following him out of the brush.  "Kouga, why'd you run off so suddenly!?"  It was Ayame and upon seeing Kagome, her face soured.  "You came for her!?"

"Of course."  Kouga replied non-chalantely.  "Once I smell my precious Kagome near, I drop everything I'm doing to be by her side."

Kagome laughed nervously.  "Ano…"

"Kouga!"  Ayame shouted.  "Don't you see that…"

"Okay, THAT'S IT!!!"  Inuyasha bolted to his feet and pointed accusingly at Kouga.  "Let's finish this once and for all!"

Kouga raised an amused eyebrow.  Releasing Kagome, he turned to Inuyasha.  "So you want to fight me?"

"Want to?  I've been waiting to kick you ass!"  Inuyasha rolled up the sleeves of his haori and flexed his fingers.  

"Stand back, Kagome.  I've let this puppy take care of you long enough.  It's about time you had a real protector."  The wolf-demon gently pushed Kagome behind him.

"Eh?"  The miko was clueless as usual.

Ayame came up and walked her away from the heated confrontation that was to follow.  "Men…"

Kagome turned to watch both boys face off.  Inuyasha's red aura blazed brightly around him, as did Kouga's blue life force.  "What's going on?"

"They're fighting over territory."  Ayame explained.  _Even now you don't realize you're fighting for a one-sided love, Kouga.  Kagome's heart lies with the hanyou, why can't you see that?_

Kagome blinked.  _Territory?_

"Prepare yourself!"  Inuyasha jumped high into the air.  "Sankon Tessou!"

Kouga easily dodged the attack and kicked Inuyasha behind the head, slamming his head into the ground.

The hanyou pushed up off the ground with his arms and kicked Kouga in the chin with his heel.  "Take that!"

The miko then noticed something.  "Inuyasha isn't using Tetsusaiga?"

"He won't either.  He has to win with skill alone.  Even Kouga isn't relying on the power of the Shikon shards.  It's forbidden."  Ayame told the miko.  _She really has no clue what the hanyou has put on the line for her.  I just hope he wins.  Then Kouga will have to accept the fact that he can't be with her and keep his promise to me!_

The two continued to battle but neither demon nor hanyou would submit to the other.  Finally Kouga came and punched Inuyasha in the chest multiple times, landing at least five of them before the hanyou managed to grab his arm and sling him into a tree.  The wolf demon was dazed and fell to his stomach on the forest floor.

Before he could recover, Inuyasha landed on his back, wrapping one arm around his throat and pinning one of Kouga's arms behind his back.  Pulling up on the wolf demon's throat, Inuyasha had him right where he wanted.  The maneuver would've killed a human, easily snapping his neck, but it only infuriated Kouga more.

Ayame pulled Kagome by the arm and began leading her away.  "We'll let these boys have their fun.  Why don't you come back to the pack and visit everyone?"

"Okay."  Kagome didn't feel either boy was in danger, so it would be all right.

As soon as she was gone, Inuyasha bend down, running his knee deeper into Kouga's back, actually making his opponent cry out.  "I'm gonna say this once, so I want you to listen _real_ carefully.  Our battle right now is proof that I claim Kagome as _mine_.  You come near her again and try to take her away from me and I'll kill you.  I will, and with the greatest of satisfaction, pull your ugly tail through your body and out your mouth, and hang your god-damn corpse from the tallest tree I can find.  And there's only one way I could do that, so you might want to think it over before calling Kagome your precious _anything_.  Are we clear?"

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku greeted Kagome and asked how things were going.  She proceeded to tell them of Naraku's downfall.

"So are you going to be staying with us now, sister?"  Ginta asked.

"Yeah now that Naraku is taken care of, you and Kouga can be together."  Hakkaku added.

Kagome sweatdropped.  "No, actually, I just came for the shards."

Both demon's eyes began to water and they fell to their knees, wrapping Kagome's waist in a hug.  "Thank you, sister!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Huh?"  That bewildered the miko even more.

Ayame leaned in towards her.  "They've always had trouble keeping up with Kouga when he runs around with those shards in his legs.  No one can keep up with him."

Kagome let out a laugh, while the boys remained on their knees, practically praising the priestess for reliving their leader of his power.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kouga came into view.  Kouga, looking no-to-happy, walked right past her and went into his den without so much as a grunt.

"Kouga-kun?"  The priestess wondered.

"Don't worry about him.  He's just a sore loser."  Inuyasha crossed his arms proudly.

"Loser?  Did you guys have a competition or something?"

The hanyou shrugged casually.  "You could say that.  Come on, our business is done here."

"Eh?"

Opening his hand, he revealed Kouga's two shards.  Kagome's eyes lit up.  "Arigatou!"  She reached for them happily, but the hanyou pulled them away.

"When did I saw I was going to give them to you?"  He said teasingly.

Kagome put her fists on her hips.  "Mou, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha winked and handed over the Shikon shards.  _Geez, she's so cute when she pouts.  Nothing can ruin my time with Kagome now…_

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha winked at her.  There was only one other time before when the hanyou looked this suave and that was back in her time a long time ago, when their adventure first began.  _Why am I blushing?  Is it because of what he said earlier?  Or what he was going to say?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha knelt in front of her, his back towards her.  "Hop on."

Smiling broadly, Kagome got on his back and they were off, back towards the village.

* * *

Sango and Miroku finished burying Kohaku next to the rest of his family, and Miroku chanted one last protection spell over the gravesite.  Afterwards, Sango walked over to the edge of the ruins and looked out across the rolling hills that had just a hint of the crimson rays of the setting sun caressing them.

"Sango?"  Miroku came up behind the taijiya.  

She wasn't crying, but Sango sighed heavily and closed her eyes as the cool air brushed over her.  "Having Naraku use the Shikon shard to bring Kohaku back from the land of the dead made it seem that I didn't have to loose him in the first place.  Like I could find a way to save him."

"But Kohaku did die that night with you.  The shard only prevented him from making the journey to the other side."  The priest explained.

"I guess I knew that all along, but my heart wouldn't accept it.  I always tried to believe we could find a way to bring him back, but…" She paused as the tears built up in her eyes.  "But when his wounds reopened, I relived that night, the night I lost both my father and my brother."

"It's strange."  Miroku commented.  "That Naraku caused you to lose your family, only to have you turn around and gain back another."

Sango looked at the priest with a curious glance as he joined her side, overlooking the countryside.  

"With my father gone at such a young age, I had only Mushin to rely on and sometimes Hachi, but I always felt alone."  He laughed.  "It seems now-a-days I never even think about that because I have Inuyasha, Kagome-sama, Shippo, Kaede-sama, and most especially you.  You all have become my family, and now that Naraku's gone, I see it as a chance to enjoy what I've collected, enjoy the times I spend with you and everyone else, because now I have a full life to live, one I didn't have earlier, and I'm not going to waste it."

"Houshi-sama…" Sango breathed in awe.

"Sango, I don't want you to feel alone, because I will always be there when you need me to.  We will be your family if you'll let us."

Sango smiled and the tears evaporated, no longer needed to fall down her soft, porcelain cheeks.  "I do see Kagome as a sister and Shippo is really cute too.  I can barely stand Inuyasha, but he's apart of me too now."

"And me?"  Miroku asked carefully.

Sango felt her heart speed up and blood rush to her cheeks.  "You…I…"

Miroku smiled.  "That's okay.  You don't have to tell me now.  But, will you grant me one thing at least?"  Sango nodded, but refused to meet his gaze, so he gently tipped her chin up and smiled at her radiant beauty that far outshined the sun's own casting rays.  "Call me by my name.  You've always called me, Houshi-sama, but I wish to hear my given name from your lips."

"M-Miroku…" Sango said, closing her eyes as the priest before her leaned in to kiss the same lips that had just spoken his name so melodiously.

Both stayed like that until the sun came down and set below the mountains.  Why need the sun, when the night was so much more fun…

Author's Note: Okay, so this was a small interlude into the next saga, if you will, that Inuyasha and the gang must go through.  Plus, now Kagome has the entire jewel, if not in pieces.  Think of this chapter as a filler chapter, building up to the action!  The next chapter promises to be much more exciting.  So please keep reading!


	8. Chapter Seven: Trust and Betrayal

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  Oh, my gosh!  I seem to have touched so many people with my story and made everyone so happy!  Yay!  Now, although Inuyasha and Kagome both love each other, that love will be tested.  They must learn to trust each other where trust is not easily found.  When Kagome is accused of a heinous crime, will Inuyasha stand by her side till the end?  Is his love strong enough?

Trust and Betrayal 

            Kagura and Kanna had been walking aimlessly around for the last few days, unsure what to do next.  The last time they had this opportunity, they had been trapped by Princess Kaguya and Naraku wasn't really dead.  They hadn't said anything to each other, but something about the silence was comforting.  They didn't have some power hungry hanyou giving them orders anymore.

            But Kagura did feel an odd presence following them around for about the better portion of the day.  "Kanna, do you really think Naraku is gone for good this time?  I have my heart back where it belongs, but I'm still not sure."  She said, trying to seem as if she hadn't noticed anything.

            "I guess we won't really be sure until we're positive he won't be coming back."  The little white-haired demon replied.  

            "Naraku's dead, huh?"

            That presence Kagura had felt earlier finally revealed itself and the wind user immediately brought out her fan, stepping instinctively in front of Kanna, almost as if she were protecting a younger sister or something…

            "Who's there!?"  She demanded.

            The voice materialized into the form of a priestess with long flowing black hair and a black and green robe.   She had dark forest green eyes that almost made it seem as if she were a dark miko… "Then was the Shikon no Tama destroyed with him?"

            Kagura narrowed her eyes.  "If that's why you're here, you can forget it.  We don't have it."  She told the intruder.

            "Where is it?"  She asked.

            Kagura, keeping her fans at the ready, replied, "The priestess who destroyed him, Kagome, purified it and took it with her.  We don't know where she is and frankly we don't care."

            "Kagome, huh?"

            "Yes, now if you've asked all your questions, leave now.  I won't ask twice."  Kagura took one sweeping stroke with her fan, unleashing a powerful gust of wind, which was enough to cause the miko to retreat.

            "What was that, Kagura?"  Kanna asked from behind her 'older sister'.

            Kagura put her fans away and crossed her arms.  "I don't know but if its after Kagome and Inuyasha, let them deal with it.  Let's go."

            With that, the two demons continued on their journey of self-discovery.

* * *

            Kagome and Inuyasha were almost to the village the next day when they passed a hot spring.

            "Please, Inuyasha!  I feel so dirty!"  Kagome begged.  "I'll make it a real quick one!  I just want to wash my hair."

            Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of her and pouted.  "Yeah, like an entire afternoon is fast for you!"

            "Please?"  She asked again.

            "No!"  The hanyou turned his back to her.

            "I'll let you join me."  She tempted.

            Whipping back around, Inuyasha's eyes went wide.  "You will?"

            A pause.  A twitching eyebrow.  "OSUWARI!"

            Inuyasha's face plummeting into the dirt was a rare feeling these days.  The two had been doing so well too…

            Skipping over his spasming form, Kagome held her nose in the air.  "I was trying to be nice, but now I'll just take one and _you'll_ have to wait!"  She stormed off, just as Inuyasha was recovering.

            "Wait?  For her?  Yeah right!"  Inuyasha bounded for the trees and continued on his way towards the village.  His guilt and worry got the better of him, though, and as the village came into sight, he sighed and turned back around.  She did have the jewel with her, so any number of demons could be around that wanted that power for themselves…

            "Kagome!"  He called out.  "Oi, Kagome!  Let's go!  It's been long enough!"  When he arrived at the hot spring, he cautiously peeked over the bushes and when he saw she wasn't there, he stood up in confusion.  "Hey, where'd she go?"  
            "Away from prying eyes like yourself!"  Kagome announced from behind him.

            Inuyasha jumped and covered his ears, preparing to be sat again, but was surprised when Kagome simply turned around.  "Come on, let's go back."

            "Eh?"  Inuyasha looked up and saw she was already changed and her hair was dry.  "You finished already?"

            Pausing, Kagome seemed to get nervous.  "Well, yeah, I laid out in the sun and combed my hair until it was dry.  I told you I'd be quick."  She replied, then continued walking.

            Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walked after her.

            When they got back to the village, there was a large crowd all around Sango and Miroku.

            "Oh, I guess they're back already."  Kagome said.

            "Yeah, but something's wrong."  Inuyasha's sensitive ears were picking up shouting, not welcomes and greetings.  "Let's go."

            Kagome and Inuyasha were running towards the group when one pointed at Kagome and shouted in fear.  "That's the one!  She did it!  It was Kagome-sama!"

            Kagome screeched to a halt and pointed to herself.  "Me?"  She questioned.

            Out of the center of the mob, Sango and Miroku ran to Kagome's side, following by the villagers, but they kept them at bay with Miroku's staff and hiraikotsu.  "You have to be mistaken!"  Sango exclaimed.

            "You all know Kagome-sama!"  The priest defended.  "She would never do something like that!"

            "What's going on?"  Inuyasha questioned, staying by Kagome's side.

            Miroku turned to the hanyou.  "A villager was attacked today on his way here and he says Kagome did it."

            "Eh!?"  Kagome exclaimed.  "But I would never do something like that!"

            Sango grunted as she pushed back one of the raging villagers.  "We know that, but they won't listen!"

            Inuyasha growled loudly, "I can vouch for her, she was with me the whole time!"

            "The whole time!?"  One villager demanded.  "You could see her at all times?"

            Blinking, Inuyasha hesitated.  "Well, she stopped to take a bath, but she wasn't long…" His words seemed false even to him.  It's not that he believed Kagome could do such a thing, but her whereabouts were suspicious.

            "Inuyasha…" Kagome stared in disbelief.  "Don't you trust me?"

            The hanyou turned to her, "Of course I do, it's just that…"

            "See!  She could've done it!  What if it happens again!"  The villagers shouted.

            "She has to be held accountable!  Miko or not!"

            "Hang her!"  One shouted.

            "Toss her over a cliff!"

            "Stone her!"

            Kagome took a step back in fear.  _Isn't it quick how they all choose to turn against you instead of trust you?_  A voice said in her mind.  "Nani?"  She whispered.

            Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.  "Hang on!  I may not have been with her every second, but you all know her!  She's protected this village countless times and yet you are willing to kill her off!?"

            "Now wait just a minute!"  Kaede appeared at the back of the group of villagers and approached Sango and Miroku, who still refused to step aside.  

"Kagome!"  Shippo cried from Kaede's ankle, running towards the shocked miko.

"Kagome, I know you would never harm another soul unless you had to, but the man I treated positively says it was you and he is not under the influence of a demon as far as I can tell."  The aged miko explained.

            Kagome looked hurt and stared down at the ground.

            Turning to the villagers, Kaede opened her arms.  "Let's look into this attack more before we judge anyone!"

            "Can't we at least lock her away?"

            "What if she attacks the children next!?"

            The villagers obviously didn't trust Kagome any more and would not rest until she was at least put in chains.

            Sighing, the old miko nodded.  "Very well, but no harm will come to her until we are absolutely sure it was her!"

            The five behind her gasped.  "You can't be serious!"  Inuyasha shouted.

            "For now, it's the best we can do."  Kaede nodded to Kagome, who looked at the ground and nodded back.  If the villagers didn't trust her, then she had no choice.  She wasn't about to fight them outright, although they were not holding back to do the same to her.

            _What does a miko do when those she's meant to protect turn on her?_  The voice asked again.  This time, Kagome wondered the same thing herself…

* * *

            Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut with the rest of the gang, gripping Kagome's bow in his hands.  After several minutes of silence, he got up angrily.  "Oh, come on!  There has to be a mistake!"

            "Well you were there!"  Miroku pointed out.  "Did you smell any blood on her or anything?"

            "No!  When I got to the spring, she came up behind me, said she was finished and to come back here, but…"

            "But?"  Sango pressured.

            "Well, her hair was already dry and it hadn't been long enough for that…"

            Miroku sighed and closed his eyes.  "This doesn't look good."

            "I know Kagome wouldn't do anything like that!"  Shippo defended the miko.

            Inuyasha came down on one knee next to the kitsune and patted his head.  "You are me are the only ones, little guy."

            Just as they finished talking, Kaede entered the hut from the other room where the victim was being healed.  Her head was hung low and Inuyasha got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  "Oi, Kaede-baba, what's wrong?"

            The old woman looked up with a grave expression.  "He's dead."

            The entire room fell silent.  This meant bad news for Kagome.  If they couldn't prove her innocence, the village would want her to pain for her crimes…

* * *

            Kagome sat in her hut/cell, lying down but her eyes were wide open.  She seemed to stare past the ceiling to the night sky that was now blocked from her view.  The victim was now dead and the village wanted her hung the next day.  She knew she was innocent.  But she didn't have any proof.

            _Even if you gave them proof, do you really think they'd believe you?  And what of you loved one?  Why isn't he by your side?_

Kagome remembered Inuyasha practically accusing her like everyone else only because he hadn't been by her side for 100% of the time.  

            _You don't need a protector who doesn't trust you.  All you need is the Shikon no Tama.  Its power will make it so you can easily escape out on your own…_

Kagome blinked.  _On my own?  Without Inuyasha?_

            Her thoughts were interrupted when the guard outside her hut made choking noises, then all was quiet again.

            Kagome got to her feet and clutched the Shikon no Tama still around her neck.  There was scuffling and the sound of dragging, then Inuyasha came into the hut, his eyes having a eerie glowing look in the dark.  "Let's go."

            "Inuyasha?"  She whispered.

            "I won't let them have you."  Was all he said, before he bent down, indicating her to jump on his back.  

            Kagome took an unsure step forward, the mysterious voice's words still echoing in her mind.  "Do you trust me?"

            The hanyou nodded with a strong sense of determination.  "With all my heart and soul."

            Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest as she got on his back.  He got up and stepped into the chilly night air.  "So where are we going?"

            His voice was low, almost to a growl, as he said, "To find the real culprit."

* * *

            The next day as the village gathered around Kagome's hut, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stood in front of it, refusing to let them pass.  As they grew angrier, Shippo jumped up and said, "Kitsune Top!"

            The large toy spun around back and forth, scaring the mob back.

            "You're a priest!  How can you defend a miko who has killed someone!?"  One of the villagers demanded.

            "Because we know her better than any of you and we know in our hearts that Kagome-sama would never kill anybody unwarranted!"

            The night before, they had all decided that if they could convince the village that Kagome was still there, they could buy Inuyasha and Kagome some time to find out who really killed the man.  If not, find the youkai that did it.  That was the only way to save Kagome and put an end to this.  

            So that's what they did.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gave Kagome the benefit of the doubt, because they all knew she'd do the same for them.

            The dark miko from before growled as the image before her showed the hanyou taking the priestess away.  "Damn it.  Now it will be harder to convince her to leave her protector.  With him there, I can't steal the jewel from her, but I were to separate them, then the Shikon no Tama would be as good as mine."

            The two were on their way back to the forest to find the one who really killed the villager, and if they found that her… "Well, I'll just have to jump to plan B, but I was hoping to do this without bloodshed."  She said casually.  "Oh well."

* * *

            Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, heading back to where the victim said he was attacked.  It wasn't too far from the hot spring, which would only work against Kagome's defense.

            "Kagome, I need you to tell me something."  Inuyasha said.  "Where did you go before?  You didn't take a bath.  I need to know the truth."

            Kagome bit her bottom lip and knew she had to come clean.  "There was a presence in the forest.  I felt it on my way to the spring and decided to check it out.  You had already stormed off, so I couldn't call you to help me.  I saw something flash in front of me, but it disappeared into the bushes and I didn't get a clear shot.  When I headed back to the spring, you were already there and…"

            "Then why lie to me?"  Inuyasha wondered.

            "You're always so careful when it comes to my safety, always having to baby sit me because of the shards.  I didn't want you to worry needlessly when nothing more could've been done."

            Inuyasha stopped in one of the trees and looked half behind him to look into Kagome's eyes.  "Kagome, don't you know why I do that?  It's not because of the jewel being stolen, it's because I don't want to see you hurt."

            This came as a shock to the miko and her eyes went wide.

            "When Tsubaki had you on the brink of death, it tore me up inside, I couldn't bare to see you suffer like that."  The hanyou still had nightmares of the time the black miko had cursed Kagome and threatened to curse-kill her should he pull Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  The entire time Kagome was near-convulsing in pain and blacked out several times, at one point nearly forgetting about everyone and everything in feudal Japan.  "Whenever a demon threatens you or tries to take your life, I destroy it because I don't want anything to take you away from me, or hurt you in anyway.  It would tear me apart inside to see you in so much pain."  

            Kagome gently squeezed Inuyasha from behind and snuggled into his back.  "Arigatou."

            The hanyou smiled.  "Now, let's find out who really did this and clear your name."

            Kagome nodded and looked around.  Pointing to a particular patch she said, "That's where I saw it."

            "Yosh!"  Inuyasha jumped down to the forest floor and Kagome got off his back.  She took off her bow from her back and loaded it with an arrow, just in case.  Looking around, she stretched out her senses.  "It's faint, but it's still here."

            Inuyasha was sniffing the ground trying to find which direction it went.  _If this person really did kill the villager, are they purposefully trying to frame Kagome?_

            The image of Inuyasha sniffing the ground became clear in the dark miko's vision pool and the woman smirked as her plan was about to be set into motion.  "Hanyou, you may have protector her before, but now it will be you who brings about her downfall."  She laughed as she dipped her fingers into the pool directly on top of Inuyasha and began chanting the spell…

* * *

            Kagome looked around, but still couldn't find a clue as to where that feeling had disappeared to.  She had her back to Inuyasha, when she heard him pull Tetsusaiga from its sheath.  She spun around, thinking he'd picked up on something, and froze when he came running at her ready to swing the mighty blade across her body and rip her from shoulder to hip.

            "Inuyasha!"  She rolled out of the way, but the sword got part of her leg and opened a deep gash.  Her bow and arrow landed out of her reach.  She tried to jump to her feet, but lost balance and fell down again.  "What's going on!"

            Inuyasha didn't answer, but instead spun around and loomed over his miko raising the demon fang over his head…

Author's Note:  Another beautiful place for a cliffhanger!  Hee hee.  "To Protect the One I Love" is beginning to heat up again but this time, who's protecting whom?

As an added treat, I've placed my music videos of Inuyasha on Kazaa so everyone can download them.  I'll include the titles so you can watch them!  They're all by me, Digidynasty:

All of Me

For the Fate of My Beloved  
Come What May

Gravity of Love

In the End

Inuyasha no Baka

Crush

Unbelievable

            Download them today!  Chapter eight is in the works so don't worry.  It'll be out soon…


	9. Chapter Eight: Ancestal Lineage

To Protect the One I Love

Author's Notes: Why is Inuyasha attacking Kagome!?  Will Kagome be able to defend herself from her once-protector?  And if so, how?  All this and more will be answered, so read on and enjoy!

Ancestral Lineage

            Kagome rolled to the side and heard Tetsusaiga ran into the ground where she had just been moments before.  She got up and faced Inuyasha with concerned eyes.  "Inuyasha!  What's going on!?"

            The hanyou held onto the demon fang with two hands, his left seemingly holding it down and his right wanting to wield it once more.  "Kagome!  Get out of here!"  He shouted, although his voice sounded strained.  "I can't control my body anymore!"  He abruptly swung the blade horizontally at Kagome.

            The miko thought quickly and ducked to the side, the top part of the tree behind her falling down, sliced in two.  "Is it a youkai!?"

            "I don't know, but get out of here before I hurt you!"  Inuyasha struggled against the force that wanted to wield Tetsusaiga so badly, but his hands were pulled up and held at a ready stance, facing the distressed miko.  Moments before he had been taken over, so to speak, Inuyasha had pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath in order to find the real culprit and catch them by surprise, his senses telling him they were nearby, but he was a second too late and now they had control of him.

            Kagome tried to think quickly.  There was no way she was going to leave Inuyasha here alone while something else made him do things against his will.  (No hentai thoughts, you know what I mean!)  There was a time when this same thing happened to Kagome and she had attacked Inuyasha with her arrows, and even given the choice to run the half demon had decided to stand by her side, so she would do the same.  

            _But, if he can't smell a youkai, then it has to be human.  Either way I have to find the source of it and soon!  I can't attack Inuyasha, but I won't last much longer like this!_  In the beginning when Inuyasha would go wild, Kagome always used her special word.  Maybe now it would buy her some time.  "Inuyasha, I'm sorry."  She said quickly.  "Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!"

            The half demon was slammed into the ground and the demon fang flew from his hands, transforming back into its original form before landing deep in the forest floor.  Twitching in the two-foot crater made by his own body, Inuyasha thought, _One time would've been enough…_

            Using the precious seconds she had bought herself, Kagome glanced around and saw hair-thin strings attached to Inuyasha in various places.  Similar to Yura of Hair's thin manipulative strings.  But if it was Yura of Hair back from the dead, then Inuyasha would've smelled her right away.  Following the strings with her eyes, she saw they led off to the side, deeper into Inuyasha Forest.

            Inuyasha was recovering, and unlike the village girls that had been taken over by Yura of Hair, he seemed almost normal, except for the fact that he came running at her claws bared.

            "Get outta the way!  Kagome!"  He warned.

            Kagome juked to the side, barely avoiding his Sankon Tessou.  "Come and get me Inuyasha!"  She said, running off in the direction of the strings' source.

            Inuyasha leapt after Kagome, unable to control his own body, but was beginning to think she had a plan.

            Kagome was getting closer to the assailant behind the attacks, when she tripped on a rock and fell to the floor.  She turned around just in time to see Inuyasha leap on top of her and pin her down.

            "Use Hijingetsusou…" Kagome whispered.  

            "Nani?"  Inuyasha gasped at her words, while his left hand went around her throat.  Kagome began to struggle against his grip, all the while actually giving him access to the gash in her leg.  

            "Trust me…" She managed.

            Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes, digging his claws into the wound he had inflicted on her earlier with his right hand.  It pained him as she cried out in anguish, gritting her teeth against the pain, but came up with her blood soaking his claws.

            "Be-hind…" She instructed, her hands trying to loosen his death grip around her throat.

            Inuyasha gathered up all his strength and jumped off Kagome, resisting the effects controlling him, and ran his claws down into the bushes behind his Kagome.  "Hijingetsusou!"  He shouted, attacking with multiple bloody swipes.

            A woman's scream was heard and Inuyasha was relieved when the force around him ceased.  He ran forward and scooped up Kagome, jumping back towards his fallen sword.

            Kagome was still conscious in his arms, but felt very strange and as she looked down at her body, she gasped when she saw it faded in and out, at one point almost disappearing.  "Nani!?"

            Inuyasha got back to where they were before and placed Kagome gently on the ground.  Kagome kept the pressure off her bad leg and watched as Inuyasha held his father's sword once more.  As he did this, Kagome also retrieved her bow and quiver of arrows.

            "This would've been so much easier if you'd just given up on her and left her to me, hanyou…" The dark miko from before appeared and smiled at the couple.  "Without you by her side, the Shikon no Tama is all but defenseless in the hands of this amateur."  She said.

            "So you were the one controlling me!"  Inuyasha accused.

            The dark miko laughed.  "So what if I am?  Humans are so easy to manipulate.  They would've killed off your precious Kagome as quickly as a common criminal.  Evidence or not, the man saw me and thought I was you.  Quite convenient I think."

            Kagome gasped and realize that it was true.  Despite the fact that they were wearing different clothes, the hair and face were quite similar.  Kagome and this miko looked more alike that Kagome and Kikyo ever did.  What did it mean?

            "Well, if you were controlling me then you only _look_ human."  Jumping up, Inuyasha powered up Kazu no Kizu in his hand.  "But I'll destroy you like the youkai that you are!"

            His attack hit the ground and flew at the miko, only to be stopped by a green hued shield.  "You may have caught me by surprise with your first attack, but any attack I see coming will easily be blocked by my powerful kekai."  The woman laughed.  "Hand over the jewel and I will become its new protector!"

            Kagome watched as Kazu no Kizu died down and was horrified again when her body blinked in and out of existence.  Something wasn't right about this miko…

            "A barrier?"  Inuyasha scoffed.  "I've broken barriers stronger than yours."  The hanyou tightened his grip on the demon fang and watched it turn from silvery white to blood red.  "Take this!"  He slashed again, this time the miko's barrier dissolving under the powerful attack.

            Kagome screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach as her body was racked with pain.  

            Inuyasha's ears perked when Kagome's screams mimicked the scream of the woman before him.  He rushed to Kagome's side while both girls seemed to try and recover.

            "Kagome, are you okay?"  He asked worriedly.

            Kagome winced and looked up through one eye and gritted her teeth.  "I felt the attack you aimed at her.  But I don't know how."  Then she saw it.  Around the woman's shoulder was the same bow Kagome's mother had given her mere nights before.  "This woman…"

            "I'll make you pay for that!"  The dark miko screeched, sending out her controlling strings again.

            This time Inuyasha jumped off to the side with Kagome.  Although he couldn't see the strings, he still had his hearing, and he could barely make out the wind being broken by the manipulating weapon.

            "Inuyasha, this woman…you can't hurt her."  Kagome warned her protector.

            "What?  Why shouldn't I?"  He asked in his "I'm better than you so I can do what I want" voice.

            "That bow…" Kagome managed.  The pain had subsided, but the problem remained.  

            Inuyasha looked over and as the miko was approaching he saw the same bow Kagome had on the miko.  

            "This bow belonged to your family's first miko.  She was very powerful, but it's unsure what happened to her after leaving the temple she trained to hard at."

"Well, we know now, don't we?"  Inuyasha said to himself as the memory of what Kagome's mother had said returned to him.  Growling, Inuyasha put Kagome behind him as he tried to think of a plan.  They couldn't let this miko get away with murder, but how could they stop her without destroying her.

            Kagome finally realized why she was fading away whenever Inuyasha attacked the dark miko.  If the miko were to be killed now, in this time, Kagome would never be born.  This was her ancestor, the root of everyone in her family for generations to come.

            But another thing that bothered Kagome was how her ancestor was able to use youkai magic.  Unless…

            Narrowing her eyes and stretching out her senses, Kagome saw a second aura around the miko's green aura, this one a dark black aura, which meant a demon had possessed her and was controlling her to do its bidding.  They had to find a way to get the youkai to leave her body so they could destroy it.

            Kagome glanced at the bow in her hands and thought up a plan.  "Inuyasha, get ready to attack when I tell you."  She whispered it so low, she knew only he had heard it.

            Inuyasha nodded and as the miko finally caught up to them, Kagome got up and pulled back the string of her bow with an arrow and shouted, "Youkai!!" 

            She let her purifying arrow go, but aimed for the miko's shoulder.

            The woman cried out, but a new, deeper scream followed it and within two seconds, the youkai exited her body and dodged to the side to avoid further injury.  The demon looked like a puppet made out of wood and each of his fingers was connected with the string.  Behind him floated two crosses made of wood and Kagome recognized him as a marionette-like demon.  

            "Inuyasha!"  

            Kagome didn't have to ask again, because the slaying-happy hanyou was already up in the air attacking with a Kazu no Kizu towards the youkai.  Without its host to draw power from, the youkai had little defense and was shattered in an instant.

            Kagome ran to the miko's side and held her up.  "Are you okay?"

            The woman smiled and her green eyes seemed brighter than before.  "Thank you.  That demon had been possessing me for a while now, but I had neither the strength nor the will to free myself from it."

            "Well, it's gone now."  Inuyasha proudly sheathed his sword and walked over to the two women.  "There's a village near here where we can get that arrow wound looked at."

            "I fear I've done terrible things while under the demon's control."  The miko said sadly.

            "But it wasn't your fault.  We'll get everything straightened out when we get there."  Kagome assured.   Hopefully the villagers would be in a listening mood.

* * *

            When they returned to the village, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, were defending themselves from twenty or so angry villagers.  

            "Where did she go!?"

            "How could you let her escape!?"  
            "Someone must pay the price!"

            None of the three had any answers to give, but when they spotted Inuyasha and Kagome coming from the forest, smiles lit their faces and they rushed to meet them.  It took some explaining, a lot of patience, and since Inuyasha was never one to be patient, a lot of "Osuwari!" too.  But eventually, with the miko's apology, the village forgave both the miko and begged for forgiveness from Kagome, which she readily gave, and took the miko away to be healed.

            "Well, I'm glad that's over."  Kagome said cheerfully, trying to walk back to Kaede's hut, only to forget about her wound and cry out as pain shot up her leg.  She would've fallen if Inuyasha hadn't steadied her.  

            "Be careful, you've lost a lot of blood!"  He scolded.

            Kagome smiled nervously.  "I forgot about that."  This made Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

            Miroku was about to raise Kagome's skirt to see the wound when Sango came and slapped his hand.

            "What!?  I was only worried about Kagome's well being."  The priest defended himself.

            "Yeah, and I'm a demon."  Sango said unconvinced.  She bent down and looked at the wound, gasping as the oozing blood continued to flow.  "Kagome-chan, how could you travel with such a wound?"

            "It looks like a sword slash…" Miroku said from observing.

            Kagome took one glance at Inuyasha, saw his bent ears and his (literally) puppy expression, and immediately cut in.  "It's nothing.  I just need a quick bandage is all.  The demon possessing her was very strong."  She lied.

            Sango helped Kagome to her feet and started leading her away.  "We'll have you better in no time."

            Miroku watched them leave, then turned to Inuyasha.  "That wasn't the demon was it."  He said knowingly.

            "Shut up, Miroku."  Inuyasha crossed his arms.

            "You don't have to feel bad about it.  If the demon did have controlling powers enough to take over a miko, then it wasn't your fault that you succumbed to it too."

            "I said shut up!"  Inuyasha growled and ran off towards Goshinboku.

            The priest sighed and went to follow the girls.  If he was lucky, he might catch a glimpse of Kagome-sama's undergarments…

* * *

            Kagome's wound was wrapped in no time, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.  Sango and Miroku offered to look for him while Kagome stayed and rested, but she was about to join them when her ancestor returned.

            "You know I just thought I never asked for your name."  Kagome said.

            "I am called Kimiko."  She replied, kneeling before Kagome.

            "My name is Kagome."  _I wonder if I should tell her she's my ancestor…nah, too much time to explain._

"Kagome-san, I've heard that you have yet to fuse the shards together, am I correct?"  Kimiko said knowingly.

            Kagome nodded.  "I've managed to fuse three shards together with the help of another priestess before, but never so many at once."  She remembered the one time she and Kikyo had been trapped in a cave together, which in the end was actually a demon's stomach.  Kikyo and Kagome had been able to fuse three shards into one bigger shard, but it seemed to drain Kikyo of her energy at the time.

            "There is a ceremony you perform not only to fuse the shards, but also ask for the gods' forgiveness and blessing upon the jewel.  I will help you with this if you wish."

            Kagome was uncertain she wanted to do something so important on her own, without Inuyasha, but when Sango and Miroku entered shaking their heads, telling her they hadn't been able to convince him to come back, she consented.  "I would be grateful."

* * *

            Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku, thinking about how horrible of a protector he was.  _What kind of protector am I if I can't stop myself from attacking Kagome?_  Even though he had been under someone else's control, he still blamed himself.  Reaching up with his hand, Inuyasha still saw Kagome's blood on his fingers and could still smell the pungent odor, even though his hands and claws remained clean.

            _How many more times must I turn on her?  She's gotten hurt so many times because of me and now this.  Will her blood be spilled once again by my hands?_  Inuyasha couldn't help but think if he were stronger he wouldn't succumb to such puny demons like that.  He'd be able to protect Kagome from anything and everyone.  _If I were a full demon I would get that strength.  I would be able to control myself against any manipulative power, physical, mental, or spiritual a demon tried on me.  Shoot, I may even gain some of those for myself to use for battle.  _Inuyasha thought back to his opponent Goshinkishi, one of Naraku's detachments, who had the ability to read minds.  _Wouldn't mind having that ability._

            But the only way for Inuyasha to become stronger was the Shikon no Tama.  It always seemed to come back to that.  First he wanted it from Kikyo to become human.  Now he was thinking of taking it from Kagome to become a full youkai.  _My reasons have changed but my goal is the same.  Problem is…what will the outcome be…?_

Author's Notes: Okay, it's finally coming down to the real reason I started this series and it promises to be full of excitement and romance!  But don't worry.  I'm still a few chapters from the finale.  The end of one saga and the beginning of the next.  Stayed tuned!


	10. Chapter Nine: While You Slept In My Arms

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: I want to personally thank jojo10 and OsuwariTestsusaiga for their constant support as well as everyone else who has reviewed.  I've only one other fic that's received this many reviews and that was only because it was a thirty plus series.  Thank again everyone and I hope I don't let you down!

While You Slept In My Arms 

            Kimiko helped Kagome every step of the way in preparing for the ceremony.  Sango helped the miko get dressed in the ceremonial Chihaya, or miko's robe, while Shippo kept guard outside the hut from the ever-peeping houshi.  Miroku insisted that he could contribute positively to Kagome's preparation, but the girls would hear none of it.  So exasperated as he was without getting to see even an inch of Kagome's bare skin, he relented to help prepare the shrine at the back of the village.

            The chihaya that Kagome wore was a loosely fitting light pink from the waist up, embroidered with green and blue doves and a blue sash wrapped around her waist.  From the waist down it was a solid dark green skirt, but most of the attention was drawn to the golden headdress Kagome wore which resembled a crown more than anything except for the see-through pink silk that hung down behind her all the way to her waist.

            "Kagome-chan, you look beautiful."  Sango complimented.

            The miko blushed.  "Arigatou."  _Where are you Inuyasha?_  Kagome was composed on the outside, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck.  She didn't want to go through something so important alone and even though the ceremony's success depended on a calm mind and soul, hers were in turmoil.  Even though Sango and Miroku would be there with her, Kagome always felt safest when the silver-haired hanyou was within reach.

            The ceremony consisted of Kagome chanting an ancient prayer in the lost language of the priestesses, and then the final fusing of the Shikon no Tama.  Kimiko and Kaede would also be present close by to be able to lend their life force to help Kagome.  Sango and Miroku would be there but at a distance.

            Kagome tried to steady her beating heart as she tightened her grip around the rosary in her right hand.  _Inuyasha, wherever you are, I need you.  I don't belong here, as much as I try and I don't know if I can do this.  What if something goes wrong?  What'll happen to the Shikon no Tama?_

            Kagome's silent thoughts were interrupted when Shippo entered the hut.  "They're ready at the shrine."

            Kagome nodded and lead the way with the other two women following behind her.

* * *

            Out in the forest, Inuyasha had his hands full dealing with the hordes of menial demons that were attracted by the Shikon no Tama's aura.  Intact or not, if even one of the shards Kagome possessed got into these amateurs' hands they'd have problems.  So, since Inuyasha was still torn about which path he should take, he decided to take out his aggressions on worthless demons.

            Not even needing Kazu no Kizu and not having enough ki to blast back with a Bakuryuuha, Inuyasha stuck to simple slashes and Sankon Tessous which was more than enough for most of the demons.  As he took out the last demon in sight, he cracked his neck and smirked.  "That was refreshing."

            Catching a soothing tone, his ears perked at the music coming from the shrine a few miles away.  _Kagome's there._  He thought in sadness.  _Why am I afraid to see her?  Is it because I hurt her before?  Or because of what I'm thinking of doing?_

            Inuyasha sighed and his ears drooped down.  The expression was heartbreaking, which was exactly what the dog-demon was going through.  He wanted to go, but he couldn't face Kagome yet.  _I'm fighting off all these demons to protect her, but the one that poses the biggest threat to her is actually me.  I don't belong there…but still…_

* * *

            Kagome tried her best not to limp as she climbed the steps leading up to the decorated holy ground.  Her heart had not ceased its motion and the blood beat rapidly in her ears.  _I have to calm down or everything everyone has worked so hard towards will be for nothing!_

            When she got to the top, she saw Sango and Miroku, along with a smiling Shippo and Kirara.  Nearer to the dais was Kimiko and Kaede, both on either side awaiting Kagome's arrival.  She approached the dais slowly, as if trying to draw out the inevitable.  _I'm not ready for this!  I'm not ready!_

            She reached the alter and stood there a moment, staring into the flames burning before her.  The jewel shards were in her hands awaiting the fusion.  She looked back at the open doorway to the shrine, hoping against hope that Inuyasha was there smiling at her, telling her everything was going to be okay.

            Her eyes dulled a little more than before when they saw no such figure, only small birds flying past met the miko's gaze.  Sadly, she turned back to the fire and closed her eyes, telling everyone she was about to start.

            "We're ready when you are."  Kaede said, knowing the girl was beyond nervous.

            Kagome closed her eyes tighter, almost to the brink of tears from fear alone.  _Inuyasha…_

            "Wait!"

            Her brown eyes show open and Kagome whipped around, actually shocked to see Inuyasha, a little battered but okay, walking towards her with his half-smile.  "A few demons in the forest were trying to crash the party."  He joked.

            Caught up in her happiness, Kagome ran the last few feet between them, and threw her arms around his waist, very much like the time he'd pushed her down the well telling her to never return.  Inuyasha's shocked also reflected that time, except this time he hugged back.  "You didn't think I'd leave you to face this alone, did you?"

            Kagome pulled back and shrugged.  "I had my doubts."

            "I'll always be here for you."  He said, his voice unnaturally sweet.

            Nodding with renewed confidence, Kagome faced the alter and knew now that she was finally ready.  Inuyasha stayed a few feet behind her, but between the miko and the door, in case there were demons he'd missed.

            Closing her eyes, Kagome began the rehearsed chant and was almost scared she'd say something wrong.  She wasn't all that great in English class and this was even worse for a second language.  She had been told earlier that the chant translated as follows:

Gods of life and fortune

Grant your powers upon this shell

Bless it with your unlimited powers

Remove the taint that dwells within

And restore it to its former beauty

            Inside Kagome's cupped hands the Shikon shards began to glow and resonate.  Kaede and Kimiko also had their hands folded and lent Kagome as much strength as they could.

            Kagome immediately felt her body weaken, but she knew she wasn't finished, so she pressed onward, forcing the pieces together as she remembered Kikyo doing before.  She gritted her teeth as it became harder to keep her focus, but when it seemed the pain throughout her body would never cease, it died down and she was left breathless.

            Behind her, Inuyasha slowly reached out to her.  "K-Kagome?"

            Opening her eyes she looked down in her hands and for the first time in three years, she saw the completed Shikon no Tama.  "It is done."  She managed, before collapsing to the floor.

            Everyone in the room gasped, but Inuyasha reacted quickly, catching the drained miko in his arms.  "Oi, Kaede-baba!  Will she be alright!?"

            The elder miko nodded solemnly.  "Yes, she's just been drain of all her miko energy for now.  All she needs is rest."

            The hanyou gently lifted her up and held her against his chest.  The Shikon no Tama still securely held in her hand.  "Sleep, Kagome.  You've done your part."  _Now it's time I do mine._  He turned on a heel and walked out of the shrine, leaving everyone behind without so much as a word.  He would return Kagome to the hut where she could rest, but when she woke up things would be different.

* * *

            Kagome slept the better part of the next day, but as dusk slowly approached, the miko began tossing in her sleep.  With no one there with her, none could see the clenched teeth or the sweating brow. 

            At that time, Kagome had a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare.  A vision so fearsome and yet, the young miko knew it foretold of a very dark future in which she would have to face her worst fear…

            _Before Kagome stood two Inuyashas.  One had long silver hair and adorable doggy ears.  His golden eyes reflected nothing but love and devotion and an underlying sense of protection for her safety.  The other was the human Inuyasha.  His black hair and brown eyes made her feel sad.  Scorned and hated for the greater portion of his life, his eyes gave a glimpse of the sadness and fear the torn hanyou felt deep within himself._

_            Kagome loved both of them equally and would continue doing so as long as he wanted her by his side._

_            But suddenly, behind them appeared a third Inuyasha.  This one Kagome feared for the most because his youkai blood would take over and cause him to hurt not only those he cared for and loved, but push him to death's door as well._

_            The miko watched helplessly as the demon Inuyasha slashed through the backs of both hanyou Inuyasha and human Inuyasha, and all the while Kagome was reaching out to try and stop the massacre._

_            Afterwards, the demon with red-glowing eyes moved towards Kagome.  She took a fearful step backwards when he lashed out with his claws, slitting not only her throat, but the precious jewel that hung around her neck._

_            She clutched her bleeding wound as she fell to the ground.  The demon Inuyasha sneered happily as he clutched the defiled Shikon no Tama in his bloody claws.  _

_            The last thing she remembered seeing through tear-filled eyes, was a slain human Inuyasha.  His eyes were closed but a sad smile was on his face as if he died happy, thankful to be relieved of the pain that had haunted him for so long._

Inuyasha…_ The miko thought as her vision blurred and darkened._  Did you…choose this?__

            Eyes that would remain closed forever refused to answer… 

            Why?

* * *

            Kagome bolted from her sleep and her hand immediately went to her neck where the jewel should've been hanging by now.  When her fingers found no such round jewel, her eyes went wide with fear.  "Oh no…"

            She jumped to her feet, not even realizing that she was back in her school uniform, and rushed outside.  Sango and Miroku were just on their way to check up on her when she practically ran into them.

            "K-Kagome-chan!"

            "Kagome-sama, should you be out yet?"  The monk asked.

            "Never mind that!"  She shouted exasperatedly.  "Where's Inuyasha!?"

            Sango blinked.  "We don't know.  After he carried you back here, he ran off towards his forest again."

            Kagome looked fearfully at the darkening woods as the sun began its dip below the mountains.  

            "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"  Sango asked the hysterical girl.

            "Inuyasha's about the make a horrible mistake!"  Kagome replied, then ran off towards the trees.

            Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and quickly ran after her.

* * *

            Inuyasha stared at the completed Shikon no Tama dangling from his claws.  He had swiped it from Kagome just before putting her down to rest.  Now, he began to wonder if what he was going to do was really the right thing.

            _If I use this, I'll become stronger.  I can protect Kagome from anything and she'll never get hurt again.  But if I depend on this, will it be like I was giving up on myself?_  Inuyasha looked at the setting sun and sighed, standing up on the branch of the ancient Goshinboku.  "Well, there's no going back now…"

            He held the jewel in his hand and closed his eyes, thinking nothing but Kagome and how much she meant to him.  _I want to make my wish come true.  Shikon no Tama…_  He thought in his mind.  The jewel began to resonate a bright pink in response to his whim.  _Grant me my one true desire…_He paused, a moment of hesitation lingering in his heart.

            In the forest, Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her.  _Don't do it!  Inuyasha!_

"Make me a full demon!"  He shouted, the jewel erupting with power all around him.  He screamed and cried out as power surged through every muscle and every fiber in his being.

            He felt as though he were being ripped apart.  He felt his claws grow longer, his fangs got sharper, and his youryoku – which always disappeared along with the moon – increased tenfold.

            He felt an immense pain in his back and cried out louder as huge bat-like wings erupted from his shoulder blades, shredding the top of his haori to pieces.  The jointed bones that created the wings were a deep blood red, while the leather-like material in between was a dark black.

            His eyes transformed from golden yellow, to hellish red – his pupils disappearing entirely.  Inuyasha, no longer the hanyou, was now a full demon.  As the transformation completed, the sun completely set, throwing the world into darkness.

            _"Inuyasha!!!"_  

            His sensitive ears picked up the sound and whirled to see Kagome burst from the trees.  She gasped in shock when she saw his new form.  "No…"

            From inside, Inuyasha reached out as Kagome's form seemed to back away beyond his reach. _"No!  Kagome, don't go!"_

            On the outside, his form smirked evilly and tucked the powerful jewel in his pants pocket.  _Blood…  I must feed on blood…_  It thought.  When its glowing red eyes befell Kagome, staring back with fear and disbelief, its smile grew.  _I want her.  I want this girl…_

            Sango and Miroku finally caught up to Kagome and nearly fell over in shock upon seeing Inuyasha's full demon form.  "Inuyasha!"  Sango gasped.

            "What has he done!?"  The monk exclaimed.

            Kagome narrowed her eyes.  "He stole the Shikon no Tama from me and used it to become full demon."  Her fear had immediately turned to hatred when she began to realize that Inuyasha never thought of her as a friend at all.  It was all just an act to use her and get the Shikon no Tama for himself.  _How could he?  Was everything from the festival a lie?_  "Why Inuyasha!?  Why betray me!?"  She shouted at the creature before her.

            Inside, Inuyasha shook his head.  _No!  That's not why I did it!  Please understand!_

FLASH!

            The revived Kikyo clutched the wound in her shoulder, took one look at the blood, and glared at Inuyasha with nothing but hatred.  "Why did you betray me!?  Inuyasha!!?

FLASH!

            _NO!  Not again!  Kagome!  I love you!  Don't leave me!_

            On the outside, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and bent down, like a wolf ready to pounce.  "You, woman!  I'm going to take you and make you mine!"

            Upon hearing this, both of the miko's friends jumped in front of her, holding their weapons out defensively.  "Kagome-sama, get out of here!"  Miroku ordered.

            Kagome took a moment of hesitation, then turned and ran.  Ran from the creature that had one been her secret love.  Ran with nothing but fear and hatred for him in her heart.  A salty trail of tears followed her, but remained unnoticed by the upset girl.

            Inuyasha, completely ignoring the two pests before him, flapped his new mighty wings, and took to the air.

            Easily catching up with the fleeing miko as she exited the forest and reached open plain, he dove down and scooped her up, holding her possessively and savagely against him.  She struggled, but he grinned in victory.  "From now on, you're mine!"

Author's Notes:  How was that, huh!?  I was thinking when Inuyasha's youkai blood naturally takes over, we see demon Inuyasha.  Well with the Shikon no Tama powering him up as well, I was thinking a demon Inuyasha on steroids would be more correct.  How horrible is it that Inuyasha has to relive those same words from his previous lover?  Well, this was the big surprise I had planned and here it is!  Question remains…where will I go with it??


	11. Chapter Ten: Taking Back What's Mine

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  Just to clear something up, Inuyasha's youryoku is kinda like his demon power.  It's the force that disappears when the new moon rises and he becomes a human.  I watched an episode when they were waiting for him to go back to being a hanyou and Kagome scolded him for pushing himself too hard before his youryoku returned.  I guess you could think of it as his youki as well, but I'm not sure.

            As for the story, a whole new world has opened up to Inuyasha.  He's not the hanyou everyone used to pick around, so the first place he's going, is where he was tormented the most…home.  And we all know who owns it…

Taking Back What's Mine 

            Kagome was roughly thrown into a stone cell, immediately feeling the cold, wet granite beneath her fingers.  She grunted as she landed and turned to glare at her kidnapper.  "You have what you wanted!  Why keep me around!?"  She shouted.

            "I want everything!"  He growled as he towered over her, being the only thing between her and freedom.  "I want control, power, and everything that was denied to me for being what I was!  A hanyou!"

            Kagome gasped.  She felt bad now, because she remembered the last time Inuyasha transformed into a demon.  He had no control over his actions and in fact didn't remember anything he'd done until afterwards.  It was like a separate identity had taken over.

            _But what could've driven him to do this?_  Kagome thought.  Inuyasha didn't seem the kind of person to steal, although that was exactly what he'd done to Kikyo, Kagome always thought he'd changed since then.

            "I chose what I wanted within my heart.  The ability to keep what I had with me and to take what I didn't!"  Inuyasha read her thoughts and replied.

            Kagome narrowed her eyes.  _He's gained some new abilities as well as looks._  She knew Inuyasha heard this, because his confident smirk grew.  Kagome tried to think back to the real reason why _her_ Inuyasha choose this.  

            Before the ceremony, Miroku had pulled the miko aside and told him that Inuyasha was feeling guilty for not being able to protect her against not only the demon, but himself.  He berated himself for falling under the control of a weaker demon.

            Her eyes widened as she finally understood.  He'd done it for her.  But, what was she to do now?  Her fear and hatred were immediately replaced with worry and concern for her hanyou.  She knew he was in there somewhere.  If only she could contact him.

            "I don't want your pity!"  Inuyasha boomed, baring his claws to emphasize his point.

            "I'm not pitying you!"  Kagome shouted back.  "And I don't want to talk to you anymore!  I want to talk to Inuyasha!"

            "I am Inuyasha!"

            "I want to talk to the _real_ Inuyasha!"  The miko persisted.

            Inside the demon, Inuyasha's consciousness gasped.  _She's knows I'm here!  Kagome!  I'm sorry!  I never wanted this!  _

As the demon felt the pull of his weaker half on his mind, he raised his hand and savagely backhanded Kagome across the face, sending her reeling to the floor.  "Stop it!  You know nothing of what you're talking about!"

            Kagome struggled to get up off the floor, but the blow sufficiently kept her unbalanced and the throbbing pain made it hard for her to focus.  "I…know you're in there Inuyasha.  I'm…here for you."

            _Kagome!  Kagome!!_

"Do you remember…when you held me in your arms…after coming back to me when Kaguya forced you to transform?  You…promised me you'd stay the way you were…a little longer just for me.  Cause I like you as a hanyou.  I always…liked you for you."  Kagome finally couldn't stand it anymore and let herself fall into unconsciousness.

            Inuyasha's inner mind was in turmoil, but his outside just grunted and left the cell, locking the gate behind him.  "You're _my_ mate and you will stay here as long as I wish it!"

            He left her lying there and stormed down the passageway.

* * *

            Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin were finally heading home after sensing Naraku's downfall.  The white-haired dog demon knew it was because of his little brother.  Him and his woman probably pulled it off together.

            "When we get home can Rin go fishing?"  The little human girl asked.

            "Of course you can do whatever you want!"  Jaken replied.  "We're going home!"  Obviously the little green demon who had followed Sesshoumaru so faithful through thick and thin was elated to finally go home and stop the fruitless search; although a part of him also wanted revenge for Naraku having stolen Rin and using her against his master.  At least he had the satisfaction of knowing the ugly hanyou was no longer alive.

            Sesshoumaru remained quiet.  There was an unnerving smell in the air.  One that sent fear through his body and fear was not something Sesshoumaru took lightly.  _This smell…I've encountered it before, but when?_  Then he remembered.  When he had first received his powerful sword Tokijin, Sesshoumaru had forced his little brother to transform, but was disappointed when the creature showed no intelligence and only an insane thirst for blood. Not a worthy challenge for the demon prince at all.

            Now that scent lingered here, faint on the wind and yet high above the ground.  What had happened?  As far as Sesshoumaru knew, Inuyasha couldn't fly nor jump this high.  But what he was sure about was that it was heading straight for _his_ castle.

            Narrowing his eyes he began to descend towards the ground.  Jaken gasped and immediately lowered with his master on the giant two-headed lizard Aun, that he and Rin rode on.  Once on the ground, Sesshoumaru neither turned towards his awaiting followers nor gave reason for the unexplained halt.  He merely began walking away, thinking it best to approach from the ground, and said behind him, "Jaken, stay here with Rin.  I will return when I'm finished with my business."

            "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Jaken said dutifully.

            Rin waved goodbye.  "Don't forget about us, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

            Sesshoumaru was a man of few words, while little Rin seemed the exact opposite.  But even then, the demon prince never silenced her unless he thought danger was around.  Inside he preferred her voice to the constant jabbering of Jaken, or worse - pure silence.  Now, he would defend that voice and more, by leaving them here while he dealt with this nuisance.  Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru thought: _Inuyasha, if you have indeed trespassed on _my_ lands, I will make sure you leave in a hurry._

* * *

            Inuyasha paced back and forth through the passageways, his inner mind remembering certain moments of his childhood here with his mother.  Even now he didn't have any memories of his father, although the dog demon's scent filled the entire castle.  Now it only held the stench of Inuyasha's stuck-up half brother.

            Inuyasha remembered when Sesshoumaru had used an image of his human mother to try and get him to admit where their father's grave was so he could get to Tetsusaiga.  The mighty demon fang was still sheathed at Inuyasha's hip, but the demon knew better than to try and wield it.  The barrier surrounding the sword would reject his hands.  

            Thinking back to the grave, Inuyasha thought of Kagome, back before everything got complicated.  She had pulled the sword from its place of rest by accident, but even when her life had been threatened, she refused to give it up.  She believed in Inuyasha and believed the sword was his by birthright.

            Her tears were also a part of the memory.  It was the first time he'd seen her almost cry and it made him mad, only because he didn't know what to do.  It was a problem that couldn't be fix with claws and steel.

            _"You mean there's no hope of winning?"_

_            "Eh?  Is she crying?  Don't cry!"_

_            "What!?  You want me to laugh!?"_

_            "I'm just saying that I'll protect you!"_

"I'll protect you…" Inuyasha had said those words, and since then had done nothing but keep the girl from harm.  

            "_I'm…here for you, Inuyasha…"_

            Red eyes flashing, the dog demon once known as Inuyasha growl menacingly.  "Why does this body refuse to think anything bad of her!  She's mine! A simple possession!  That's all!"  But even then, he found himself returning to the dungeon, several levels under the castle, to check up on the girl.

            She lay unconscious on the floor, right where he left her.  Kneeling down besides her, he set her head in her lap and was reminded of another moment between the two.

* * *

            _The darkness and pain around human Inuyasha subsided and he slowly opened his eyes.  The girl pulled her hand away from wiping his forehead.  "Did I wake you?"  She had asked him._

_            "No…" He turned away, a gnawing sadness tearing him up inside.  "Why?  Why were you crying?"  No one ever cried for him except one person…his mother._

_            "You mean back there?"  She asked.  "I thought you were going to die.  I was scared." _

_            "You were… crying for me?"  Was it possible there was someone in this world that cared for him?  Where everyone had shunned him and beat him away like a useless pest, here was someone who was not only choosing to be with him, but feared for his safety?  "Would you…lend me your lap?"_

_            "Eh?"  She questioned.  Had he asked the wrong thing?  "Sure."_

_She slowly pulled him into her lap and not did only the warmth comforted him, but her scent soothed his muscles and relaxed him.  "You…smell good."  He whispered._

_"Eh?  I thought you hated my smell?"_

_"That was…" He snuggled closer to her.  "A lie."_

            Bending down, Inuyasha caressed her hair and inhaled her scent.  Even now it had the same effect on him.  Making him calm and relaxed and for a moment, the gentle Inuyasha on the inside was able to come through.  His wings bent down and tried to wrap Kagome closer to him.

            The red eyes lost their glow, and beautiful golden irises took their place.  "Kagome…" He whispered.  "You've done so much for me, and I thought I was doing what was best for both of us.  Now, not only am I losing you but I'm losing to myself."

            Kagome winced in pain, but slowly, her eyes opened and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down.  "Inu…yasha?"

            "Kagome, I'm so sorry."  He gritted his teeth against the tears.

            "Don't worry.  I'm not mad.  I know why you did it."  She whispered.  She was still half asleep, but if her Inuyasha was here and able to talk with her, maybe she could win him back.  "Even knowing you were going to do it, I wasn't able to stop you.  I'm sorry."

            "Huh?"  _She's blaming herself?_  "Don't be sorry.  It's not your fault.  And I'll understand if you never want to see me again."  His ears lowered in sadness.

            "Inuyasha."  She got his attention.  "Your father was a great demon.  And your mother was a wonderful human.  What they made was even more beautiful.  They made you.  Now look into my heart and tell me if you think I'm going anywhere.  Tell me if you think for even a second that I'm going to leave your side when you need me the most."

            Inuyasha closed his eyes and stretch out his new senses, delving deep into Kagome's soul and finding nothing but a vibrant red feeling of love and passion for him.  Even after what he did.

            Putting her gently down, he turned away in shame.  "I can't be saved yet, Kagome.  There's nothing you can do."

            Kagome got up on one elbow and narrowed her eyes in determination.  "I'm not going to give up!  We've been through a lot together and we'll make it through this too!"  

            Anger welled up inside Inuyasha because Kagome was putting herself at risk in a situation that he couldn't control.  Turning around his eyes returned to their hellish glory.  "I might kill you and if that were to happen I don't know what I'd do!"

            Kagome gasped.  "Inuyasha…" His demon side was back, so she had only one option left.  "Osuwari."

            The rosary around his neck glowed and tried to force him into the floor.  This only angered him more.  He savagely grabbed a hold of it, preventing him from crashing into the floor.

            This had happened once before.  Inuyasha had been able to prevent the effects of the rosary when he had tried to cover the bone-eater's well with a giant boulder, therefore preventing Kagome from leaving.  She had been forced to say it several times before he had succumbed to the holy powers of the rosary.

            "Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari! Osuwari!"  The repeated word caused the necklace to resonate with even greater power each time.

            Inuyasha's anger rose and a red aura surrounded his body.  He roared as he pulled on the beads and string as it continued to pulsate.  "I'm am under NO one's control!!!"  He screamed as he pulled the necklace apart, beads and jewels scattering everywhere.

            As the beads fell to the ground, it seemed Inuyasha's former self dissolved and crashed like broken glass before Kagome's eyes.  She was in so much shock she couldn't say anything.  Gingerly picking up a single bead, she stared at it as if her salvation had been torn apart with it.

            Growling deep in his throat, Inuyasha left the cell once more, locking it shut behind him.  "You'd do well to learn who is the master of whom now.  Because if you don't, you will receive more than a slap to the face next time."  He warned and left her in silent misery.

            Tears fell from her eyes and Kagome pulled up her knees in the fetal position.  _I can't save him.  He was there for a second, but now he's gone.  _She hid her face in the crook of her arm and whimpered with fear.  _Things were going so well too.  The jewel was completed and Naraku was destroyed.  Now it seems I have to face another problem here._  Whenever she felt overwhelmed, Kagome always wanted to go home, but this time she was torn.  _I want to go home, but I can't leave him.  If he won't listen to me, who will he listen to?  Sango.  Miroku.  If you're on your way, stop and turn around!  Inuyasha isn't himself anymore and he might kill you!  _She thought even though she knew her friends couldn't hear her.  

            _I feel so alone…_

* * *

            Inuyasha came out onto one of the balconies of the castle and looked up at the sky.  Opening his wings he took to the air and decided to fly around for a little bit.  The castle was too damp and smelly for his senses.

            While he was leaving, Miroku and Sango hid behind a tree and gasped as they saw him in the air.  "He came from that direction!"  Sango pointed to the East.

            "Kagome-sama wasn't with him, so maybe we'll find her there."  Miroku agreed.  The two jumped back on Kirara and retraced Inuyasha's path back towards the castle.

            Sango's eyes widened.  "It's completely abandoned."

            Miroku looked around confirming that the smaller huts nearby hadn't been lived in for a long time.  "This might be where Inuyasha's father ruled.  But if that's true, then this is Sesshoumaru's territory."

            They set down and ran inside, hoping to find Kagome and leave before Inuyasha returned.  If it came to a one on two fight, Sango and Miroku knew the dog demon would win.

            They ran through the passageways, following Kirara, since the cat seemed to have picked up on Kagome's scent.  It led down into the depths of the castle where Kagome remained huddled in the corner.

            "Kagome-chan!"  Sango exclaimed.

            The beaten girl looked up.  "Sango-chan?"

            Miroku grabbed the bars and said with determination.  "Don't worry!  We'll get you out of here!"

            Outside, Inuyasha had returned, deciding to simply keep Kagome locked up until he decided what he was going to do.  Before he entered the front gate, though, a familiar scent brought a feral growl from his throat and he turned to glare at his half brother.  "Sesshoumaru…"

            Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed by Inuyasha's new appearance.  The fact remained that his weaker half brother was on _his_ land.  "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

            Inuyasha bared his claws and fangs menacingly.  "I'm here to take back what's mine, _brother._  You always kept me from here because I was a hanyou, but now I am stronger that you and I will claim what's mine!"

            Sesshoumaru showed no reaction to the threat.  He didn't even bother to draw his sword.  He stood there as if he were watching a five year old throw a tantrum.

            "I will kill you!  Then everything you own will become mine!"  All around Inuyasha, his anger seemed to manifest itself as the same red aura from before.  

            Sesshoumaru saw this and his blue aura lit up as well.  Yellow strands of energy began twirling around the demon prince and wrap around his body in preparation.  The battle that followed would prove to be a ferocious one.  A battle to the death?  Who will win?

            Inuyasha?  Or Sesshoumaru?

Author's Notes:  Kagome hasn't been able to save Inuyasha yet, although the part of him she loves is still there.  Sesshoumaru has shown Inuyasha mercy before, but will he do so now?  The next chapter may take longer, but the battle scenes will prove to be worth it!  


	12. Chapter Eleven: Sibling Rivalry

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: Boy oh boy, I knew the latest chapters would shock a lot of people, but I never imagined so many!  There are so many of you that want me to update! Update!  Update!  I would've thought this story had been done before, but I guess not.  Well, here's the long awaited battle between brothers!  Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!

Sibling Rivalry 

            Sango pulled her arms back and swung Hiraikotsu against the old iron bars entrapping Kagome, wedging the youkai-bone boomerang in between them.  Then as one, Miroku and Sango pulled back, being rewarded with the groaning of bending metal.  They kept pulling until they made a hole big enough for them to fit through.

            Sango immediately ran to Kagome's side, shaking the girl to get a response.  "Kagome-chan!"

            But her words fell on deaf ears.  Kagome had fallen into a drone-like state, shock leaving her without hope.  Miroku knelt by her other side and noticed the bruise mark on Kagome's cheek.  _Inuyasha, you have a lot to answer for.  Things are now far worse than we thought._  He turned to Sango.  "Pick her up.  I'll carry her on my back.  We don't know when Inuyasha might return."

            "He won't.  He's gone."  Kagome said suddenly in a monotonous voice.

            "Eh?" Sango exclaimed.

            Slowly opening her hand, the miko showed them a single bead of the broken rosary.

            Miroku's eyes widened.  "Let's go.  We have to hurry."

            Sango got the girl to her feet and out the hole they made.  As soon as they were in the passageway, Miroku mounted her on his back, and the group took off.

            They retraced their steps back outside and skidded to a halt upon seeing the sight before them.  Sesshoumaru faced opposite Inuyasha, who stood maybe thirty feet in front of Sango and the rest.  He was so focused on his older brother, that he didn't even smell his former friends leaving with _his_ Kagome.

            "Inuyasha…" Sango whispered.

            "And Sesshoumaru."  Miroku added.

            Kagome's eyes, which were now only dull brown and black, with no brightness at all, watched the two without emotion.  She was barely aware she'd left the cell at all.

            "I will ask this only once."  The taller brother said.  " Leave now if you value your life."

            Inuyasha growled loudly.  "Never!  You will not force me from my home a second time!"  Having had enough with words, Inuyasha lifted about two feet off the ground and flew at Sesshoumaru with lightning speed.

            The demon prince easily dodged the rash attack, but as he tried to slash at Inuyasha's back, the red-eyed demon disappeared and reappeared at Sesshoumaru's side.  Without enough time to dodge the strike, Sesshoumaru's mouth opened by reflex as Inuyasha dug his razor sharp claws through Sesshoumaru's stomach and out his back.

            "Ne, how does it feel brother?"  Inuyasha smirked, then flew up into the air with Sesshoumaru still skewered on his arm.  Inuyasha flapped his great bat-like wings once, gaining speed as he twirled around, throwing his brother off his arm and hard into the ground far below.

            There was a resounding crash and dust was sent high into the air, masking Inuyasha's whereabouts when the demon prince finally recovered.

            "You're afraid…" Inuyasha's voice said from behind him.

            Whipping around, Sesshoumaru slashed but caught nothing but air.

            "I can see it so clearly now.  Your emotions are like glass and just as fragile.  You were jealous.  Mother always gave me more attention than you.  Father wanted you to become as great as he was and showed you no sympathy whatsoever."  His voice was thick with pride and it was obvious he was enjoying torturing his brother.

            "Stay out of my head, Inuyasha."  Sesshoumaru warned, slowly scanning the area around him with his piercing yellow eyes.

            "You saw her protect me and hold me like she never held you and you hated it."  The once-hanyou continued.

            "I warned you once."

            "Does it sound like I care?  I'm stronger than you now!  I'm not afraid of you anymore!"  

            "Then show yourself."  Sesshoumaru dared, finally drawing Tokijin from its sheath.

            "As you wish!"  Inuyasha reappeared directly in front of Sesshoumaru and kneed the prideful demon in the stomach, causing him to double over, then slashed his claws across his porcelain-perfect face. 

            Sesshoumaru barely had enough time to block the second slash attack with Tokijin.  Sparks flew and Sesshoumaru used the precious seconds he'd bought himself to land a roundhouse kick to Inuyasha's side.

            Inuyasha recovered in mid air and landed a few feet away.  "Ah, the great prince has managed to land a hit on me.  Well, I assure you, it'll be the last!"  Inuyasha struck with a Sankon Tessou, but Sesshoumaru was able to jump above it.

            He waved Tokijin once, and a bright blue wave of energy flew at Inuyasha, landed dead center, and caused the frenzied demon to fly backwards. 

            But the demon prince's eyes widened marginally when his little brother seemed barely fazed.  "It seems I was wrong."  Inuyasha flapped his wings, causing a giant gust of wind to be blown towards Sesshoumaru and added in another Sankon-Tessou.  While Sesshoumaru was busy deflecting it and keeping his ground against the winds, Inuyasha used them to fly even faster towards his brother, landing one punch solidly to Sesshoumaru's stomach, then followed up with both hands clenched together to the back of the demon's head.

            Sesshoumaru was slammed into the ground and struggled to get up.  He managed to get to his elbows and coughed once, a spurt of blood splattering the floor in front of him.  He tightened his grip on his sword, partially to make sure it was still there, but didn't have enough time to get to his feet before his brother pulled him up by his hair to face him.

            "It looks like I've scratched your pretty face."  Inuyasha taunted.  "Now I'm going to talk and you're gonna listen.  I claim this castle and everything in it as _mine_."

            Far behind him, Miroku and Sango dashed with Kagome into the surrounding forest.  Whoever won, it wasn't going to be pretty and their primary objective was to get Kagome to safety.  They would have to deal with Inuyasha later…

            Sesshoumaru said nothing, but instead raised his sword and drove it forward into Inuyasha's stomach.  The tip barely punctured the rabid demon's skin before he caught it in his hand and smirked.  

"You never were a good listener."  The younger brother said, before pulling the sword out of his stomach and away from his brother's grasp.  He threw it off to the side and resumed his speech.  "If I ever catch you on _my_ lands again, I won't hesitate to take your life."  He caught Sesshoumaru's throat in his other hand and raised his brother off the ground with a simple flap of his wings.  When they were high enough, the red-eyed demon pulled back his right arm and locked eyes with his brother.  "I've been waiting for this for a long time."  He said before slugging the prideful demon cross the cheek and sent him flying into the forest below.

Sesshoumaru's body disappeared into the foliage as it crashed into the ground.

Satisfied that he'd given a humble welcome to the _un_welcomed, he returned to the front of his castle and finally caught scent of something very disturbing.  He growled and rushed into his dungeons, his eyes glowing more as his anger grew.  "She's gone…" The cell was emptied of everything except the remaining beads of his enslavement.  The human girl was nowhere to be found, but he knew where she was.  He turned around and lowered his head.  "They've taken her…"

Then he shot his head upwards and let out a roar like none other.  It echoed through the hallways, the rooms, and reached outside the mighty stonewalled castle until Miroku and the others, already riding on Kirara's back heard it as well.  It sent shivers down their spine and Sango closed her eyes against the sound.  Their friend had turned into nothing more than a savage animal.

Kagome sat between Sango and Miroku to make sure she didn't fall, but the roar only brought tears to her eyes.  She continued to stare straight ahead, but life seemed to escape her.  _Inuyasha…_Her Inuyasha was gone forever.  _Sayounara…_

* * *

"Aun!  Where are you going!?"  Rin sat atop the giant creature, while Jaken ran along the ground trying to keep up.  Just a few moments prier, the two-headed beast had taken off suddenly in the direction of its master.

"Stop you mangy beast!"  Jaken tried to get the monster to stop, but it wouldn't listen.  It kept running until it came to a clearing where a mangled yet recognizable heap rested in the middle.

Rin gasped and jumped off her stead.  "Sesshoumaru-sama!"  She shouted, running to her master's side.

Jaken's yellow eyes were wide.  "I-It can't be!"  He joined Rin and they both turned Sesshoumaru onto his back.  "He's been defeated!"  He took a couple sniffs and although the scent was slightly different, there was no mistaking it.  "I don't believe it!"

"What happened, Jaken-sama!?  Is he going to be okay!?"  Tears filled her eyes upon seeing the kind demon prince it such bad condition.

"That honor-less hanyou Inuyasha, did this!  How dare he!"  The faithful green demon gritted his teeth.  "And he's taken Sesshoumaru's Tokijin as well!"

"What can we do!?  We have to help him!"  Rin insisted, using her sleeve to stop the bleeding on Sesshoumaru's face.  The demon prince seemed unconscious at the moment.

"Aun!"  Jaken commanded.  "Take Sesshoumaru-sama!  We have to get to a safe place where the master can rest!"  The two heads looked at each other, debating whether to listen to a demon who just moments before had insulted them repeatedly.

"Please, Aun?  For Rin?"  The little girl begged the creature, tears still in her eyes.

Nodding, the beast came over and got the demon prince on its back.  Rin and Jaken mounted behind and the little human girl grabbed a hold of the reins.  "Where do we go, Jaken-sama?"

"To find Inuyasha's friends!  Maybe they can give us some answers!"  He said, as the group took off, heading towards Kaede's village.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku ran with the wolves from their pack and headed back towards home.  Something strange was going on in the forest and Kouga would need to know about it.  Unfortunately, the wolf tribe leader was still brooding in his cave.  Ayame had tried to get through to him, but he wouldn't respond to her.

"Kouga!"  Ginta exclaimed.

The leader continued sitting, his back to them.

Hakkaku continued.  "The forest is in an uproar!  Some new youkai has them all spooked and their evacuating the forest!"

"What does that have to do with me?"  He asked.

"Well…" Ginta wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this, but… "The pack said they saw Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshoumaru fighting, and Sister-Kagome's friends were flying away from the battle.  Sister-Kagome didn't look so good."

Kouga scoffed.  "She's not my woman anymore.  It's not my problem."

Upon hearing this, Ayame growled and punch Kouga hard in the head.

"Hey!  What was that for!?"  Kouga turned shouting.

"For being such an idiot!  Kagome may not be your _woman_, but she's still _my_ friend and if she's in trouble, I think we owe it to her to do something!"  She berated the thickheaded, self-pitied, prideful, wolf demon leader.  She turned to her brothers and asked.  "Where were they headed?"

"Back to the Sister-Kagome's village."  Hakkaku answered.

Nodding, the green-eyed girl raised a fist.  "Then, let's go!  It's better than staying around here waiting for _him_ to come to his senses."

The two brothers agreed and ran off with Ayame and their pack towards Kaede's village.  

* * *

Miroku laid Kagome down softly in Kaede's hut and told Shippo to watch over her.  Then, joining the others outside, he shook his head.  "It's like her heart and soul have shut down.  She won't talk to me at all."

"Well, at least he didn't hurt her more than he did."  Sango commented.

"Do you think he will return here?"  Kimiko asked.

Kaede looked up with a grave expression.  "If Kagome means as much to him as she once did, he will stop at nothing to have her."

"And when he gets here, he's going to be real pissed off."  The priest commented.

Kaede turned to her fellow miko.  "Kimiko-sama, would you assist me in evacuating the villagers?  We do not want to bring senseless death to these people."

The priestess nodded.  "Of course."

When the two woman left, Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.  "What do we do?  We can fight him, but if we don't he won't hesitate to kill us."  The taijiya said worriedly.

"I don't know.  The only one who can get through to him is Kagome-sama, and she's not here right now."  The situation looked bad and there didn't seem to be a solution.  

Back in the hut, Shippo sat worriedly over Kagome, brushing the bangs out of her eyes.  "Kagome…" He sniffled.  "You have to wake up.  Inuyasha's going to come and we don't know what he'll do to you."  He looked into her closed eyes and began to wonder.  _Where did you go, Kagome?_

In her mind, Kagome's unconsciousness had created another world for her.  One where everything was just the way she wanted it.  There was no pain, no sorrow, or struggling.  She was happy here.  She didn't know why, but there was another place, one where she was supposed to be, but she didn't want to go there.  

At first, Kagome had sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean.  She was alone with no where there for her, but then a familiar voice said behind her.  "Kagome…"

Turning around, she saw human Inuyasha smiling at her fondly as he sat down next to her.

"Inuyasha…"

"You know, whenever the moon turns its back on the world and I revert to this form, I just can't seem to get you out of my head."  He admitted.  "As a hanyou, I'm always so confused about my feelings, but as a human it's all clear."

Blushing, Kagome smiled and held her knees to her chest.

Human Inuyasha saw this and took off the outer part of his haori.  "Are you cold?"  He asked as he placed it on her lap and around her back.  Pulling her close, Inuyasha placed her head in his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"J-just a little."  She stuttered, not really because of the cold, but because she was so close to him, she could smell his scent on the haori he always wore and his beating heart was just beneath her ear.  She smiled and snuggled closer.

"Don't go."  He said suddenly.

"Eh?"  Looking up curiously, Kagome saw that he was back to normal, with white hair and golden eyes, but the same love was still there.  Looking at the sky, the miko noticed it wasn't a new moon anymore, but instead there was a small crescent of a moon that gently shined its light upon the waters below.

"I want you to stay with me, no matter what.  I can't imagine a life without you."  He admitted.  "I love you.  I love you more than anything and if you were to go, I couldn't go on living."

His confession made Kagome blush more and she put her hand on her heart to get it to slow down.  "I…I want to be with you too.  I love you, Inuyasha."

This made the hanyou smile too and he stood up, gently pulling her up with him.  "Come.  I want to show you something."  He turned his back to her, telling her to get on.  She did and he began jumping away from the cliff, back through the forest behind them.

In her sleep, Kagome smiled and opened her eyes.  Shippo was asleep against the well besides her, but Miroku and Sango were helping get the last of the villagers to safety.

She stood up and quietly walked out of the hut.  Her eyes were still glazed over, but all she saw was Inuyasha's profile as she rode on his back.  She left the village behind, much like she left the cliff behind and went into Inuyasha forest.

The wind blew against her face and she snuggled into Inuyasha's hair to keep warm.  "Don't worry."  He said gently.  "We're almost there."

She nodded and watched as he came to a beautiful oasis in the middle of the forest.  Placing her down, he left her on the shore, while he continued walking into the water.  At the end of the oasis was a waterfall, but Kagome could see there was a cave on the other side.  When Inuyasha stepped into the water, he didn't sink into it, but instead floated on top of it.  He was walking on water like solid ground!

"Follow me."  He held out his hand to her and smiled warmly.

Kagome now stood, though, at the edge of a cliff.  There was a bridge to her left and had she been awake, she would've realized that this was where she had first sat Inuyasha.  The Shikon no Tama was still whole then, and going home then would've saved her years of pain and suffering.

"Do you trust me?"  He asked.

Before Kagome, her foot was already half off the edge of the cliff, but she couldn't see that far below were jagged rocks and a river with a swift current.  "Inuyasha…" She said, reaching out her hand to him.  "I trust you…"

She took one step into the water, the image of Inuyasha only getting closer.

But with that one step, her weight flew forward and Kagome fell off the cliff, the ground and forest leaving her to be replaced with rushing ice-cold winds. But all the same, she saw Inuyasha's loving face.  "Kagome…

Inuyasha… 

Author's Notes:  Well, the battle didn't last as long as I wanted it to, but everyone seems to be coming together for once reason or another.  Inuyasha's causing a lot of problems and making even more enemies than before.  Of course, Inuyasha's going to want his Kagome back and anyone that stands in his way will feel his wrath.  Sorry to all your Sesshoumaru fans out there, but with Inuyasha in his bigger, badder form, "Drop dead gorgeous Sesshoumaru" doesn't stand a chance.  I also enjoyed having Ayame punch Kouga, because I mean come on!  He had it coming.  Kagome's falling oh no!  What'll happen next?


	13. Chapter Twelve: Opposing Forces

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes – Okay, now you guys are just pampering me.  All these reviews for such a simple story!  I admit there are a few actions scenes, but a lot of it is kinda slow.  If you keep up with all this praise it's going to go straight to my head.  Well, until then, I will religiously perform my duty and come out with chapter after chapter.  Thank you all!

Opposing Forces 

            The rushing winds blew Kagome's hair all around her, and she looked as beautiful as a falling tennyo from the heavens.  In her mind's eye, her hand was reaching out towards Inuyasha's and it was almost within reach…

            "KAGOME!!"  Suddenly, from out of the forest from the other side of the river, Kouga jumped off the cliff and raced down the side towards Kagome.  He jumped towards her, but without the powerful Shikon shards in his legs anymore, he didn't have enough momentum to make it to the other side. So he wrapped his arms tightly around her form and broke the fall into the water.

            Back on land, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku had barely come out of the forest to see everything happen.  "Kouga!"  Ginta exclaimed.

            "He's gone!"  Hakkaku grabbed his head in shock and disbelief.

            "Our leader's DEAD!!"  Both grabbed each other and started crying like babies.

            Ayame grabbed both by the collars and pulled them in close.  "Listen to me!  Kouga is not dead!  And neither is Kagome!"

            "Their not?"  Both said curiously.

            Ayame put her brothers down and sighed.  "Here's what we're gonna go.  You two head towards Kagome's village and tell her friends about this.  Inuyasha will want to know what happened."

            "What about you?"  Ginta wondered.

            Ayame looked at the water and narrowed her eyes to chips of jade.  "I'm going after my man."  Then she ran along the cliffs, following the river to where both Kouga and Kagome would likely come ashore.

            Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged looks, then ran across the bridge towards the village.

* * *

            "How could she leave without you knowing about it!"  Sango asked the cowering kitsune cub.

            "You were supposed to be watching her!"  Miroku added.

            "But, she was asleep!  I didn't think she'd go anywhere!"  Shippo defended himself.  

            "Right now, Kagome-sama's mind is very fragile and she's capable of anything."  Miroku said sadly.

            Sango hefted Hiraikotsu on her shoulders and turned towards the door.  "I'll start looking for her."

            As soon as she stepped outside, a little girl came running up to her with tears in her eyes.  "We need to talk to Kagome and Inuyasha!  Sesshoumaru-sama's hurt!"  It was Rin and behind her, Aun still had its master on its back.

            Miroku came outside upon hearing the commotion, along with Shippo, and gasped when he saw the beaten and barely breathing demon prince.  "Sesshoumaru."

            "This is all Inuyasha's fault!  That ugly hanyou did this to his own brother!"  Jaken berated from his standpoint on the ground.  He reached maybe up to Miroku's kneecaps.  "Explain yourselves!"

            "First, Shippo, why don't you lead them and Sesshoumaru's friend to Kaede and Kimiko-sama.  I'm sure they brought herbs with them there.  They should be able to help Sesshoumaru's healing along.  Even though he may not like it, he'll thank us later."  Sango instructed the fox demon.

            "Right!"  Shippo took crying Rin's hand in his even smaller one and lead her and the beast to the others at the far end of the village.

            "Now before you start blaming us, Inuyasha did this to himself."  Miroku began to explain.  "He's decided to become a full demon using the completed Shikon no Tama."

            "Isn't that human girl of yours, Kagome, supposed to be protecting it!"  Jaken continued to accuse.

            Sango got mad and lifted Jaken up by the front of his robes and brought him up to her face.  "Now listen here, you little toad.  Kagome-chan is a great priestess, but nobody's perfect.  He stole it in her sleep and ran off into the forest.  If I hear you say one more bad thing about her, servant or not, Sesshoumaru's going to find you in pieces!"

            Jaken visibly paled and nodded quickly, sighing in relief when the enraged taijiya put him down on solid ground.  "Do you even know where she is?"

            "Inuyasha!"

            "Sister-Kagome is…!"

            Ginta and Hakkaku came running into the village with their arms in the air, waving them around like chickens with their heads cut off.

            "Now what…" Miroku sighed.  Things had gotten much more complicated.

            When the two wolf tribesmen got to Sango and Miroku, they stopped to catch their breath.  Without having to run after Kouga all day, they'd lost their touch with their stamina.

            "Well?"  Sango insisted.  "Do you know where Kagome-chan is?"

            "Kouga saw her walk off the edge of a cliff!"  Hakkaku started.

            Ginta continued, "So he jumped in and caught her!"

            "But then he couldn't make it to the other side!"

            "And they fell into the water."

            "And now we don't know where they are!!"  Both exclaimed breaking into tears again.

* * *

            Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, Kagome's scent getting stronger_.  Those fools did bring her back here.  _"You've taken her from me, and for that I won't forgive you."  He growled low, taking off towards the village once more.  The various huts were already in view, but he sped up nonetheless.  _Her scent… I can't get it out of my mind.  Once I have her back, I'm never going to let her out of my sights again.  She will be mine…forever!_

* * 

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with worried glances.  "If Inuyasha finds Kagome-sama with Kouga…" The priest started.

            "Oh no…" Sango shouted back into the hut.  "Kirara!"

            The little cat demon came out and mewed once, transforming into her bigger form immediately.  

            "Where's Inuyasha?"  Ginta asked.

            As Miroku and Sango got onto Kirara, preparing to find the two before the crazed demon did.  But before they could take off, Kirara roared and brought their attention back to the front.

            There stood Inuyasha, the bottom part of his haori torn in places from his battle with Sesshoumaru, and his bare chest splashed with his brother's blood.  His bat wings were extended out to his sides, and his eyes glared at the group before him.

            "I'm right here, but the question that you should be asking is how long do I have to live.  Because when I get to you, you won't have much longer to figure it out…" He smirked.

* * *

            Kouga held Kagome with one arm and stroked towards shore with his other arm.  Finally making it to land, he collapsed and tried to catch his breath, making sure Kagome was securely on her back before he did.  What could've caused her to _do_ such a thing?  Kouga's mind struggled to come up with an answer, but when he came up to look at her face, he immediately noticed the bruise mark on her cheek and the fact that she had stopped breathing.

            "Kagome!"  He immediately put his lips on hers and gave her some of his air, trying to get her to breath on her own.  _How could Inuyasha let this happen to her!?_  _If I find out that piece of dog-crap touched Kagome in such a way, I'm going to have him live out a threat of my own…_

Once Kouga blew air into her lungs a few more times, she began coughing up water, so he turned her on her side.  She hadn't regained consciousness yet, but Kouga would look over her until she did.  There was a clearing nearby with a small lake where Kouga could get Kagome some fresh water.  Once she awakened, he'd asked her what happened and he only hoped he would get the truth.

* * *

            Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and as they passed through the waterfall, they emerged on the other side, where there was indeed a cave, but this one was littered with sparkling jewels and precious stones.  The sun reflected off of the waterfall and into the cave, making each stone appear as a multicolored star.  It was as if she were walking in the center of the universe.

            Inuyasha smiled at her expression and continued leading her into the passageways beyond.  "Kagome, I've almost lost you so many times because I couldn't protect you.  You've gotten hurt because they wanted to get to me."  He said sadly.

            Kagome squeezed his hand reassuringly.  "But I've learned to take the good with the bad, Inuyasha.  There are a lot of memories that I wouldn't have traded the world for."

            "Really?"  The hanyou seemed unconvinced.

            Nodding, the miko began listing some of the special moments she held deep inside her heart.  "There was that time when I tried to go back home and that group of bandits kidnapped me.  If it hadn't been for you coming and saving me from their leader, he would've ended my life right there.  You have no idea how happy I was to see you.  Then there was that time when you defended me from Sesshoumaru."

            "But it was you who saved me by transforming Tetsusaiga back into its original form."  Inuyasha added.

            Kagome started to blush.  "Then there are those other times when I wish the moments would never end."

            Inuyasha's ear twitched and he stopped walking to turn and look at Kagome curiously.  "Oh?"

            "Like when you held me at the well, and told me you were scared of loosing me.  Or when your face was the first thing I saw after Tsubaki tried to control me.  You were there for me no matter what, and I want to always be there for you too."

            Hanyou Inuyasha brought Kagome into a hug and whispered softly into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.  "What about now?  Is this one of those moments you will treasure forever?"

            Kagome's voice was locked in her throat at the closeness so she nodded instead and tried to swallow the lump, but it was no use.  As long as she had been by Inuyasha's side, she never felt _this_ close.

            _But this is a moment I want to last forever.  I never want to leave your arms again, Inuyasha…_

* * *

            Beholding the creature that was once Inuyasha, the newest company at the village paled even more.

            "What in the world is that!?"  Ginta, Hakkaku _and_ Jaken all exclaimed, running behind Kaede's hut for cover.

            "I have come for Kagome!  And if you're going to stand in my way, I will kill you!"  Inuyasha flew off the ground, not wanting to hear their pathetic excuses, and slammed into Kirara, forcing Sango and Miroku to the ground.

            Sango recovered and jumped into the air.  "Hiraikotsu!"  She knew they had to at least stop him here, before he found out about Kouga and Kagome…

            Inuyasha snarled and defected the youkai-bone aside like a pesky fly, quickly releasing a Sankon Tessou back towards the taijiya.

            "Sango!"  Miroku grabbed her and jumped to the side, saving them both from painful injury.

            Inuyasha advanced on them and one could've mistaken the red-glowing eyes as a thirst for blood.  "I won't forgive you."  The voice was getting darker and darker with each encounter.  He savagely grabbed both adults by their necks and hefted them off the ground.  "You're more of a bother than you're worth."

            They would've tried to say something to get through to him, but neither could get any air out whatsoever.

            "Inuyasha!"  Jaken aimed his staff and shot fire from the old man's mouth at his master's younger brother.

            Inuyasha flew into the air, dodging the attack, and threw Miroku and Sango into the ground in opposite directions.  He then flew down and punched Jaken square in the face, sending the miniscule demon back into Ginta and Hakkaku.  "Pathetic."  He snarled and entered the hut when no more opposition came.

            His eyes widened in shock when he noticed Kagome was nowhere to be found.  He howled and jumped out of the tent and frantically sniffed the air.  "Where is she!!!?"  He shouted, dashing off into the forest, following her scent once more.

            Ginta and Hakkaku helped Sango and Miroku to their feet, while Jaken was still unconscious.  "What do we do now?"  Hakkaku wondered.

            Sango winced in slight pain, but Kirara was recovered enough to come over to her mistress and give her added support.  "You two take Jaken and go with the others.  We have to stop Inuyasha before he can find Kouga and Kagome.

            "Ayame is already following their trail.  She should be able to get them out of there before Inuyasha shows up."  Ginta said.

            "With his new abilities, no one can stop him."  Miroku used his staff for support.  "And we are in no condition to aide them right now."

            "But Miroku…" Sango persisted.

            The priest held up a hand.  "Two hours of rest will do us some good.  Then we can try to track them down.  Neither I, you, or even Kirara, would stand very long in a fight right now.  We need to allow our bodies to heal, if even for a moment."

            Sango finally consented, but she didn't like it.  Kouga and Inuyasha meeting was never a good idea.  But now, it would be even worse.  _Kagome-chan…please stay safe._

* * *

Inuyasha reached the cliff where Kagome had so faithfully reach out her hand to an illusion of him and sniffed the air critically.  When another scent came to his attention, it made his blood boil.  His eyes flashed once and he began to growl deep in his throat.  "You…I thought I told you _never_ to touch her again.  I'm going to kill you this time and nothing's going to stop me."

            Taking to the air, Inuyasha skidded along the river and continuously scanned the shoreline.  When he found them, they were _both_ dead.__

Author's Notes: Okay, not a cliffhanger, but close enough.  I plan to post two chapters up at once, as a thank you to everyone.  Kouga and Inuyasha aren't finished yet and Kagome's still out of it.  Man, this is getting complicated…


	14. Chapter Thirteen: I Did It For You

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter of the promise duo.  I finally know where I'm going with this and I think you'll like it.  But never mind that, read on!

I Did It For You 

            Kaede made that sound she always made when Inuyasha got out of hand or did something stupid between himself and Kagome that made the human girl jump in the well and go home.  It was something between a growl and a sigh.  Now she made it because of what Miroku and Sango both told her.

            "With Inuyasha in the state that he's in, I believe Kouga is in serious trouble.  As pure as his intentions are, Inuyasha will see it as trespassing on his territory."  The aged miko said.

            "And he'd be right."  Ginta added.

            The group looked at the duo curiously.  "What do you mean?"  Miroku asked.

            Hakkaku crossed his legs casually.  "Well, according to Kouga, Inuyasha and him fought over Kagome.  He lost, so Kagome is his claim now."

            "Kagome-chan is nobody's claim!"  Sango shouted.

            Miroku put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  "Hear them out.  We have to remember that Inuyasha being a dog demon and Kouga being a wolf demon, their traditions would be similar."  He turned to the wolf brothers.  "When one breaks this code, what happens?"

            "Well, they fight again except if the one who lost the first time loses again, he not only loses the claim, he loses his life."  Ginta said sadly.

            This shocked everybody.  "We have to stop them!"  Sango got to her feet.  "I'm going!"  She shouted at Miroku.  "With or without you!"  

            The priest got up and held up his staff.  "I'm ready!"

            "Hakkaku and I would go but…" Ginta said slowly.

            Shippo crossed his arms and smirked.  "You're as afraid of him as I am." 

            Both brothers laughed nervously.

            Sango ran out of the hiding place with Miroku.  "Kirara!"

            Kimiko leaned in towards Kaede as she watched them leave.  "Do you think they'll be alright?"

            The other miko nodded.  "In all the years I've known Inuyasha, he's never opened up to a group like he has them.  They know him probably better than he knows himself.  If he can be saved, they're the ones who can do it." 

* * *

Ayame sniffed around the shore where she assumed Kouga and Kagome had come to land.  Both their tracks lead into the forest where Ayame knew there was a field and a lake.  Kouga probably took her there to rest.  Standing up, she got ready to follow them when she heard something approaching.

            Whipping around, she barely had time to gasp before Inuyasha flew at her and rammed into her, sending her flying back.

            "Where is she!?"  He demanded, eyes glowing even more than before.

            Ayame struggled to get up and when she did, she wished she hadn't.  "I-Inuyasha!?"

            Inuyasha ignored her and sniffed the air, picking up both scents again and running off after them.

            Ayame pulled a leaf from her hair and used it to gain speed in a slightly different direction.  She knew a more direct path to the lake that Kouga was going to, but he probably didn't want to take it because of Kagome's condition.  It was more rocky and jagged than cutting through the forest.

            "I have to warn him!"  She shouted as hurried as fast as she could.

* * *

            Kouga put Kagome down softly on the grass and pushed her bangs aside.  They were still a good mile or so from the lake.  _She's so beautiful.  Especially when she's sleeping._  Upon his touch, Kagome winced and opened her eyes, but they were glazed over and registered nothing of what was before her.

            "Kagome!?"  Kouga lifted her upper body against his chest and smiled.  "You're okay!"  But when she didn't respond at all, he frowned.  "Kagome?"

            He fingered her bruise again and wondered if that had anything to do with it.  _She's in shock?  Whatever happened to her must've been horrible._  He hugged her close and tried to get through to her.  "Kagome, please wake up.  I need to know you're okay."  Still no answer.  He pulled her away just slightly to look into her eyes as they stared off into a distant land.  "Kagome, you've always been so strong.  That's why I choose you to be my woman.  A strong woman is always the best to have by your side when you're a leader.  Please, be strong for me now.  If not me, Inuyasha.  I know as much as I hate him he…" The wolf leader paused.  "He cares a lot about you.  You can't give up on him!"

            _Inuyasha…_  She heard the name, but what did it really mean anymore?

* * *

            Inuyasha and Kagome still held hands and walked through the glorious caves behind the waterfall.  The cascading waters were all but silent behind them now and all Kagome heard were small trickles of water falling on the ground in puddles beneath her feet.

            "Inuyasha?"  She asked.

            He half turned to her with a smile.  "Don't worry.  We're almost there."  It was so dark, Kagome couldn't see anything, but when her hanyou turned towards her, she saw his golden eyes, even in their darkness.  They would always be there to guide her.

            Just after he said that, the passageway began to open and Kagome saw a medium sized cavern with more studded jewels all around.  There was an opening in the roof that let in the sunlight and where the light touched the cavern floor, there was a stone altar.  It resembled a bed but was raised about five feet from the ground.  A sacrifice table?

            There was a body on the table and when Kagome looked closer, she gasped, "No, it can't be!"

* * *

            As Kouga continued to try and wake up Kagome, Ayame came running and caused Kouga to turn away from his love.  "Ayame?"  He questioned.

            She stopped right in front of him and grabbed his arm.  "Kouga, you have to get out of here!  He's coming!"

            "Who?"  The wolf leader asked.

            "_Me_."  Inuyasha emerged from the forest and walked slowly, but purposefully towards the trio.  

            Kouga gasped at Inuyasha's new form and almost couldn't find his voice.  "Inuyasha?  What did you do?"

            "Get away from her."  He said in a menacing voice.

            Kouga's eyes widened.  "What?"

            Inuyasha's head jerked up and his eyes flashed again.  "I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"  With a flap of his wings he sent another mighty gust of wind towards all three of them and Ayame almost couldn't keep her footing.

            Kouga shielded Kagome from any debris that would've hit her and when it was over, Kouga handed Kagome over to Ayame.  "Ayame, watch over Kagome."  He stood up and began walking towards Inuyasha.  "You bastard.  You were the one who hit Kagome.  Gave her that mark on her face."  He gritted his teeth in mounting anger.  "And you're the reason she's hurting!"

            Inuyasha seemed fazed for a minute, his eyes widening and loosing their glow, but it was soon covered up when he crackled his knuckles.  "And?  What are you going to do about it?"

            Kouga lowered his head and glared at his rival.  "I'm going to tear you apart."

This made Inuyasha laugh.  "You don't have your precious jewels anymore.  You not even a challenge to me."

            "Is that so?  Then why are you here?"  Kouga asked.

            "Kagome is mine and mine alone and if she choose to be with you, then you both deserve to die."  He replied.

            This made both Ayame and Kouga gasped.  "You wouldn't!"  The leader exclaimed

            "Ah, but I can now.  The Inuyasha you knew is no more.  He was what was preventing me from killing her before, but now I have complete control.  She will die as soon as I'm through with you!"  Inuyasha took to the air and came down again punching Kouga across the face.  

The wolf leader was able to recover and flipped to get back on his feet.  When he saw Inuyasha come at him again, he jumped on his hands and lashed out with his leg, catching Inuyasha in the side, but the full-blooded demon blocked it.

He landed a few feet away and smirked.  "You actually almost landed a hit on me.  My brother was able to do that to once."  He said casually.  "Before I finished him off!"  Inuyasha moved so quickly that he disappeared and reappeared several times all around Kouga, landing powerful hits one after the other.  It wasn't too long before Kouga was spitting up blood and falling to the floor in a messy heap.

"Kouga!"  Ayame shouted in fear.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome ran at the altar and tears immediately formed in her eyes.  "What happened!?"  The body on the floor was none other than black-haired Human Inuyasha.

"Aren't you happy?"  Hanyou Inuyasha asked from behind her.  "I did it for you."  He said.  "Now I am stronger than ever, without that weakling blood to slow me down."

Kagome continued to cry as she hunched over the body.  "No!  I never wanted this!  I loved you the way you were!"

Suddenly angry, Hanyou Inuyasha turned into Demon Inuyasha and came at Kagome, grabbing her wrist and pinning it behind her, while holding his arm across her throat.

She gasped for air as his eyes glowed bright red.  "You are so hard to please.  Aren't you happy?  Aren't you touched I would make such a sacrifice for you?  You are so selfish not to see what it meant for us."

"I always loved you for who you were!  I never asked for anything else!  I stood by you through thick and thin!  I was there for you whenever I could be.  I loved you as much as I dared and you said you loved me!  If you love me, let me go and become the Inuyasha I always wanted!  Be yourself!"

"Oh, but it's too late for that.  Far too late.  He's dead.  And there's no one here but me."  Demon Inuyasha tightened his hold on her throat and Kagome started to see black spots before her eyes. 

Tears flew down her cheeks like the icy waterfall that guarded this place.  _I never asked for this…_Agony finally overwhelming her, she cried out.  "I never wanted this!!"

Her tears fell to the ground, but never made their final descent because where they landed a body materialized.  And on the altar, Human Inuyasha's gentle brown eyes opened as well.

Seeing none of this, Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha's grip on her slackened and as soon as she was free, she turned around and saw Hanyou Inuyasha and Human Inuyasha holding back Demon Inuyasha.

"What's this?  Let me go!"  He demanded.  Both struggled to keep their hold on the demon.

"Kagome, if you love me, help me now."  Hanyou Inuyasha begged.

Human Inuyasha gritted his teeth trying to will the strength to keep his other side contained.  He looked up at Kagome with one eye closed.  "I can't do this alone.  I need you by my side now.  In the real world."

Kagome gasped.  "In the real world…?"

            Light surrounded Kagome and the three images before her disappeared.  Wincing she now noticed she was in Ayame's arms, but what caught her attention more were the two beings in front of her.

            "KOUGA!"  Ayame shouted as she watched the fearless wolf demon fall in battle.

            Kagome gasped and shot to her feet.  Inuyasha raised his hand and it began glowing green, just like Sesshoumaru's poison claw attack.  "I will kill you so you will know once and for all, which of us is better."  He ran his claw down, but stopped when Kagome's body intercepted between the two fighters.

            "Inuyasha stop this!"  She begged.

            Inuyasha gasped and took an unsure step back.  "K-Kagome…"

            Tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned over Kouga's unconscious bloodied body.  "I never wanted this…" She whimpered.  "It almost seemed to be a dream.  Not real.  You were always so strong, but you were strong because you needed to be.  For me, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippo-chan.  You were there for all of us, but we need to repay the favor now."  She said.

            Inuyasha's red eyes lost some of their glow as doubt filled his veins.

            "I have to admit."  The miko said sadly.  "I don't know how to save you, but I will.  I will find a way to save you, but I need you to be strong for me once more.  I can't do this alone and I know now that you can't either.  We need each other now more than ever.  Whether the Inuyasha I knew is still alive in you or not, I know the courage to become whatever you want is still in you.  You don't want to hurt anybody, you never did.  Please, hold on just a little longer and I promise, I _will_ save you."

            As gold met brown, Inuyasha could feel Kagome's determination pierce his heart.  Where his beating emotions once lay still, as if dead, it began to beat again and the Shikon no Tama inside, once black with hate and anger, began to be purified, as if Kagome's gaze struck directly into his very soul.

            The Demon Inuyasha doubled over and clutched his chest as the purification sent waves of pain throughout his body.  _W-what's happening?_

            Inside, the _real_ Inuyasha, who had been pressed into submission, reawakened and shouted out, reaching for his beloved.  _"I'm still here!  Kagome!"_

"Kagome-chan!"  Sango called from the air.

            "Kagome-sama!  Are you alright!"  Miroku called as well.

            Demon Inuyasha gasped and took to the air back towards his castle.  When it was safe, Ayame ran towards Kouga and began to cry into his chest.  "Please be okay, Kouga!"

            "He'll be fine."  Kagome assured her.  "Naraku's put him through a lot worse and he's survived."

            When Sango touched ground, she ran at Kagome and pulled the girl into a crushing hug.  "I was so worried about you!"

            Kagome smiled and nodded towards Miroku.  "I'm fine.  Thanks to Kouga."  

            "And Inuyasha?"  Sango wondered.

            Kagome nodded solemnly.  "I've bought us some time, but we have to get more help.  I have an idea, but I'm not sure it'll work."

            "Let's head back to Kaede's and discuss it there.  Everyone's worried about you."

            Kagome nodded and looked towards the sky where Inuyasha disappeared.  _We will pull through this, just like everything else.  Just wait for me._

Author's Notes: Everything's pulling together nicely, but there's still more to come before the end!  Keep checking for new chapters.  I should have one up by…*thinks* Wednesday or Thursday.  Arigatou, Minna-san!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: I'll Be By Your Side F...

To Protect The One I Love 

Author's Notes:  I just wanted to comment that I personally loved the scene where Hanyou Inuyasha and Human Inuyasha were protecting Kagome and visually, it'd be hard to imagine, but I guess it shows deep down that Inuyasha's other sides couldn't hurt her.  Have you ever noticed that Human Inuyasha is kinda his emotional side, his Hanyou form is all his stubbornness and pride, and his demon side is his anger and hatred?  They all kinda make up Inuyasha in one way or another, even if they are not always the form he takes, they are always a part of him nonetheless.  Am I making any sense?  Ah well, on with the story…

I'll Be By Your Side Forever 

            Kagome sat at the top of the village's shrine stairs, her knees pulled up to her chest, but she wasn't crying.  No, she was here to think.  About the past, present and what the future would bring tomorrow.

            Worried for her, Sango slowly made her way up the steps to her best friend.  "Kagome-chan?"

            Kagome blinked out of her thoughts and smiled at the approaching woman.  "Hey, Sango-chan."

            Taking a seat besides her, dressed in her pink kimono, Sango asked, "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, just thinking."  The taijiya besides her waited, knowing the girl had more to say.  So Kagome continued.  "I don't remember anything that happened with Kouga or how I got there, but…" Blushing from the memory, Kagome paused.  "I do remember having a dream."

            "About Inuyasha?"

            "Yeah, he was in his human form and he told me…that he loved me."

            Smiling knowingly, Sango asked.  "And what did you say?"

            "I told him what I've wanted to tell him for a long time.  That I loved him too, but even thought it didn't seem real or heartfelt, hearing the words I never thought I'd hear towards me, gave me some sort of happiness and joy knowing it might be true.  And it also seemed to give me courage and the hope that I can save him."

            Placing a friendly hand on her knee, Sango stood up.  "Well, we all know that if anyone can save him, it's you."  Kagome blushed a little more.  "Everyone's ready for you at Kaede's.  We'll wait until you're ready."

            Standing up with her, Kagome shook her head.  "I'm fine.  Let's go."

* * *

            Inuyasha slashed angrily at a vase and shattered it into pieces.  That girl had been able to awaken the part of him he had been trying to get rid off.  His hanyou self had been stupid to think that if he used the jewel to transform that he would be able to control the raw anger and emotion that came with it.  Power, though easy to come by, was hard to control.  

            "Damn that woman!  If I kill her then I will finally be free!"  He roared out loud.  This was no doubt how Naraku felt with Onigumo's feelings stopping him from hurting Kikyo.  "But I am not as weak as Naraku.  I am stronger and once she's dead, there will be no one to stop me."  He smirked in his growing madness.

            "I won't let you do that."

            Spinning around, Demon Inuyasha looked into the mirror behind him and saw Hanyou Inuyasha.  "I thought I had gotten rid of you!"

            "You will never get rid of me."  Inuyasha said back.  "As long as Kagome still believes in me, I have to have faith in my own strength and abilities.  I should've known that she cared about me no matter what.  You may control my body, but she will always control my heart."

            With red eyes flashing, Demon Inuyasha crossed his arms.  "But you don't want me to go away.  I'm your true strength.  I will destroy anything and anyone who ever hurt you.  I got rid of your brother, didn't I?"  He said confidently.

            Shaking his head, Hanyou Inuyasha replied.  "My brother lives.  He's stronger than that and I wouldn't have let you kill him anyways.  I always disliked my brother, but he had plenty of times to kill me and he didn't.  As much as he says he hates me, I know he only fights me to make me stronger.  Without him, I never would've been able to defeat Naraku."

            "Feh, so you are prepared to go back to the sniveling half-breed that everyone picked on and loathed?  Go back to fearing the nights when the moon disappears and you're forced to become a weak human?  Countless nights of sleep have been lost because of your fear to sleep in that form.  With me here, you will never transform into a weak and fragile human again."

            Hanyou Inuyasha's eyes closed at the truth.  "I do fear being human, and I don't like being weak and without power-even for a night.  _But_, Kagome once told me something that made it easier to deal with.  She told me that even though more people knew my secret, it also meant I had more friends.  Miroku, Sango, Shippo, they are always there for me when I change into a human and they've protected me more times than I can remember."  Opening his eyes he glared defiantly at Demon Inuyasha.  "And it's because of them that I'm not afraid anymore to be human!  They give me the strength and courage I need!"

            Demon Inuyasha took a step back from the mirror very much like when he stepped back from Kagome as doubt and fear began to seep into his skin.  Then, he smirked and flexed his claws replying, "That may be true, but as long as I am in control, none of that matters.  Power is all that matters and now that I have it, they will all bow down to _me_!"  He slashed with his claws and shattered the mirror.  It now lay broken on the floor next to the vase.

            A portion of the mirror remained intact and Inuyasha's golden stare continued to glare at his other self as he stated, "Naraku said those same words and look where he is now."

            "Shut up!"  Inuyasha punched the last piece, severing whatever connection his former self had connected.  He may have let Kagome escape once, but there would be no second time.  "She will fall by tomorrow's end."

* * *

            Kagome stood before everyone present.  There were quite a few of them now, but even still, she feared they'd need more help.  Especially if they were to succeed with her plan.  Right now there was Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku.  Rin was with Kimiko caring to Kouga, who was still unconscious from his battle with Inuyasha.  They would fill him in on the plan later.  Clearing her throat, Kagome began, "Right now, the Inuyasha we all know is still inside him, but with the Shikon no Tama, his demon side has complete control."

            "How do you know for sure?"  Jaken asked.

            Sango immediately jumped to her defense.  "If anyone knows Inuyasha, it's Kagome!"

            "I'm just asking if she's sure because if she's not, then there's no Inuyasha to bring back!"  Jaken argued in return.

            Kagome sighed.  "The truth is I'm _not_ sure, but it's just a feeling.  When I was with him, I could see the Shikon no Tama in his heart.  It was completely black and defiled, but when he hesitated and backed off, I knew my words were getting through to him.  Besides, the jewel lightened in color and the purification seemed to pain him."

            Ayame piped in.  "He also said that at the time he _would_ able to hurt Kagome because the other Inuyasha was gone.  He would've been able to kill her before if that were still true."

            Miroku rubbed his chin in thought.  "Well, if he is still in there, we have to pull him out, so he can have control of his body again."

            "Would one of your ward papers do, Miroku-sama?"  Kaede asked.

            The monk shook his head.  "It would exorcise the evil within him, but unless Inuyasha is strong enough to stay inside his body while the demon is expelled, then both would be destroyed."

            "And that's where my idea comes into play."  Kagome continued.  "You all may not like it, but I suggest we find Kagura and Kanna."

            This sent the room into an uproar.  Whistling, Kagome got everyone's attention again.  

            "Kagome-chan, do you really think they'll help us?"  Sango asked.

            "What good would those treacherous youkai be to us anyways?"  Jaken wondered.  

            Miroku had already caught on though.  "Kanna's mirror may be able to separate the demon from the hanyou, giving Inuyasha enough time to take control and…" He stopped.  "And then what?"

            Kagome nodded.  "Then I plan to purify the jewel and free him from its powers once and for all."

            Kaede's eyes widened.  "Are you sure you can perform such a spell on your own, child?"

            Kagome shrugged.  "I'm not sure, but I plan to have Inuyasha there to help me."

            "Considering this is all possible."  Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time that night.  "You're going to need the demon side weak in order for it to work."

            Kagome nodded.  "I was hoping I could count on all of you to do that for me."

            Jaken scoffed.  "If you think you can just start ordering Sesshoumaru around like you do your hanyou than you can just…"

            "Jaken." Sesshoumaru said, eyeing the creature.  The look alone was enough to quite his servant's excessive jabbering.  

            Kagome bit her lower lip in doubt.  "I know it's a lot to ask, but you all know that he would do the same for us, and has several times."  To emphasize her point, Kagome continued, "When Miroku-sama was away healing his wounded Kazaana, Inuyasha was there when Miroku-sama's shield broke down.  When Sango-chan attacked him because of Naraku's trick, he refused to fight back because he knew it wasn't her fault.  Inuyasha took on the thunder brothers not only because they had jewel shards, but because of what they did to Shippo."  The room stayed silent as she spoke.  "When Ayame's pack was running from the Shichininitai, even though it was Kouga who defeated the zombie that was killing off her pack, Inuyasha fought to defeat the rest.  Kouga and Inuyasha have always been enemies, but when Naraku's detachment threatened Kouga, Inuyasha destroyed it.  And no bond is thicker than blood.  When Sesshoumaru was at the hands of Naraku, Inuyasha fought Naraku with everything he had and gave Sesshoumaru enough time to break free."

            The miko shrank back a bit knowing these were all painful memories for everyone.  "And I know that if Inuyasha were here himself, he'd give some kind of excuse why he did those things, but the bottom line is he needs us now more than ever.  If any of you don't feel you owe him even a shred of thanks for what he's done for you, then by all means leave this hut and leave the fighting to me.  He's risked his life countless times for me and demon or not, I will not stand by watch him destroy himself!  Not when I can save him!"

            She stood up and left the hut with those words, letting it sink in and letting everyone decide for themselves where they stood.

            Miroku and Sango were the first to come out.  "You know we're with you."  Miroku said, getting a nod from Sango.

            Shippo was right by their feet and raised up a fist.  "He may have picked on me, but Father wouldn't be happy if I stood by and did nothing to help."

            Next to come out was Ayame.  "My grandfather survived because of Inuyasha and my comrades can rest in peace because of his actions."  She smiled and pulled up Ginta and Hakkaku by their ears from behind her.  "We're with you!"

            Both brothers winced in pain, but shrugged and decided it was easier to fight a Demon Inuyasha than a mad Ayame.

            Sesshoumaru was the last to exit and Jaken came out with his arms crossed at his master's feet.  Neither said anything, but Kagome knew the answer.

            Smiling, she felt her throat tighten.  "Arigatou, minna."

            Sango came up and held hiraikotsu with one arm.  "You know I won't let you go alone when you search for Kagura and Kanna right?"

            The miko laughed slightly.  "Wouldn't dream of it."

            Miroku came up behind them and placed on hand on each girl's shoulder.  "Then you must know that I intend to go as well?"  Both girls' eyebrow's twitched and they brought up their fists as he continued innocently.  "As the leading male here, I must protect you."  His hands lowered behind their backs as he went in for a double grope.

            "HENTAI!"  Both girls screamed and slapped him from either side.  "WHAT WE NEED IS PROTECTION FROM _YOU_!!"

            Kaede came out of the hut and opened her eyes widely as Miroku sat dazed between the two women.  "I suggest you wait until tomorrow to begin your search.  You're going to need all your strength tomorrow, so I suggest you rest until then."

            Jaken looked up at his master.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, you still need time to heal."

            "I'm fine."  Sesshoumaru replied shortly.  Walking away, he silently went to check up on Rin, leaving Jaken behind.

            "W-wait for me!!!"  The little green demon ran after him, staff in hand like always.

            Shippo watched curiously.  "We definitely have an interesting group this time."

            Ayame finally released both wolf demon's ears and cupped her hands behind her back innocently.  "Well, I'm going to check up on Kouga!" She ran off laughing, while Ginta and Hakkaku drudged behind her, rubbing their sore ears and mumbling quietly to themselves.

            Sango turned to Kagome.  "You should be trying to get the most rest after everything you've been through."

            Shaking her head, Kagome replied.  "I'm not tired yet and there are things I need to do first."  Turning away she started walking off by herself.

            Behind her, Sango tapped her foot impatiently as Miroku watched the miko walk away from his point on the floor.  He was trying to get a glimpse of her undergarments when Sango stepped on his head.  "You'll never learn will you?"

            He smiled innocently and raised his hands in a shrugging manner.  "Haa haa…."

* * *

            Kagome walked into the forest and looked up at Goshinboku.  _It's been awhile since I've been here, but whenever things got tough, you always came here, didn't you, Inuyasha?_  Smiling she grabbed hold of one knot and climbed up to the first branch she saw.  Ever since she was a kid, her mom had to yell at her not to climb the tree because she could fall, but after so many years, she'd become an expert at it.

            She sat down on the wide branch and leaned back against the trunk.  This was something that never changed.  She always felt comforted by the tree's magical presence and it was the same in both times.  Perhaps it was because Inuyasha had been sealed here for so long.  Or maybe the reason was more ancient than that.

            Whatever it was, Kagome needed it badly because although she was composed in front of everyone, inside she was scared to death.  She talked big, but could she convince their one-time enemies to help them?  And if so, would she be able to purify the jewel and bring Inuyasha back?  

            _Inuyasha, I don't know how you did it.  Hide your fear and anxiety from us when you needed to be strong.  I'm no leader, I never have been.  I wasn't even a good captain for summer volleyball.  But now, these people are turning to me to lead them into a battle even I'm not sure I can win._

_            I feel like crying, but I know that won't help right now.  _Even though she thought this, tears still formed in her eyes.  _I want you back more than ever, Inuyasha!  I want to go back to the way things were._

"As long as you hold onto the courage inside you, there's nothing you can't do."

            Gasping, Kagome looked down at the base of the tree and saw a translucent figure of none other than Inuyasha himself.  His dog ears and silvery hair were exactly like she remembered.  "I-Inuyasha!"  She gasped.

            Quickly climbing down, she looked at him.  There was one time before when she had seen him like this and it was when Kikyou had convinced her to go home after Kagome had shot Inuyasha and pinned him to Goshinboku a second time.  The mystical tree had been able to connect the two times and made it possible for her to see him and him her.  "I-is it really you?  I'm not imagining it this time."

            He smiled fondly and pulled her into a hug, just like he had that one time.  She felt his body against hers as he crushed her close.  "I'm not free yet, but I had to come see you.  Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

            Kagome's tears now flowed freely.  "I'm scared, Inuyasha.  I want to be with you so badly, but I…I…"

            "Shhh."  He stroked her hair softly.  "I know it's hard, but we both have to be strong.  A lot of people are depending on you.  I'm one of them.  But I know you won't let me down because you're strong.  I'm sorry I've called you weak before, but you're not.  You've overcome things I don't even know if I could do.  You're a strong willed human and a wonderful miko.  You are whoever you want to be and you can do anything you set your mind to.  Remember that."

            She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.  "When everything's back to normal, will you…will you hold me like this again?"

            Smiling, Inuyasha closed his eyes.  "Anything you want."

            Kagome smiled and closed her eyes but when opened them again, she was alone.  She looked up at the tree and as the night air blew the leaves and branches, she could almost see Inuyasha's smiling face.  "Wait for me.  I'm coming."

* * *

            In the darkness of the castle, Inuyasha laid against one of the stonewalls.  His eyes were closed in sleep, but his ears twitched as he heard her words and a smile crossed his face.  _Kagome…_

Author's Notes:  One thing I will say:  This chapter brought tears to my eyes.  If you can imagine it, somehow it really chokes you up inside.  Well, as the story goes on, this fanfiction is definitely getting longer and longer, huh?  Oh yeah, the title was inspired by Kagome's promise to Inuyasha at the end of the 48th episode was it?  I don't remember, but we all know the one.  Well, hope to get the next chapter up soon.  Bai bai!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: You Are Whom You Choose...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  This is a special note to _angel-chan3_, a loyal reviewer whom I'd like to thank for always reading my chapters and don't worry, as long as you stick with me till the very end (which promises to be longer now that I have more ideas) we'll call it even, alright?  Now, to save Inuyasha!

You Are Whom You Choose To Be 

            Sango bent down and gave Kagome and hands up onto Kirara as they prepared to leave the village.  Everyone was there to say goodbye, knowing their part was still a little ways away.  "When I come back, I hope to have more friends with me!"  Kagome said cheerfully.

            "Bai bai, Kagome-neesan!"  Rin shouted while she waved.

            Kagome nodded and was about to take off when she heard Ayame shout, "Kouga wait!  You shouldn't be up yet!"

            "Eh?"  Kagome turned around and saw Kouga barreling towards her.  Not as fast as he once was, creating a tornado and all, but he was still a demon so it caught her off guard.  "K-Kouga-kun?"

            The wolf leader stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand, holding it gently between his.  "Kagome," his voice full of conviction, "How could you think of leaving me behind?"

            "U-um…" The miko stuttered.  "Kouga-kun, you need to rest and regain your strength."  Then she got a serious but worried look on her face.  "I know you want to help, but I can't let you go into a battle when you aren't up to full strength.  Besides, we're only going to talk."

            Kouga shook his head.  "You need me to come with you.  I'm well enough to make sure you stay safe in Inu-koro's absence.  How were you planning on tracking down Naraku's detachments anyways?"

            Kagome shrank back a bit in nervousness.  _I hadn't really thought that far ahead…_  "Well, I…"

            "You need my sense of smell.  I can help you track them down in half the time."  He tried to convince her.

            Sango knew the demon was trying to help, but his rash and impatient nature wasn't going to help them at all.  "But, Kirara can only carry two people at a time."  She lied.  Well, half lied because the faithful cat-demon had been known to carry three, but she didn't want to push her best friend.  

            "I can lead the way from the ground."  He countered the taijiya.  Turning back to the girl whose hand he still held, he practically begged.  "Please, as long as I'm there, at least I'll know you're safe and if you run into trouble I can buy you time to get out of there.  It's the least I can do after..."

            Kagome gasped.  "Eh?"  _So, Ayame told him about what I did.  Protecting him from Inuyasha and all…  No wonder he's being so persistent.  _Biting her lower lip and going against her better judgment, Kagome nodded.  "Fine, you can lead us there, but once we find them I want you to keep silent."  When Kouga gave her a confused look she added.  "No offense, but your hot temper rivals Inuyasha's," _Among other things…_ "And you have been known to hold grudges for a long time.  We're going to ask for their help, so we have to approach them carefully."  The miko reminded him.

            Looking down at the ground, Kouga nodded.  "I understand."

            Sighing she nodded to the rest of the group.  "We should be back in a day's time, maybe less."  Having said their goodbyes, Kagome and Sango took off on Kirara and Kouga ran along the ground.

            Behind them, Ayame crossed her arms.  "He always has to be near her, doesn't he?"

            Miroku came up and placed a comforting hand on the young demon girl's shoulder.  "Don't worry.  Kagome-sama went through the same thing with Inuyasha and another he loved."  He decided to leave out the details about Kikyo for now.  "After a while they get over it."  He said, speaking of Kouga.  "Patience is always the virtue we lack, but can always achieve over time.  And that's all this'll need is time."

            Ayame looked to where Kouga had disappeared and wondered.  _How long I'll have to wait?_

* * *

It was only after hours of searching that Kouga finally shouted above him.  "I can smell them nearby!"

            Above, Kagome nodded and Kirara lowered to the ground where she and Sango dismounted, looking for the two demons whom had been their enemies for so long…

            Kouga followed the scent Kanna and Kagura left behind and lead both girls out of the forest and to a very familiar place.

            Kagome's eyes widened.  _This is where…!_

            It was undoubtedly the same cliff and tree where Kagome and Inuyasha, in his human form, had been able to triumph over a shikon shard strengthened demon tree called Dougenkyo.  While defending Kagome from the tree's servant, a huge man-turned-demon who was entirely made up of rock thanks to Kagome's stolen shards, Inuyasha had been beaten repeatedly, his youryoku having not yet returned.

            Kagome had managed to contribute to the fight, but not as much as she truly wanted.  She had to stand by while Inuyasha went up against a demon not only three times his height, but immensely stronger than he was in his human form.

            _And it's because he was defending me that he was knocked off the cliff, still not becoming a hanyou again._  Kagome remembered the fear and pain of loss she'd felt watching him fall away from her.  _Even then he looked happy, no not happy…content to die defending me…_

Kagome shook her head to clear the images away from such a painful memory.  She had already cried her tears then, but then denied it once Inuyasha had returned from behind them, perfectly fine except for the fact that while they were giving him a proper funeral, everyone, including Kagome, had called him stupid.

            _But he was stupid!  He never knew his limit and always had to exceed himself!  Does he know how much I worried about him all the time?  How much I still do?_

            "Kagome-chan…" Sango brought her attention fully to the present.

            Before her, sitting next to the tree overlooking the horizon, were Kanna and Kagura.  They had long ago sensed the group's approaching presence, but had yet to do anything but turn their heads towards them.

            Kagome swallowed her fear and tried to remember Inuyasha's words to her the night before_, "As long as you hold onto the courage inside you, there's nothing you can't do."_  

            "Kagura-san.  Kanna-san."  She asked with all respectfulness.

            This caught them off guard and Kagura stood up.  "What do you want?"  Kanna soon stood at her side.

            "I…know that Naraku was once your master and our one true enemy, but I've come searching for you not to settle a score or seek revenge.  I've come to ask for your help."

            Crossing her arms, Kagura seemed unconvinced.  "Why should we help you?"

            Looking down at the ground unsure, Kagome continued.  "There's no reason why you should and I don't plan to force you, but something's happened to the person I care for more than anything and for them… I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save them."

            Kouga heard this and it hurt him to hear her talk in such a gentle way about Inuyasha.  _She really loves him.  It seems I never really stood a chance at all…_

            Kanna looked up at her big sister.  "Kagura…?"

            Narrowing her eyes, Kagura asked, "What's it this time?  Another demon you want us to help you take down?  Another Naraku?  Well, think again!  We worked for that ugly, sorry excuse for a demon long enough and we don't plan to work for anyone else anymore!"  She turned her back to the bunch and pulled a white feather from her hair…

            "It's Inuyasha!"  Kagome shouted, her voice cracking a bit.

            Gasping, Kagura whipped around again but said nothing.

            Falling to her knees, Kagome put her hands on the floor and begged.  "Please, I need to save him.  He used the jewel to become a full demon, but now he can't control himself.  He did it to become stronger and protect me, but what he didn't realize was that…" She sobbed once, unable to hold it back, even in front of so many people.  "Was that he was already strong enough!"

            Staying on the floor, Kagome let out a few more sobs, finding herself incapable of holding them in.  Shooting her head up, she faced the two demons without any barriers or masks.  This was who she was.  "I can't think of any other way to save him but this, so I beg you, please!  I don't care if we were once enemies and I don't care if you don't think you can trust me.  Suspect me all you want, hate or scorn me if it'll make you feel better but please help me save him!  My grandfather and mother raised me to believe that no matter what someone else makes you out to be, you can only be truly judge by the things you do, your actions and decisions in life!  Naraku made you do things that you may not have wanted to do or felt deep in your heart was the right thing, but now's your chance to change all that!  Be what you want to be and create a new image for yourselves!"

            "Kagome…" Kouga came down on one knee to comfort her.

            "No!" She shouted.  "I may look weak now but because of Inuyasha I am stronger than ever!"  She stood up and whipped her tears away, but her fists returned to her sides.  "I ask you to make a decision on your own and of your own free will.  You can either help me or not, but at least you'll know _you_ made the decision and no one else made you do it."

            At first neither moved a muscle.  But then Kanna took two steps out and caused Kagura to gasped.  "Kanna!"

            Turning to Kagura, Kanna replied, "I finally know the answer to my question."  She said.  "When Naraku ordered me to absorb this girl's soul into my mirror, I was unable to do so completely.  Her bright life force was so abundant and strong, I couldn't hold onto it forever.  I now know that reason is because she has a strong spirit and will power that makes it so she can do what she wants and help those she cares for.  You and I have our own life forces, or else we wouldn't have had such independent thoughts while Naraku was still alive.  We are not mindless demons he could command at will, not really.  We choose to because we thought we had no choice.  But now we do and it's those choices that will decide what we become in the future.  This girl always amazed me and I believe the one she loves also has a strong will, therefore I think with our help they can win."

            Kagura walked up and knelt before the little white-haired demon child.  "You really want to do this, don't you?"

            Kanna slowly nodded but said nothing more.  She didn't need to.  Both demons had created a bond over time and deep in their own hearts, they knew what to do.

            Standing back up, the wind user turned to Kagome and the rest.  "Sure, why not.  We don't have much else to do anyway."

            Laughing, Kagome smiled for the first time in what seemed like a long time.  "You know, you and Inuyasha are more alike than either of you will admit, because just then, you sounded a lot like him."

            Sango soon joined in with her laugh and although she didn't truly understand the meaning of the comment… Kagura smiled too.

* * *

            It was for the second time that Kagome stood before the large group, all eyes on her as their un-appointed leader.  Everyone here would be risking their lives in just a few hours for one hanyou, one half dog, half human who thought everyone hated him but in reality they were all ready to die for him.

            Kanna and Kagura…two of Naraku's detachments whom, for the longest time, had been enemies of Inuyasha.  Now they stood side by side as allies, if only temporarily, to lend a hand to the cause.

            Ayame…the fiancée of his archrival was here to repay a favor long ago made by Inuyasha's nonstop search for Naraku and the Shichinintai.

            Kouga…Inuyasha's competition for Kagome's heart and constant pain in the ass.  Although they fought against each other most of the time, together they were an unbeatable pair.  It was for Kagome's sake that Kouga would fight him once more for her happiness.

            Sesshoumaru…Inuyasha's half brother, bonded by the blood of their father but separated by the blood of their mothers.  Sesshoumaru never accepted Inuyasha as family because of his "tainted" blood, but now he would fight along side humans and demons alike to see his brother through the next day. His reasons though remain a mystery.

            Kirara…a faithful friend, always having been there as moral support for the hanyou when he wanted to become stronger or to lean on when he was the weakest.  

            Shippo…standing by his long time friend and repaying another debt made by Inuyasha's slaying of the thunder brothers, whom had taken Shippo's father from him in the cruelest of maners.

            Sango…Even when she had stabbed him through the arm with her short sword, and accused him of the vile crime of destroying those in her village, under the words of non other than Naraku, the taijiya would save her friend and comrade and would never turn her back on him again.

            Miroku…Inuyasha helped lift the life-long curse placed on his hand by Naraku, and brought redemption to lecherous monk.  Miroku had always assumed Kagome and Inuyasha were together and now he would make sure it would end that way.

            And finally Higurashi Kagome, whom out of everyone probably owed more life debts to the hanyou than anyone here, but it wasn't because of these that she stood here now, ready to die trying to save him.

            She loved him.  And for a long time she had been unable to express her feelings.  The part that she knew at least cared for her was still alive inside the monster that was now Inuyasha and she would put everything on the line to bring it out again.  She knew she held little leverage in his red-glowing eyes, but that wouldn't stop her.  She had stood by long enough in battles where he had gotten hurt protecting her.  She would not simply stand by now.

            She would fight for everything she ever believed in and fight to save the half demon that unknowingly held her heart and her life in his hands.

            "Minna…you all know what to do once we get to the castle.  If anyone is wounded, I want you out of there and back into the forest.  I'm grateful you all decided to help, but I couldn't bare it if any of you were to die out there."  Kagome held a hand over her heart.  "If it works, Inuyasha will return to himself and the jewel will release its hold on him.  If it doesn't work, I'm not sure what will happen, so I'll say this now: In all my travels with all of you, I've never felt more a part of something than I do with all of you.  You can't really give a name to what bond it is we share, but I want you to know that I hold no regrets and that I treasure all my time with you now and always."

            Everyone stayed silent and looked past the girl as she turned around.  "Now, let's go save Inuyasha."

* * *

            In his castle, Inuyasha crackled his knuckles as he felt _her_ presence get closer and closer.  "She's stupider than I thought."  He said, smirking.

            _She's come to put an end to this and I know she will succeed._  The Inuyasha on the inside said.

            "Silence!  I will not have the power I've wanted my entire life taken away from me by a mere human girl!"  Demon Inuyasha shouted back, even though it was as if he were talking to himself.

            _Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.  Your reign has ended._

"We'll see about that."  He walked out onto the balcony and saw Kagome come out of the trees just north of him.  Behind her more forms began coming forth, people he recognized.  "What's this!?"

            _Kagome isn't the only one that cares for me.  You still think you can win?_

            "Feh!  Simply more blood to be spilt and more fun for me!"  Demon Inuyasha jumped from the balcony and landed down in front of his castle, a good hundred yards from Kagome's position.  

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome shouted.  

            Inuyasha raised his claws hungrily.  Licking his lips he replied, "Have you come to die by my hand?"

            Kagome raised a fist to her heart and shook her head.  "I have come to keep a promise I made to you one year ago!"  She shouted.  "I promised to myself that I would stand by your side forever and always!  That I would be there to make you smile when you were sad!  To make you laugh when you wanted to cry.  And I swore that instead of death I would offer you the best life had to offer until the moment came that you didn't need me anymore!"

            _She made me a promise?  One year ago… that has to be when she asked to be by my side despite the fact I had sworn my life to Kikyou.  She wanted nothing but to see me happy and here she is, fulfilling that promise.  Kagome…_  Love filled Inuyasha's heart, but it only made Demon Inuyasha angrier.

            "Well, if you haven't caught the hint by now, then I'll have to make it more clear!"  He shouted, taking to the air above the castle.  "I said she would fall by the day's end and sunset is only a few hours away.  It may be I'll be free of her ahead of schedule."  He said to his other self.

            _But you didn't plan on her bringing reinforcements.  This battle will be the end of your existence._  Inuyasha thought back.

            "We'll see about that!"  Suddenly, Demon Inuyasha dove down straight towards Kagome, who gasped in surprise.

            Kouga jumped from his spot besides Kagome and aimed to intercept his rival.  "Let's go!"  He shouted.

            That started it.  Everyone from Sesshoumaru to Sango and Miroku rushed into battle.  It was all for one and all of them against Inuyasha, but would it be enough?

Author's Notes: I once wrote that this was the entire point of why I started this fanfiction.  Well, I have to tell you all that it was also my point to continue the story after the point where other stories leave off.  Traditionally, Kagome and Inuyasha get together and they're all happy and lovey dovey and then that's it!  Story ends!  But, there's so much more after the confession and now that I finally have the idea, I plan to add it to this story and keep the saga going.  More questions to be answers and more drama to be unfolded.  Instead of making a sequal, AKA To Protect the One I Love 2, Inuyasha's love and devotion for Kagome will continue under the same title.  I'm only mentioning this as a warning to those who don't like long fanfictions.  Although, personally, I love them and I hope you stick around for it all.  

            Comments concerning the continuation of "To Protect the One I Love" will gladly be accepted at angelic_wings70@yahoo.com and I hope to hear from all of you!  Oh yes, another cliffhanger!  Haa haa!  Except this one has an unsure ending…even I'm not sure what'll happen!  Keep watching for more Inuyasha in the next chapter: Return to Innocence.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Return to Innocence

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: "Dust'in" suggested I put Hanyou Inuyasha against Demon Inuyasha in a real one on one battle.  I may be able to work that in, but it won't be until way later.  So stay tuned for that.  As for the story now, will Kagome be able to save Inuyasha or will his past pains and regrets keep him from conquering himself?

Return to Innocence 

            "Let's go!"  Jumping into the air to meet the threat, Kouga started a battle that would either save or destroy Hanyou Inuyasha.  Besides the wolf demon leader fought Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku, all trying to bring back his gentler and more caring side.

            As Demon Inuyasha flew down towards Kagome, the miko stood there sadly, staring at red eyes and black bat wings that were once beautiful golden orbs and dependably strong arms.  How she longed to see her Inuyasha once again.

            Kouga intercepted the attack aimed at the miko and as the two demons' fist collided, both were thrown back.  Kouga easily landed on his feet, skidding to a stop in the dry dirt of the open field while Inuyasha was able to sustain his aerial advantage.  

"Has your backbone disappeared along with your looks, Inu-koro!?"  Kouga taunted.

            Growling, Demon Inuyasha's pride primitively changed his focus towards the wolf demon.  "If I remember correctly, last time we fought you lost and had to be saved by that lowly human girl!"

            Kagome flinched at the harshness of his tone and shrank back a little.  It was only then that she noticed Ginta and Hakkaku cowering behind her.  One was latched on to each leg and when Kagome blinked curiously at them, they smiled and waved slowly.

            "Oi, Inu-koro!  If you had half the brains that you seem to have brawn, you'd know now to talk that way about Kagome around me!  Come down here and fight me one on one!"  Kouga shouted.

            "Demons such as myself don't waist their time with washouts and rejects like you."  Inuyasha countered.

            "And _real_ demons wouldn't turn their back on their enemy." Sesshoumaru came from Inuyasha's side and slashed with his claws across Inuyasha's face, sufficiently shutting up the boastful dog-demon.

            Inuyasha spit out blood from his mouth and angrily wiped away the remains.  Before he could counter though, Sesshoumaru brought out his yellow whip and began lashing Inuyasha repeatedly.  The demon blocked lash after lash, his arms being covered in blood, and only after several hits was he able to grab a hold of it and smirk.  "That trick only lasts so long."

            "Hiraikotsu!"  Sango threw her boomerang causing Inuyasha to have to let go of Sesshoumaru and move to avoid the attack.

            "Don't think I'm threw with you yet!"  Kouga came and punched Inuyasha in the stomach, making him double over.

            Stunned long enough, Kouga moved back and watched as Sango's youkai-bone boomerang came back, slamming into Inuyasha from the side.

            Inuyasha barely recovered when Ayame came twirling towards him with a powerful roundhouse.  Seeing it coming, Inuyasha caught her leg by the ankle and spun in mid-air throwing her back towards the ground.

            "Ayame!"  Kouga rushed forward and caught the demon girl before she met the merciless dirt face to face.

            Ayame blushed in his embrace, but the world leader turned to his clan mates still hunched in hiding behind Kagome and shouted, "Would you good-for-nothings get in there and do something for a change!?"

            Both brothers smiled nervously, but stayed glued to the miko's ankles.

            Putting Ayame carefully down, Kouga joined into the fray sprung between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  Now both demons fought the one-time hanyou from two directions.  When Inuyasha's attention turned to one of them, the other attacked.

            It was painful for Kagome to watch.  Usually in these battles, she always feared for Inuyasha's safety but now, she only prayed his body would give out and he would faint.  It was odd, now that she thought about it, that although Inuyasha's speed was increased because of his wings, the cost of such a metamorphosis cost him the top of his haori, which was said to be stronger than any armor.  Already, his exposed chest showed signs of scratches and scrapes from Sesshoumaru's claws and bruises from Kouga's punches and kicks.  

Kagome's keen sight showed the Shikon no Tama's magnificent regenerative properties kicking in by the pulsating light and the gashes on Inuyasha's body began to close themselves.

Looking up, Kagome nodded to Sango aboard Kirara and Shippo who was seated behind her.  If they were going to do this, now would be their only chance.  The taijiya in turned looked to the monk who was on the ground next to Ayame.

Pulling out her bow and arrow, Kagome aimed at Inuyasha and when both Sesshoumaru and Kouga saw the sign, they pulled back from the dog-demon and gave her a clear shot.

Seeing the familiar weapon pointed at him, Demon Inuyasha smirked.  "You can't do it.  You don't have the guts."

Staying poised, Kagome replied, "I only do this for your own good, Inuyasha."  She released the arrow and before Inuyasha's shock could even register, the arrow struck deep in his chest, although the miko had made sure not to strike his heart dead on.

The purity arrow had marvelous effects, sending the demon into excruciating pain as the defiled jewel was cleansed.  He cried out loud and clutched the bleeding wound, glaring at the girl below.  "You bitch, I'll make you pay for that!"  Unable to pull the sacred weapon from his body, Inuyasha rushed down towards the miko once more, not noticing that this time there was no opposition.

Kouga stayed where he was, but prayed Kagome's planned worked.

Sesshoumaru simply watched from his standpoint, wondering if everything this human girl was going through was really worth it.

At the last possible minute, when Demon Inuyasha was practically on top of Kagome, Miroku threw a few of his holy ward papers and they landed square on Inuyasha's back.

Lightning danced across his body as the paper sealed his movement and froze him in place, at least temporarily.

"Shippo!"  Sango called out, the fox demon immediately transforming himself into a long chain with a hook at the end.  The taijiya quickly grabbed a hold of it and threw it at the struggling demon.  It flew around him and pinned his arms to his sides.  Miroku came and picked up the dropped sword just as it was released from its owner's hands and it transformed back into its original form.

"You think you can hold me!!?"  Inuyasha growled, his eyes glowing brighter.

Shippo's little face could be seen in the hook and he struggled to sustain his hold on the demon.  It all depended on him.

"Now!"  Kagome shouted.

Behind Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna materialized, Kanna walking up with her mirror already activated.  There was a mighty gust of wind and as Inuyasha gave a shout out to the heavens, part of his soul was sucked into the mirror.  Everyone watched amazed as his hair turned from white to black, his eyes go from red to brown, and his ears fangs and claws all retracted until _Human_ Inuyasha collapsed to his knees.

Breathing heavily with his head down, nobody knew what to expect.  But Kagome was the first to drop to her knees before her friend and look into his face.  "Inu…yasha?"

Slowly his head came up and he forced a smile on a sweat-covered face.  "Kagome."

Smiling with pure joy, Kagome threw her arms around his restrained form and cried into his shoulder.  "I'm so glad you're okay!"

He snuggled back the best he could.  "And it's all thanks to you."

Shippo transformed back into his regular form, but fell to the ground with swirling eyes.  Ayame came and picked up and tiny demon.  "I think he pushed himself too hard."

It was only then that Inuyasha noticed everyone around him.  "Minna…?"

Kagome looked down at the ground unsurely.  "Inuyasha, we were able to seal your youkai blood temporarily with the use of Kanna-san's mirror, but…" She paused.  "We have to purify to Shikon no Tama in order for it to release you completely."  She explained.

Inuyasha looked to the beautiful miko before him and raised her chin so she met him eye to eye.  "I know and I trust you.  Together we'll be able to get through this."

Nodding, Kagome smiled but her heart continued to beat nervously.  _He doesn't know what he's truly going to face yet…_

Placing her hand on his chest, she stared at the spot where she could see the jewel pulsating weakly.  "Minna, I'm not sure what will happen, so you'll all have to bare with me.  But thank you for everything.  Even if this doesn't work, at least I know we tried our best."

"We'll be here when you get back, Kagome-chan." Sango said, Miroku behind her reflecting her smile as well.

Inuyasha placed his hand gently on top of hers and smiled.  "We'll be back soon."

With that, Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the jewel.  Suddenly there was a bright light and everyone had to shield their eyes.  When it died down, both Human Inuyasha and Kagome collapsed to the ground.

"Kagome-sama!"  Miroku rushed to her side.

"Kagome!"  Kouga did the same and both men carefully laid Inuyasha and Kagome next to each other.  Although they only appeared to be asleep, they all knew better.  They were battling a force that none of them could ever imagine.  But they all hoped and prayed that in a little while, both would opens their eyes and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he struggled to see anything in the surrounding blackness that seemed to go on forever.  Usually seeing in the dark was no problem, but now with his human eyes, he was blind.

Suddenly, next to him Kagome appeared as well.  He turned to her curiously as she pointed ahead.  A door materialized, but Inuyasha still wasn't sure what it meant.

"Inside you're going to have to face your worst fears.  Only once you concur them will I be able to purify the jewel.  With it still having a hold of your heart, the only way to free yourself of it is to overcome your regrets and insecurities."  She explained.

"What's in there?"  He asked her.

"I can't tell you that, but…" She took a hold of his hand.  "I won't let you face it alone.  I'm here for you."

He smiled and squeezed her hand back.  "You always are."  Turning back towards the door Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked towards it.  _I wonder what I'll face inside.  My worst fears…_  He reached for the handle and slowly turned it, stepping through the small threshold.

There was another bright flash, and he had to shield his eyes once more, but this time when he opened them, he felt different.  Around him, he immediately recognized the surroundings as his home village.  But it was destroyed around the same time his mother died and that meant…

Looking down at his hands, Inuyasha gasped when he saw five tiny digits wiggling where full-grown hands should've been.  

"Ha ha!  Look at the half breed!"  

Gasping, Inuyasha's head shot up and he saw the village children teasing him just like they had been.  "Half breed…" Even his voice was that of a child's.

"Inuyasha…"

The little hanyou turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him.  She still held onto his hand and nodded.  This was what he would have to face.

"Go away!"  They shouted.

"We don't want you here!  Go live with the other youkai!"  When the children began throwing rocks, Inuyasha's insecurities got the better of him and he hid behind Kagome's legs.

"I bet he even has fleas!"

"I wonder if he even has a soul."

"I bet he doesn't!  Demons come from hell, so that means he's like the walking dead!"

Inuyasha flinched at their harsh words and sniffed as it brought back old memories.  He had to face this everyday.  Sometimes he would stay indoors all day just to avoid seeing these kids.  They never understood.  Suddenly they started throwing rocks and Inuyasha closed his eyes against the memories.  

"Inuyasha, remember where your strength lies."  Kagome's soothing voice spoke to him.  She had to shield her eyes and face from the rocks, which began hitting her too, but even wincing at the pain from the bruises, she stood in front of him and protected his little form.

_My strength…?_

FLASH!

As the huge red demon came down upon Inuyasha with his club, he roared Inuyasha's name.  "Inuyasha!  That body of yours is also a hanyou!  Do you not find it repulsing?  You cannot _but_ think about it!"

Attacking over and over again, Inuyasha shouted back, "You keep saying, hanyou this and hanyou that.  Just shut up already!"  As he landed a kick to the demon's face he said, "I am who I am!  I'm strong either way!"

FLASH!

_That's right!  I did say that…_  Five-year old Inuyasha stepped bravely out from behind Kagome and glared at the children.  "I don't care what you think of me!  I can't change who I am and I don't want to!  I like being a hanyou!"

Upon hearing his words, the children and his village disappeared into darkness again but in their place, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves at his father's castle.

"So, father decided to mate with a _human_.  Despicable."  Inuyasha, now back to his normal age, spun around to face his older brother's scornful glare.  "Filthy half-breed."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.  "Sesshoumaru."  He ground.  "Our father loved my mother and I may not be as strong as you, but I don't need to be.  I'm strong enough being me and if you don't like it then fine.  But hanyou or youkai, we are still brothers and Father loved us both.  You can't run away from that, and you can't ignore it.  So live with it."

Bowing his head, the dog demon smirked as his form shifted.  It was shorter, but white hair still fell down his shoulders.  When he lifted his head again, Inuyasha stared back at the demon version of himself.  "You may not _mind_ being a hanyou, but you mind being a weak human.  You even admitted that yourself to me.  Unable to protect yourself, you're as good as dead to all the other _real_ demons out there."

BA-DUM

Inuyasha gasped as he felt his youryoku leave him.  Suddenly, his white hair turned black and he reverted back into a human.  "N-no!"  Fear wrapped around him like a wet blanket, making him feel cold to the bone.

Kagome saw this and took a challenging step forward.  "All of his friends know Inuyasha's strength and they don't care what form he takes!  He's always been there for us and we'll always be there for him!"  Demon Inuyasha got mad and began growling, but the miko kept going.  "Everyone has their weak moments, but its how you get through them that defines who you are!  You, a creature who knows nothing _but_ power, rely on it to much and that makes you weaker than any mortal human!"  She insulted him.

"Silence!!"  Demon Inuyasha rushed forward, but with Human Inuyasha's reflexes not up to what they usually were, he was unable to stop the youkai from getting to Kagome.

            "K-Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted as the demon ran his claws through Kagome's stomach and out her back.  She neither cried out nor made any sound whatsoever.  

            Shock was written all across her face, but the only thing Human Inuyasha could see were the faint, see-through tears that ran down her face.  When Demon Inuyasha pulled his arm back, saturated with Kagome's blood, Human Inuyasha took a fearful step backward.

            Demon Inuyasha smirked triumphantly and lifted his hand in victory.  "I am _never_ weak and humans should learn when to keep their mouths shut."  He said.

            _Kagome…_

            Kagome fell slowly to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her unmoving body.

            _Kagome…_

            FLASH!

            "Inuyasha…do you have something you want to protect?"

            "Protect?"

            "Something you never want to go away?"

            _I do…_

            "Then let's never say goodbye.  Promise?"

            _I promised…_

            FLASH!

            "When everything's back to normal, will you…will you hold me like this again?"

            "Whatever you want."

            FLASH!

            _Kagome…_

            Human Inuyasha didn't even notice the tears on his own face as he glared defiantly at his other self.  "You bastard!"  He lunged forward with a punch, but the youkai confidently caught it and held it firm.  

            "Without me, you have nothing.  You are as weak as the five year old everyone picked on.  Get rid of me, and you will never taste true power again."  The youkai leaned in and licked his lips.  "Getting rid of every last human would be so much more fun than protecting one pathetic girl, don't you think?"

            "NOO!!"  Human Inuyasha, his right hand still stuck in his youkai form's fist, ran his left hand forward and drove it deep into Demon Inuyasha's chest.  He found the Shikon no Tama, and as the youkai's mouth fell open in shock, he stated, "I am stronger being myself than giving up to you.  So go away!"  He pulled the jewel free from the demon, who immediately let go of Inuyasha's other hand and fell to the ground next to Kagome.

            The Shikon no Tama glowed a bright pink and covered the entire room.

* * *

            Inuyasha winced as he opened his eyes and the setting sun's rays fell upon his face.  He moaned as he tried to sit up and suddenly realized he was back in the field.

            "Inuyasha!"  Shippo came running to the hanyou's side.

            Yes hanyou, it appeared that Inuyasha had reverted back to his hanyou form just before waking up.  Blinking curiously, Inuyasha brought up his left hand and was amazed to see the Shikon no Tama was gone. 

            "Kagome!"  Kouga's voice alerted him.

            "Kagome-chan!"  Sango's hectic voice made him spin around.  

            There lay Kagome, just as he remembered her but asleep.  He twisted towards her and lifted her head into his lap.  "Kagome.  It's over.  Wake up."  No response.  

            "Kagome-sama!"  Miroku shouted.

            Kouga suddenly got mad and glared at Inuyasha.  "What did you do to her, Inu-koro!"

            "It wasn't me!"  The hanyou shouted in protest.  "She tried to protect me from…" What would you call it?  _My other self?  Me?  Another demon?_  He shook his head, skipping the rest of the explanation and gently shook the miko, trying to stir her from her sleep.  "Kagome, please wake up."

            When she refused to open her eyes, Inuyasha himself began to get frantic and pulled her close, his body shaking in fear.  "No, no, I won't believe it!  You have to come back!  You're stronger than I ever was, so you can pull through this!"  His emotions caught everyone off guard.  "I still have my promise to keep to you!  So, please don't leave me!"

            A quiet moan came from her lips and Kagome spoke with eyes still closed.  "I'll never leave you."

            Everyone gasped and shouted the miko's name, excluding Inuyasha.  He remained frozen, his eyes wide with shock.  "You…" He said slowly.  Finally catching himself being so openly emotional in front of so many people, he scoffed.  "You damn right you better be because if you didn't I'd have to go to the other world, wasting all that time and trouble just for you, and drag your sorry ass back here for being so stupid."

            Keeping her eyes closed, Kagome spoke again.  "Inuyasha…when I open my eyes, will it really be you?"

            Inuyasha had to stop short and looked at her worriedly.  Then he smiled and nodded.  "I'm right here waiting for you."  His voice going back to being so gentle, just like she remembered.

            Finally getting the courage to look upon her Inuyasha, her real Inuyasha for the first time, Kagome's eyes watered up and she hide her crying face in his strong chest.  "Oh, Inuyasha!  Don't ever do that to me again!"

            He hugged her back and apologized a million times in his head.  "Kagome…you saved me and I can't thank you enough."

            "But you can thank the rest of us!"  Ayame shouted.  "You nearly threw me into the ground and for what!?"

            "You gave your brother a good workout too."  Miroku mentioned, bringing the hanyou's attention to his older brother, standing a little ways away from everyone.

            The dog demon was looking towards his castle, but he spoke to his brother behind him.  "That mark on your forehead is proof that you've passed the trial.  Father, even from the other world, recognizes your strength."  Inuyasha never knew his brother to speak so many words in one sentence.  Turning to meet his gaze, Sesshoumaru motioned to Inuyasha's forehead.  "And now so do I."

            Inuyasha turned and looked at himself in Kanna's mirror, which was still next to him, being held by the demon child herself, and saw a moon-shaped mark, just like Sesshoumaru's on his forehead, except his was red. It was the family crest, so to speak.  And now everywhere Inuyasha went, youkai and human alike would recognize Inuyasha as the son of the great dog demon from long ago.

            "Well, I'm tired, let's go home."  Sango petted little Kirara in her arms and turned around, Miroku right _behind_ her.

            Everyone agreed and left the couple to decide what to do next.  Everything seemed back to normal and it was all for the better.  

            Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and smiled.  She smiled back and fingered the new marking.  "I think it's cute."  He laughed.  Then she raised her hand to his ears and gave them a little rub.  "But these are still the cutest."

            "Kagome…" He whined, but on the inside, he was loving it.  

            When she was finished he got to his feet and carried her in front of him bridal style.  "I'm okay, I can walk now."  She said.

            Smirking mischievously, he replied.  "I know, but I don't want to let you go yet."

            "Mou, Inuyasha.  Put me down."  

            "No, and don't ask again, cause I ain't gonna."  Kagome crossed her arms, but after a few moments smiled and let him have his way.

            _Now that Inuyasha's back, everything's perfect…_

Author's Notes:  Well that's the longest chapter I've ever written, but I still have lots planned, the story's not done, so keep checking for more updates!  Oh yeah, I made three new music videos:

Where Are You

Glory of Love

If I'm Not the One You Want (regarding Kouga and Inuyasha for Kagome)

Always available at nighttime on Kazaa unless someone else knows where I can upload them to.  Thank you minn!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: My Wish

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  I just want to say to OsuwariTetsusaiga, you are hilarious!  And adorable! (scratches behind his ears) and I thank you for your cute reviews.  And to everyone else, be prepared for a new, different saga than any before…

My Wish 

            Shippo sat next to Kaede in her hut, drawing pictures of his latest adventure with his crayons.  Miroku and Sango were nowhere to be found, but he didn't have to be an adult to figure out what_ they_ were doing.  Kouga and Ayame had left for their den, Ginta and Hakkaku trailing behind them.  Sesshoumaru, along with Rin and Jaken, had returned to their castle, but not after Sesshoumaru had a talk with his little brother.

            _"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.  "Don't take this the wrong way, because you're still a lowly hanyou with a weakness for humans, but…" He paused, ignoring Inuyasha's growing growl.  "If you ever need to, you know where our Father's castle is."_

_            Inuyasha stopped short.  "You won't fight me away?"_

_            "It is no longer just my land.  That is all I came to say."  With that Sesshoumaru walked away to an awaiting Rin and Jaken on top of Aun.  _

_            Inuyasha stayed behind, dumbfounded.  Never before had he known his brother to be so…well, there really wasn't a word for it, but he understood.  _Something between brothers I guess._  Inuyasha thought._

Shippo looked up at the aged miko as she churned more herbs into different mixtures and asked, "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

            Kaede laughed.  "Don't ask such a silly question, little one.  Wherever they are, they are with each other.  That's what's most important."

            Shippo turned his gaze to the door and wished Kagome would return quickly.  He missed her and wanted her to hold him again.  When he looked back down at his drawing, it showed Kagome and Inuyasha in Goshinboku, the hanyou holding the miko from behind, looking out into the forest…

            What he didn't know was right then, that's exactly where Inuyasha and Kagome really were.  Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha's embrace and the hanyou squeezed her tighter from behind, while leaning back himself against the ancient tree's trunk.  Kagome loved this and was happy that for once, Inuyasha did keep his word.  As soon as they had gotten back from Inuyasha's father's castle, they had all gotten a good night's sleep and in the morning, immediately thanked everyone before they left and then snuck off away for some alone time.

            "Kagome?"  Inuyasha nuzzled her neck with his face.

            "Hmm?"  Kagome was so relaxed, if Inuyasha wasn't holding her, she just might've fallen out of that tree. 

            "Where is the Shikon no Tama?"  The hanyou asked.  "When I woke up, it was gone."

            Digging into her shirt, Kagome pulled out the small yet powerful pink jewel.  "Right where it should be."  She stopped.  "For now at least."

            Inuyasha's ears perked forward.  "For now?"

            Nodding, Kagome continued to look at the jewel as it hung from its chain.  "Kaede told me before that if I were to make a pure, good hearted wish, the jewel would disappear and demons wouldn't be able to get to it."

            "So, why haven't you?" 

            Putting the jewel down in her lap, Kagome turned her gaze to vast forest before her, being bathed in gentle sunlight.  It really was a beautiful day today.  "Well, its because I don't really know what I want."

            "There's nothing you have to wish for?"  The hanyou questioned.

            "Well, someone else asked me that question once and although everyone else seemed to have something they'd wish for, I never had any ambition like that.  Sure I wanted to get good grades and I wanted to get Naraku, but those were things I could do by myself, with my own abilities and skill."

            Smiling, Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes as the wind blew his hair to the side.  "That's why the jewel has stayed pure for so long in your hands.  You have no evil or dark intentions.  You always think of others first."

            Kagome's hold on the jewel tightened as her worry got the better of her.  "If I could make a wish, would it really _be_ pure and good hearted?  Would I be able to make the Shikon no Tama disappear and relieve everyone the stress of protecting me when youkai come to claim it?"

            "No one gets stress because of that.  It's a burden that you shouldn't have to bare alone and that's why we're here."  Inuyasha said, opening his eyes and looking into Kagome's concerned face.  "Miroku, Sango, even Shippo, not only want to keep the jewel out of evil's hands but they want to make sure you stay safe too."

            Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze and asked.  "What about you?"

            Breaking the look, Inuyasha stared off to the side.  "Well, I do it because…" He muttered the last part.

            "What was that?"  Kagome asked again.

            Scoffing Inuyasha said annoyingly.  "I do it because I care about you and don't want to see you hurt."

            Kagome blushed and smiled; making the hanyou more nervous – so much that he blushed too.  She raised up the jewel and covered it in two hands.  "Well, I guess I'll never know until I try."  Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the jewel.  _If I do this right, everyone will be happy…_

            As she made her wish, the jewel glowed brightly, and Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome for fear she would disappear too.  When it died down, Kagome opened her hands and the jewel was gone.

            The two looked at each other and both smiled.  "What did you wish for?"  The hanyou asked.

            Kagome leaned in and whispered it in his ears.  Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine and made it hard to concentrate on what she was saying, but when she was finished, he gasped and looked at her in shock.  "Really?"

            The miko nodded and threw one leg over the trunk so both were now on the same side.  "Let's see if it worked."

            Inuyasha nodded, jumped down to the ground, then lifted his arms to catch Kagome as she leapt into his embrace.  Momentarily Kagome fingered the new rosary Inuyasha wore.  He had grown so used to it, he had Kaede make him a new one just for Kagome.  He felt so guilty about breaking the last one, he hoped this made her happy.  It did, because he saw the smile grow on her face.  Holding hands the two ran off back towards the village.

            By the time they got there, Sango and Miroku were back, but their faces were all flushed.  Kaede and Shippo knowingly kept their mouths shut and pretended not to notice a thing.  If the two weren't ready to announce their…affairs, then who were they to say anything?

            Inuyasha and Kagome came running into the hut, out of breath and excited.  Well, Kagome was out of breath, Inuyasha just had a smile on his face.

            "What are you two so happy about?"  Miroku asked.

            Crossing his arms, Inuyasha smirked.  "Definitely not for the same reason why you two look so content and happy."  This got both Sango and Miroku to gasp and stare at the ground.  Both Inuyasha and Shippo laughed at that.

            "Minna, come with me to the bone-eater's well."  Kagome asked.

            Sango looked at her friend.  "Are you going back already?"

            Shippo came running up and latched onto the miko's ankles.  "Kagome!"

            "Not exactly, just trust me."

            So without further adieu, everyone minus Kaede, went to the well and gathered around it curiously.  "Are we supposed to notice something?"  The monk wondered.

            Shaking her head, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  "Go ahead and jump through."

            The hanyou nodded and leapt into the portal, immediately jumping out the other side.  The shed was dark so he opened the door and let in some sunshine.

            Back in the other time, Kagome lifted Shippo into her arms.  "Now don't get scared."

            But the little kitsune demon already got scared when she held him over the dark and ominous pit and let go.  "KAAGGOOMMEEEE!!!!"  He cried falling down and expecting to go splat against the well's ground.  But instead the entire area around him exploded into blues and blacks, stars dotting here and there.  "Eh?"

            When it all died down, Shippo found himself at the bottom of the well again, but this time is smelled differently.  "Oi, Shippo, up here!" 

            The fox cub looked up and saw Inuyasha's laughing face. 

            "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

            Standing up, Shippo pointed accusingly at the hanyou.  "What did you do!?  Where did you go!?"

            "Kaogme's time, where else?"

            "But I can't go there!"  He climbed up the side of the well and grabbed a hold on Inuyasha's offered hand. 

            "Now you can."

            Looking around, Shippo found himself _not_ exactly in the forest, but instead inside a shed.  "This is…this is Kagome's world?"

            Nodding, Inuyasha pointed to the open shed door.  "And in a little bit, you'll get to see it just like I have."

            Kagome looked down and as soon as she saw the kitsune fox disappear, she smiled and looked at the last two people.  "Who wants to go next?"

            "EH!?"  Both exclaimed, running to the well to see if it was true.  But to their amazement, Shippo had disappeared.

            "He…did he…?"  The monk shuttered for the right words.

            Nodding happily, Kagome nodded, hands behind her back like a little kid.  "Yep!  Now you all get to see my world!"

            Monk and Taijiya exchanged looks, then smiled and jumped in together.  Kagome followed a little ways behind.  _This is what makes me happy.  And it's only the beginning…_

            Since the miko was the last one in, she was the last one out, but Inuyasha was there to lend her a hand as well.  Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were all at the edge of the shed, looking out into the shrine's grounds, unsure what to do next.

            Kagome and Inuyasha still held hands as she went to join them.  "Don't be afraid!  It's not magic, it's just different."  She wiggled in between them and led them outside, going straight for Goshinboku.  As they stood before the familiar tree, Kagome said, "Maybe this will help you get your bearings."

            Everyone gasped and looked around, amazed at the change.  "Five-hundred years in the future."  Sango said in awe.  Kirara mewed in Sango's arms, mirroring her shock.

            "I never believed we would ever get to see it."  The monk turned to Kagome.  "How is this possible?"

            "I made a wish.  The only thing I didn't have that I always wanted."  She said shyly.

            Kagome looked over and saw her little brother playing with his ball.  "Souta!"

            The little boy turned around and when he saw everyone he fell over in shock.  "S-Sis!  Inu-oniichan!"  He ran over to the group.  "What are you all doing here?"

            Kagome knelt before her little brother.  "Stay here while I go and get Grandpa and Mama, okay?"  Kagome immediately ran off to the main house to greet her family.

            "Un."  The little boy nodded and started talking to Inuyasha.  Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were still stunned with silence.

            When Kagome came back, her mother and grandfather were behind her and were just as shocked as Souta.  "Mama, Grandpa, this is Miroku, Sango with Kirara, and the adorable one is Shippo!"

            Kagome's mother immediately scooped up the kitsune cub and hugged him like she would a teddy bear.  "Oh, you've told me so much about him, but he so much more cuter in person!!"  She squealed.  Shippo didn't want to be rude, but the noise hurt his ears.

            Kagome put her grandfather and Miroku together.  "I think you two have a lot you can talk about!  Grandpa, Miroku is a monk and unlike your wards, his really work!  Maybe he can give you a few pointers!" 

            With Kagome's mom having a death grip on poor Shippo, Kagome grabbed hold of Sango's hand and took off towards the house.  "I have to show you my room!"  She exclaimed.  The taijiya followed unsurely, everything still needing time to sink in.

            Inuyasha's ears drooped down as he thought she forgot him, but then the miko turned around and shouted.  "Come on Inuyasha!  I know you miss my bed as much as I do!  Considering you fell asleep in it that one time!"

            Inuyasha ran after the two girls, dodging the ever talking Souta, and yelled back.  "I only fell asleep because you were taking too long!  I wasn't tired!  I was BORED!"  He defended himself.

            At this both girls laughed and ducked inside the house, while Inuyasha took a short cut and leapt to the window.  "Stupid girls…" He muttered.

            By nighttime, Kagome's mother had Shippo helping her downstairs with the dishes and keeping her company.  The little fox liked her and was amazed how much she reminded him of Kaede.  He even started drawing pictures of himself for her.  Kirara had fallen asleep next to the ever-fat Buyo, the two hitting it off from the start.

            Inuyasha went with Souta into his room, which is where he always slept when he stayed the night, but the two boys had fun playing video games until Kagome came in and told them both to go to sleep.

            Sango and Kagome bunked in her room.  The miko insisted Sango sleep in her bed for the sole purpose of trying out something other than hard ground.  The taijiya was shocked at how soft it was and fell instantly asleep.  Kagome took her sleeping back and fell asleep on the floor.

            But Miroku, poor poor Miroku, was sent to stay with Kagome's grandfather because frankly, nobody else trusted him in their room – boy and girl alike.  But the monk didn't get much sleep that night because Kagome's grandfather went on and on about how his ancestor's magic was and is just as strong as Miroku's magic except up until this point he had been unable to prove any of it.  Unfortunately, Kagome's grandfather refused to accept that Miroku was better.

            So the monk resorted to covering his head in the pillow provided and was very tempted to use on of his ward papers on the old man's mouth just to shut him up.  _Why me…?_

            The first thing Kagome did the next morning was dress everyone up in normal modern clothes.  She gave Miroku some of her father's old clothes and Sango just shared some of Kagome's clothes.  Inuyasha got dressed in special clothes Kagome's mother had picked out in case the hanyou needed to go out into public again, and of course his hat to hide his ears.

            Shippo was another thing.  Kagome had insisted the little cub keep quiet on their trip, and if he did, she wouldn't have to dress him up at all.  With Inuyasha, it was just his ears, but with the kitsune cub, his tail was almost impossible to hide.  If he didn't say anything, Kagome hoped the local passerby would think he was a stuffed animal.

            Sango left Kirara at the house because the little kitten seemed to want to sleep the day away with Buyo, which the taijiya couldn't object to because the cat demon had done so much for the group, she deserved a good days rest.

            Kagome gave the group a tour of the mall she and her friends always spent so much time at.  It took forever, but Kagome was able to explain all of the questions Miroku and Sango sent her way.  Inuyasha had already seen most of it and said little, but he was always very observant just the same.

            The one thing Kagome had to do with the group was take them to a special place she loved to go.  It was an observation deck completely covered in windows at the top of one of the government buildings.  It was open to the public every now and then, and it gave the people a glorious view of the city, with the neighboring bay and ocean nearby.

            On their way up, Kagome felt a little dizzy and shook her head.  _Must be because we're changing floors so fast._  She reasoned.

            When the elevator opened its doors, everyone, minus Kagome, were shocked that the area outside looked different than when they had gone in.  "We're fifty floors higher now.  Look!"  She exclaimed, pointing to the windows in front of them.

            Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all smushed their faces against the glass, totally engrossed with the scene before them.  "It's amazing…" Miroku said.

            "It's so beautiful." Sango agreed.

            Inuyasha looked around.  "Hey, what's that flying thing?"  He pointed to an airplane in the distance.

            "That's an airplane.  It's like a…" She fumbled for the right words.  "It's a giant machine that take you from one city to another, over oceans and mountains, in only a few hours."

            Everyone gasped in shock.  "Wish we had one of those during our travels."  Miroku said, to which case everyone nodded in agreement.

            Kagome put Shippo down against the glass so he could get a better view and stepped back from the group.  She'd already seen this a dozen times, and right now, her head was killing her.  She turned her back to the view and thought it might be vertigo.  _I've never felt this way before when I came up here though.  And it's not just my head.  My entire body hurts and I feel so tired all of a sudden…_

            "Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked worriedly.

            "Huh?"  She quickly turned around and immediately regretted it because the world spun and suddenly turned black. 

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.  The movement was so fast that his cap flew right off and Miroku had to provide cover when a few other people passed by and noticed the dog-ears on top of Inuyasha's head.

            Nervous, he smiled and waved at them until they walked away quite unnerved, then turned and looked to Kagome.  "Kagome-sama!"

            "She passed out."  The hanyou reported.

            "Let's get her some place where it isn't so crowded."  Sango suggested.

            When she said this, though, Kagome moaned and opened her eyes.  "Wh…what happened?"

            "That's what we'd like to know."  Inuyasha said, holding her close.

            Kagome sat up and held a hand to her head.  "I don't know what happened.  I just suddenly got dizzy."  She said.

            "I think that's enough for today.  Let's go back to the shrine."  Miroku said.

            Gasping Kagome stood up.  "No!  There's so much more I want to do.  I'm sure it's just cause I haven't eaten today!  Let's go to the food court and get some pizza.  Then I'll be fine."

            "You're sure?"  Sango asked.

            Nodding energetically, Kagome replied.  "Positive."

            Inuyasha crossed his arms unconvinced, but agreed anyway.  "Fine, but if you start to feel bad at all, it's straight back home."

            Miroku put Inuyasha's hat back on him and smiled.  "That's what we'd expect from the ever-soft Inuyasha."

            The dog demon growled and flexed his claws.  "You want to say that again and risk loosing the chance of ever _having_ children, Miroku?"

            This got the monk hiding behind Sango.  "Now that you mention it, you look really buff today."

            Kagome picked up Shippo in her arms and held him close.  "Then let's go!"

            Everyone ate the pizza happily. Kagome fed little Shippo in her lap and hid him under the tablecloth so he could munch all he wanted.  Everyone had pretty much forgotten the little mishap before, except Inuyasha who kept an immensely close eye on Kagome at all times. 

            "Kagome-chan?"

            Turning around to the call of her voice, Kagome saw her friends noticed her from across the way.  "Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Houjo-kun, what are you all doing here?"

            Upon hearing _–kun_ for the second time he'd known her, Inuyasha had to suppress his growl and instead decided to glare the hell out of the teenage boy.

            "Kagome-chan, you're looking so much better!"  Ayumi exclaimed.

            "Did the sandles I gave you work well for your health?"  Houyo asked.

            Sweatdropping, Kagome laughed nervously.  "Um…yeah I'm feeling just fine now."

            "Are these your friends?"  Yuka asked.

            Nodding, Kagome stood up and made introductions.  "This is Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha."  She said.

            Everyone shook hands, but the shake between Houjo and Inuyasha lasted awhile longer because the hanyou was tempted to break off the kids arm "accidentally".  "Nice to meet you."  He said in a low voice.

            Ayumi leaned forward and picked up Shippo from Kagome's arms.  "And who is this adorable little guy!?"

            "He's so cute!"  Eri agreed, patting his head.

            Poor Shippo was beet red by being handled by so many pretty girls and had to fight the urge to say anything.  _I'm a stuffed animal.  I'm a stuffed animal.  I'm a stuffed animal._  He told himself over and over again.

            "Ne, Kagome-chan."  Yuka asked as she pointed to Miroku.  "Is he the self-absorbed, jealous, violent guy you've been seeing?"

            Kagome laughed to cover her shock and waved away the question, pointingly ignoring Inuyasha's questioning glance.  "Ah, no, don't worry about him.  Miroku is a nice guy."  _Despite the fact that he gropes the nearest girl to him every time he gets the chance and he asks them to bear his children.  _She said silently to herself.

            "I'm glad, Higurashi, because I wouldn't want you to hang around with a guy like that."  Houjo said with a smiling face.

            It was then that Inuyasha stood up and cleared his throat.  "Do you think you'd be better for her?"

            Houjo suddenly got nervous and started playing with his fingers.  "Well, about that…I guess if I could make Higurashi happy, then I would definitely try my best."

            Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and pulled her close, possessively almost and replied, "Well, good because she's with me and I plan to treat her with nothing but the best."

            This left everyone stunned, but Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had to lean in and whisper to Kagome.  "It's him isn't it?" Yuka and Eri said at the same time.

            "He's so handsome." The ever-energetic Ayumi said.

            Inuyasha's ear underneath his hat perked at the whispering voices, but he kept his eyes on Houjo.

            "Well…" Kagome didn't know what to say and right now there was a force at work that she didn't want to interfere with.  Inuyasha was doing nothing but glaring at Houjo and the poor boy was a stuttering mess of incoherent words. 

            Yuka began pulling Houjo away and waved to Kagome.  "Well, we'll see you later then!"  Eri and Ayumi waved goodbye as well and followed the two away.

            As soon as they were gone, Kagome sighed with relief.

            "So you told them I was self-absorbed, jealous, and violent?"  Inuyasha's angry voice made Kagome squeak like a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

            Turning around, Kagome smiled innocently.  "Well, we were going through some hard times and I sorta needed to get some things off my chest."

            Standing up, Miroku and Sango patted Kagome on the back sympathetically.  "Don't feel bad.  Inuyasha was a jerk back then."  Sango said.

            "You know we've all thought that way about him at one time or another."  Miroku agreed.

            Even little Shippo was at Kagome's ankles giving her a hug.  "We're here for you."

            Inuyasha on the other hand, had his hand balled into a fist and was ready to pound all of them.  _You guys…_ He thought threatingly.

            Back at the house, Sango and Kagome's mother searched for some of Buyo's food for Kirara.  Shippo decided to see what video games Souta had to play with in his room.  But as soon as the third grader found out about Shippo's Kitsune magic, he insisted on seeing it, so the little kitsune fox showed Souta all of his toys and what he could turn them into.

            Miroku, though, knew one person was missing.  So, he went outside to the shrine grounds and found Inuyasha right where he knew he'd be: sitting in Goshinboku with his arms crossed.

            "It's a good thing this is here in Kagome-sama's world too, because otherwise I wouldn't know where to find you."  He said.

            "Feh, if I didn't want to be found you wouldn't be able to."  The hanyou said.

            Sitting on the bench near the tree, Miroku folded his hands into his sleeves.  "Might I ask what brings you here?"

            "It's not like you haven't been thinking around the same lines as I have.  Kagome is in her room, asleep and the sun is barely setting.  She passes out for no reason and you're wondering what I'm thinking about?"

            Looking up into the tree, Miroku asked, "Do you have any theories?"

            Shaking his head, Inuyasha closed his eyes.  "No, but whatever the reason, Kagome probably has some theories of her own and won't tell us."  He paused and tried to shrug off his worries.  "It always seems to happen to her.  Hasn't she been through enough?"

            "Well, she was the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and accepting that so lightly seems to finally be taking its toll of her.  With all of her growing abilities, it's amazing its barely happening now."  The monk said.

            "So, you think it has something to do with her miko powers?"  The hanyou looked at the monk expectedly.

            "Well, Kagome-sama has gotten sick before, but never so suddenly.  It's either that or another demon is out to get her again."

            Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha glared into the growing darkness of the city.  "Well, if that is the case, they had better watch out because when I find them I'm going to rip them to shreds."

Author's Notes:  Well, that was the longest chapter I've had, but its because I didn't know where to stop it.  This is the set up for my next saga and it's already getting you thinking, isn't it?  What's causing Kagome to get tired and pass out?  You will all find out in due time…bwa ha ha ha…


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Evil That Seeks th...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: Well, there are fewer reviewers now than before, but the ones that are left are the most enthusiastic and I'm glad.  How did everyone like the Houjo-Inuyasha face off?  I always thought it would be bad news if those two ever met.  Anyway, on with the Kagome Miko saga!

The Evil That Seeks the Shikon no Tama 

            A pair of sad icy blue eyes looked out upon the city and sighed.  If the Shikon no Tama was somewhere here, then he would find it.  The winds blew hard at the top of the building he was standing on and his black hair flew in all different directions.  It was always up high, where he felt he belonged the most.  Above all the other underlings below him.  _Soon, Father…mother, I will join you and finally be where I truly belong._

* * *

In her sleep, Kagome felt the evil presence enter her senses from outside in the city and it made her wince before opening her eyes to a new morning.  It was still early because Sango was still asleep on the floor next to her, Kirara sleeping soundly next to her.  

            Opening her eyes wider, Kagome didn't even remember falling asleep, but regretted the kind taijiya having to sleep on the floor because she took the bed.  The darkness she'd felt earlier was still there and Kagome sat up and looked out the window unsure.

            "Hey, Sango-chan."  Kagome whispered.

            "Hm?"  Sango murmured still half asleep.

            "Do you feel anything right now?  Something not right?"  The miko asked.

            "No, why?"  She still had her eyes closed.

            Pulling the sheets off her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Kagome walked to the window and looked outside.  "No reason."  She lied.  _Something's out there.  Something that doesn't belong here.  But if I'm the only one that can feel it, then I'm the only one that can find it._  She quietly got dressed and went downstairs.  It was barely the break of dawn and everyone was thankfully still asleep.  _After yesterday, they'd all be worried about me and insist I not go, but I should just check it out in case._  She convinced herself.  She grabbed her ancestral bow and some arrows and made her way out.

            She ran down the steps and away from the shrine, but what she didn't see was one golden eye that slowly opened and watched her carefully leave.  Without saying a word, Inuyasha jumped from Goshinboku, where he had been keeping watch over Kagome's house and all his friends, and followed the miko into the city.

* * *

            As Inuyasha kept track of Kagome from a little ways away, he noticed her aura was extremely bright, so bright that any demon within a few miles would be able to pick it up no problem.  _I guess it's a good thing we're not in my time then…_  

            Kagome continued to run, her gut instinct telling her that danger was near.  She couldn't pinpoint the feeling, and that made her more anxious.  She stopped to lean up against an alleyway to catch her breath.  It was then the noticed she was sweating and her entire body felt worse than the day before.  _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this alone.  I don't feel so good anymore…_ That was an understatement.  It was almost as if something were crowding in around her, making it hard to breath.  _But I started this, so I'd best finish it._

At the other end of the alley, Kagome caught sight of what she swore was a kuzu-youkai.  It was similar to the mindless low-class demons Naraku would drag around with him.  _But what is it doing here?_  Taking a final deep breath, Kagome took off and followed the demon.

            Inuyasha continued to follow Kagome from above, but didn't see what caught her eye to suddenly change directions.

            Kagome crossed the street, not bothering to look for cars and looked around for the demon again.  She saw it over to the side and ran after it.  _This isn't good.  The last time a demon showed up here, my grandfather and several others fell victim to it.  I have to stop it!_

            She pulled her bow and an arrow from her back and ran after the demon until it led her to a giant warehouse on the edge of the bay.  This early in the morning on a weekend, the depot was deserted.  The worm-like youkai flew into one of the steel dome-shaped warehouses that were used to repair various boats.

            Kagome slowly entered the warehouse and noticed it was empty.  Obviously it wasn't being used to repair anything right now.  "Okay, I know you came in here.  Show yourself!"

            All at once, several kuzu-youkai came out from behind boxes and side doors, and before she knew it, hundreds of youkai surrounded her and blocked all the exits.  "What!?"  Spinning around, she saw they covered almost every inch of the warehouse, floor to ceiling.  _I was being led into a trap and I fell for it.  Damn it!_

Outside, Inuyasha cursed madly to himself.  She was in his sights one minute, and then she was gone.  "Where'd that damn woman run off to!?"  His nose had a hard time trying to pick up her scent, with all the other scents that filled the air along with the smog from the commutes.

            Gasping, Inuyasha froze as he picked up a scent, but it wasn't Kagome's.  _Youkai!?  Here?  _He didn't know what demons were doing in Kagome's time, but he knew what it meant.  _Kagome's in trouble!_

Kagome backed up against the only available wall and held her bow in front of her at the ready.  None of the demons moved, they just stayed there as if waiting for something.  "What are you doing here and what do you want!"

            Her second question seemed to get them all excited, and they all began answering at once.

            "We want the jewel."

            "Give us the power."

            "We can sense it on you."

            "Where is it?"

            Kagome frowned.  "I don't know what you're talking about!"  She shouted in frustration.

            "Give it to us!"  At once all the demons came in and charge the lone miko.  

            "You asked for it!"  After years of battling youkai, Kagome was able to stomach her fear and fire off one of her purity arrows.  It ran through the demons and any that touched it vaporized, screaming their way to hell, leaving behind only paper remains.  She admitted to herself she was stupid for going off on her own, and now wish to see Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha by her side.  But if this was how she was meant to go, she would do it fighting.  Without enough time to load another arrow, Kagome batted one of the closest ones away and it was pushed back much like Tsubaki's shikigama was before.  This one too, ended up being nothing but paper.

            Another one came in from the side and slashed across Kagome's upper arm.  She cried out and batted that one away too.  A third came rushing in from the front and rammed into Kagome's stomach, throwing the girl against the wall where she slumped to the floor.

            More took up the fight and flew in to finish her off.

            "KAGOME!"  Inuyasha came bursting in through one of the upper ceiling windows, glass raining down on the heathen below, and released a quick attack.  "Sankon Tessou!" He shouted, slashing through dozens of youkai in a single swing.  

            Kagome opened one eye as she winced and grabbed hold of her bleeding wound.  "Inu…yasha?"

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha ran to her side and knelt before her.  

            "What are you …doing here?"  She asked in ragged breaths.

            Turning his back to her and facing the demons once more, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.  "I was about to ask you the same thing, but later.  Right now, I have some demons to destroy."  He ran forward and slashed again.  "Sankon Tessou!"

            More demons vaporized under his soul-crushing claws, but even more seemed to take their place.  _Where are they all coming from?_  The hanyou wondered.

            Kagome didn't even seem to notice the fight before her, because halfway through it her eyes glazed over and a voice began to speak to her through her mind.

            _Don't think I don't know you have it.  You may be able to get away today, but I will find you and the Shikon no Tama will be mine._

"Who…who are you?"  Kagome asked aloud.

            _For years I have been forced to live with these lowly humans and youkai, on equal ground since I was born, but I will endure it no longer.  I belong above all of you and soon I will take back that which is rightfully mine!_

"The Shikon no Tama is no more…"

            _Enough lies!  If you will not give it up, I will make you tell me where it is!  Your family, your friends, they will all suffer by my hand until I get what I desire.  You cannot hide the truth and you cannot run away from me._

            Standing up, Kagome gritted her teeth.  "No...I won't let you…"

            Even during his battle, Inuaysha's sense picked up on Kagome's growing aura and spun around in alert.  "Kagome?"

            _You cannot stop me!_

"NOOOOO!!!!"  Kagome screamed and forced the presence out of her mind.  But in doing so also forced the immense amount of energy that was building up inside of her.  The end result was a sonic boom of pure miko energy that not only vaporized the entire building, but destroyed all of the youkai as well. 

The rest of the windows shattered and Inuyasha was blown back along with the kuzu-youkai.  "KAGOME!!"

When the blast subsided, Inuyasha struggled to his feet, but coughed spitting up blood.  He wiped his mouth and looked around stunned.  The building they had been in lied in rubble, but the center of it, where Kagome had been, was gone, leaving a gaping hole leading down into the water.

Gasping, the hanyou looked around frantically.  "Kagome?  Kagome!"

Not seeing her anywhere left only one last place.  "Oh gods no!"  Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha dove into the water and winced as the salt water stung his eyes.  But he continued to look around for any sign of the miko.

He finally saw her sinking down below, deeper into the water.  He swam down to her and wraped one arm around her waist, using the other to swim back up to the surface.  Inuyasha never was a strong swimmer and he felt the air depleting in his lungs faster and faster.  _Please, gotta make it to…the top…Just a little…further…_

He finally broke the surface of the water and pulled up Kagome's unconscious body with him.  He swam to the edge of the wreckage and pulled himself onto the wooden pier.  He looked down at her and saw her sleeping face fade in and out of darkness.  _Oh crap, I'm gonna pass…_

His eyes closed and he collapsed onto of Kagome's stomach.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the gentle colors of Souta's room.  "Wha…?"  He slowly sat up and put a hand to his head.  "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know."  Miroku came in and stood besides the bed.

Sango was right besides him and sat down at the edge of the bed.  "I thought something was up and went to look for Kagome.  I didn't have any luck until Kirara saw that bright light shoot straight up into the sky.  Anyone could've seen it for miles.  When we got there, you and Kagome were unconscious near the bay, but we were able to bring you back here before the locals came."  The taijiya explained.

"Kagome?"  The hanyou asked.

Miroku shook his head.  "Shippo is with her in the next room, but she still hasn't woken up."

"Something's not right.  Kagome's life force was extremely strong before, but she looked really weak."  Inuyasha said with growing worry.

"What caused that explosion, Inuyasha?"  Miroku wondered.

Inuyasha looked up at the monk.  "Kagome did."

This made both Sango and Miroku gasp.  "So that's what did this."  Sango pulled out some of the shredded paper.  "This was all that was left around you when we got there.  What were these?"

"Demons, at least they looked like the kuzu-youkai from our time, but I'm still not sure how they got here."

Miroku put a hand to his chin in thought.  "Well, I think we have enough unanswered questions.  It's time to get some of those answers."

"Where?"  Sango asked.

"We have to go back to Kaede's."  The monk replied.

* * *

"Do you have to leave so soon!?"  Souta whined.

"Yeah, we need to get this figured out.  It's for Kagome's own good as well."  Inuyasha replied. The miko was mounted on Inuyasha's back and although her eyes were half open, it was as if she were poisoned or sleepy.  She was barely conscious at most.  "When we find something out, we'll come back."  

Nodding, Souta agreed.  "Okay!"

Without further delay, they all jumped into the well and returned to the feudal era.

* * *

Kaede shook her head slowly.  "This is bad."

"What is it, Kaede-sama?"  Miroku asked.  He and the others met privately with the miko, leaving Kagome asleep in the next room.

The aged miko turned to the hanyou.  "Inuyasha, what _exactly_ did Kagome wish for?"

"She said, 'I wished that everyone be able to come to my world.' Why?"

"Is that how she phrased it?"  Kaede asked again.

Inuyasha glared at the miko.  "Are you saying she would lie to me?"

"No, but if that is what she said, it would explain a lot."  Kaede dipped her wooden spoon into the stew and stirred it a couple of times before continuing.  "If she wished for _everyone_ to come to her world, anyone from myself to Naraku, human or youkai alike would be able to."

"What about that strange light I saw?"  Sango asked.  "Inuyasha says it was Kagome-chan, but I don't see how."

"That is easily explained."  Kaede began.  "When Kagome made her wish, the jewel returned to the safest place it could, her body."

"So that light I saw was the power of the jewel?"  The Taijiya clarified.

"That makes sense."  Inuyasha piped in.  "Because when she first came here, she blasted all of that centipede's arms off with a wave of her hand."

"Being a miko, she can easily access the power of the jewel, sometimes even accidentally."  Kaede said with a nod.

Inuyasha was getting more uneasy by the minute.  "If youkai can sense the jewel inside her, then they'll come after her again, like they did before."

"I'm afraid so.  Although the jewel would make Kagome more powerful, she can't control it yet.  It might be activated by anything."  The miko explained.

"Things just got a lot more complicated."  Miroku said with a sigh.

Unknown to them all, Kagome listened in on the other side.  She took a deep, shaky breath and held a hand to her heart.  _I'm a walking time bomb.  What happened at the bay could happen again.  Not to mention everyone would be facing constant danger all because of me.  _The choice was clear and as Kagome ran from the hut that held all her friends, her tears of sorrow were the only farewell she had to give.  _Goodbye, I'm sorry…_

"But we have to protect Kagome!"  Shippo whined, getting a mew of agreement from Kirara.

"I'm not saying we don't, but how do we protect her, when we're in danger as well?"  Inuyasha argued.  "I've felt her power and if it were to happen again, other humans in her world wouldn't be so lucky."

"So we keep her here then."  Miroku said.  "Until she has full control over her abilities."

"Yeah, it's all we can do for her now."  Inuyasha stepped out from the room they were meeting in and went to check on Kagome, only to find she wasn't there.  "Kagome?"  He dashed outside and found she was nowhere in sight.  "Damn it!"

Everyone else came out and came to the same conclusion, but only Miroku had the courage to say it.  "Kagome-sama heard us and decided to leave."

"We know that already monk!"  Inuyasha shouted.

Sango stepped forward.  "Inuyasha?"

"Stay here.  If anyone can find her its me."  He replied in a low voice, taking off into the forest after her.

"Will he be able to being her back?"  Shippo said from Sango's shoulder.  

"I hope so."  The taijiya answered.  "She's weak and vulnerable right now and the youkai activity has only increased because of Naraku's destruction.  She's in danger out there."

Shippo looked to where Inuyasha disappeared.  "Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could, knowing Inuyasha would be right on his tail.  _I have to lead him in the wrong direction._  She thought.  Taking off her sweater, Kagome pulled a small knife from her pocket and made a small cut in her hand.  Wincing, she dropped the blood onto the sweater.  Along the way she ran her hand against various trees and smeared her blood on them.  Thinking she had gone far enough, she dropped the sweater in some bushes and ran off in the opposite direction.

_Please, let him think I'm dead.  It'll be easier if I don't have to face Inuyasha again.  None of them would understand if I tried to explain to them why I can't stay with them.  _She tripped on some roots, but picked herself up and kept running.  _That demon that was in my head will come after them trying to hurt me.  I can't let that happen.  The jewel must be kept safely away from him and from them.  I don't care what happens to me.  Everyone has protected me at the cost of their lives so many times, I can't let them do it again._

Kagome remembered the one time she was poisoned by one of the Shichinintai, Miroku and Sango tried to save her and were poisoned as well.  They three of them almost lost their lives if it hadn't been for myouga-jiji.  

Kagome couldn't help but cry when she thought she'd never get to see any of them again.  _Youkai will come and among them may be one more powerful than Naraku.  I won't let them die protecting me.  Especially Inuyasha…_

There was one time when Inuyasha almost got blown up by one of the Shichinintai and he wouldn't be able to survive without his fire rat armor that he selflessly gave to Kagome to protect her from the fire just outside the cave they were in.  Kagome had been so worried for him at that time, that she didn't want to have to worry about his safety because of her again.

Not to mention that because of my wish, demons can now go freely into my world, putting my family and friends at risk.  I knew I shouldn't have made a wish.  Now I've made a worse mess of things.  I'm so stupid.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the forest, following Kagome's distinctive smell, when something else caught his nose.  "Kagome's blood?"  Fear immediately sunk into his veins and he chased after it thoughtlessly.  _Kagome please don't be hurt!_  He came to clearing and got down on all fours.  _She has to be around here somewhere.  The smell is strongest here._  He sniffed the ground and followed it until he pushed away some bushes and found her sweater.

Gasping, he picked it up and saw the blood stain on it.  Sniffing around, he noticed there was no youkai around and he didn't sense any evil presence either.  Which meant…_Damn it!  She led me off the right path!_

Cursing more, he ditched the sweater and ran off into the forest again, trying desperately to pick up the fresher scent and hopefully find Kagome.  _Damn woman, she's really serious about leaving us this time.  Kagome, when I find you, I'm really gonna let you have it!_  He swore.

* * *

Kagome leaned up against a tree and panted heavily.  Her legs burned, but she knew she had to keep going.  Inuyasha was like a bloodhound and the blood trail would only work for so long.  She had to get far enough away where he'd loose the smell of her and give up.  _But if I know Inuyasha, he won't give up.  His stubbornness is one of his most annoying traits._  She thought.  _But this time, please Inuyasha, give up and go home.  It's for everyone's sake that I leave.  Evil will come and I have enough guilt riding on me without all of you getting hurt or manipulated because of me!_

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Kagome didn't pick up the presence of the demon making its way towards her.  Bursting out of the foliage, the snake-like demon wrapped its scaly tail around Kagome and pulled her towards it.

Her first reaction would be to scream, but then she remembered Inuyasha was still about and he would immediately pick up on it with his sensitive hearing.  "What do you want?"  She asked annoyed.

"You have the jewel, don't you _human_."  It hissed.  The entire length of the demon was unknown because most of it was still hidden in foliage, but the head itself was a good four feet long.

"If you want the jewel, you're gonna have to kill me first and I won't go down easily."  She glared, struggling to get out of the hold it had on her.  He tightened its grip, trying to suffocate the weakling girl before swallowing her whole.

"It's been a while since I've had a tender human meal."  It said with a flick of its tongue.

"Yeah, well too bad, cause it ain't gonna be me!"  She focused and focused and in an amazing show of power, her entire body began glowing pink and she threw her arms out to the side, shredding the part of the youkai wrapped around her like nothing more than paper.

It howled in pain and fell over dead, its body severed in half.  Covered in its disgusting smell, Kagome cringed her nose and ran off into the forest once more.  _Inuyasha probably saw that and will be here any minute.  Thankfully with the creature's smell on me, it'll mask my scent even more._

She ran across a clearing and was about to duck into the darkened foliage once more when a voice said from behind her.  "Where the hell do you think you're going!?"  

Gasping, Kagome skidded to a halt when Inuyasha landed in front of her with a glare like none other.  "Inuyasha!"

"You've got a shit load of explaining to do, starting now!"  He crossed his arms.

Kagome caught him off guard when she glared back.  "No!  I don't have to explain anything to you and even if I did you wouldn't understand!"  She turned around and tried running off again.  But Inuyasha was quick and caught a hold of her arm.  "Let go of me!"  She shouted.

"Not until you tell me what's the matter!"

"NO!"  She struggled.

"Why were you ready to leave us!  Why send me in the wrong direction!  What's wrong with you!?"  He demanded, not releasing his grip on her.

"I said let go of me Inuaysha!  OSUWARI!"  

SLAM!  

Inuyasha's face plummeted with the ground and he temporarily lost his grip on her.  Finally freed, Kagome ran off again, this time her tears leaving behind a distinctive trail to follow.

When the spell wore off, Inuyasha continued the chase and thought, _I'm not gonna lose you!  You're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is if I have to lock you back up in that castle for the rest of the century, I will find out!_  

Kagome tripped, but this time didn't have the strength to get back up.  She just stayed there knelt in the dirt, crying her heart out.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong, or are you gonna run off again?"  Inuyasha's calm voice asked from behind her.

"You…wouldn't understand."  She heaved.

Kneeling beside her, he asked casually.  "Try me."

The miko continued to cry, unable to stop the tears, but spoke between hiccups.  "They'll come…youkai will come for the jewel."

"That's nothing new for us." The hanyou replied.

"He will come."  She specified.

This raised Inuyasha's interest.  "Who?"

Crying more, Kagome punched the ground.  "I don't know!  A powerful demon who wants the jewel.  Isn't that how it always is?"

Pulling her up to face him, Inuyasha asked.  "Kagome, tell me, where did you see this youkai?"

"I didn't…" She said with more fear than before.  Slowly, she raised her index finger to her head and tapped it.  "He told me.  He was going to use you and my family if he had to and get the jewel away from me by force.  Don't you see?  You're all in danger!"  She moved away from him and bowed her head.  "I have to leave.  It's the only way.  If he's in my world, maybe I'll be safe here for a while.  If not, then when I go home, my family will already be dead.  I won't have anymore innocence blood on my hands."

"Huh?"

Turning to face him, Kagome put on a sad smile.  "You don't think that every time we ran into a village that was destroyed when a demon came hunting for a jewel shard I didn't blame myself?  I was the one who broke the jewel and brought pain and misery to everyone it came in contact with."

"But Kagome, you also saved dozens of lives when we destroyed Naraku, the real murderer."  He tried to comfort.  He hated seeing Kagome like this.

She scoffed.  "But what's gonna happen in the future?  Who's gonna be next?  Miroku-sama, Sango-chan…you?" 

This time it was Inuyasha's time to scoff.  "Ain't no demon that can take me down."

Standing up, Kagome looked away.  "Maybe not.  But I'm not gonna take that chance.  If he wants the jewel, he's gonna have to find me first.  Just me.  Not you or Shippo-chan or Sango-chan.  I have to find a way to undo that I've done and seal up the connection between the two worlds.  Or countless others will fall to youkai like him."

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her hand.  "Don't go."

"I have to."

"No!"  Inuyasha pulled her into a hug from behind and squeezed as hard as he dared.  "I don't care what danger comes.  If its purpose is to hurt you, I'll kill it.  But I won't just accept that the only solution is the have you leave my side, even for a minute!"

Kagome was stunned.  "Inuyasha…please, don't make it harder than it has to be."

Smiling, Inuyasha turned Kagome around in his embrace and looked into her eyes.  "In order for me to do that, you'd have to take away my memories for the last three years."  He gently moved the hair out of her face.

Kagome's eyes widened.  "W-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since I met you, since you turned my world upside down with your smile and brightened my day with your laughter, I've been in love with you."

The tears came again, but Kagome wasn't sure if it was because of pain of joy.  "Inuyasha…"

"To save me the pain of you leaving, you'd have to take away every minute of every day that we've spent together, because it's those moments I treasure more than life itself.  I was never able to say it before, but you give me the courage I need to finally admit what it is I feel for you and have always felt for you deep inside my heart.  I love you, Higurashi Kagome.  And I'll never stop loving you no matter what you tell me."

"Oh, Inuyasha!"  Kagome threw her arms around his neck and refused to let go.  "I'm sorry!  I'm sorry for everything I've done!"  She cried.  "You all mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you!"

Inuyasha held her back tightly and replied.  "We're not going anywhere."  He assured.  Pulling back, he held a hand to her chin and stared into her eyes right through to her very soul.  "_I'm_ not going anywhere."

Slowly, he leaned in and closed his eyes, and unlike when he had kissed her back at Kaguya's castle, this one was a silent promise of his every protecting love for her and her safety.  When their lips met, Kagome's arms melted, but the hanyou held her close as he pressed his lips harder, never wanting the moment to end.

With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other against her head, the two continued to kiss.  With Inuyasha's bright red aura and Kagome's gentle pink one, the two life forces wrapped and mingled around one another like a blanket until you couldn't tell which one was which.  They were molded together down to the inner spirit, a single mind and entity.

Pulling away, Inuyasha gingerly wiped away her tears with his thumb and asked, "Please, don't ever leave me again."

Kagome slowly nodded and leaned forward to hug her true love once more.  "Inuyasha, you know I've always cared for you.  And it was hard watching you get hurt so much protecting me.  I…I've never loved anyone else like I love you, and I want you by my side forever."

"And I'll be here whenever you need me."  He assured her.

Kagome pulled back again and held up her pinky finger.  "Promise?"

Smiling gently, Inuyasha wrapped his pinky with hers and pulled her in for another kiss.  When they broke this time he nodded.  "I promise.  With all my heart and soul, I will be by your side forever."

* * *

            Opening his eyes, the man from before smirked amused.  _She thinks she can run away to the other world and escape me?  Well, I'll prove to her that my threats can easily be made into a very painful reality._

In his mind's eye he saw the couple embrace and a plan was immediately set into action.  _That hanyou thinks he can protect her from everything, but I'll show him that it will be a more difficult task than he could ever imagine._

Author's notes:  (grabs a tissue and blows her nose)  I don't know where this confession came from but it's damn good!  I just hope I didn't go OOC with Inuyasha for it though.  Reviews are always welcome.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Human Weakness: The Pa...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: (hides her face in Inuyasha's haori embarrassed) Thankfully many of you were observant when it came to my little slip up of Inuyasha's rosary.  Yes, it was broken in the earlier chapters, but what I failed to write it, although I planned for it when Kagome and Inuyasha are in the tree and she makes her wish, was that Kagome fingers the new rosary around his neck.  If you wish, it's now fixed and you can go back and read the new paragraph.  When I wrote the scene, I totally spaced that little detail.  Basically, Inuyasha has Kaede make a new one as a gift for Kagome because he felt bad about breaking the last one.  Plus, it's kinda of his connection to Kagome and he couldn't live without it.  Thank you for those who caught that and I'll try to be more careful in the future. 

Oh and OsuwariTetsusaiga? (scratches behind _her_ ears)  Feel better?  Cause it's only going to get worse from here on out.  By the end of the next few chapters, you will all severally hate my villain.

Human Weakness- The Past 

The village was peaceful and quiet as Inuyasha's friends awaited his return.  Sango held onto Kirara and stroked her with growing worry as the time passed. Shippo had switched shoulders, getting on top of Miroku, and watched the edge of the forest anxiously.  He was gritting his teeth more and more, until the tension was finally too much for him and he shouted, "Why won't they get back already!?"

It was only after he said this that Miroku pointed towards Inuyasha forest.  "Here they come!"

The kitsune cub's eyes lit up as he saw Inuyasha emerge from the forest, a sleeping Kagome in his arms.  He immediately jumped off the monk and ran towards the couple, leaping onto Inuyasha's shoulder excitedly.  "Kagome!"

With both of his hands holding the precious form in his arms, Inuyasha was unable to smack the noisy creature away like he wanted to and instead closed his eyes in annoyance.  "Oi, Shippo."

"Eh?"

"Speak that loud again and I'll rip your tongue right out of your mouth."  He said in a frighteningly calm voice.  There was no way he was going to let this brat awaken his sleeping angel.

Shippo immediately clamped his mouth shut and stared into the miko's sleeping face.  "With the way you're holding her, you'd think you were an item."  He teased like usual.

"So what if we are?"

Jumping back down to the ground before the hanyou entered the hut, everyone including the fox kid, was awed with shock.  ""They are?""

* * *

"Well, I was right about one thing."  Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.  "She was hiding something."  He eyed everyone present.  "Someone, or more like some_thing_, made contact with Kagome through her mind."

"A demon?"  Miroku asked.

"We don't know." The hanyou admitted.

"What did it say?"  Sango asked.

Tightening his hands into fists, Inuyasha replied through gritted teeth and mounting anger, "It didn't say, more like it threatened.  You, me, and everyone else Kagome knows including her family."

"What does it want?"  The monk wondered.

Scoffing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  "What do they all want?"

Sango nodded.  "The jewel."

"And it knows it's in her, even before she knew."  Inuyasha's hand instinctively went to Tetsusaiga's hilt.  "She was ready to leave forever to protect us."

"Telepathy.  I've only heard of it but never actually encountered anyone who was capable of such feats."  Miroku looked up at the hanyou.  "What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do.  Until the bastard shows himself."  Pushing off the wall, Inuyasha stood up to his full height.  "Keep alert.  Any evil presence, odd feelings- anything.  Tell me or investigate it casually.  Just don't tell Kagome.  She's under enough stress as it is, I don't want her to be paranoid as well."

" "Understood.""  Sango and Miroku replied.

"What about me?"  Shippo asked.

Inuyasha knelt before the kitsune cub.  "You have the most important job.  You protect Kagome.  Never, and I mean _never_, let her leave your sights.  You've proven yourself resourceful while protecting your friends, so I trust you with this."  The hanyou put a hand on Shippo's shoulder and smiled.  "Don't let anything happen to her."

Shippo was speechless.  Inuyasha was trusting him with his most precious possession.  His love.  The cub nodded.  "I promise!  I'll keep a close watch on her!"

"Yosh!"  Standing up, Inuyasha gave one last look to everyone.  "Let's just hope we find this guy… before he finds us."

As everyone made their way out of the hut a small, almost invisible dart struck the side of the hut.  Sango was the only one to notice it as Miroku and Inuyasha walked away.

Her eyes widened as she raised a shaky hand to pull it free.  _It can't be!_

"Kirara!"  She called out.  The little kitten mewed from her side and looked up with wide orange eyes.  "Let's go."

* * *

The day went by slowly as Miroku spent his hours speaking matters over with Kaede.  The old miko poured some of the medicine she had been making with Inuyasha and handed him the cup.

Going into the back room, Inuyasha knelt next to his sleeping angel.  He hadn't been able to watch her sleep since the last time she'd gotten sick.  He had made her medicine back them, knowingly not telling her what was inside, and guarded her throughout the night, not leaving her side for a minute.

Now she looked just as beautiful, if not more so, than before.  _What god did I please to be blessed with such a beauty?_  He wondered.

Kagome turned onto her back when a lock of her hair fell in her eye.  Not wanting her to wake up, Inuyasha gently moved it out of the way, but the damage was done.  

Slowly, the miko opened her eyes and smiled when they came across the white haired hanyou.  "Hey."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"  He asked.

"Better now that you're here."  She blushed at her words.

Inuyasha helped her into a sitting position and handed her the cup.  "Here, this'll give you back some of your strength."

Remembering the last time she drank his medicine, Kagome hesitated.

This made Inuyasha roll his eyes with a smile.  "Don't worry.  Kaede added some spices _and_ we used dry ingredients.  It tastes better."  He assured.

"O-okay."  She slowly accepted it and took a couple sips.  Amazed, she smiled.  "Wow!  You're right!  It tastes more like warm tea now."

"See?"  Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up a howling deep in the woods.  Kagome didn't seem to hear it, so casually Inuyasha got to his feet.  "I'll be right back."

"Okay."  Kagome replied, sipping her tea and not even second-guessing the hanyou's motives.

Once outside the hut, Inuyasha spotted Shippo sorting through his toys.  "Shippo."  He called out.   The fox cub ran to his feet and looked up.  "I'm going to go out for a while.  Stay here with Kagome."

"Right!"  He gave a mini salute and ducked inside the hut.

As soon as he was gone, Inuyasha ran into the forest, towards the direction of the howl he heard.  _It sounded almost like Sesshoumaru's howl while he's in his true form, but my brother almost never transforms.  _(Except when he's trying to kill you, right Inuyasha?)

Whatever it was, Inuyasha was going to find out.

* * *

Sango dismounted Kirara just outside her village, which was just as abandoned as she remembered it.  She paused before heading into one of the few remaining buildings.  This one belonged to the village elder.  She raised the door flap and gasped as she beheld the figure inside.  "Elder."

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, sat a man whom Sango long thought dead.  But of course, it was Miroku and Inuyasha who had buried the dead- not her- so it was possible that he had survived that day.

Slowly she sat down in front of the old man, Kirara taking post besides her.

"I see you got my message."  He began.

"Yes elder."  The dart Sango had found was a secret message amongst her people.  To either retreat back home during a battle-or summon them to the elder.  "I can't believe you're still alive."

He nodded.  "Hmm, yes, I'm sure being alone this whole time has been hard on you."  

Sango looked to the side guiltily.  "I haven't been entirely alone, elder.  I have friends."

The elder looked the taijiya right in the eye.  "I have a mission for you, Sango."  He said.  "Many of our people survived, but they are weak and need help."  Behind both Sango and Kirara, two pots of poisonous incense filled the room.  Neither noticed it, but it was slowly getting a hold on their minds.  "I can cure them, and bring them back to us, with the power of our people's hidden treasure."

"The Shikon no Tama?"  Sango asked.  Something didn't seem right, but her mind was so clouded she couldn't think straight.  It was almost like she hadn't slept in days.

"Yes.  And you know where it is don't you?"  He lowered his head as the spell began to take effect.  He could tell because the gloss of the woman's eyes faded into dullness.  

"Kagome-chan…" Sango replied in a monotonous voice.

"Yes.  Kill her and bring me the jewel.  If you do this, I will be able to bring back all of our people who were lost.  Now go."  He commanded.

Standing up, Sango turned and left, Kirara by her side.  The little demon was also in a trance like state and did as she was told.  Transforming into her large cat form, Kirara lowered herself so Sango could get on.  And as she pulled her wakizashi from its sheath, the taijiya completely fell to the power of the spell.  "Kagome…I will kill you."

* * *

In the forest, Inuyasha's nose led him the rest of the way to the possessor of that canine scream.  Standing next to the edge of the forest, far from the village, with his back to Inuyasha, a large dog demon-white in color addressed him.  "Inuyasha, how could you?"

"Eh?"  Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.  "Who are you?"

Turning around, the demon stared at Inuyasha with glowing red eyes.  "Don't you even recognize me?"

Inuyasha gasped.  "Father?"

The great dog demon, standing on all fours, towered over Inuyasha much like his older brother did.  "Why do you dishonor me by traveling with such humans?"

"Dishonor?"  Inuyasha was caught off guard.  "How am I dishonoring our family by doing the same thing you did with mother?"  He asked.

"Your mother bewitched me.  You were never meant to come into existence."  With each word he spoke, the dog demon's large fangs were exposed through strong wet jaws.  "No son of mine would lower himself to wearing a _collar_ and being ordered around by those below us."  He said with such venom, that Inuyasha's legs wanted to go out from under him.

Lifting the now dark blue and white rosary from under his haori, Inuyasha held it in shaking hands.  "T-this?"

"You disgust me!"  He snared.

Finally, Inuyasha fell to the ground on all fours, staring at the ground in shock.  "F-father…"

* * *

Kagome stood from her tatami mat and stretched out her arms.

Shippo jumped to his feet in worry.  "Kagome!  Are you sure you should be up yet?"

She looked down at the cub with a smile.  "Of course!  Inuyasha's medicine always does the trick!  Besides I need some fresh air."  She took a step towards the front room.

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and sat down for the ride.  "Then I'll come with you!"  

Nodding, Kagome agreed and entered the other room.  Miroku looked up with smiled.  "Feeling better, Kagome-sama?"

"Un!" She assured.  "I'm just going to walk around the village for a while."  Looking around, she noticed Kaede was nowhere in sight.  "Where's Kaede-bachan?"

"She was called out to one of the village girl's house to check up on their daughter."  

"Oh, and she didn't take you along?"  Kagome teased with a smile.

Crossed his arms, the monk looked to the side.  "She didn't trust me enough to take me along."

Giggling, Kagome patted Miroku on the head the way she would Shippo or Kirara.  "Don't worry.  You'll always have Sango."  She told him before turning and going outside.

_Sango…Where is she anyway?  I haven't seen her since earlier._  Standing up, Miroku joined Kagome outside, hoping to spot the well-_developed_ demon exterminator.

"It's such a nice day out today!"  Shippo said happily.

"It sure is!  I wonder if the weather is this great back at home?"  She wondered aloud.

Shippo looked around and noticed Sango coming from over Inuyasha's forest aboard Kirara.  "Look! It's Sango and Kirara!"  He exclaimed.

This got both Miroku and Sango to turn their heads.

"Sango-chan!"  Kagome waved.

But Miroku took a step back and tightened his grip on his staff.  "Something's not right…"

"Eh?"  Kagome looked at the monk in shock.

"Hiraikotsu!"  Sango cried, throwing her youkai-bone boomerang straight towards Kagome.

* * *

            Blinking back his fear, Inuyasha looked at his father with growing anger.  "Something's not right here."  Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, but didn't make it transform.  "You created Tetsusaiga in order for me to learn to protect humans as well as myself.  I was left alone after mother died and have only now found companionship again."

            The giant dog scoffed.  " 'Companionship' more like leeches they are.  They only stand by you for your protection.  Without you, they would've long been killed off by the youkai."

            "Hey those are my friends you're talking about!"  Inuyasha retorted.  "They would die for me and have taken great strides to see me safe countless times!  I love Kagome, and would claim her for my life partner if I could, but they all mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without them!"  

            "You'd probably be better off!  Being with humans makes you weaker."

            Growling, Inuyasha finally realized that this wasn't his father.  By no means was this the great dog demon from ages ago.  No, he was a mere imitation.  "My friends give me strength when I need it and I am stronger than I ever was now!"  Tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga, the dog fang transformed into the mighty demon-killing blade.  "I'm strong enough to see through your scheme, demon.  And here's my answer!"  

            The winds of Kazu no Kizu began to form around the white demon fang as Inuyasha jumped into the air.  "EAT THIS!"  He shouted, slashing through the air with ease.  "Kazu no Kizu!"  The blast ripped apart the dog demon into nothing more than shredded paper.

            As he came down to the ground, Inuyasha caught some of the paper and froze.  It was the same paper from the demons back at the bay.  Which meant… "Kagome!"

* * *

            Unable to dodge it in time, Kagome covered her face in a vein attempt to protect herself from the coming projectile. 

            "Kagome-sama!"  Miroku pushed Kagome out of the way and rolled to the side, just as hirakotsu rammed into the ground and skid to a stop.  

            Shippo picked himself up off the ground and shouted to his friends.  "Sango!  Kirara!  What's going on!?"

Instead of answering, Kirara swooped down with Sango and went in for another strike.  This time Miroku was ready and grabbed Sango by the arm before she could get to Kagome and pulled her from her mount.

Sango easily punched Miroku in the face to get him to release her and went back after Kagome.

"Kagome!"  Shippo ran to try and help, but Kirara blocked his path.  "Kirara!"

In response, the giant cat demon jumped in ready to pounce poor Shippo to death.

Thinking fast, Shippo jumped into the air.  "Kitsune bi!"  His foxfire got right in Kirara's eyes, making the cat paw its face in annoyance.

Kagome was already on her feet and managed to dodge Sango's first slash with her short sword, but the follow up attack landed a gash on her arm.

Kagome fell to the ground and would've fallen victim then, if Miroku hadn't intercepted once more with his staff.  "Sango!  Come to your senses!"  He urged.

Sango started slashing at him, but the monk managed to block everything, if only barely.

Kagome gasped as she saw the black aura surrounding Sango's entire body.  _She's being controlled!_

Miroku blocked an overhead swing and knocked the short sword from Sango's grip.  It landed a few feet away, but that didn't stop the taijiya.  She went to fists and kicks and began beating Miroku down to the ground.

"Miroku!"  Kagome shouted.

Miroku tried to subdue her, but she landed a quick chop to his neck and he was out cold.  Going back to her wakizashi, Sango looked over and saw Kirara had Shippo under her massive paw.  The kitsune cub would be of no more trouble to them.

Kagome got to her feet and was about to run away when Sango charged her.  Without thinking, Kagome saw hiraikotsu laying down on the ground over by Shippo and held out her hand.  The demon-bone boomerang was covered in a familiar pink aura and flew towards Kagome at lightning speed.

Just as Sango reached Kagome and struck with her sword, her own weapon blocked the strike, protecting Kagome as she held a hand to her bleeding wound.  There was a resounding clank as the two weapons ran into each other.

"K-Kagome!"  Shippo couldn't get free and was helpless to stop anything.  He closed his eyes shut against the pain.  _Inuyasha, I'm sorry!  I let you down!_

Just then, Inuyasha came bursting from the forest, Tetsusaiga still transformed in his hand.  "Shippo!"  He came down and hit the back of Kirara's head with the hilt of the sword, making her pass out.  She slumped to the side, Shippo still underneath her.

"Inuyasha!  Kagome!"  Was all the cub had to say.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Sango, her weapon drawn, facing off with Kagome.  The only thing that separated them was the enchanted hiraikotsu.  "Kagome!"

Kagome looked over, delighted to see the hanyou.  "Inuyasha!"  Her concentration gone, the boomerang fell over to the side, giving Sango a clear shot.

The taijiya took it and struck fast.  A blur of red came into view as Inuyasha jumped away with Kagome in his arms.  The blade was easily deflected by the strong fire rat armor.  "What's going on!?"  He asked.  He immediately noticed Kagome's wound but decided to worry about it later.

"Sango-chan's being controlled by something!  Miroku's already unconscious!"  The miko exclaimed.

Turning to face his friend, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and growled.  "He led me away so he could get Kagome alone and pull this off."  The hanyou said in a low voice.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

Sango came in fast, but Inuyasha – being the hanyou that he was, easily dodged it and caught her wrist as she turned.  "Sango, get a hold of yourself!  We're your friends!"

When she didn't show any signs of hearing him and continued trying to slash him with her sword arm, Inuyasha sighed and threw her down to the floor, hitting the back of her neck – very similar to the way she had to Miroku, and let her fall into unconsciousness.

Kagome went to Inuyasha's side and looked down sadly at Sango.  "Will she be okay when she wakes up?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure.  The plan's success depended on me not being here, otherwise he wouldn't have tried leading me away like he did."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind."  He bent down and hefted Sango over his shoulder.  "Go inside and get that cut taken care of.  I'll see to these two."

"U-un."  Kagome nodded, watching him gather his friends.

Shippo was still trapped under Kirara, now blue from suffocation, when the cat demon finally reverted to her smaller form, releasing Shippo from his prison.  He gladly sucked in all the air he could until the color came back to his cheeks.

Kagome looked away and up into the sky.  She knew they were being watched and the feeling sent shivers down her spine.  _He knows us better than we know ourselves.  Knows our weaknesses and how best to use them against us…  How are we supposed to defeat something like that?_

* * *

Smiling, the being she spoke of smiled as he set his next plan into motion.  "You can't defeat me.  I will get the Shikon no Tama and you're going to give it to me willingly.  Whether you know it now or not."

In his mind's eye he watched Inuyasha pick up Miroku the same way he had Sango and turned towards the hut.  As he walked, the man looked at Miroku with growing interest.  "I know your inner most desires as well and they will work well for me."  He finished writing on the paper in front of him and examined his work.  "Yes, she will do nicely."

Author's Notes:  One other thing I should mention.  Yes, Inuyasha's fire rat coat was shredding when he transformed for the first time.  _But_, if anyone's noticed, in the series when his haori gets cut or shredded he always manages to get it back brand new, no explanation offered.  Then there's the fact that as a child, he's seen wearing the same haori – except smaller.  So with all these mysterious, it's a minor detail I plan to overlook.

Oh yes, I finished another music video, this one the best of them all, in honor of this fanfic, it's called, "Keep Away" and it has all of Inuyasha's demon moments from the series.  If you've been unable to download my music videos yet, keep trying.  I post them every time I get time online, but it is sporadic, so it won't always be at the same time.  The more people get them, the easier it'll be to download them later.  Thanks everyone!

Oh and one last thing, I swear this is it.  "Un" means yeah or a lazy "yes" in Japanese.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Beauty is Only Skin Deep

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: I finally got my website up, and it has not only my Inuyasha fanart, but also my series and a link for Kazaa Lite for those who don't have it do you can download my music videos!  As for the story, our villain had been eyeing Miroku as his next pawn, frighteningly similar to Naraku, ne?  Anyways, as the plot unfolds, will he succeed in getting to Kagome?  Or will Inuyasha prevail again?

Beauty Is Only Skin Deep 

            Kagome and Sango sat in Kaede's hut with Miroku asleep in the next room.  He was still healing from Sango's barrage and needed to rest.  Kagome levitated Shippo between her hands, showing the taijiya what she had managed to do with hiraikotsu the day before.  Sango had awakened from her trance, not knowing what she had done.  Inuyasha and Kagome had been very careful to explain that they didn't blame anyone for what happened except for the real culprit behind it.  After much counseling, Sango had agreed not to feel guilty over it, even though inside she still felt responsible.

            Shippo giggled as Kagome slowly spun him upside and right side up again, practicing her abilities so if she needed to use them again she could.  In the back of her mind, Kagome thought about Inuyasha and where he was.  It was close to the new moon and she knew he was fretting it.  Without his youkai powers, he would be unable to protect Kagome if their mysterious enemy decided to show up.

* * *

            High in Goshinboku, Inuyasha stared at what was left of the moon that was still visible in the new dawn light.  There were days when he was young and he would stare at the moon for hours on end, fearing the night when it would disappear completely.  Inuyasha once told Miroku, "I have a lot of enemies and if they were to show up now, I'd be helpless to stop them."  The same was true now except that it wasn't only his life on the line now.

            _That guy wants Kagome and if I revert to my human form, there won't be shit I could do to stop it.  Damn it!_  Inuyasha punched the trunk of Goshinboku in anger.  _This guy is really starting to piss me off.  Why can't he just show himself so I can kick his ass!  I hate all this senseless worrying!_

Sighing, Inuyasha stood up and looked back towards the village.  _I guess I should start to head back.  Sango and Miroku are there, along with Shippo, but I'll feel better if I can see Kagome and know she's all right._

* * *

Miroku ran away from Naraku as the manipulator, dressed in his baboon outfit, chased after the helpless monk who now had no Kazaana to save him.  Miroku felt more fear now than when he fought the demon back when they had destroyed him.

            _But we didn't destroy him.  He went into hiding and now he's coming after us one by one!_   Miroku looked back to see if Naraku was still there and skidded to a halt when he was nowhere to be found.

            "Miroku!"

            The monk spun around and saw Sango standing before him.  "Sango…" His lecherous hand went towards her chest longingly.

            Then all of a sudden, her form shifted into Naraku and lifted into the air.  In a lightning fast move, Naraku pierced Miroku's hand, recreating the air void and dooming the monk to certain death.

            "NO!"  He shouted, pulling back his hand in pain.  "NOOOO!!!!"

* * *

            "NO!"  Miroku was now thrashing around in his sleep, not yet having woken up.

            "Miroku!"

            "Miroku-sama!"  Both Sango and Kagome came running into the room, trying to aide their hurting friend.

            "It's back!  Kazaana has reformed!"  As soon as the girls fell to their knees next to him, his eyes flashed open and he jumped to his feet.  "Get away from me!  It's out of control!!"  Before they could stop him, Miroku ran from the hut and outside.

            "Wait!"  They shouted, chasing after him.

            Miroku stared down at his hand in growing and uncontrolled fear as his eyes told him a large black hole was indeed forming, but when Sango and Kagome got to him, they saw his hand was perfectly normal.

            "It was a dream!  You don't have kazaana anymore!"  Kagome shouted.

            Sango grabbed a hold of his shoulders worriedly.  "Snap out of it, please!  Miroku!"

            "NO!"  He pushed her to the side and ran away again, this time running into someone and crashing to the ground.  He was still holding onto his hand, so tight you'd think it was a wild animal he was trying to choke to death.

            Then from above him, a soft and gentle hand came down and caressed his once cursed hand.  The touch seemed to snap him out of it and when he looked up, he was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

            She had bright green eyes and long dark blue hair.  She smiled at him and continued to touch his hand.  "Are you all right now?"

            Both Kagome and Sango were stunned that this person would approach someone in Miroku's condition with the power to heal him so quickly.

            _S-she's beautiful!_  Miroku thought.  Horrid dream aside, Miroku wrapped both of his hands around the woman's and looked deep into her eyes.  "May I ask the name of the beautiful woman that's saved my life?"

            Sango gritted her teeth in mounting anger at the display.  Kagome saw this and looked worriedly at Miroku.  _You better stop while you have the chance Miroku, or you're gonna lose her one of these days._

            "My name is Kiari.  I'm just glad I was able to help you."  She replied in a song sweet voice.

            Miroku was almost besides himself with lecherous thoughts.  "Your actions today will forever be engraved in my heart."  He said with full conviction.  "But, may I ask one more thing of you?"

            "That's it!  I've had enough of this!"  Sango shouted, immediately leaving the couple to whatever they wanted to do.  Kirara trotted besides her mistress, sending one glare over her shoulder at the monk before disappearing around the corner.

            "Oh my, I think we upset her."  Kiari held a hand over her mouth.

            Miroku stood up, still refusing to let go of his savior's hand.  "Never mind her, I'm sure she'll be fine in a little bit.  But back to us…"

            "Um, Miroku…" Kagome spoke up.  "I don't think…" Her words were immediately caught in her throat when she examined the woman Kiari more closely.  Behind her almost perfect body, wrapped up in a tight traditional kimono, the woman had six pink, tentacle-like creatures with mouths at the end of each one.  The creatures had no eyes but their open mouths had three rows of small but sharp and deadly teeth.

            Kiari looked at Kagome with a cool glance and Kagome immediately felt like she was without air.

            "You don't think what Kagome-sama?"  Miroku asked casually.  His eyes were dull as one of the creatures seemed to attach to the back of his neck, rendering any common sense useless.

            "Maybe you should go after her."  Kagome said.  Gasping, she held a hand to her throat.  _I didn't say that!_  Looking at Kiari with a glare, Kagome got angry inside.  _You, you're working for him aren't you!_  She accused.

            Instead of answering her, Kiari looked at Miroku and continued her act.  "Maybe she's right.  You should go see if you're girlfriend's alright."

            "Okay."  He agreed and started off in the direction Sango had disappeared.

            "Wow, she seems nice!"  Shippo exclaimed from Kagome's shoulder.  Obviously his little demon eyes weren't picking up what Kagome's were.

            Smiling, Kiari turned towards Kagome.  "Now that they're out of the way, all I need to worry about is…"

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha jumped out of the forest and landed next to the miko.  "What are you doing out here so early?"  He asked.

            Kagome wanted to tell him, warn him, anything, but looking down at her wrist, she saw that the woman called Kiari had one of her tactical creatures wrapped around Kagome's wrist, which would explain why she was able to talk through Kagome.  One of those same creatures was latched onto Shippo's neck and the kitsune cub acted like nothing was unusual, even after what Kiari had said before.

            "Kagome?"  Inuyasha questioned, turning towards her with his back to Kiari.

            Seeing one of the tentacles dive towards Inuyasha's neck, Kagome wanted to scream but as it latched on to the unaware hanyou, she replied.  "Sango and Miroku had another fight and they've gone to work it out."  _Stop it!  Let go of me!  _Kagome shouted to the creature on her arm.  _Inuyasha open your eyes and see what she really is!  These creatures…they keep people from seeing her true form.  She probably isn't able to use them on me like she does you because of the Shikon no Tama inside me._  Kagome thought.  _What am I going to do!?_

* * *

            As soon as Miroku came up behind Sango, who was sitting on a log by the river, he snapped out of Kiari's influence, the demon witch being too far away to have _complete_ control of him, and finally noticed Sango.  "What's wrong?"  He asked.

            Quickly wiping her tears away, Sango scoffed.  "You ask it as if you didn't know."  She replied bitterly.

            "I don't."  He sat down next to her.  "Tell me."

            Crossing her arms, Sango looked away.  "Every time you see a woman, you can't help but ask them to bare your children.  Even after every thing we've said to each other and committed to each other, it seems none of that matters."

            "Of course it matters, but some habits are harder to break than others."  

            "Yeah, well you may not know it, but I see the look in your eye and every time you hold onto their hands, every time you seem to propose to them and commit your life to them, I hurt a little more.  I used to be able to overlook it, but after everything we've been through, I can't help but get upset and jealous."

            Miroku was shocked and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Most of the women I ask never take me seriously and even if they were to, there's no one else out there that I see more fit to be the mother of my children than the woman before me now."

            Gasping, Sango raised a hand to her cheek in an attempt to hide her blush.  "B-but if that's true, then why ask?"

            "Like I said before, some habits die hard, but I promise that I will try harder in the future to behave myself.  Because no one else can own my heart."

            "No one?"  She asked.

            "No one, and do you know why?"  Sango shook her head.  "Because it already belongs to you."

            Sango was stunned for a moment, but then threw her arms around Miroku and cried into his chest.  "I'm sorry!"

            "Shh."  He soothed her as he rubbed her back.  "I should apologize.  Will you forgive me?"

            Nodding, Sango continued to cry.  "U-un."

* * *

            "And what is your name?"  Kiari asked.

            "Inuyasha."  The hanyou replied.  For some reason, he suddenly felt really tired.

            Kagome watched as Inuyasha's red aura seemed to be getting fainter and fainter by the minute.  _She's sucking out his youki!  Pretty soon he won't be able to stay up on his own two feet!_

Kagome looked at Shippo and saw the same faint orange aura, except by now the fox demon was already asleep on her shoulder.  Kagome tried to pull her wrist free from the creature, but it wouldn't let go.  _I will not let you take over my friends trying to get through to me.  You want me?  Come and get me!_  She thought towards Kiari.  Kagome was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.  This was what she had been fearing, but with the woman standing no more than four feet in front of her, she wasn't going to let this _Kiari_ succeed without a fight.

            The woman seemed to pick it up her thought because her confident smirk grew.  "But it's so much more fun this way."  She said aloud.

            Gasping, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw he was barely keeping his eyes open.  Already they were half shut in slumber.

            Glaring at Kiari, Kagome gathered up her miko powers and summoned them to her hand, like when she was in the cave with Onigumo.  "It may be more fun, but you're gonna wish you left them out of it."  Her growing anger made the energy rush to her hand quicker.  "Because I don't take kindly to people messing with my friends."  

            "Oh?"  Kiari seemed unfazed.

            "And I _really_ don't like it when another _girl_ messes with _my _boyfriend!  Take this!"  Kagome released the attack and aimed it straight at the woman's stomach.  

            With her creatures attached to the two youkai, along with Kagome's wrist, Kiari was unable to move away in time and the attack hit her straight on.  Screaming, she was thrown back a good ten feet, her creatures releasing their hold of all three.

            "Eh?"  Inuyasha blinked his eyes, snapping out of his daze.

            "What happened?"  Shippo rubbed his eyes tiredly.

            "You bitch!"  Kagome shouted.  Throwing her hand forward, Kagome wrapped an invisible force around Kiari's neck.  

            The demon was obviously caught off guard and didn't know what to do as Kagome angrily raised her off the ground, still holding on to her neck.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted in surprise.  Looking over at Kagome, he finally saw the tentacles coming from the woman's back as she scratched at her throat, trying to get released.

            "I warned you!"  Kagome shouted.  With a wave of her hand, which now was clenched in a fist, she slammed the demon into the unforgiving earth.

            Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and it immediately grew into the demon fang.  He jumped in front of Kagome and was ready for any kind of retaliation.

            "I still don't trust her."  Sango said as Miroku and she returned to the village.  Kirara growled when she saw what was happening and Sango gasped at the sight.  Kiari was down on the ground and little farther away, Kagome wore the angriest expression the demon exterminator had ever seen her with.  "Kagome-chan!"  She shouted in worry.

            "Kiari-san!"  Miroku raced to the woman's side, her influence on him still apparent because one of her detached tentacles had traveled with him before and still had a grasp of his mind.

            "Miroku, get away from her!"  Shippo warned.

            Sango had been so upset earlier, she hadn't noticed the woman's true form and now gasped at the side.  "What is she!?"

            "Doesn't matter, because I'm going to destroy her before she can make another run at Kagome!"  Inuyasha pulled back and readied Kazu no Kizu.

            "No!"  Miroku got in the way, blocking Inuyasha's path with his body, his arms out to the sides.  "Have you all gone out of your minds!?  She's human!  Can't you see that!?"

            "Miroku…" Kagome said sadly.

            Smirking, Kiari recovered off the floor and all five of her remaining tentacles wrapped around Miroku from behind.  

            "Miroku!"  Sango shouted.

            "You want him back?"  Kiari asked.  "Return to your own world or more than just your friend will fall to my creatures!"  Then she faded from view.

            "NO!"  Sango shouted, running at them hoping to stop them from leaving, but it was too late.  When she finally reached them, they were gone and she fell to her hands and knees in the dirt.  _Miroku…_

"Let's go, Sango." Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword.  "We can still save him."

            Nodding, the taijiya got to her feet and turned to face the hanyou.  Then she noticed.  "Where's Kagome-chan?"

            Spinning around, Inuyasha cursed and ran off towards the well.  Sango grabbed hiraikotsu and quickly followed, jumping onto Kirara as she transformed besides her mistress.

            Inuyasha easily caught up to her as Kagome and Shippo reached the clearing leading to the well.  He jumped in front of the miko and glared at her.  "Planning on taking her on by yourself?"

            Kagome shouted back, "I have to hurry!  It's my family that's in danger!  Not yours!"

            Scoffing, Inuyasha refused to budge.  "You're wrong.  Do you actually think after so long, I would want anything bad to happen to them?"

            "Eh?"

            "Would I really have helped your brother with his girl problems if I didn't care?  I've practically fallen in love with your mother's steaks and your grandfather's good for a laugh now and then too."

            Kagome was surprised.  "Inuyasha…"

            Sango came up behind Kagome and nodded.  "Your mother was very kind to us when we visited.  I want to help save them too."

            "U-un."  Kagome agreed.

            Inuyasha turned around and offered her his back, which she slowly got on as Shippo jumped over with Kirara and Sango.  "Let's go!"

* * *

            They ran to the house, but Kagome skidded to a halt when she saw Kiari there, each of her family members, along with Miroku, wrapped up in her creatures.  

            "Sis!"  Souta yelled.

"It seems you are too late!"  Kiari laughed.

            "NO!"  Kagome shouted.  She took the bow and arrow off her back, which she quickly retrieved from the hut before running off, and released an arrow towards Kiari.  

            The demon witch laughed as Miroku came out from behind her and created one of his shields that blocked Kagome's arrow and deflected to the side.

            "Miroku-sama!"  Kagome exclaimed.

            "Miroku, what are you doing!?"  Sango shouted, dismounting Kirara.

            Behind him, Kiari answered for him.  "The power of the mind is a force to be reckoned with.  Even though he is a monk, he fell to my beauty and his defenses were down.  Give me the Shikon no Tama or lose your family!"

            "NO!"  Kagome shouted, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Inuyasha's outstretched arm.

            Inuyasha glared at Kiari and held Tetsusaiga ready on his shoulder.  "Don't listen to her, Kagome.  Even if you were to give her the stone, she would still kill them."  He said.  Pulling his sword in front of him in two hands, Inuyasha addressed the youkai.  "Isn't that right?"

            "Hmmm, it seems your protector is more than just your brawn, miko."  Kiari replied.  "He has brains too."  Looking at the hanyou with a growing smile, she continued, "My master wishes for the stone.  What happens to you afterwards is entirely up to me."

            "Well, I hope you have a plan B cause you ain't getting the stone by threatening innocent humans.  If you're so powerful, leave them out of it and take me on."

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome exclaimed.

            "Oh?  And if I win?"  Kiari seemed intrigued.

            "You win and there won't be anyone to stop you from getting to Kagome will there?"

            "But if you win, there won't be much reward will there?"

            Smirking, Inuyasha widened his stance.  "I get the satisfaction of kicking your ass and pissing off your boss, sounds fair to me."

            "Indeed.  You have a deal, half-breed."  Kiari said.  Her creatures detached from her body and wrapped themselves entirely around Kagome's mother, little brother, and grandfather.  Then the one around Miroku tightened its grasp and brought the monk to his knees.

            Slowly they rose into the air and floated off to the side, where they were kept protectively behind the female youkai.  "If you can get through me, the family lives.  But I assure you, that will not be an easy task!"  The woman rose into the air and dove towards Inuyasha.

            "Yeah?  Well I ain't a pushover either!"  He shouted in retaliation and he jumped towards her.  _I'm gonna let this bitch have it and when I'm done, I'm going to do the same to the one that sent her.  Nobody messes with my friends and lives.    _

Author's Notes: Well, this is my first cliffhanger in a while.  Is it getting good?  I hope so.  Keeping watching for updates!  And as for my website, it's: 


	22. Chapter Twenty One: True Love and

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: It seems our villain is becoming more daring, doesn't it?  Well his latest creation will prove to not only be a physical challenge but a mental one as well.  Inuyasha cares for Kagome and she for him.  But with Kagome being a human and Inuyasha being a half demon, how long will their relationship last? (God I'm evil, no flames please!  I'm an Inuyasha/Kagome fan too! dodges rotten apples and rocks thrown at her)

True Love and Imitations 

            Inuyasha and Kiari raced towards each other, the hanyou's sword raised high above his head.  As he finally closed the gap, Inuyasha swung the demon fang, ready to slice the witch in two, but as he did so he found he cut nothing but air.  Kiari's form disappeared completely from his eyes.  "Nani!?"  He landed back on the shrine floor.

            "What's the matter, mutt?  Senses failing you?"  Kiari's voice spoke to him.  Suddenly an invisible force slammed into him from behind and he went flying into one of the many sheds around the shrine grounds.  

            Inuyasha grunted as he got to his feet and pushed the rubble of him.

            "Inuyasha!  Above you!"  Kagome's warning voice jerked Inuyasha back to the battle and got him jumping out of the way just in time.

            The rest of the rubble exploded into flame behind him.  _Shit!  It seems the girl can still see me!_  Kiari thought.  "You were lucky this time, mutt, had your girlfriend not warned you, you would've been barbecued dog meat for tomorrow's dinner!"  She laughed.

            Kagome could indeed see Kiari but only as a warped figure, clear as water, but far more deadly.  Kiari readied another psychic blast and aimed it at the ground just in front of Inuyasha.

            The ground began to shake and up level as if broke into pieces and flew towards the hanyou.  He batted them aside with his sword, but many still landed hits on his legs and arms.  "Come out and show yourself!"  He shouted.  _I can barely pick up her scent in the air and I can't hear any sound from her at all.  Damn it!_

            "Loosing your confidence, mutt?"  Kiari taunted.  She lifted a wooden crate and threw it towards Inuyasha.

            He didn't see it coming in time and it splintered into pieces against his side.

            Kagome loaded an arrow and aimed where she saw Kiari's distorted form.  _This is not a fair fight!  I have to let him know where she is somehow!_

Kiari picked up on the thought and before Kagome could release the purity arrow, one of Kiari's creatures came up behind the miko and wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms down to her sides.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted, only to be slammed back by another psychic blast.

            Kagome tried to free herself, but the monster tightened its hold and forced her to her knees, her bow dropping loosely to the floor.

            "This was meant to be a one-on-one battle.  Your interference will cost you your boyfriend's life."  Kiari warned.

            "Leave her out of this!"  Inuyasha shouted, unable to do anything, since he still didn't know where she was.

            Finally appearing behind Kagome, Kiari smirked.  "She brought herself into it."  When she picked up on Inuyasha's worry and protective nature, her smile widened.  "Do you really feel for this mortal?  A demon in love with a human?  How absurd!"

            "Hey!  We were in the middle of a battle, weren't we!?"  Inuyasha said in an attempt to get the demon witch out from behind Kagome.

            Unknown to them all, Sango had snuck around Kagome's family and Miroku, who was now unconscious because of his prolonged exposure to Kiari's monster.  Quietly she sprinkled some of her youkai poison on them, making them disintegrate.

            Poor Souta was on the verge of tears in his mother's arms.

            "Shh."  She held a finger to her lips.  "Go into the house and find a place to hide."  She instructed.  "Kirara, take Miroku and go with them."

            Kirara nodded and led the group around to the back of the house.

            "What were you planning to do, hanyou?  Use the jewel and wish eternal life for her?  Or perhaps become human and give up your youkai heritage?"  Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked away stayed quiet.  "Either way it wouldn't have worked out.  The miko, beautiful and young now, would grow old and die, as is true with all humans.  The dog demon, young now but is really what five hundred years old?  Love between you two is useless.  You can never be together."

            Inuyasha ground his teeth in anger, but still could not make a move.

            **_What will you do now, miko?_**

            Kagome gasped.  _You!  Why do you insist on bringing my friends and family into this?  Your fight is with me and me alone!_

_            **Ah, but I told you this would happen if you resisted.  Their lives do not matter to me, but they appear to matter to you.  That is your weakness.**_

            _You're sick!  Face me yourself instead of sending your lackeys to do your dirty work!_

_            **What amazes me most is your hanyou protector.  He truly believes he can feel love.  You don't seriously think someone hatched from the underworld can learn to love do you?**_

****_What would you know of love!?_

_            **I know that true love exists for only the few that are lucky enough to find it.  What you and the hanyou share is not love and therefore will not last.**_****

_I warned you once not to mess around with my mind and feelings…_  Kagome's hands tightened into fists as her anger grew.

            **_Who's messing?  It's all laid out like a book for me to read._**

_GET OUT!  _Kagome's power exploded once more, this time vaporizing Kiari's creature around her and slamming the demon behind her far away from where she stood.

            When Kagome spun around, the witch had disappeared.

            "Kagome-chan!"  Sango came running forward with hiraikotsu.  "Your family's safe now.  Kirara's with them."

            Kagome nodded.  "Arigatou, Sango-chan."  Looking around, she tried to pinpoint where Kiari was.  She knew Inuyasha was doing the same thing.

            "Ahh!"  Sango cried out as another invisible force slammed into her neck.  As she fell to the floor unconscious, her hiraikotsu dropped with a thud to the ground besides her.

            "Sango-ch…" Kagome's eyes widened when Kiari used her powers to cut off the miko's air supply.  Kagome frantically put her hands to her throat to try and get some air.

            "I wouldn't worry about your friend right now when you are in more danger." Kiari said.  "Did you really think you were the only one capable of such a move?  Please!"

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha growled.  

            "I had to make sure she wouldn't interfere this time.  And the taijiya was just as annoying."  The witch laughed.

            Kagome felt lightheaded and knew she wouldn't last long.  She looked around and tried to find where Kiari was.

            "Do you see how weak they are?  Demons like us are above them and shouldn't lower ourselves to mate with their kind."

            "Don't even put me on the same level as you, bitch!  You're a monster!"  Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword.  If she kept talking, maybe he could find out where she was.  

            "You're right.  So right.  You're a _hanyou,_ you are below even me."  She laughed again.

            Kagome finally spotted her and struggled to her feet.  Her bow and arrow seemed heavy in her hands, but she prayed to her ancestors for strength.

            "Ah, but it seems she has strength left in her still."  Kiari tightened her hold on Kagome's throat even more, making the human girl cry out in pain.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha went running towards her.

            "No!  Inuyasha…stay…back…" She heaved with a great amount of effort.  She turned her back on Kiari and pretended to see her just above Goshinboku.  

            Kiari smirked.  _Stupid girl, she's going to waste her shot.  I'm not even over there.  As soon as she lets go, I'm going to snap her neck in two.  Then my master will just get the stone from her dead corpse._

Kagome struggled to pull back the bow and looked at the tree that brought her to Inuyasha.  _The place where we first met…_  Her vision was getting blurry, so she closed her eyes and focused with just her magical vision.  _I've only got one chance at this._  "K-kazu…" She whispered.

            Inuyasha gasped at the quiet order, but nodded and fired up the wind scar around Tetsusaiga.

            "NOW!"  Kagome spun around and fired the arrow back behind her. Right at where she saw Kiari floating.  She let the purity arrow go and the youkai had no time to avoid it so it hit her head on.

            Screeching, Kiari spasmed as pink electricity flew across her body from the embedded arrow.

            Inuyasha immediately jumped into the air, the moon crest mark on his forehead glowing bright red.  "Kazu no Kizu!"  Coming down hard, Inuyasha fired off five waves of powerful energy that destroyed the concrete as well as the demon witch caught in the middle of it.

            As Kiari's form exploded, there was nothing but small pieces of paper left in her wake.  They fell to the floor and remained there dead.

            Kagome used her bow as a crutch and came over, falling to her knees before the pile.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha ran to her side and knelt before her.  "Are you okay?"

            Nodding, she motioned to Sango.  "Check on her.  Make sure she's okay too."

            "I got it."  The hanyou left to check on the taijiya.

            Picking up the limp pieces of paper, Kagome saw there was enchanted kanji written on them, that she knew only she could see.  She couldn't read it, but she didn't need to.  It was probably what brought Kiari to life.  And she also knew who created it.  This was the only link she had to her supposed stalker.  _Well, you've lost this round._

            "Damn it!"  The man pounded the armrest of the chair he was sitting in and glared at the image before him.  Kiari was a failure.  And it was all that Inuyasha's fault.  That Kazu no Kizu demolished everything in its path, including his creations.  "I must find that boy's weakness.  He is but a lowly half-breed, not even a full-blooded demon, yet because of this I am unable to control him like I did the others.  His tainted youkai blood is all that protects him.  Him and that girl, Kagome.  Her miko abilities are proving formidable, but not impenetrable."

            He sat back and fingered his chin in thought.  "The taijiya had but one weakness and I've exploited that.  The monk's holy abilities prevent me from affecting him directly, but Kiari tried that and was successful, until they came to rescue him.  It seems I need more information on my enemy, get in close without them knowing it."  Smiling as a plan came to mind, he couldn't help but savor the moment.  "They'll never know its me until its too late and by then I will have destroyed that blasted Inuyasha and with him their last line of defense.  Besides, destroying demons is what I do best."

            Standing up, he adjusted his white and blue monk's robe, just in time for his servant to enter the room.  Getting to his hands and knees, the monk bowed low to his superior.  "O Great One, preparations are complete for your departure whenever you are ready."

            Nodding, he motioned for the monk to rise.  "Thank you, I will leave shortly.  Tell them I am on my way."

            Bowing one last time, the monk said, "We all wish you great success on your pilgrimage, Subaru-sama."

            "And may the gods smile down on all of you while I am away."  He bowed back and the monk left him in silence.  _These humans, at least they know a kami when they see one.  For when I obtain the Shikon no Tama, I will be a god!_

            Kagome sighed and rested her head against her chin as the teacher talked on and on about quadratic equations this and trigonometry that.  She had so many other things on her mind she couldn't even begin to pay attention to such complicated stuff.

            _Kiari doesn't know anything about Inuyasha and me, so how can she assume to know where our relationship will go?_  Kagome looked sadly out the window.  _But still, some of what she said rings true.  Inuyasha belongs in the other world, where as I still have my life here.  I've never really asked him his age cause I've never really thought about it.  Would we even be able to create a life together?_

"This lesson, along with last weeks worksheets will be on the test on Monday.  Have a nice weekend everyone!"  The teacher dismissed the class and everyone filed out.

            Kagome put her books away in her locker, taking only her math book with her home, and closed it.  _I love Inuyasha with all my heart, but will that alone be enough?_

"Kagome-chan!"

            Kagome turned around and saw Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi coming towards her.  "It's nice to see you back in school!"  Yuka said.

            "Even if it is for a day."  Eri agreed.

            "Aren't you excited about the math test on Monday!  I just love them!"  Ayumi exclaimed.

            The other three girls sweatdropped.

            So Kagome spoke with her friends, enjoying the normal feeling it had, compared to everything else in her life.

            "So, how are you and your _boyfriend _doing, Kagome-chan?"  Yuka had to ask.

            "We're doing just fine."

            Kagome stopped when Inuyasha landed right in front of her.  He was wearing a normal white shirt with black pants and a black suede jacket.  A blush immediately formed in her face.  _M-mother why'd you have to dress him so hot!_  Even with the cap covering his ears, he still looked gorgeous!  "I-Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

            "I'm here to walk you home."  He gave her a look that meant: _You know I'm not going to let you out of my sights after what happened so drop it._

All at once Yuka and Eri squealed and threw themselves at Inuyasha so quickly, his immediate reaction was to ball up his fists for a fight.  When he felt them simply grab a hold of his arms and shoulders admiringly, he relaxed, but just a little.

            "So tell us about yourself!"        

            "Yeah!  Kagome doesn't say anything at you lately!"

            "We're all curious as to who beat Houjo-kun for Kagome's heart!"

            Inuyasha blinked in confusion and didn't know what to say.

            Kagome waved away their questions and slowly got them off her man.  Grabbing a hold of his arm in their place, she smiled sweetly.  "Oh, he doesn't want to talk about himself.  He's very modest!"  

            But that didn't seem to stop her friends, they grabbed his other arm and pulled him to a nearby bench and berated him with more questions.  Ayumi just watched with a smile.

            "So, who was this other girl that you were dating at the same time as Kagome?"

            "Did you really threaten this guy Kouga and tell him you were going to kill him!?"

            "What about Sango?  Is she on your list of past girlfriends that you haven't gotten over?"

            Upon hearing this, Inuyasha jumped up with a mad face, but with a blush on his cheeks.  "S-Sango is my friend and besides, she's with Miroku!"

            "So do you go to the high school?  I never see you around campus."  Yuka asked.

            "Does Kouga go there too!?  I'd love to meet him!"  Eri squealed.

            "That wimpy wolf kept trying to put the moves on Kagome, so yeah I'd love to kill him!"  Crossing his arms, Inuyasha looked away.  "But Kagome doesn't let me."

            The three girls looked completely confused.  "Wolf?"  They asked.

            Kagome gasped.  "Um…yeah!  He's in a fraternity and they call each other wolves instead of brothers!"  She quickly made up.

             This made Eri and Yuka squeal again, this time so loud that Inuyasha was glad the cap was on or else his sensitive ears would go deaf with the noise.  "He's in college!!!"  

            Ayumi bowed and slowly pulled Eri and Yuka off poor Inuyasha.  "Well, we'll see you later, Kagome-chan.  Nice to see you again Inuyasha."

            "Bye Inuyasha!!"  Yuka and Eri waved enthusiastically before leaving.

            When they were gone, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

            "That was strange."  Inuyasha commented.

            Agreeing with a nod, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand.  "Let's go before we run into anyone else that knows me."

            As they left the school behind, Inuyasha could see that Kagome was depressed and he had a pretty good idea why.  "Don't let what Kiari said get to you."

            Kagome looked up, surprised.  "Eh?"

            "We'll find a way."  He spoke these words, but even to him they sounded fake.  _I never really thought about it, but what will Kagome and I do?  I…could become human, but…_

"Don't Inuyasha."  Kagome interrupted his thoughts.  Stopping she turned to him.  "I know what you're thinking and don't.  I don't want you to give up who you are.  It's that person that I've grown to love so much."

            "But Kagome, when I was sealed on that tree I had no notion of time or space.  I remained this way and will be this way for centuries to come."  Looking away, Inuyasha's heart sank.  "Had I been with Kikyo I would've become human because that would've been the only way to be with her.  If I stay a hanyou with you, you'll continue to age but me…" He looked at her worriedly.  "I'll still look eighteen."

            "I don't care!"  Kagome threw her arms around him and fought the tears.  "I don't want you to leave me.  If I have to I'll pray to the gods to make me live forever so I can be with you!"

            Inuyasha pulled her away and looked into her face.  "You don't want to do that, Kagome."  He caressed her cheek.  "You'd see your family members and best friends pass away before you.  Sango and Miroku will live normal lives, because both of them are human, but they too would die of old age."

            Kagome cried into Inuyasha's chest.  "So, you're saying it's hopeless then?"

            "No, but if we truly are meant to be together, Kagome, and I believe we are, then the answer will present itself.  Don't spend your time thinking about the future too much, or you'll miss the present."  He warned.

            Nodding, Kagome hoped with all her heart and soul that what Inuyasha said was true.  Because if not, then she and Inuyasha would be forced to go separate ways and Kagome wasn't sure she'd be able to live on with him.  

Author's Notes: Digidynasty gets out from under the pile of fruit Well, I know it may look bad now but, dodges one last rock But just keep reading!  Subaru-sama is our villain revealed, but how will he get close to Inuyasha and find out his weakness without the others knowing it?  The plot thickens…

Oh yes, I made another music video: There For You, and I used the Friend's opening theme for it.  Download it today!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Forced Away From You...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: The new moon is finally here and Inuyasha knows he must find Kagome's stalker before then or else he will be unable to protect her.  So they scour the city from high and low, trying to pick up on any evil youki that might lead them to their unknown manipulator.  But, will they be able to find Subaru-sama before he finds them?

Forced Away From You: Part 1 

            Inuyasha and the others went out into the city as soon as Miroku was able.  Shippo wanted to come, but since Kagome didn't want to put him into danger, she urged him to stay at the house, just this once.  Kagome's mother was quick to the draw and pulled out a sucker, tempting the cub to stay with her and she would give him more later.  But Kagome knew inside, her mother loved Shippo like one of her own children.

Miroku and Sango now rode upon Kirara as they tried to find any trace of demon energy in the north part of the city.  But so far, they had had no luck.

            Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, searched the southern part of the city.  Inuyasha was growing steadily more nervous as they failed to find anything abnormal.  Tonight was the night he reverted to his human form and if Kagome was attacked again, the only defense she would have would be Miroku and Sango.

            Meeting up again in front of the shrine, Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara.  "Any luck?"  Miroku asked.

            Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed.  "No, either he went into hiding, or he's in the other world."

            "Let's take a break and try again a little later."  Sango suggested.

            Kagome agreed.  "I'll make us some lunch."  She said as she led the group into the house.

            "Just no more of that curry stuff!"  Inuyasha shouted, sticking his tongue out of his mouth.  "I don't care what you say, that soup was too hot and way too spicy!"  The hanyou pouted.

            Miroku and Sango immediately giggled as they entered the house, remembering the time when Kagome had sat Inuyasha a total of five times in a row because he insulted her cooking.

            "Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked.  The hanyou immediately covered up his ears in fear.

            "S…"

            "Neesan, you're home!"  Souta popped up and jumped onto Inuyasha, the hanyou instinctively grabbing a hold of the young boy.  Souta raised his hands up to "hug" the hanyou, but instantly threw Inuyasha's hat over his head to hide his ears.  "I missed you!"  He kept playing.

            "O-okay."  Inuyasha slowly put the boy down and pretended to play along.  "So what's up?"

            Just then Kagome's mother came around the corner.  "Oh, you're home.  There's someone here to see you."

            Kagome blinked in confusion and turned the corner into her living room where her grandfather and another man sat talking.  The man was dressed in a white and blue monk's robe with his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.  As she walked in, the man turned around and his icy blue eyes made the miko's step falter.  

            In one glance, Kagome immediately felt there was far more going on behind the mysterious gaze than met the eye.  She opened herself up to her miko powers and searched for any evil that might reside in him.  Surprisingly, she found none.  He felt like a normal human would be, except for some minor holy powers, but definitely no one to be afraid of.

            "Ah, Kagome-sama, I finally get to meet you."  The man got up and bowed low.

            "Eh?"  Confused, she bowed back.  "How again do you know me?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry.  My name is Subaru.  I'm on a pilgrimage of self discovery and come from a monastery far away from here."  He introduced himself.  "When I heard of the Higurashi Shrine I had to come here.  This place is a piece of history frozen in time."

            Kagome laughed nervously and looked behind her, the others knowing how close to the truth he was.  "Um, these are my friends, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku."  They bowed and Subaru bowed back.  Thankfully they were all dressed in their normal clothes, excluding Inuyasha, who insisted on having his fire rat's robe on incase that ran into a fight.  "I'm sorry I can't stay, but we haven't eaten and I was planning on making lunch."  

            Upon hearing this, Kagome's mother stepped up.  "I already have steak and potatoes ready in the kitchen, if you would like to join us Subaru-sama?"

            The monk nodded.  "I would be honored."

            After lunch, Subaru asked to speak with Kagome about the shrine and other things, so not wanting to be rude, Kagome agreed and told the others to wait around until she was finished.

            Miroku was immediately pulled away by Kagome's grandfather, who wanted to speak more about the Higurashi magic.  Sango helped Kagome's mother clean up after lunch.  Shippo, who had been hiding out in Souta's room, was playing video games with the boy.  Souta easily showed the kitsune cub how to beat the level he had been trying so hard to pass on his little gameboy.

            "It's so rare these days to find a monk as advanced as your friend Miroku."  Subaru commented.

            "Yeah, he's been training since he was little."  Kagome replied casually.  Subaru seemed a decent enough man and she soon forgot the earlier uneasiness she felt about him.

            "Have you discovered any of your abilities yet, young miko?"  

            "Um…I'm just a normal junior high school kid.  My grandfather named me his heir just before I turned fifteen."  She lied.  Souta was the one grandfather wanted to run the shrine when he was gone, but after everything that had happened, Kagome didn't mind one bit.

            "You have a great legacy fanned out before you.  The Higurashi have been protecting us against evil for many centuries."

            "Eh?"

            Subaru stopped walking.  "Didn't you know?  You're great ancestor, Higurashi Kimiko vanquished youkai over 500 years ago."

            Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.  _For a second I thought he was going to say me.  I wonder if everything I've done in Feudal Japan will be written in the history books of today.  _"I didn't know that."  She commented.

            "Kagome-sama, you have the potential to be a great miko and its because of this I feel the need to tell you about your friend, Inuyasha."

            "Inuyasha?"  Kagome suddenly got very nervous.  "Wh-what about him?"

            "I felt his presence and there's no mistaking it.  He's a demon."

            "Ummm."  _How to get out of this one…_ "I…"

            "Just be careful around him."  Subaru said.  Bowing to the miko, he waved goodbye.  "I must be going.  I still have a long ways to go."

            "Okay, it was nice to meet you."  Kagome bowed back and quickly made her way back into the house.  _It's bad enough that my friends almost found out he's not from this world.  I can't risk anyone else finding out!_

As soon as she disappeared into the house, Subaru glanced over at Goshinboku where he knew that idiotic hanyou was keeping a close watch over him.  _Just what are you thinking, Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha locked eyes with Subaru, but refused to move.  _It's a good thing this guy's leaving or Kagome would have more explaining to do when I walk into the house with black hair instead of white.  Nothing smells fishy about him, but I still don't trust him._

Subaru's smile widened as he turned his back to Inuyasha and left the shrine behind.  On his way down the steps, the monk prepared a new plan for getting the Shikon no Tama.  No, not getting the stone, but perhaps more like taking away the protector of the stone.  _So, he's not a full-blooded youkai.  He's a hanyou and like all hanyou, he looses his powers during one day every month.  _Looking up at the sky, Subaru saw there was going to be a new moon that night.  _And like the moon turns its back on you and takes away all your powers, soon your love will do the same.  Oh, Inuyasha, you have not yet learned the meaning of the word suffer.  But I, the Great Subaru, will be more than happy to show you.  _

Kagome got Miroku and Sango and went out to meet with Inuyasha at Goshinboku.  "Inuyasha, are you ready?"

            "We can't go.  It's too close to dusk for us to try for a confrontation now."  He said gruffly.  

            Looking at the setting sun, Kagome sighed.  "I guess you're right.  I'm sorry."

            "Don't be sorry, Kagome-chan.  It wasn't your fault."  Sango soothed.

            "I suggest we get some rest while we can.  Tomorrow we might just get lucky."  Miroku said.

            "Okay."  Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring away from her at the darkening sky.  "Good night, Inuyasha."

            "Night."

            Sadly, Kagome turned and retreated back into the house.  _Something about him seems sad.  I just can't put my finger on it._

When the sun's rays finally dipped below the horizon and plunged the world into its natural darkness, Inuyasha felt his body weaken.  His hair slowly faded from white to black, his claws retracted and his fangs became no more.  _I hate this!  I'm a sitting duck like this in a fight!_  (First a bat-dog, not a dog-duck, I know it's weird just bare with me!)

            Inuyasha always hated being human, even for a night, and although his demonic self promised the end to such ways, he refused.  Kagome would never be able to stay with him if he allowed his bloodlust to take complete control.  But then, if things stayed the way they were, he wouldn't be able to stay with her anyways.  Even though it had been three years since they had met, Inuyasha could tell Kagome was growing to be a beautiful woman.  Smart and intuitive, resourceful and full of empathy.  He on the other hand was the complete opposite and would always be like that, for years to come.  _And this is just the beginning.  Things about us will continue to change until she's an old woman and I'm still me._

But as he stared into his reflection on the little mirror Kagome had given to him just before his meeting with Princess Kaguya, he started to wonder.  Would it really be that bad to stay this way and keep Kagome?  If he was willing to make such a sacrifice for Kikyo, why not do the same for the woman he truly loved?

            _"Don't.  I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to.  I like you for who you are and would never ask you to change for me."_  Kagome had once told him.  _You never expected more of me than what was there.  You've always been there for me and I want to be there for you, so how can I simply accept the fact that because I'm a hanyou, we'll be forced apart?  Would you just accept it as fate or destiny, Kagome?  _Inuyasha scoffed.  _Because I don't.  I don't care if I was born a hanyou.  I can be what I want and if that means staying with you than I choose to be human._  If Kagome truly loved him in return, she would accept his decision and they would be able to stay together.  _It's the only way…_

            "Inuyasha?"

            "Eh?  Inuyasha blinked out of his thoughts and looked down in surprise to see Kagome standing at the base of the God's Tree.  She was still dressed in the same clothes as she had before, a light pink spaghetti string top and jean shorts.  "How come you haven't gone to sleep yet?"

            Smiling, she replied almost shyly.  "Well, I thought since tonight you're human, you might like to spend it together like a normal couple would."

            Looking curiously at the girl below, Inuyasha asked, "What do couples in your time do together?"

            "Well, they go out and watch movies, then maybe get a bite to eat and walk around for awhile holding hands."  She saw his blank expression and sadly looked away.  "I thought you might think it was stupid, so I'll just…"

            "No!  It's not that!"  He jumped down from his perch, landing in front of her, and started getting nervous himself.  "You know I always get this way when I'm human.  I can't help it.  But…" He looked at her and smiled, taking her hand in his.  "If you really want to go, then sure okay, let's go get this movie."

            Giggling, Kagome began walking with him away from the shrine.  "No silly, it's not something you get, you watch a movie.  Think of it like watching a memory, but it's not yours.  It's an entire story played out in moving pictures."

            "Moving pictures?"  As they started down the steps, Inuyasha stopped.  "Do Miroku and Sango know?  If anything happens, they should know where we are."

            "Of course they know.  I told Sango before I left just in case."  Kagome smiled again, starting back down the steps once more.

            "Okay, if you say so."  Inuyasha allowed Kagome to lead him into the city, all the lights and noise different from the daytime.  _Maybe, this'll be good…for both of us._

Miroku tipped toed up the stairs that led to Kagome's room and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.  Instantly a small yet deadly knife was embedded in the wall mere inches from his head.

            "What are you doing here, Miroku-kun?"  Sango asked threateningly, another knife ready just in case.

            Laughing nervously, the monk held his hands up in defense.  "I swear I wasn't going to try anything."

            "Then what were you trying to do?  And make it good or else this time I won't miss and you won't be needing to ask ANYone to bear your children anymore."  She warned.

            Nodding, Miroku suddenly got serious.  "Have you seen Inuyasha?  I went to the tree to check up on him and he wasn't there."

            Surprised, Sango lowered her weapon.  "No, he hasn't told me anything."

            "Well, it may be nothing so until we're sure, don't tell Kagome-sama.  He may just be in hiding or checking around on a night watch.  I'll head out and try to find him.  Hopefully he's nearby."  Miroku closed the door as Sango nodded.

            Looking out the window from the bed, Sango began to wonder.  _Where would Inuyasha wonder off to?  And while he's human?  It's just not like him._

Coming out of the movie theatre, Inuyasha laughed and talked excitedly with Kagome about the movie with monsters even larger than the youkai he'd fought but not by much.

            Walking to a nearby park, Kagome sat on one of the swings, the hanyou taking a seat besides her.  Inuyasha was surprised that not too many people were around and those who were, didn't take a second glance at him in his red fire rat robe, because quite seriously, most of them were dressed far weirder.

            Kagome turned to Inuyasha and held both of his hands in hers.  "Inuyasha, I'm really glad you decided to come tonight.  Dinner was fun, even IF you insisted on having anchovies on your pizza, and the movie was fun too."  

Slowly, she looked away and Inuyasha got the sinking feeling what she was going to say next wasn't good news.  "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"We are, Inuyasha.  And we both know it."

"What?"

Looking at him, Kagome paused before continuing.  "I know you care for me and that's what makes saying this that much harder.  We can't stay together anymore."

"Kagome…" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "You can't be serious."

"I know you would never be able to bring yourself to break up with me, so I have to be the one to do it.  I can't live forever and I won't sit by and let you give up who you are."  By now, Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears.  "Just do what's best for both of us and go back to the other world.  Forget about the Shikon no Tama and forget about me!"  Covering her face in her hands, Kagome ran away from Inuyasha, disappearing into a nearby alleyway.

"Kagome wait!"  Inuyasha tried to stop her.  "KAGOME!!"

Author's Notes: Okay, there were major clues in there as to the reason for the breakup, but can anyone tell me the one subtle clue?  If you have an idea, write to me at angelicwings70yahoo.com and I'll post the names of the people who got it write on the next chapter.  Good luck!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Forced Away From Y...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  Well, it seems no one caught my little trick.  So, I guess I'll have to tell you.  One of the last things Kagome says to Inuyasha is, "I can't live forever and I won't sit by and let you give up who you are."  The key word in there is _sit._  She says it, but what happens with Inuyasha?  Nothing.  Later, Inuyasha figures this out for himself, but by then it's too late…

Forced Away From You: Part 2 

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted, taking chase once again after the girl.  _She can't mean it.  I won't believe it!_  He wished he had his youryoku back so he could easily catch up with her, but as it was, he was just as slow as any other human and already out of breath.  _Damn woman!  One way or another, she's going to be the end of me!_

Subaru watched the hanyou-turned-human chase after his love and his smile only grew.  "That's right, Inuyasha.  Chase after her without thought or reason.  Soon, all your dreams and nightmares will come to an end…"

            Kagome jolted in her sleep and for the second time that night, she felt the need for a glass of water.  While she was downstairs the first time, she could've sworn she heard whispering voices back upstairs, but when she had returned, Sango was still asleep in her bed.

            _My throat's dry as a bone as if I'm nervous about something.  I've felt this way before, when Inuyasha was in his world and I was sealed here.  I knew he was in danger, but I didn't know from what._  Getting out from under her covers, Kagome went to the window and looked outside at Goshinboku.  _Inuyasha never sleeps while he's human, so maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to check up on him._

            Ba-dum…

            Kagome gasped and felt as her heart began to beat faster and faster.  _He is in trouble!  I'm sure of it!_  Kagome immediately flashed on the light and began getting dressed. 

            Sango squinted her eyes and sat up.  "Kagome-chan, what's going on?"

            Pulling on her jeans, while hopping on one foot, the miko replied, "Inuyasha's in trouble.  I can feel it."

            This made the taijiya awaken immediately.  "Are you sure?"  _Maybe Miroku wasn't wrong._

            Grabbing her bow and arrows, which were propped up against the wall, Kagome turned to Sango and nodded.  "Positive."

            That was all the taijiya had to hear.  She immediately got out of bed and dressed in her armor with the speed she always did.  "Kirara."  She whispered, getting the poor cat out of its sleep at the foot of the bed.

            "We should tell Miroku too."  Kagome said as Sango continued to prepare.

            "He's already out there looking for him."

            "Eh?"  Kagome spun around and looked back at Goshinboku.  "You mean Inuyasha's not in the tree?"

            Standing up, Sango shook her head.  "He came by earlier when you were gone.  Apparently Inuyasha wasn't in the tree earlier, but we weren't sure where he was so we didn't want to worry you."

            Running to the door, Kagome paused to look one last time at Sango.  "Well one thing's for sure.  If we don't find him soon, he's going to be in terrible danger."

            "Argh, for the last time, Ayame, I don't remember!"  Kouga shouted at the persistent demon behind him.  Young Ayame still insisted Kouga promised to marry her, and he still insisted that he didn't remember making such a promise, even though on the inside he did remember.  _I told her I didn't remember before because I was still in love with Kagome.  With her and Dog Crap together, that doesn't leave much room for me.  But if I do go to Ayame, I don't want her to think I'm picking her second just because I lost Kagome.  If I do choose her to become my woman, I want her to know without a doubt that it's because of her, and who she is, and nothing  else._

Kouga wouldn't admit it, but Ayame could hold herself well in a fight, and now that the Shikon no Tama was collected, there was no need for a woman who could see the shards, like he once said he picked Kagome for.  Ayame would make an excellent pack leader, especially since she led her pack from the North so well.

            "But Kouga!"  Ayame whined.

            Scoffing, Kouga left the cave.  "I'm going for a walk!"  He shouted, then ran off into the forest.

            Inuyasha followed as closely to Kagome as he could, but he wasn't close enough to grab a hold of her.  Suddenly she stopped when they reached the back of an old abandoned building, and tried to catch her breath.  He could hear her weeps and hiccups and each one pained him more than the last.  "Kagome…"

            "Why can't you just leave!?"  She shouted.

            "Kagome, I love you!  And I won't leave you just because you've lost faith in us!"  He shouted back.  He came up to her and grabbed a hold of her wrist so she wouldn't run away.  "After everything we've been through, do I mean so little to you that you would vouch so quickly against us being together and throw me away?"

            She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, pouring down her face like rain, and it made him have to look away.  "Do you hate to see me sad, Inuyasha?"

            He began to stutter, but refused to look into her pained expression again.

            "Are you truly prepared to sit back and watch me grow old and ugly over the years, while you remain the same?"  She asked.

            Finally looking at her in the eye, Inuyasha said with confidence.  "Kagome, you could never be ugly to me, you…" Then he froze.  "Wait a minute.  What did you say?"  He immediately let go of her hand and began stepping away.

            "I said do you wanna watch me grow old?"  She repeated.   "Inuyasha, what's wrong?  Where are you going?"  She reached out to him.

            Shaking his head, Inuyasha refused to touch her.  "That's not what you said.  You said, 'Am I truly prepared to _sit_ back and watch you grow old.'  You said the "s" word and nothing happened."  He looked down at the rosary and saw it remained quite as usual, not responding to her command at all.  Looking back up at Kagome, Inuyasha continued to back away.  "You're not Kagome."

            A smile crossed her lips and in a lightning fast move, one that mirrored Sesshoumaru's speed, she was standing mere inches from Inuyasha's face as she slammed the human into the brick wall behind him, her hand gripped tightly around his throat.  "It seems I didn't learn everything I needed to play Kagome long enough to say goodbye to you."

            "W-who are you?"  Inuyasha struggled against her hold, but it was impossible.  Blood began to trickle down his neck from the wound to the back of his head.

            "Does it matter?  I'm going to be the last face you see in this world alive.  Youkai are ugly creatures from the underworld.  And humans are just as disgusting but weaker.  And you?  A mix of them both?  You are an abomination; so killing you would be doing both worlds an enormous favor."  She sneered.  "And since it's easier to deal with you in this form, I have the perfect opportunity."

            "Why are you after _me_ this time?"  He asked.

            "Why don't you ask yourself that question?  You above anyone should realize it by now.  With you in your human form, even if I were to go after Kagome, the real Kagome, you wouldn't be able to lift a finger to help her.  The monk and taijiya would easily fall beneath my powers.  But with you gone completely from the picture, I can toy with them all I want and you won't be able to do anything about it."

            Gasping, Inuyasha fought the darkness that threatened to engulf him.  "K-Kagome…"

            "Oh, you won't be seeing her anytime soon.  By the time they get here, you will already be dead.  Strangled to death by your own love.  How does it feel Inuyasha?  Let's see what the old noggin has to say."  Slowly, _Kagome_ put her other hand over Inuyasha's forehead, as much as he tried to get away, and probed deep into his mind and memories.

            _"Inuyasha!"  Kikyou shouted, releasing one of her purity arrows.  It struck true, right into Inuyasha's shoulder.  Slowly the precious jewel that he had been holding onto slipped from his fingers._

            "Kikyou, you bitch, how dare you…" Then he closed his eyes and fell into a fifty-year long slumber…

_            Kagome_ began laughing as she pulled her hand away from Inuyasha.  "I see.  This has happened before.  Fate hasn't been very kind to you, has it?"  She taunted.  Her grip was so strong, when Inuyasha struggled, his feet dangled above the ground.  _Kagome_ looked up at the human Inuyasha and softly caressed his face.  The mere touch of this thing, even if it looked like his Kagome, was revolting.  "Oh my poor Inuyasha, to have loved and lost…"

            "I'm not your _anything_!"

            "Oh, but you will be."  _Kagome_ leaned in and slowly pressed her lips against his, her hand keeping him from moving away.  As soon as her lips touched his, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to block out the feelings it sent through his body: the cold waves of fear and sadness that seeped into his body from her.  It was like she was taking all his hope and faith away with one mere kiss.  It was draining and Inuyasha's head slumped to his chest as he fell into unwilling unconsciousness.

            Pulling away, _Kagome's _eyes flashed red for a moment.  "As soon as my master is through with you, I will ask him to let me keep you, all to myself."

            Kagome looked down upon the city, trying desperately to find any trace of Inuyasha's aura.  Her nervousness was growing, which meant time was running out.  Suddenly, she felt a small glimmer and shouted, "Kirara!"  She pointed to the clearing in between buildings and the cat demon roared and flew down to land.

            "You sure he was around here?"  Sango asked, dismounting with hiraikotsu at the ready. 

            Kagome nodded and stretched out her senses.  "He was here alright.  But I don't know where he went."

            "Kagome-sama!  Sango!"  Miroku came barreling around the corner and stopped before the two girls.

            "Any luck?"  Sango asked.

            Shaking his head, Miroku looked back the way he came.  "I've searched a greater part of the city and I haven't seen him."

            Kagome closed her eyes.  _This is bad.  With Inuyasha being human, he'll have no way to defend himself._

            FLASH!

            As the Shichinintai fired a blast right for Kagome, the miko gasped in shock but was unable to move away in time. 

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha burst through the flame with his fireproof robe and threw it away from the girl.  Then he scooped her up and dodged back into the cave that they were hiding in.

            _Inuyasha!?_  Kagome was in shock.  He always came to save her when she needed him most.  Still enveloped in her shock, Kagome couldn't say anything while he gingerly took off his upper haori and wrapped it around her body. 

            Turning back to the opening of the cave, he glared at his enemy.  "That bastard, showing his face so soon, he's really begging for an ass-kicking!"

            "Wait Inuyasha!  You should be wearing this!"  Kagome shouted.

            "Yeah!  That fire-rat cloth is strong against fire!"  Shippo agreed.

            Turning to Kagome, he replied, "You guys use it.  You can't rely on that wimpy wolf to keep you safe."  Referring to Kouga, who was still severally injured from his fight with another of the gruesome seven.

            As he and Kouga broke into another of their fights, Kagome stood up.  "But you have to be careful!"

            Later, when he had practically been blown up before her eyes, Kagome knew he was in more danger than usual because he was without his robe.  _Inuyasha, you weren't wearing your fire-rat shirt.  You didn't have your armor…_

            FLASH!

            Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome looked around and found she was without clothes, soaking in a bath that gave off a sweet smell.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha came bursting through the door, exhausting but determined to find Kagome before the shikon-enhanced-human did.

            Standing up, Kagome smiled at him.  "Inuyasha!"  The two stared at each other, then, after a moment, she realized what she had done and screamed, hiding beneath the water once more.

            Inuyasha, his shock getting the better of him, fell to the floor.  _She's alive…_

Kagome stepped out of the bath and covered what she could before stepping forward.  "Inuyasha…are you alright?"

            Turning away, he replied with a scoff.  "These are just scratches."  In reality, his entire body was covered in deep gashes and bruises.  He took off his upper haori and tossed it at her.  "It got damaged but wear this."  Then he turned away nervous again.

            Nodding, she agreed.  "Thanks."

            Standing up, Inuyasha leaned heavily against the doorframe for support but it was too much for his human body and he collapsed back to the floor once more.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome shouted, running to his side.  When he gave no response, she leaned up against him and fought back her tears.  _You must've pushed yourself, even with a human body…_

            As soon as he regained consciousness, Kagome put on the haori, wrapping it around herself like a dress, and walked up to him.  "It looks like we can get outside.  Can you walk, Inuyasha?"

            "Outside…is it morning yet?"  As he spoke these words, he was already trying to come up with a plan to fight the monster, but his voice was weak and ragged.

            "It's still dark…" Kagome said sadly.  Then she gasped.  "Are you still going to fight!?"

            "Of course!"

            "You can't!  Until your youryoku returns we have to get away!"  That silenced him for the moment.

            FLASH

            Kagome looked at the brick wall nearby and saw his blood staining it.  _Inuyasha…you always have such a fiery strength when you're human but still…_

FLASH!

            "Kagome!  Look out!"  Inuyasha, still in his human form, pushed Kagome out of the way from the rock-human's attack, taking it straight to the back.

            They landed against, the ground and he laid there stunned.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome shouted in worry.

            "Ninmenka made me strong when I was weak.  And with this Shikon shard, I've become even more powerful.  So I will live forever and make people like you into fertilizer!"  The beast said.

            "You!"

            "Stop, Kagome…" Inuyasha got to his hands and knees.

            "Inuyasha…if you move…"

            Standing in front of Kagome protectively, Inuyasha addressed his enemy.  "This guy won't get your logic.  I'm also a hanyou and also tired of this weak human body.  I understand how you want to be stronger and all…"

            "Eh?"  Kagome was in shock.

            "But I'm disgusted with you!"  The once-hanyou shouted.

            "Hm?  You're thinking of lecturing me even though you can't even stand right?"  The creature asked.

            "To you…" Inuyasha picked up a nearby vase and threw it at the monster.  "There are no words to be said!"

            It was afterwards that Inuyasha jumped in to take the shikon shards and even the odds but without his speed as a hanyou, he was too slow and took a beating Kagome never wanted to see again.

            FLASH!

            _Will you once again push yourself beyond your limits, Inuyasha?  Even if you're human, will you fight with the disregard that you always have for your own safety?  _Suddenly, she picked up on something familiar.  _It can't be!_  Kagome stood up and got back on Kirara.  "Let's go!"  _I know this feeling…_

            "Will we be able to find him?"  Sango asked as she and Miroku got on behind the miko.

            "I _will_ find him."  Kagome said with confidence.  _Please, Inuyasha until I get there, don't push yourself.  Wait for me and _I_ will be your armor…Just as you have always protected me…_

Author's Notes:  Review and then it's on to Part Three!


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Forced Away From Yo...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: I wasn't planning on making this three parts, but since it ended up being really long, so here's the third part to our evil Kagome trilogy.

Forced Away From You: Part 3 

            Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself chained to the wall and unable to get free.  Looking around he saw his surroundings had drastically changed.  He was no longer outside and instead seemed to be in a room similar to Kagome's but much more lavish.  This one had several scrolls opened and hanging on the wall and artifacts in several display cases in different areas in the room.  "This is…?"

            Suddenly, _Kagome_ jumped in front of him with a smile.  "Oh look!  The puppy has woken up!"

            Inuyasha blinked.  "Kagome?  Wait, no!  You're not her!"  He snarled in hatred.  "Where am I!?"

            "Let me get a closer look at him."  A voice said from the far end of the room.  Where darkness once enshrouded him, Subaru came forth into the room's artificial light and approached Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha gasped in shock.  

            "You finally recognize me, huh?  Well, it's too bad cause you're too late.  With you gone, the Shikon no Tama is as good as mine."  Subaru smiled.

            _Kagome _petted Inuyasha on the head.  "But don't worry!  We'll keep you around long enough so you can see your friends perish before your eyes."  She winked at him.

            "How…how did you know?"  Inuyasha managed to ask the monk.

            Subaru scoffed.  "Please, if I can penetrate your pathetic miko's mental barriers, delving into your mind was child's play.  You're growing anxiety as night drew near was a dead give away.  Then all I had to do was lure you away from your friends and you'd be mine."

            "Subaru-sama…" _Kagome _said, looking out the window that covered the entire section to Inuyasha's left.  "They're coming."

            Inuyasha gasped and looked out the window just in time to see Kirara with Kagome, Sango and Miroku.  _No Kagome, don't!  Run away!_

Just then, _Kagome_ threw her arms around Inuyasha as the real Kagome watched in horror, and planted another evil kiss upon his lips.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome gasped.

            Inuyasha felt repulsed by the action, but immediately felt his energy leave him.  When she pulled away, he could barely keep his eyes open, and he slumped downwards.  Had the chains not been holding him up, he would've fallen to the floor.

            Then _Kagome_ turned to her clone and winked.

            Kagome was furious.  Pulling back her bow and arrow, she aimed it at the glass and was enveloped in a bright pink light.  "How dare you…" Releasing it, she shattered the window and it exploded both inside and down upon the people far below a good forty or more stories.

            Jumping inside, all of Inuyasha's friends stood ready to fight.  "Release Inuyasha now!"  Kagome demanded, aiming another arrow at Subaru.

            "Are you scared, miko?"  He asked calmly.

            "That's one thing I'm feeling right now."

            "Oh?"

            "I'm also feeling angry, worried, confused and curious, but you already knew that didn't you, Subaru-sama?"  Her voice was low and menacing.

            Chuckling, Subaru moved out from behind his creation.  "So you knew it was me the whole time?"

            "No, but the aura is the same as before.  I didn't need to see you to know who it was.  Your creatures give off the same feeling.  What I want to know is why?  Why go through all the trouble of getting the jewel when it's useless to you?"

            "Useless?  Staying in this world, this _plain_ of existence and pretending I belong with the rest of you _lowly_ creatures.  THAT is useless."

            "EH?"  Everyone wondered.

            "I may appear to be human, but I am actually much more greater than that.  Inuyasha, a hanyou, mixed between youkai and human is similar to me in only that respect.  My father a great monk in his time, came down to a hot spring to bathe when he came across a beautiful woman.  She was a tenyou, a heavenly maiden come down from the heavens to also bathe.  When they met they fell in love and I was the result."

            Subaru raised a hand and looked at it in hatred.  "My mother had to return to the heavens, as was where she belonged.  And my father, having reached enlightenment before his time, was able to ascend with her, leaving me to rot in this plain between realms.  I am meant to ascent as well, but the monks of the monastery said it was blasphemy to speak such words.  They do not know me!"  He shouted.

            He looked at Kagome, and could sense the Shikon no Tama shining inside her heart.  "You… with the power of the jewel, I would be able to join my parents in their heavenly abode and look _down_ on everyone below me, as if should be!"  He shouted.

            Kagome did not lower her bow, but replied, "Even if everything you said was true, you cannot use the power as you seem to want to.  Only those pure of heart may wield it and unleash its true power.  Even I am not that pure and that's why all this happened.  I thought I could make a good-hearted wish but it ended up merging the two worlds in ways they were never meant to.  I am just the vessel that is meant to protect the jewel, but I know this much: Even if you were to use the Shikon no Tama, you would be corrupted by it.  The means you are taking to obtain the jewel means your heart would defile and darken the jewel.  Your ambitions would take you over and innocent bystanders would suffer."

            Subaru was barely staying still he was so mad.  "How _dare_ you speak such words against me!  I am the holiest of anyone on this world and I _will_ go to the heavens where I belong.  You will give me the stone or all of your friends will perish!"

            "Think again!"  Kagome released the arrow at Subaru, but was surprised when _Kagome_ intercepted the purity jewel and batted it away like nothing.  "What!?"

            _Kagome _licked her lips.  "Only one of us can have Inuyasha, and I plan to have that be me!"  Taking out a sword, _Kagome_ charged in towards her rival.

            "Kagome-chan!"  Sango threw her short sword at the miko and Kagome barely caught it in time to block the incoming bum rush.

            "Sango!  Let's go!"  Miroku ran forward with the taijiya and began battle with Subaru.

            The monk had a staff of his own and was able to easily block both human's attacks.

            Kirara dove in and tried to bite Subaru, but the monk threw a ward at the fire cat and it landed square on her face.  Kirara roared as she was forced to revert into her kitten form and passed out.

            "Kirara!"  Sango cried out.

            Kagome attempted to block as many attacks as she could, but she wasn't used to sword fighting, so she had no time to counterattack.  She took a quick glance over at Inuyasha and the hanyou was barely watching the battle with a dazed expression.  "H-hang on, Inuyasha!  I'm going to get you out of here!"  She assured.

            _Kagome_ batted Kagome's short sword to the side and slashed again, scoring a hit to Kagome's forearm.

            The miko cried out and held her wound to stop the bleeding. 

            "You're not taking _my_ Inuyasha anywhere."  _Kagome _replied. 

            Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain.  "Think again!!"  Kagome threw her bloodied hand forward and released a miko charged blast at her double.

            _Kagome _was blown back and jammed her sword into the floor to slow her speed.  The blast knocked her maybe ten yards back from Kagome's position.  "Are you intending on protecting your Inuyasha from me?"

            Kagome raised her sword in a defensive position.  "I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe!" 

            "That's good.  At least you won't mind when I take your life then!"  _Kagome_ rushed in again began pummeling attack after attack on Kagome relentlessly.

            Inuyasha fought to stand up straight as the fight continued.  _Kagome, I never thought anyone would go this far for me.  Y-you're willing to die protecting me while I'm stuck here, this weak human body doesn't have enough strength in it to break free.  I can't just watch you die while I give up.  _Inuyasha looked at the chains and tightened his hands into fists.  _This time morning isn't going to save me.  No, I have to do this now._

"Hiraioktsu!"  Sango threw her boomerang at the monk, but he jumped above it and jabbed his staff into Miroku's stomach. 

            "You humans, when will you learn you cannot defeat me?"  Subaru asked.

            Miroku recovered and threw a couple of his wards.  "Take that!"

            "Ha!"  Subaru threw two counter wards and when the papers met, they were all incinerated.

            "What!"  Miroku gasped.

_            Kagome_ landed more and more hits as the real Kagome tired.  In a lightning fast move, she drove her sword deep into Kagome's shoulder, causing the miko to cry out. 

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted.

            "Kagome-chan!"

            "Kagome-sama!"

_Kagome _smirked in victory."For a second I actually thought you'd be a challeng…" Suddenly her eyes went wide.

            Kagome glared at her double and tried not to move as the sword in her shoulder sent excruciating pain through her body.  But she had enough strength to stab her sword through her clone's black heart.  "Anyone who wants to hurt Inuyasha…has to go through me!"  She cried out and shoved it deeper until it protruded out _Kagome's_ back.

            Black blood flowed down her shirt as she stepped back from the miko.  "You…you landed a hit on me, huh?"

            Kagome fell to her knees and clutched her bleeding wound.

            _Kagome_ started laughing as her form shirted and grew, her pink skin turning into a dark green.  Four more arms grew from her ribs and a large insect-like tail grew from behind.  Sango's sword fell limply to the ground.

            "She was a centipede!?"  Sango gasped.

            "My creations can become anything I want them to."  Subaru commented.

            Kagome looked up in horror at the new youkai, but couldn't get to her feet to move.

            "You may have destroyed my human form, but you are no match for my true form!"  The monster chuckled.  "No you die!"  Its mouth was filled with rows and rows of teeth, not to mention the two scissor-like mandibles on the sides.

            "Hiraikotsu!"  Sango threw her youkai bone weapon at the centipede, but Subaru came and changed its direction until it embedded into the wall almost to the ceiling.

            "KAGOME!"  Inuyasha pulled on the chains that bound him when his entire body thumped with power. 

            BA-DUM

_Nani?_  He looked out the open window and saw it was still nighttime.

            BA-DUM!

            Inuyasha's symbol on his forehead began to glow and as he pulled on the chains, the brackets holding them to the wall began to break.  Then, the shackles around his wrists bent until there was a resounding crack and they fell to the floor.  One good pull with each foot freed his legs and he rushed forward.  "Kagome!"

            Kagome closed her eyes as the creature dove down, but gasped when strong arms wrapped around her and jumped away.  When they landed, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha looked down at her worriedly.  His symbol's glow seemed to die down a bit.  "Are you okay, Kagome?"  He asked.

            "Inuyasha?"  She winced and looked down at the sword.

            After setting her down, he grabbed a hold of the hilt.  "This is going to hurt."  He warned.  Kagome nodded and braced herself as he yanked once on it, pulling it free of her shoulder.

            "AHHHhhh!"  Kagome cried out and tried to focus on Inuyasha, as her vision began to fade.

            As Kouga sat next to the river, thinking about Ayame, he felt a jolt run through him and for an instant, saw Kagome's reflection in the water.  "Kagome?"   He stood up and looked around.  "She's in trouble!"

            "Kagome-sama!"  Miroku and Sango rushed to her side, Kirara in Sango's arms, as Inuyasha ripped a part of his inner robe to stop the bleeding.  "Hang in there!"

            "Watch her."

            "Inuyasha…" Sango watched him take the sword that was covered in Kagome's blood and face off with the centipede as it recovered from its fall.

            "You bastard…first you trick me, then you hurt Kagome."  His symbol once again glowed a bright red as he brought up the sword.  His human eyes glared at the monster with pure hatred and the wind from the window blew his hair off to the side.

            "Oh?  So what if I did?"  It replied.  "What are you, a human, going to be able to do about it?"

            Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha rushed in.  "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"  The centipede laughed and hit Inuyasha to the side with two of its arms.  He ran into the wall and made a big indentation. 

            He felt more pain than usual, and barely recovered as the monster came in again.  Inuyasha jumped to the side and landed a hit, but without Tetsusaiga he wasn't causing _enough_ damage.

            Miroku stood up and grabbed his wrist.  "Sango, stay here with Kagome-sama."

            "No, Miroku, you can't!"  The taijiya shouted.  "You don't have kazaana anymore, remember!?"

            Miroku stopped and glared at the centipede.  "Dammit, you're right."

            "Eat this!"  Inuyasha slashed downwards, slicing off the centipede's three right arms, but it countered and caught Inuyasha in its jaws.

            "Inuyasha!"  Sango and Miroku shouted.

            Kagome, who was feeling increasingly dizzy because of the loss of blood, saw Inuyasha get caught and fear enveloped her.  _No, Inuyasha…_Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

            When the centipede tightened its hold, Inuyasha accidentally dropped the short sword to the floor.  Even with Tetsusaiga on his hip, without being a hanyou, he wouldn't be able to wield it. 

            "You just can't do anything right, can you Dog-Crap!?"  Kouga came bursting in through the open window and landed a hit to the centipede's chest. 

            Its grip on Inuyasha loosened and he was able to push the jaws apart enough to jump free as it crashed to the ground.  He landed besides Kouga and glared at him.  "When the hell did you get here!?"  He demanded.

            Kouga crossed his arms and scoffed.  "Feh, how should I know?"

            "It doesn't matter anyway, because you will both die here!"  The centipede dove down again, but this time, Kouga jumped up and wrapped his arms around where the centipede's neck should've been.

            "Looks like you're going on vacation!"  He shouted, twisting in mid air to toss the centipede out the window.

            It fell with a death cry and landed with a splat on the city street.

            Both Inuyasha and Kouga stayed at the window to make sure it was dead, before Inuyasha scoffed and turned away crossing his arms.  "I could've done that."

            Kouga laughed.  "Yeah, but you were too busy getting your ass kicked."

            Inuyasha raised a fist.  "Don't push me!"

            Kouga rolled his eyes.  "What are you gonna go about it?  You're still human, remember?"

            "You two can fight later.  We have to get Kagome home."  Sango said.

            Miroku nodded.  "Subaru-sama left sometime during the battle, but I'm sure we'll see him again."

            Kouga looked over and saw Kagome bleeding profusely from the shoulder.  He immediately turned around and punched Inuyasha in the shoulder.  It was a light punch, but in his human form, it blew him back some five feet.

            "What the hell was that for!?"  He demanded.

            "How dare you let Kagome get hurt, Dog Crap!"  Kouga rushed over and picked up Kagome into his arms.  _I knew it.  She was in danger._

            Inuyasha got mad.  "Hey, put her down!"

            Turning to the black haired human, Kouga looked at him unfazed.  "And how were you planning on getting her taken care of?  You don't have any hanyou strength to carry her like before."

            Inuyasha knew he was right and walked over to Sango and Miroku, getting on Kirara.  "Fine, but I'm watching you.  You do anything but carry her and wait to see what happens when I turned back into a hanyou, bastard."  He warned.

            "Yeah, yeah whatever."  The wolf leader said before jumped out the window and bouncing onto a nearby rooftop.  _So this is Kagome's world…not much to see…_

            Back at the house, as Kagome rested, Inuyasha stayed by her side the entire time.  He had returned to being a hanyou, but this time it was too late.  It was about midday the next day when Kagome woke up and the first person she saw was Inuyasha.  "Inuyasha…you're okay."  She smiled.

            "Thanks to you."  He admitted.  "How are you feeling?"

            She tried to move her arm, but it hurt too much so she stopped.  "I don't think I'll be able to fire any arrows anytime soon."  She laughed.  "But I'm mostly hungry."  She tried to sit up, but Inuyasha placed a gentle hand on her other shoulder. 

            "No, you've lost a lot of blood.  You need to rest."  He insisted.  "You don't have anything to worry about.  Everyone else in downstairs, including that wimpy wolf."

            Kagome blinked.  "Kouga-kun's here?"

            "Yeah, and annoying as always."  Standing up, Inuyasha tucked Kagome's blanket underneath her chin and patted it twice.  "You stay here and I'll make you some of that medicine to speed up the process."

            Kagome smiled broadly.  "Okay."  _I'm glad you're safe, Inuyasha.  For a long time I was worried.  Now that we know who our enemy is, we can find a way to end this.  _She admitted she liked this side of Inuyasha, although getting stabbed through the shoulder was a bit extreme to see it.  _Inuyasha…_

            Downstairs, Inuyasha heard Kouga telling Kagome's little brother Souta about his fights with various demons and undead Shichinintai.  "Then the demon came up and grabbed right onto my arm."  The wolf said.  "But I didn't even cry out.  I tried punching him with my other fist while he tried to drive me into the ground."

            "Wow!  That sounds sooo cool, Kouga-niichan!"  Souta exclaimed.

            "EH!?"  Inuyasha jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed next to Souta.  "You think this wimpy wolf is on the same level as me?"  Inuyasha never liked the nickname the little boy had given him, but to share it with this guy?

            "No way!  Kouga-niichan's way cooler!"  Souta exclaimed.

            And unlike Inuyasha, Kouga reveled in the attention.  He knelt down and wrapped an arm around the boy, knowing it would piss Inuyasha off more.  "See?  For a human, this kid's alright."

            "You really think so!?" 

            Looking at the boy with a smile, Kouga nodded.  "Sure, do you want me to teach you the move I used again the demons?"

            "Would I!  Oh, could you!?"  Souta jumped up.  "Oh, this is going to be soooo cool!"

            Inuyasha crossed his arms and began to walk away like it didn't bother him.  "Hmph, anything that wimpy wolf comes up with is nothing to my Kazu-no-Kizu."

            Both Kouga and Souta looked at him, then each other.  "Come on!  I'll show you outside!"  Kouga picked up the boy and dashed outside.

            Behind him, Inuyasha gritted his teeth.  "This sucks!!"

Author's Notes:  Well, if you think I'm through messing with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, you're wrong.  Just wait for the next chapters.  If you hated before, you're really gonna hate me later. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: Trust is as Frail

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  I warned you I wasn't through with Inuyasha and Kagome.  The more turmoil they go through, makes the ending that much more meaningful.  Inuyasha knows Subaru is watching them and our hanyou wants to take this guy out before he comes after Kagome again.  But with everyone around him susceptible to the monk's mind games, how will he succeed?  The only way he thinks he can…all by himself.

Trust Is as Frail as the Heart That Formed it 

            Subaru stood on the grounds of another monastery, deep in thought, as one of the order's monks spoke about the history of each and everything they came across.

            "The great sun goddess herself, Amaterasu, it is said has visited this particular shrine of ours…" The monk said proudly.

            "Yes, yes I would imagine so.  With all the time and care you put into your gardens and shrines, it easily shows how…humble you are in your praise of the gods." Subaru commented.

            The monk gulped down his fear and visibly paled.  Although Subaru hadn't openly berated him, it was obvious the Great One was telling the monk that pride was not their way.  "Um, yes, well lunch should be ready soon.  I shall go check on it for you, Great Subaru-sama."  He bowed and hurried back towards the kitchens.

            Subaru smirked and entered Amaterasu's shrine, immediately spotting the mirror in the center of the shrine.  You see, the sun goddess once had an evil brother, Susa-no-wo, The god of thunder, who despised his sister for all the beautiful things she created and the spotlight she always got with their parents.  So, in hatred, he destroyed all her precious things and in fear, she ran into a cave and covered its entrance with a boulder, throwing the world into complete darkness where evil was allowed to reek havoc on Earth.  When the other gods and goddesses gathered around to try and get Amaterasu out of her cave, they decided to trick her.  Dancing and laughing outside the cave, they pretended they'd found a better more beautiful goddess to replace Amaterasu.  Curious, she stuck her head out of her hiding place and was met with her own reflection in a mirror.  So engrossed in her own beauty, the other gods were able to pull her out, bathing the world in light once more, therefore saving the Earth.  Now every shrine dedicated to Amaterasu had a mirror, in hopes the goddess would come.

            "What luck…" Subaru said to himself as he walked forward and ran a hand over the fine glass.  It shimmered and lit up.  _Inuyasha, your friends may have been able to save you before, but my game is far from over, and I will not sleep until that Shikon no Tama is mine._

Subaru now despised Inuyasha, because unlike Kagome, whom Subaru had a level of respect for – since she was a miko and just below his level of greatness – Inuyasha was a hanyou, with both human and youkai blood flowing through him.  It was an insult of the highest degree that this mutt even think he could stand up against the Great Subaru-sama.  _Inuyasha, once I have the jewel, I will send you back to the hell that spawned you before ascending to my heavenly thrown.  I swear it._

            When the mirror died down, an image formed of Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara, and Kouga all sitting in a circle in an unknown room.  _Let's see what they're planning to do next…_

            Sango turned to Kouga.  "Ne, have you figured out how you got here?"

            Miroku nodded.  "If we found out how you got here, it might help us figure out how Subaru-sama got here as well."

            "Did you come through the well?"  Shippo asked.

            Kouga shook his head.  "I felt that Kagome was in danger and when I stood up, everything around me shifted and warped.  The next thing I knew I was on a rooftop and when I looked over, I saw Dog-Crap in the jaws of that centipede."

            Miroku put a hand to his chin.  "So it was your desire to save Kagome that brought you here."

            "So do you also think it was Subaru's desire for the jewel that made him come here?"  Shippo asked.

            "That would make sense."  Sango agreed.

            "I'll tell you what doesn't make sense."

            Everyone turned and saw Inuyasha at the entrance to the shed they were using for their private meeting.

            "Inuyasha?  How is Kagome-sama?"  Miroku asked.

            "Her mother changed the dressing, but she won't be able to use her arm for a good week, even _with_ my medicine."  Inuyasha sat down and placed his hands in his sleeves calmly.

            "So what doesn't make sense, Inuyasha?"  Sango asked.

            Kouga scoffed.  "Here it comes.  Wisdom from the great mutt."

            "Hey!  Just because you saved my neck once when I was human, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass again right now!"  Inuyasha shouted with a fist.

            "I'd like to see you try!"  Kouga challenged with just as much venom.

            "Trust me, I would usually jump at the chance to skin your ugly fur from your body, but I got _better_ things to do than waste my time with you!"  Inuyasha shouted.

            "What!?"  Kouga was fuming now.

            "Enough!  Both of you!"  Sango shouted.

            Both boys turned away from each other with pouts.

            Miroku cleared his throat.  "Now, Inuyasha, you were about to say?"

            At that moment, Kagome closed the door to her house and started towards the shed.  She knew Inuyasha probably didn't want her out of bed yet, but if they were planning against Subaru, she wanted to be there too.

            "What I was _going_ to say before that wimpy wolf interrupted…" Kouga had to grit his teeth to stay quiet.  "Was that I believe we need to rethink our strategy."

            "How so?"  The monk wondered.

            "Well for one.  We have to stop this."  He eyed everyone.  "Telling each other what we're planning to do."

            Sango's eyes went wide.  "What do you mean?"

            "Look, the Kagome that lured me out into the city while I was human looked, sounded, and smelled just like the real one."

            Outside, Kagome froze at the sound of her name and put her back to the side of the shed, just next to the door and listened carefully.

            "How do we know this guy hasn't done it again with any of you!"  The hanyou accused.

            "Inuyasha, if you're suggesting we split up, I think it's a bad idea."  Sango commented.

            "We are more effective in numbers."  Miroku agreed.

            "_Were_ more effective.  Now, it's something that's working against us.  If such a thing were to happen again, who knows which one of us could be lost?"  Inuyasha gritted his teeth on the inside.  He didn't want to accuse his friends, but this was how it had to be.

            "Who do you think he would impersonate?"  Shippo asked sadly.

            "I don't know, but one thing I do know is this…" He almost stopped, but he knew he had to keep going.  "I don't trust anyone anymore."

            This made the entire room gasp.

            "Not you."  He pointed to Miroku.  "Not you."  He pointed to Sango.  "Not you or you."  Shippo and Kirara.  "And not you."  He pointed to Kouga.

            "What about Kagome-sama?  Do you suspect her as well?"  Miroku said carefully.

            "Especially her."

            That was all Kagome had to hear.  The tears came and Inuyasha heard her small cry.  Spinning around, he immediately regretted his words.  "Oh no."  When he was out of the shed, she was already running to the house, leaving a trail of salty tears behind.

            _Kagome, I'm sorry.  It wasn't supposed to be like this._  Inuyasha had planned to leave back to the other world and let Kagome find out later. This way was far too painful.

            Subaru smiled and turned the mirror off.  _This is just too perfect.  Now all I have to do is come up with a plan to get the girl on my side and the jewel will be mine.  But don't think I'll let you out of my sights either Inuyasha.  I'll keep a personal eye on you._

            Standing over the well, Inuyasha hesitated.  Even if his plan did work, hurting Kagome like that was a huge sacrifice.  _I just hope it was worth it._

            "Oi, Dog Crap."

            Inuyasha didn't bother to turn around at the sound of Kouga's voice.  "Look, I ain't got time to fight with you right now."

            "Then good.  Just listen.  Were you serious when you said you didn't trust Kagome?"  He asked.

            Inuyasha paused, but spoke in a voice so low, he knew only Kouga would be able to hear it.  "No, in fact I trust everyone in there with my life a hundred times over."

            "Then why?"  Kouga spoke in a voice just as quiet.

            "Because I had to make them believe it.  Our enemy can read minds.  If they knew the plan, so would he.  As far as I know, he can only control humans, or he would've tried controlling me already.  Youkai or half youkai seem to be out of his league."

            Kouga came up and looked down the well that connected to his world.  "So what's the plan?"

            "The plan is you stay here and look after Kagome while I'm gone."  Inuyasha said.

            Kouga crossed his arms proudly.  "Oh, really?"

            Eyeing his rival, Inuyasha fingered Tetsusaiga warningly.  "But if you lay one hand on her, I'll gut you myself."

            Kouga scoffed.  "Yeah, whatever."

            "And Kouga."

            "Eh?"  The wolf was at a loss of words.  This was the first time Inuyasha had called him by his real name.

            "Be careful.  Our enemy uses techniques where a sword or fist can't defend against.  Watch your back."  Then he jumped into the well and was gone.

            Sango came out of the room and shook her head sadly.

            Miroku sighed, "I think it's correct to say she heard our conversation."

            "But how can he be so mean as to say such a thing!?  Kagome-chan's been nothing but there for him since the beginning!"  Sango shouted back.

            Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the room.  "Inuyasha is used to an enemy he can see and fight.  Subaru-sama works from afar and honestly after what you and I did, who can blame him?  For all we know, Subaru-sama could do it again."

            Sango looked sadly at the ground, but gasped when she saw Kouga coming up the stairs.  "Kouga, I don't think you should…" But she stopped when he opened the door to Kagome's room and slowly shut it behind him.

            Kagome sat on her bed, looking through a photo album she had made of her adventures in Feudal Japan.  The pages were filled with pictures of everyone she'd grown to love from the warring states.  Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kimiko, even some of Kouga and Ayame.  But most were of Inuyasha.  She had some with her and some without, group pictures and lone hanyou pictures.  Every now and then, was a picture Kagome had snuck in of Inuyasha's human form, whenever he wasn't looking that is.

            _How could he say such a thing?  After everything we're been through?  Has nothing changed?_

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha ran from their enemy and fell to their knees in exhaustion.  "They're not chasing us anymore."  Kagome managed through ragged breaths.

            "D-dammit."  Inuyasha breathed.  His head was bowed and his hair was covered with the sticky webs of the spider demons they had been fighting.

            "Inuyasha, what happened!?"  Kagome demanded.

            "Shut up!"  He growled.

            Kagome paused for only a moment before grabbing the webbing from his head.  "You've been acting weird all day!"  As soon as she pulled it away, her eyes went wide when she saw his hair was no longer white…

            "You guys should worry more about yourselves than me."  He said in a calm voice.

            "What…happened to your hair?"

            Sitting a little ways away from the miko, Inuyasha eyed her as he pulled the rest of the webbing from his now black hair.  "If you think you'll always be protected, you're mistaken."

            Shippo was shocked.  "What's this?"

            Kagome had to sit down.  "Inuyasha…right?"

            He glared back at them.  "What are you staring at?"

            Shippo immediately jumped on his head.  "His ears are gone too!"

            "That form…almost like a human…" Kagome said.

            Grabbing the little kitsune from his head, Inuyasha smacked him to the forest floor.  "On top of that, no more claws nor teeth."

            "What happened Inuyasha!?"  Kagome demanded.

            Appearing on Kagome's shoulder, Myouga began to give an explanation.  Inuyasha was a hanyou and therefore lost his powers once every month.  Since it was a matter of life and death, he always kept it a secret.

            "Inuyasha-sama!  Why didn't you at least tell me!?"  Myouga bounced as he asked.

            "If you knew you would've run away by now."  Replied the human.

            That made the flea stop and cross his arms.  "You cannot even trust me that much?"

            Inuyasha pointed accusingly at the flea.  "It's that pause I can't trust!"

            "What about me!?"  Kagome shouted, bringing Inuyasha's attention back to the miko.  "If I knew about your body, I would've have dragged you to a place full of youkai like this!  You can't even trust me?"

            Angrily, Inuyasha replied.  "I don't trust anyone!"

            Kagome gasped in shock and hurt.

            Turning away, Inuyasha closed his eyes.  "I have lived alone like that until now.  You have no right to complain about it."

            Kagome looked sadly at the ground and fought back her tears.  "I'm sorry, but…you could've been a little kinder about it."

            _It was after that I thought I'd earned his trust, but now…does he still not place any faith in me?_ 

            "What about Kagome-sama?  Do you suspect her as well?"  Miroku had asked.

            "_Especially_ her."

            "I always told you he was a jerk."

            Kagome startled and looked up, surprised to see Kouga standing there.  "Kouga-kun, how long have you been standing there?"  She asked, as she wiped away her tears.

            "Long enough to see that you're hurting."  He took a seat next to her.  "I know what he said must've hurt more than that sword wound ever could, but you can't give up yet."

            "Why not?"  She scoffed, hugging her pillow in her lap.  "He obviously has."

            Kouga fought with his conscience on this one.  _If I told her – she'd feel better – but then that guy would find out.  If I keep quiet, she'll think it's over between them and keep crying like this._  "Listen, do you trust me?"

            "Eh?"

            He looked her straight in the eye and repeated.  "Do you trust me?"

            Nodding slowly, Kagome replied, "Of course."

            "Then let me be there for you, while Dog Crap's gone and I promise you, he'll come back."

            "How do you know?"

            "Hey, I thought you said you trusted me!"

            Kagome smiled and leaned her head against him.  "Yeah, I do."  The motion made Kouga blush madly.  "Arigatou, Kouga-kun."

            Gulping, Kouga slowly wrapped one arm around Kagome to comfort her.  _Oh man, you better come back soon, shit for brains._  The entire room smelled like the miko and the wolf leader had a hard time controlling himself.  But when he closed his eyes, all he saw was Ayame's smiling face.  _Oh man, have I fallen hard…_

            Subaru smirked as he watched Kagome fall into a light sleep, her day's tortures still plaguing her during slumber.  "Oh, but the nightmares have only begun, miko…"

            Kagome twisted and turned in her sleep as she fought the paralyzing feeling of Mukotsu's poison preventing her body from moving.

            "Just relax, my dear.  In just a little bit the ceremony will be over and we can continue the consummation of our love during our honeymoon."  The short ugly man smiled and ran a hand down Kagome's hair.

            Looking in her reflection in a mirror nearby, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw she was dressed in a wedding dress, veil and all.  _This isn't happening!  This isn't happening!_ 

            When Mukotsu grabbed her arm and walked up to the shrine he had created, Kagome tried to struggle, but the effects of the poison that had landed her in this situation still paralyzed her body from neck to feet.  The toad-faced poison user had kidnapped Kagome and planned to wed her against her will to become husband and wife.

            "I plan to be the perfect husband for you, dear Kagome.  I promise."  He said as he sat her down next to him.

            _I don't want to be your wife!  Somebody save me!  _Kagome thought.  A shadow appeared at the doorway and when both Mukotsu and Kagome turned to look, Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Inuyasha.

            _Inuyasha's here!  I'm saved!_

But instead of pulling her away, Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed.  "Keh, serves you right.  I don't _trust_ you enough to even think about being with you.  So you two belong with each other."  Then he turned his back and walked away, Mukotsu's maniacal laughter being heard as he left.

            Kagome was in shock.  _No, you can't mean that!  Inuyasha!_

Kagome stood in front of Sango and Miroku.  Shippo and Kirara were off to the side with arrow wounds to the heart.  Tears fell from her eyes as her body refused to listen to her commands and instead pulled back another arrow, this time at Sango.  _No, please, somebody lift this curse from me!  I don't want to kill anymore of my friends!_

Tsubaki, the black miko responsible for enchanting Kagome's heart, stood behind her holding the corrupted Shikon no Tama in her hand.  "You cannot fight my spell, reincarnation of Kikyo.  You will kill your friends because I command you to!"  Her shikigami, or snake god, dropped more of Kagome's blood onto the jewel in its mistress' hand and Kagome felt her hand release an arrow not once, but twice, as she struck down both Miroku and Sango who stood frozen in fear and refused to attack their friend.

            _Miroku, Sango, no!_  Kagome's shaky hands dropped the bow and she fell to the floor in shock.  Tsubaki smiled.  "You may be Kikyou's reincarnation, but you are weak."

            Just then, Inuyasha appeared once again at the doorway and saw everyone dead on the floor, Kagome in the center.  As if he didn't even see Tsubaki, he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and aimed it at Kagome's neck.  "I knew I couldn't trust you."

            _No, Inuyasha wait!  It wasn't my fault!_

But she was unable to speak and as Inuyasha raised his weapon above his head, he glared at Kagome with his powerful golden gaze.  "I should've done this a long time ago."

            As the blade came down, Kagome screamed in her mind, _No, Inuyasha, you have to believe me!_

Watching her suffer, Subaru smiled and decided that the miko had had enough for now.  Looking at her hurt shoulder, barely exposed above the blankets, the monk shook his head.  "We can't have you injured like that now can we?  It would mess up our plans for later."  So he ran a finger over her wound and it miraculously healed itself.  "The finale I'll save for later."

The next morning Kagome got ready for school like normal and tried to keep in mind what Kouga said.  _He'll come back, I promise.  _She was barely aware that her shoulder didn't hurt as much and brushed it off as good healing from Inuyasha's medicine.  When she came out of her room and walked down the stairs, she was met by Sango and Miroku.

"Do you feel alright enough to go to school, Kagome-chan?"  Sango asked.

Miroku nodded.  "You could always stay here for a day until you feel better.  You look rather pale."

Forcing a smile, Kagome shook her head.  "No I think school will be good for me, besides, who cares about what Inuyasha thinks anyways?"  Without waiting for a response, Kagome moved passed them and walked outside.

Waiting for her at the entrance to the shrine were Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.  "Hey, she's actually coming to school today!"  Eri exclaimed.

"It's a good thing too, because we have a chemistry test today!"  Ayumi said excitedly.  "Isn't that great!?"

"Did you study?"  Yuka asked.

Kagome got this depressed look on her face.  "No, I guess I'll have to fit it in during lunch…again."

Kagome didn't want to believe that Inuyasha didn't trust her, but it seemed clear that he had lost faith in her.  _I know the imposter looked like me, but can't he feel it inside that I'm the real one?  _ Kagome stared blankly at the math board in front of her, as her mind battled with her heart, and she began to doubt her hanyou.  _How can I know what he's thinking if he never opens up to me?  I wouldn't have even found out if I hadn't come out of the house early.  It was like he was talking about me behind my back!  How can I trust him when he does stuff like that?_

**_He said he didn't trust you, what has he done that has earned him your trust in return?_**  A deep voice asked back.

            So absorbed in her own thoughts, Kagome didn't even notice it was Subaru's voice, and that slowly he was wrapping her up in another of his enchantments.  Her eyes dulled a little, but not much.

            _He hasn't done anything, in fact with him leaving so unexpectedly, how do I know what he's up to now?  Why didn't he tell me?_

_            **He didn't tell you because he thinks you are the enemy, so why not treat him like the enemy?  Inuyasha is your enemy.  **_

            _Inuyasha is my enemy…_

Inuyasha traveled as fast as he could towards the home of the creator of Tetsusaiga: Totosai.  The hanyou hoped with his help he'd be able to put an end to Subaru once and for all, without getting Kagome involved anymore.  It would just be him and Inuyasha – one on one.

            As he entered the foreboding-looking domain of the blacksmith, Inuyasha found the old man doing what he did best – sleeping.  Shaking his head, he gave the man a good punch to the head, "Hey wake up, you old geezer!"

            Totosai's wide eyes blinked in surprise as he finally noticed he had a visitor.

            "How you've survived all this time without being killed off is beyond me."  Inuyasha said as he sat down with his sword in his lap.

            "Inuyasha?  What brings you back to my doorstep?"  The blacksmith asked.

            "I need to learn a new technique."

            "What?  You've already learned Kazu-no-Kizu and Bakuryuuha, there's little more I can teach you."

            "This time, my enemy isn't a youkai and none of my attacks will have any effect on him."  He explained.

            "Really?  Hmmm….who is this man?"

            During lunch, Kagome excused herself from her friends and took a seat at one of the empty tables in the cafeteria and tried to study for her chemistry test.  But as she stared at the pages before her, her mind once again began to wonder.  _What will I do when he returns?  Can I really stay with him, the enemy, and risk everything?  The jewel, my friends, my family?_

_            **No, you can't.  You have to take care of him.  He is your enemy.**_

Something about that didn't sound right, but Kagome was tired and her mind was fuzzy so she couldn't think straight.  _My enemy is…_

_            **Your enemy is Inuyasha!  He - who does not trust you.  He - who does not save you when you are lost.  He - who does not love you!**_

_            Doesn't love me… No, he doesn't love me.  How can he?  If he loved me he would trust me.  He is my enemy.  Inuyasha._

            After hearing Inuyasha's tale, Totosai shook his head.  "I don't know why you came to me."

            "Huh?"

            "The power to destroy this enemy you seek was right besides you the whole time."  Totosai stirred his soup as it simmered and blew fresh fire underneath the kettle.

            "Kagome?"  Inuyasha looked sadly down at the rusty sword in his hands.  "But, I was hoping to be able to face off with Subaru without involving Kagome anymore.  That's why I did what I did." Inuyasha's heart sank.  _So I hurt Kagome's feelings for nothing.  I'm going to have to tell her my plan after all.  _Looking up at the teacher, Inuyasha asked, "Are you sure it's the only way?"

            Sighing, Totosai put his ladle down.  "So clueless these days."  He stuck his hands into his sleeves and faced the hanyou.  "Kagome-sama herself holds the most holy power this age has ever known.  Combining her purity energy with an attack like Kazu-no-Kizu would purify the attack's youki, but also make your monk susceptible to it too."

            "Kagome…" Without even saying thank you, the hanyou jumped to his feet and left the blacksmith behind.  _Kagome, when I see you again, I'm going to apologize for everything.  I swear I'll never hurt you like that again.  With our combined strength, Subaru, you will fall just like Naraku before you._

__

After school, Kagome walked to the front of school and started when Kouga suddenly jumped in front of her, dressed in normal clothes and ready to take her home.  Her eyes, now completely glazed over, did not recognize Kouga as a friend and she immediately screamed and tried to run away.

            "Hey, Kagome wait!  It's me!"  He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him.  "What's gotten into you!?"  He demanded.

            "Let go of me!  I don't know you!"  She struggled against his hold.

            "Kouga!  Remember!?  Kagome snap out of it!  You gotta trust me!"  He didn't know why Kagome was acting so weird, but he knew he had to bring an end to it.

            "I don't trust ANYONE!"

            As Inuyasha jumped into the clearing leading to the well, he bounded one last time and made ready to jump down the portal, when he unexpectantly ran into a pink-hued barrier.  It not only refused to let the hanyou enter, but it threw him back into the grass.

            "What the hell!?"  Inuyasha shouted.  Running forward again, he hit the barrier and tried to push past it, but was once again thrown back.

            "Get away from me!"  Kagome shouted, pushing Kouga back with such force, that her miko energy was activated and it blew the wolf far back into a tree.

            Finally freed, Kagome ran away in fear from the friend she no longer recognized.

            "Having trouble, Inuyasha?"

            Growling, the hanyou pulled out Tetsusaiga and whipped around to face a floating Subaru.  "Subaru, you asshole, what have you done to the well!?"

            Laughing, the monk replied, "Me?  I haven't done anything.  It was your relationship with the miko that allowed you to enter her world in the first place.  She always had the ability to seal it.  She just never knew it."

            "Where's Kagome!?"  He demanded.  _Shit, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone._

Besides Subaru, a round projection of Kagome running through the city streets appeared.  "Frightened of everyone around her, she is running away from all who once knew her.  Including this young demon." 

The image shifted and it showed Kouga recovering from the tree, which was now in two pieces.  He stood up and growled.  "What the hell is wrong with her!?"  Then he got up and took chase.

With a wave of his hand, the image disappeared completely.  "It was your lack of trust in her that made it possible for me to plant suggestions in her mind so easily."

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted.  "You bastard, so you were watching us!"

"Of course!  How can I destroy my enemy, without knowing all I can about them?  Kagome knows no one and trusts no one.  She will come to me like a frightened child.  You have lost her, hanyou."

"No!  Kagome believes in me and always has!"  He shouted. 

"Oh no, you see, she _used_ to believe in you.  Now her heart is filled with doubt and you have no place there anymore."  He laughed.

Growling, Inuyasha powered up Tetsusaiga.  "If I take you out, then Kagome will be freed!"  Jumping up, Inuyasha fired off his attack.  "Kazu-no Kizu!"  The yellow demonic energy flew at Subaru, but it flew through him like nothing. 

"Your pathetic powers will do nothing to me.  Have fun living here forever, Inuyasha!"  Subaru laughed as his form slowly faded away.

"No, Kagome!"  Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and pounded on the barrier around the well.  "Kagome!  Kagome!!"  The only image going through his mind at that moment was the fearful look in Kagome's eyes as she attempted to run from the world.  "You have to let me in.  KAGOME!!!!"

But as she ran, Kagome's eyes continued to fall with tears.  _KAGOME!!!_  The name screamed loud in her mind.  It was Inuyasha's voice, but it only sent more fear through her body.  _Never again will I make the mistake of turning to you, Inuyasha.  Never again._

Author's Notes:  Okay, I know I'm being kinda mean right now with Kagome and Inuyasha, but we all know Inuyasha does stupid things all the time, and this was one of them.  Will he be able to win back Kagome's trust and love before Subaru gets his hands on her?  Or is Kagome lost to him forever?


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Trust and Love Go Ha...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes: A lot of people are rooting me on, so to speak (they're threatening to put me out of existence if I don't update soon, but it's encouragement none the less) and so I proudly bring you the next chapter of my series turned saga.  --()  I do want to mention that it's not all Kagome's fault because Subaru is using her fears and insecurities and making them grow so he can have more control over her.  It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Trust and Love Go Hand in Hand 

            Kagome didn't bother to look behind her as she ran blindly through the streets.  She could hear the guy chasing her, calling out her name, but it only frightened her more.  When she turned around the corner and opened her eyes, she gasped when all around her, the city streets were empty.  No cars and no people littered the byways.  It was completely deserted.

            "Kagome!!  Where are you!?"  She heard.

            Kagome decided to turn left at the next cross street and keep running until she lost him.  Suddenly, she ran into something, but when she looked and saw nothing, she ran down the street once more.

            Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all exchanged looks as their friend looked right at them but didn't seem to recognize them.

            "Kagome-chan?"  Yuka asked.

            When Kagome started running again, the girls gasped and took chase – worried for their friend.  "Kagome-chan!  Wait!"

            As Kouga lost sight of Kagome, he cursed to himself and tried to pick up her scent once more.  "Dammit!  There are too many smells to try and find her!"  He picked a direction and headed down the street.

            As he searched for any trace of the miko, his sensitive ears picked up Eri, Yuka and Ayumi talking.  "Do you think Kagome-chan's sick again?"  Ayumi asked worriedly.

            "She was fine this morning."  Eri commented.

            All three girls were standing at the entrance to an underground parking lot that went down maybe four or five levels.

            When the wolf heard Kagome's name, he ran across the street and almost got hit by a car that shrieked to a halt just to his left.  

            "Hey, watch where you're going, you nutcase!"  The driver shouted.

            When Kouga landed next to the girls, they were startled and shrieked.  "Did you just say Kagome?"

            They nodded.  "She ran down there just a few minutes ago!"

            "Are you her cousin or something?"

            "Sort of."  He looked down the ominous opening.  _Kagome, what's gotten into you?_  Then he turned to the girls.  "I'll handle this.  She'll be fine.  Just go home and she'll talk to you later."  Without waiting for a response, he dashed into the parking lot.  _Kagome, you had better be okay, or Dog Crap really is gonna skin me alive._

            Sango walked through the Higurashi house and approached Grandpa's room worriedly.  With the way Kagome was feeling earlier, any number of things could happen to her.  As the taijiya knocked on the door, she heard a muffled "come in" and opened the door.

            Miroku and Kagome's grandfather sat on a small sofa seated in front of the television, as Kagome had explained to them early on.  The monk seemed mystified with the colored box, as was Kagome's grandfather.

            "Miroku, I'm worried.  Kagome-chan isn't home yet and with her still depressed about Inuyasha, I'm afraid something might've happened."  She said.

            Without even turning to her, Miroku waved away her concern and replied in a monotone voice.  "Don't worry about her.  Kouga's going to get her and bring her home safe.  Just you watch.  Besides, Kagome-sama's been through worse with Inuyasha and always pulls through."

            Sango sighed.  "Maybe, but don't you think we should go meet them and make sure?"  When the monk didn't answer this time, she frowned.  "Miroku?"

            "Shhh, just one second."  He silenced her.

            Putting her fists on her hips annoyed, Sango demanded.  "Just what are you watching anyway?  Kagome-chan could be in trouble!"

            Upon hearing this, the monk actually did turn around and clasped his hands in front of him with stars in his eyes.  The look made Sango freeze.  "Did you know?  They actually have a channel on this television that shows women without their clothes every minute of everyday!"  He said excitedly.

            "What!?"  Sango finally put her eyes to the T.V. and nearly fell over in shock when she saw one woman dancing on what looked like a metal staff.  Then it faded away and a man dressed in a suit spoke into a small rod with a ball at the end. 

            "Stay tuned for Girls Gone Wild 4, right here on the Playboy channel, in just a few minutes!" 

            Furious, Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and dragged him out of the room.  "I can't believe you would stoop so low as to…" She went on her berating as the poor monk tried to pry himself from her firm grip.

            "It's not my fault, he just started watching it and…" Miroku cried trying to save himself the painful punishment he knew he was going to meet when Sango got her hands on Hiraikotsu.  "Buddha above, save me!!"

            Inuyasha raised a red Tetsusaiga above his head and growled at the barrier.  "I really wish it didn't have to come to this but you have to let me through!"  He pulled it down and slammed a powerful kekai-breaking Kazu-no-Kizu at the barrier Kagome unknowingly made around the well.  "Kagome!!!"

            In the darkness of the underground, Kagome stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to catcher breath.  Suddenly, she felt as if someone were trying to break into her mind again and it made her wince as if she'd been hit.  Tightening her defenses, Kagome held her hands to her head and whimpered.  "Leave me alone.  Go away!"  She shouted.

            Inuyasha's red wind scar blasted against the barrier and it almost seemed to be working, but then the barrier flashed and the Kazu-no-Kizu was blasted back at the hanyou.  "Oh shit!"  He exclaimed as he barely jumped in time to avoid the rebounded attack.  "It didn't work!  Kagome you have to trust me and let me through!"

            "NO!  You're the enemy!  I don't trust someone I don't see!"  She shouted and started running down the ramp into the lowest level she could.

            **_Come my child.  You're safe with me._**Subaru coaxed her closer.

            Kagome nodded and ran towards the feeling of security that she found in the man's voice.  While she ran closer, she saw the lights turn on around her, giving some brightness to the never-ending darkness.

            Just ahead, she saw the man, Subaru, with his arms outstretched**.  **_If I can just get to him, I can be safe!_But as she was focusing her attention on Subaru, Kouga jumped in front of Kagome and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

            "Kagome!  Listen it's me!  Kouga!  Snap out of it!"  He shouted, shaking the miko a bit.

            Gasping, Kagome looked up and for a moment, her eyes regained their lively color and brightness.  "K-Kouga-kun?"

            Sighing in relief, Kouga released his hold on her.  "Yeah, silly.  I've been chasing you all afternoon.  Never knew you could run so fast."

            Behind Kouga, Subaru narrowed his eyes and delve once again into Kagome's inner conscious. 

            Right before her eyes, Kagome saw Kouga's form shift into a larger and more intimidating Sesshoumaru.  "How dare you."  He said.

            "What?"  Kagome said backing away.

            "Kagome?"  Kouga said worriedly, reaching out to her slowly.

            Shaking her head, Kagome looked right at Kouga, but saw Sesshoumaru and continued to back away fearfully.  "G-Get away from me."  Her eyes went back to being completely glazed over.

            "I told him mating with a human was below us."  Sesshoumaru said.  "Youkai and Humans are not meant to be together.  You're only using him, bewitching his mind from letting him see the truth."  Slowly, with his one hand, Sesshoumaru reached down and pulled Tokijin from its sheath.

            "N-no!"  She denied. 

Off to the side, she saw Inuyasha's disapproving gaze as he crossed his arms and once again turned his back to her.  "I don't know what I saw in a lowly human like you anyways."

            "No, stop it.  STOP IT!"  Kagome threw her hand forward and before he knew it, Kouga was blasted back into a cement pillar, which was broken in half, then slammed into the parking lot's wall itself.  He slumped to the floor, dazed.

            Having bought herself some time, Kagome looked towards Subaru and almost smiled at the warm feelings it gave her.  _He'll protect me._  She thought.

            Subaru's smile widened as he spread his arms open once more.  "Come to me, my child."

            Inuyasha breathed heavily as all his efforts to break Kagome's barrier failed.  Whatever hold Subaru had managed to get on Kagome, it was strong enough to make her think he was her greatest enemy.  "Damn that Subaru.  I'm going to make him pay dearly for this!"

            When Inuyasha closed his eyes angrily and gripped Tetsusaiga even tighter, the image of Kagome standing besides Subaru with a smile made his blood boil.  "If that bastard does ANYthing to Kagome, I'm going to make him wish he was never born!"

            Falling to one knee, Inuyasha's mind fought to find a way to get through to Kagome.  The well was his only path to get to her world and Kagome herself was the one preventing him from passing through.  "Kagome…" He lowered his head and almost gave in to the sorrow he felt, but then his head shot up and he roared to the sky, "KAGOME!!!"

            Freezing, Kagome stopped at the sound of the now familiar voice and looked around.  "Is somebody there?"  _This voice it's different than before._

Subaru felt the connection between Inuyasha and Kagome being reestablished.

            In the other world, Inuyasha faced the sky as he heard Kagome's frightened voice.  "Kagome?  It's me Inuyasha!"

            "I-Is it really you?"  She asked.  Part of her told her this man was her enemy, but the sound of the voice was so soothing, she was confused.

            "Yes, and I need your help!  I'm lost and I need to find my way to you again!"  Inuyasha's heart was growing more hopeful by the minute.  Maybe Subaru was loosing his control over Kagome after all.  "Where are you!?"

            "I'm here!  Please find me!  Inuyasha!"

            Her voice sounded so scared and lonely.  "Kagome!!" 

            Kagome finally let out her heartfelt scream as the tears came anew.  "INUYASHA!!!!"

            The hanyou's eyes widened as he saw his body start to dissolve.  All around him the world swayed this way and that until it faded all together into darkness.  As the feeling passed, Inuyasha saw his body rematerialize in a new area.  This one was all dark except for overhead lights in the ceiling.  "Kagome?"  He asked.

            "Inuyasha!"  Kagome saw Inuyasha and smiled.  _He's here…He's really here…_

            Angry, Subaru shouted, "NO!"  Then threw his hand forward towards Kagome.

            Suddenly, all the horrible memories Kagome had from her dream resurfaced.  Her with Mukotsu.  Grabbing her head, Kagome murmured.  "You left me."

            "What?"  Inuyasha questioned.

            Turning to him, Kagome accused angrily.  "You left me with that dirty, ugly man!  He wanted to marry me and you said we belonged together!" 

            Confused, Inuyasha got angry back.  "What the hell are you talking about?  I was there when you told me Sesshoumaru killed Mukotsu and gave you the antidote from your very own medicine box!"

            Another scary memory surfaced and Kagome once again accused the hanyou before her.  "I-I kill Sango and Miroku right before your eyes because of Tsubaki and before I could even explain, you attacked me – saying you couldn't trust me!"

            Inuyasha's mind finally clicked and he knew what Subaru had done.  "No, you dumbass!  Sango and Miroku are back at your house, probably worried sick about you!  Tsubaki took control of your mind, yes, but you had the strength and courage to fight against it!  You knew who you were all along and together we defeated her!"  Looking at Subaru behind Kagome, Inuyasha growled.  "He's the one you shouldn't trust!  And if you would just let me explain, I can tell you why I said what I said, but you have to trust me now!"

            Kagome shook her head as the images kept coming.  "How can I trust you!?  If you don't trust me - how can you say you love me!?" 

            Subaru smirked and summoned a bow and arrow to Kagome's hands.  **_He's toying with you, trying to get you on his side.  Destroy him now before he has a chance to tell you more of his lies._**__

Kagome grasped the weapon in her hand angrily and aimed the bow and arrow at Inuyasha.  "You said you didn't trust me, now you're expecting me to give you my trust blindly when I gave you my heart and you tossed it aside like nothing!?"  Kagome accused.

            Inuyasha gritted his teeth as the words hurt more than any weapon ever could.  _What do I say?  What can I say to get her to trust me?_

            "Don't loose sight of reality, Kagome."  Kouga managed as he came to.

            "Eh?"  Kagome kept her aim on Inuyasha but turned to look at the injured wolf.  "What would you know?"

            "I know that Dog Crap here really does trust you, more than you probably realize, and everything he's done up to this point has been for you.  To take the stress and worry away from you and to fight your battles for you.  Don't ask me how, but this mutt loves you more than anything and deep down inside, you have to remember that you love him too."  As Kouga said these words, he started to think about Ayame, who was probably worried sick back at the den.  "There was a time when I thought love was about what a person could do for you that made them important.  But after watching you two, I've come to understand that true love can't be explained and somehow, at some point in your life, you come to realize that you're in love but you don't know why.  Trust.  Faith.  Whatever you want to call it, those traits are things that you develop for a person through your love and you can't have one without the other."

            "Inuyasha loves you and would never stop loving you.  Therefore he trusts you completely."  The wolf continued, one eye shut painfully.  "You just have to remember how much you love him and the trust will come naturally."

            "Me?  Love Inuyasha?"  Kagome's bow lowered just a little as she began to think back.

            "Kagome, please, you have to see the truth!  See the love that has always and _will_ always be between us!"  Inuyasha pleaded.  "Do you remember when you, Sango, and Miroku were poisoned and I thought you had all passed on into the afterlife?  I went in search of those blasted Shichinintai, bent on getting revenge for them taking what mattered more to me:  You."  Looking off to the side, Inuyasha saddened.  "When I came back, I took you in my arms and finally gave in to the fact that I was never going to see your smiling face again.  Never hear your voice or look into your beautiful eyes again."

            Raising Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha looked into its shimmering blade and saw everything as it played out.  "At that moment, I felt the world had truly ended for me, but then I was granted a miracle.  As I held onto you for what seemed like the last time, you said to me, 'I'm dizzy.'  I never felt such shock in my life than I did at that moment.  Against all odds, you opened your eyes and looked up at me saying how dizzy you were.  I couldn't believe it."

            Looking at Kagome as she stared blindly at him, Inuyasha smirked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  "You apologized to me for making me worry and I yelled at you.  Told you it wasn't your fault.  But did you know?  When I put you back down on the ground and turned my back on you, that I actually cried?  I'm not lying either.  I have never cried for anyone after the death of my mother and yet, knowing that you were still in this world _with_ me, I couldn't help but be relieved.  And do you know why?"

            Kagome shook her head, her own tears falling down her cheeks. 

            "Because even then I loved you.  I may not have know it, but I never wanted to see you hurt like that again and swore I would always protect you."  Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes.  "Tell me you at least remember that!  Please!"

            Kagome thought back and slowly, the fog around her mind lifted and she saw Inuyasha's form sitting with his back to her.  Then all of a sudden, he turned around and shouted.  "I ain't crying!  Everybody's okay!"

            But she knew, even if he hid it, she knew the hanyou better than anybody.  _Thank you, Inuyasha._

            The darkness in Kagome's eyes lifted and saw finally saw the hanyou for what he really was.  "Inuyasha!  I'm so sorry!"  She lowered the bow completely and ran towards her real savior.

            Subaru was furious and gathered his holy power into a ki ball and threw it at the miko's back.

            Inuyasha saw it coming and as Kagome got to him, he grabbed her and dove to the side.  "Look out!"

            Both stood up and faced off with the priest.  "How dare you take advantage of Kagome like that, you bastard?!"  Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga protectively in front of him and Kagome.

            Subaru laughed.  "It was you who gave me the opening, hanyou.  Just what were you planning to do back in your world anyway?"

            Growling, Inuyasha took a couple of steps back so he could whisper to Kagome.  "When I tell you to, fire one of your purity arrows straight towards him.  Got it?"

            Kagome nodded and tightened her hold on her weapon.

            Inuyasha began to form Kazu-no-Kizu around the dog fang and glared at Subaru.  "This is the beginning of the end for you, Subaru!"  He shouted.

            Subaru laughed.  "You've already tried your pathetic attack and it doesn't effect me.  Unlike your other opponents, I am a Deity!  I am above all creatures, youkai and humans alike!"

            "That's what you think!"  Bringing down the blade, he struck it hard against the floor and the bright yellow wind scar flew towards the cocky holy man.  "Kagome now!"

            "Right!"  The miko let her purity arrow fly and it spun through Kazu-no-Kizu, turning it from yellow to a brilliant pink.  Slowly the wind scar wrapped around the arrow, creating a funnel of powerful _pure_ energy.

            "What!?"  Subaru took an uneasy step back, but immediately realize he was in much graver danger.  "NO!!  It can't be!"

            The wind scar struck Subaru's chest and immediately drove through his weak human skin, digging deep into the cement wall behind him.  His death cry was covered up by the rumbling of the now unstable building.

            "We have to get out of here!"  Kagome shouted.  She and Inuyasha ran to Kouga's side as he tried to get to his feet.

            Inuyasha offered him a hands up.  "Come on!  We have to hurry!"

            Scoffing, Kouga batted the helping hand aside.  "Just because I spoke nicely about you once, doesn't mean _I_ trust you, Baaakkaaa!"

            Growling, Inuyasha watched as the wolf got to his feet and started running up the ramp to the next level.  Grabbing Kagome, he threw her onto his back and ran after the wimpy wolf.  "Hey, bastard!  Wait for us!"

            As they made their way up to ground level, more and more pillars began to fall.  "We're not gonna make it!"  Kagome shouted as she grabbed tightly onto Inuyasha's shoulders.

            "Feh, just watch me!"  Inuyasha bolted even faster towards the now visible daylight and broke through just as the foundations of the building gave way and the entire building collapsed down in a straight line.

            "We better get out of here."  Kagome said sadly, as Inuyasha followed Kouga onto the rooftops and away from prying eyes.  With the collapsing of the building, Kagome only hoped it was finally the end to a horrible, yet sad existence of a man.  _May he at least rest in peace knowing he is finally joining the parents he fought to be with for so long._

Back at the house, Miroku was practically locked up in Souta's room by Sango who still hadn't forgiven him for watching the Playboy channel and threatened to take away his ability to have children completely if he stepped one foot out of the room until she said it was okay.  But she was relieved to hear that Kagome was home and alright.

            Now the miko sat in Goshinboku, thinking about the day's events.  _So, Inuyasha said he didn't trust me because if I knew he was going to go see Totosai, Subaru would ultimately find out and we'd all be in danger.  So really, I have no reason to be mad at him, but being left out like that, it still hurts._

As soon as they had returned, Inuyasha had sat down with Kagome and explained to her why he did what he did and apologized profusely for hurting her feelings.  At the time, Kagome did what she always did and forgave him, telling him everything was fine.  Even though on the inside, everything wasn't fine, but she was afraid that if she started talking about it, they'd end up fighting and she'd sit him until he was literally six feet under.

            _Our relationship has always been bumpy, but it seems more so now than ever.  I know he loves me, but we have yet to share our first kiss.  My first kiss.  I wonder if he even knows that?  Inuyasha…my first true love and my first kiss.  I never thought I'd be thinking such things._  Unknowingly a blush formed on her cheeks.  _Maybe I shouldn't stay mad at him this time.  Everything worked out for the best._

            "Oi, Kagome!  What you doing up there!  It's time to eat!  Your mother made food for everyone!"  Inuyasha shouted.

Looking over, Kagome saw Inuyasha walk up to Goshinboku with Kouga.  "I'm not hungry."  She said.  It came out meaner than she meant, but she still had a lot of thinking to do.

            "Oh, come on!  Didn't I already say I was sorry!?"  He shouted like a little kid, whining for a new present.

            Rolling her eyes, Kagome shouted. "I never said it was about that and it's none of your business what I'm thinking about!"  _He always gets like this when it's something he__wants.  Whether it's the shards or a piece of my mother's home cooked steak.  It's always about him!_  "Just go and I'll join you guys later!"

            Her tone and glare made Inuyasha scurry behind Kouga for protection.  "Whenever she gets like this, it's best to walk away very slowly."

            Scoffing, Kouga crossed his arms.  "What?  Just because of your little charade, you're afraid she's going to retaliate?"  He laughed.

            "So you knew about it, did you?" 

            Gulping, Kouga whipped his head in Kagome's direction as she came down from Goshinboku and landed right in front of the wolf leader.

            Taking a step back, Kouga stuttered.  "Ah, well you see when he left I followed him to the well and…"

            "And he told you everything?"  Kagome's fists tightened at her sides.  "And this was something you knowingly kept from me?"

            The two boys were now white as ghosts as they retreated from the angry woman.  Her aura was as bright as ever as her angry resurfaced.  "HOW COULD YOU!?"  She shouted towards the wolf.

            "B- b- b- but, I – I – I…" He tried to explain.

            "OSUWARI!!!"  Kagome shouted. 

            Since Inuyasha had a hold on Kouga's arm, as he was slammed to the ground, Kouga got caught underneath and was slammed into the ground with him.

            "Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  OSUWARI!!!"

            By the time she was finished, both boys were a good four feet into the shrine's cement floor and neither had the strength to get up.  "For the love of Kami, would you stop that!  I'm stuck under here too!"  Kouga's muffled voice came up.

            Inuyasha was barely recovering from the spell, when Kagome's enraged voice spoke once more.  "Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  Osuwari!  OSUWARI!!"

            Finally out of breath, Kagome walked over their spasming bodies and walked calmly into the house.

            "This hurts far worse than it looked."  Kouga commented, his body smushed under Inuyasha's.

            "You have no idea."  Inuyasha agreed.

Author's Notes:  So all that's left is a happy ending right?  Wrong!    But you'll just have to wait and see what I come up with next so stay tuned and as always, thank you for the gracious amount of reviews.  They're always a spirit lifter!


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Falling Sakura Blo...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  This one may be dedicated to all the Kouga fans out there.  I know you all have imagined him with normal clothes, even though the less the better and fur is nothing to complain about, but I added a few scenes with Kagome's friends that adds both humor and answers some of the questions floating in our heads when we think about our sexy wolf leader.  But to me, Inuyasha's always the sexiest!!  Other than that, darker times rise to meet Kagome and the others in ways none of them ever imagined…

**Falling Sakura Blossoms on Festival Day**

            After rolling his arm and cracking his shoulder, Inuyasha turned to the demon exterminator behind him.  "Feh, you worry too much, Sango.  Just because Miroku can't help himself when it comes to eye candy, doesn't mean the rest of us are blind to what really matters."

            Nodding, the taijiya consented.  "I know.  Just watch her, Inuyasha, and be on your guard."

            "Nee-chan's gonna be fine!" Souta walked up to the duo.  "Kouga-niichan's with her!"

            "WHAT!!??"  Inuyasha shouted.

            "Hey, aren't you supposed to be sick today?"  Sango asked suspiciously.  Being sick was the only reason why Souta wasn't at school also today.

            "U-ummm…" Souta backed up slowly, then made a mad dash for his room.  After seeing what Miroku went through the day before, he didn't want to be next.

            Inuyasha clenched a fist.  "Damn that wimpy wolf!  First he tries to take my girl, then he takes my fans!  I'm gonna kill him!"  With that, the hanyou took off at lightning speed towards the school.

            Giggling to herself, Sango said, "He can try, but no one could ever take your place, Inuyasha."

            Kagome chatted normally with her friends, the previous day's events forgotten for the moment.  But even then Kagome remembered Ayumi's bewildered look earlier that day: "I didn't know chicken pox could have that kind of effect on you!"

            Slowly Kagome's smile faded.  _If Inuyasha and Kouga-kun hadn't been there, I probably wouldn't be here now, laughing about it._

"Kagome-chan, are you listening?"  Eri asked.

            "Eh?"  Kagome put on her smile again.  "Sorry!  I guess I've been a bit of a space case lately, huh?"  _But with Subaru-sama gone, I should have nothing to worry about, right?_  But even as she thought this, the miko had a sinking feeling in her gut that told her the worst was yet to come.

            "I asked you if you wanted to go to this year's Sakura Festival."  Eri repeated.

            "That's today?"  _Thinking about it, would it be a good idea to take everyone to the festival?_  She could see it now…

            Miroku flirting with all the women…

            Sango beating him over the head with Hiraokotsu…

            Shippo eating all the candy…

            Inuyasha with his ears?

            Kouga with his tail!?

            "I DON'T THINK THAT'D BE A GOOD IDEA!!"  She shouted.

            Her friends looked at her strangely.  "Why not?"  Yuka asked.

            "What's got you all excited this time, Kagome?"

            That voice.  _Please, Kami, don't do this to me…_Slowly Kagome turned around and stared in horror as Kouga landed in front of her, this time dressed much differently.

            From head to toe he was dressed in all black, but a long leather trench coat flew slowly behind him to cover his tail, which stuck out of a hole Kagome's mother probably had made in the pants earlier.  His hair was still in a ponytail, but a black cap covered his youkai-like ears, adding even more mystery to the attire.  "K-Kouga-kun!!"  Kagome exclaimed.

            "So what do you think?"  His face was slightly tinted red.

            Before Kagome could find the words, let alone breath, Yuka and Eri squealed and ran Kouga's side.  Incidentally, the wolf reacted the same way Inuyasha did the first time – fists ready for a rumble, but then when the girls' turned to squeezing his muscles and fawning over him, he relaxed – no he indulged in the attention.

            "So _this_ is Kouga?"  Yuka asked.

            "You never said he was so cute!"  Eri agreed.

            "So adorable!"

            "So hot!"

            Then both girls smiled.  "So SEXY!!!"

            Kagome sweatdropped.  "Yeah well, I guess it slipped my mind…"

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha ran up and stopped next to Kagome.

            "Ah, so you made it after all, Dog Cr-" Kagome slammed her hands over his mouth.

            "I-Inuyasha, w-what are you doing here?" She managed.  _I am in so much trouble if my friends find out Inuyasha's a hanyou and Kouga's a youkai!_  Then she noticed Ayumi reaching for Inuyasha's exposed ears, seeing as the hanyou had left in such a hurry, he hadn't remembered his own hat.

            Before the miko could stop her, the girl had her hands on the hanyou's ears and was slowly rubbing them, while the hanyou tried to restrain his annoyance.

            "Man these look so real!"  Ayumi exclaimed, pulling her hands back.  "I heard some people were dressing up for the festival, but I never thought you the type for costumes, Inuyasha-kun."

            Kagome laughed nervously.  "Yeah, of course!  That's why I didn't want to go with you guys earlier cause I was planning of dressing up with Inuyasha!"  She lied.

            Yuka blinked.  "So where's your costume?"

            Kagome waved away the question.  "Oh, I haven't had time to buy it with my sickness and all."  _The lies just come so naturally now it's kinda scary._

"Well there's no time like the present!"  Ayumi giggled as she latched on to Kagome's arm.  "Let's all go to the festival together and we'll buy your costume on the way, Kagome-chan!"

            "But I…"

            "That sounds like a GREAT idea!"  Eri and Yuka pulled Kouga along by his arms. 

            Inuyasha crossed his arms as the group left.  "Feh, no one can make me do anything I don't want to." 

            But he soon regretted his words when Kagome came back and pulled him by the ear.  "Unless you want me to "s-word" you in public, you're coming."

            "Ow!  Ow!  Ow!  Ow!  Okay!"  The poor hanyou protested.

            "Subaru-sama!  Are you all right?  AHH!"  The monk cried out as the priest tossed him aside and out of his way and he staggered towards his private chambers. 

            "NO one is to disturb me, understand?"  He growled.

            "Y-Yes, O Great One!"  The young man scurried to his feet and dashed down the garden path.

            With a wave of his hand the mighty doors flew open and screeched to a halt.  He was barely staying on his feet now, but he would make it to his destination.  He had to.

            As soon as he was completely inside the darkened chamber, the doors slammed loudly behind him, blocking out any poor soul on the other side.

            Stumbling, Subaru made it to a small table covered in statues of the great Buddha and candles.  "Forgive me, but I must not be stopped.  I will reach the heavens and if I must slaughter everyone in my path, I will do so."  Opening a drawer in the table, Subaru brought up a small bottle filled with a strange glowing green liquid.  Then he began to think back to the day the stranger dressed in a white baboon suit came to him in Feudal Japan…

            "W-Who are you!?"  Subaru gasped as the man appeared suddenly inside the sacred prayer grounds.

            "You don't belong here with these _humans_.  You are greater than they."  His voice was low and convincing.

            Subaru glared at the intruder.  "What do you know about me?"  He pulled up his prayer beads.  "Are you a youkai?"

            "I am a friend.  And I can help you."  He said.  Out of his furry robe, his pale hand brought up a green bottle.  "If you drink this, you will obtain the power you desire so greatly."

            Subaru's eyes widened and he reached forward, but stopped and peered at his supposed savior.  "Why are you doing this for me?"

            "A simple exchange of services."  A small smile broke under his "hood".  "The Shikon no Tama has recently been shattered and now lay scattered all over the world.  I want them."

            "B-but I do not have the ability to see such shards.  Only the one they call Kikyo's reincarnation can see them."  Subaru said.  The breaking of the jewel was nothing new, but why would this youkai want them?

            "When word spreads about the location of a shard, I want you to look into it.  Find as many as you can and in exchange…" Naraku brought up his hand once more.  "Even if you do not wish to use it now…is it not worth keeping?  Do you not wish to rise above these underlings and rise to where you truly belong?"

            Everything he said rang true and Subaru found himself reaching forward and clasping the bottle.  "I don't know why you wish to use it.  You will only corrupt it."  He said cockily.

            Naraku only smiled as his form slowly disappeared.  "Ah, but it is far more beautiful when it is dark and corrupted.  And far more powerful."

            When he thought he was alone, Subaru looked down at the green bottle in his hands.

            "More prestige awaits you if you are successful, great monk."  Naraku's voice said one more time before fading completely.

            The months passed and Naraku did indeed return to visit the monk known then as just Subaru.  "Well?"

            Subaru bowed and dug into his pockets, bringing out six shards in total.  "I have the leads to many more, but have yet to obtain them."

            Naraku took the shards and smiled.  "And here is my end of the deal."  Behind him the mighty doors opened once more and on the other side, laid out row by row, were monks praying to Subaru himself.

            "Oh great Subaru-sama!"  They praised.

            Subaru couldn't believe it.  "S-Subaru-_sama_…?"

            Naraku nodded.  "Continue to do good work and many more will join these ranks."  Then he disappeared once more.

            Smiling, Subaru felt his heart sore.  _Now THIS is how I should've been treated…_

            Now he stared at that same bottle which he had reserved from using until now.  "Naraku…let us see if this potion of yours truly works."  Closing his eyes Subaru downed the fluid and felt it burn the inside of his throat.  Smashing it against the ground he fought the pain he felt stretch out to all parts of his body.

            Slowly his arms grew longer and more muscular, turning from peach to a deep brown.  His legs did the same and his fingernails extended to powerful look claws.  A tail grew from behind and black fur covered his shoulders and waist.  His mouth extended with rows and rows of demonic teeth and his eyes grew into large blue disks.  A black mane grew from his hair and he was at least fifteen feet tall now.

            "Yes!  Yes I can feel it!  I can feel the raw power!"  Subaru roared.  "Inuyasha!  You will be my first victim!"  His laugh extended far past the walls of his sanctuary, but none had the courage to venture into and check on their master.  For he was a monk no more, but a youkai bent on revenge.

            "Oh, Kagome-chan you look so cute!"  Ayumi clasped her hands.

            Kagome sweatdropped and couldn't believe she agreed to this.  She was dressed up like what she could only explain would be a hanyou, except her friends didn't know that.  She had a headband on that gave her black ears similar to Inuyasha's and a black furry tail that resembled Kouga's. 

            Speaking of the youkai leader himself, he walked behind Kagome with Yuka and Eri still on his arms, but his eyes were glued to Kagome's…backside.  She was dressed in black from head to toe too, which in her opinion was too hot for the spring afternoon, but the black tights that acted as pants hugged her body so tight, the wolf thought he was going to break out with a nosebleed.

            A quick punch to the shoulder by Inuyasha brought Kouga's eyes back to focus.  "You keep doing that and I'll make sure you won't be able to do anything for a long time." He spoke in a low voice only Kouga would be able to pick up and cracked his knuckles.

            "Oh look!"  Kagome brought everyone's attention to the stuffed animal rack of the game stand they were passing.  "They're so cute!"  She said, pointing at the large white dog stuffed animals on the top shelf.

            Ayumi agreed.  "But you'd have to be a good shot to win something that big."  She commented.  The stand was lined with rifles full of bee bees that were to be shot at moving targets.

            Kouga released himself from the junior high schooler's arms and crackled his knuckles.  "Don't worry, Kagome.  I'll get it for you."  He dug into his pocket and took out some money. 

            Gasping, Kagome asked, "Where'd you get that money from?" 

            He smiled.  "Your mother."  He handed what he thought was the right amount to the man and grabbed a hold of one of the guns, waiting for the game to start.    

            "Anyone else want to test their skills!"  The man announced.

            Inuyasha was fuming and jumped forward, landing on another of the stools.  "I can do better than him any day!"  He slammed money on the counter and grabbed another rifle, glaring at Kouga as he did so.

            Kagome blinked.  "Inuyasha?  You too?"

            Thinking back, Kagome looked into her purse and saw her money wallet was missing.  "Inuyasha…"

            "Get ready!  Set!  Fire!"  The man started the game and slowly targets moved back and forth some closer than others, but if either boy wanted to win that particular stuffed animal, they'd have to land a hit on the yellow targets moving back and forth and behind the other targets.

            All at once, both started firing and growling, frustrations mounting as neither succeeded.  They were used to battling youkai and firearms had only recently been introduced to Feudal Japan, so they no real experience.

            "You'll never beat me!"  Kouga exclaimed.

            "Watch me!"  Inuyasha shouted back, his eyes glued to the targets as they moved back and forth.

            Kagome sighed.  _Why do they always have to be like this?_

            "Kouga-kun's really competitive, isn't he?"  Yuka blinked.

            "Inuyasha-kun too."  Ayumi giggled. "Kagome-chan must feel so lucky."

            "Kagome-chan?"  A voice said from behind.

            Turning around curiously, Kagome saw Sango coming with Shippo in her arms, and Miroku walking next to her.  "Hey you two!  What are you doing here?"

            "Your mother thought it might be a good idea to get out of the house and lent us some funds to have fun here."  Miroku smiled.  "She and the rest of your family will be joining the festivities a little later."

            "I see things are back to normal with you two."  The miko commented with a nod.

            Smiling, Sango nodded, then noticed Kouga and Inuyasha.  "I see things are back to normal with them as well."

            Kagome nodded.  "Yeah, if normal is finding any reason to fight with each other, then yeah."

            The game was over and Kouga shouted triumphantly.  The man behind the counter handed Kouga the white dog stuffed animal and the wolf leader happily handed it to Kagome-chan.  "Here you go."

            She forced a smiled.  "A-arigatou, Kouga-kun."

            Inuyasha clenched a fist, but stopped when he heard someone else shouting about another game.  He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off.  "Come on, Kagome!  I'll win you one of these!"  He shouted.

            Sango and Miroku held back their laughter while Kouga chased after the hanyou.  "They ain't nothing here you're better at me in!"

            "Just watch me!"  Inuyasha yelled back.

            Slowly everyone followed.  If anything, the competition was entertaining.

            The youkai once known as Subaru, watched the festivities below from atop a nearby rooftop.  _Pitiful beings.  They enjoy themselves, while I am forced to suffer in this lowly existence.  _He glared at the children with thier balloons and games.  It was all useless… and it was all going to end…

            Shippo munched happily on his cotton candy as Kagome precariously balanced the multiple stuffed animals won from Kouga and Inuyasha's competition.  Even Yuka and Eri carried a couple.

            Presently both boys were battling it out at a dunking game.  The rules went from who could hit the target, to who could hit the target in less throws.  Now they amused themselves simply by dunking the already shivering man posted at the booth.

            Kagome watched amused, but soon got that sinking feeling again.  _What?  What is this feeling trying to tell me?_  She looked around her immediate area trying to pinpoint its source.  When her eyes looked up, and fell upon the horrible oni-looking creature and stared into his menacing blue eyes, she instantly knew.  _Kami, no…_

            Inuyasha and Kouga were still laughing their heads off, when the hanyou noticed Kagome's fear-stricken look.  "Kagome?"

            The miko started backing up as her mind froze and she dropped all the toys piled in her hands.  _All these people…I have to get them out of here!_

            By now, even Kouga stopped his game to stare at the miko.  "Hey, Kagome, what's the deal?"

            Inuyasha stepped right up to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders.  "Oi, Kagome!  Snap out of it!"

            But Kagome could only whisper, "We have to get out of here."

            "What?  Why!?"  Inuyasha demanded.

            Turning, she shouted to her friends.  "You have to get out of here now!!"

            All of them gasped, but it was too late. 

            Subaru smirked and bounded for the miko.  What better way to hurt his enemy, then to take away his one true love?

            Both boys looked up at the same time and saw the mighty oni leap into the air and come down straight towards…

            " "Kagome!!""  They both shouted.

            Racing forward, Inuyasha shouted to the wolf next to him.  "Kagome!  Now!"

            "Right!"  The wolf leader scooped up Kagome and dodged to the side while Sango and Miroku took Kagome's friends to safety.

            Pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath, Inuyasha jumped up to meet the threat.  "Eat this!"  He released a Kazu-no-Kizu.

            It slammed into Subaru head on, but only manage to throw him back into another building.  The implosion sent a shockwave throughout the entire festival, and pure chaos ensued.

            Kagome recovered in Kouga's arms.  "He's back!"  She shouted.  "Subaru-sama wasn't dead!"

            "Are you sure!?"  Kouga asked in disbelief.

            Nodding, Kagome stared at the monster as he recovered from the rubble to face off with Inuyasha.

            "Kagome-chan!"  Eri shouted in worry.

            "Stay back!  It's too dangerous!" She shouted to her friends.

            "W-what is that thing!?"  Yuka screeched.

            "Inuyasha, when last we fought, you managed to catch me off guard with your combined attack.  But now I am stronger and you will pay in the worst of ways!"  Subaru shouted.

            "Feh, the way I see it, you just got uglier!  You're still a pansy-ass human now in a youkai's skin!"  The hanyou retorted.

            _Inuyasha's wrong.  His power… it's immensely stronger than it was before._  Kagome thought.

            Subaru opened his mouth and blew poisonous shouki in all directions.  "You will all die by my hand!  One way or another!"

            "Everyone get to higher ground!"  Inuyasha shouted.  He jumped up and watched relieved as Kouga jumped up with Kagome and Sango and Miroku got Kagome's friends.

            "Inuyasha!"  Shippo shouted from Miroku's shoulder.  "Look down there!"

            The hanyou's golden eyes widened as he watched hundreds of humans fall to the deadly shouki.  They couldn't get away fast enough and there were too many to save for the small group.

            "It's a genocide!"  Ayumi shouted in tears.

            Subaru laughed and blew more shouki all around him.  Now the first three stories of the district was covered in the purple gas.

            When they landed on one of the rooftops, everyone looked down in sadness.  People fell one by one: man, woman, and child alike.

            _How can he be so cruel!?_  Kagome wondered.

            Subaru looked up and this time locked eyes with his nemesis.  "Didn't I tell you?  You will all perish!"  Two black balls of energy formed in his hands and he threw them at the building they were standing on.  More blasts formed in his hands and he threw them repeatedly at their building and at the surrounding buildings and towers.

            With a groan, the building's supports gave out and everyone tumbled down back to the ground…

            "Kagome!  Kagome!" 

            Slowly Kagome's eyes opened and she stared into the worried face of Inuyasha. 

            "Are you hurt?"  He asked, cradling her in his arms protectively.

            She shook her head, but her body refused to respond when she tried to get to her feet.  "I-I can't move." 

            "It's the shouki.  You breathed in too much."  The hanyou explained.  "I was able to blow most of it away with kazu-no-kizu, but…" He turned and slowly Kagome followed his gaze.

            All around her, about a five-block radius, buildings were nothing but rubble and in between the giant boulders and pieces of the once skyscrapers, people lay strewn upon the debris.

            Tears welled up in her eyes.  "Oh Kami…" She breathed.  Then she remembered.  "Sango-chan.  Miroku-sama!"  She tried to get up, but it took a lot of effort, mostly with Inuyasha's help.

            "They're fine.  Sango had her mask and Miroku used his monk's robe.  Shippo's fine too, but Kagome…" He paused.  "Your friends."

            Kagome's eyes widened and when she looked over towards where Sango and Miroku were helping the survivors, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi lay side by side, unmoving.  "N-No!"  She pushed Inuyasha away and crawled over to her friends.  "Wake up!  Please wake up!"

            "Kagome, they're alive!  But they breathed in so much, I don't know when they'll wake up."  He told her sadly.

            Kagome now cried openly and cradled Eri's head in her arms.  "Why?  Why did it have to be them?"  Kagome rocked her friend back and forth and tried to come up with a reason.

            Suddenly, Kagome remembered something Miroku had said earlier that now made her blood run cold_.  "Your mother thought it might be a good idea to get out of the house and lent us some funds to have fun here.  She and the rest of your family will be joining the festivities a little later."_

"M-Mama!  Souta!"  She forced herself to her feet and fought back the dizziness.  She almost fell over if Inuyasha's hadn't caught her. 

            "Don't push yourself.  If they're here, we'll find them."  He assured.

            It was three hours later and there was still no sign of Kagome's family.  She was still under the effect of the shouki, but she was determined to find them.  The local enforcement had come and the ambulance too.  Everyone searched through the rubble to find any survivors and get them to a hospital.  Kagome's friends had already been taken earlier.

            "Grandpa!  Mama!  Souta!"  Kagome couldn't help but cry in worry.

            Inuyasha used his nose to help find any body, living or dead, but had yet to find Kagome's family either.  Both Kouga and himself had pulled dozens of people from the wreckage, but the numbers kept growing.

            Suddenly, his nose picked up Kagome's mother's perfume and he raced towards the direction, coming to a particular pile of cement and rubble.  "Oi!  Wolf!  Over here!"  The hanyou shouted.

            Kagome heard the shout and came running along with Kouga.  "Find something?"  He asked.

            Inuyasha started pulling up pieces of cement and shouted.  "Just help me, dammit!  We don't have much time!" 

            Even Kagome started helping in hopes of finding them.  "Mama!  Souta!  Answer me!"

            When Kouga lifted another boulder and tossed it to the side, a small hand reacted to the released pressure.  "Nee…chan…"

            Kagome gasped and frantically began digging deeper.  Souta's body was broken in several places, maybe even internal bleeding, but he was alive.

            "Souta!"  She cried happily as Kouga carefully pulled the boy up.

            "Kagome!"   Inuyasha found Kagome's grandfather and mother nearby.  They were in just as bad shape if not worse. 

            Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.  "MEDIC!!"

            _They're all here._  Kagome stared at the already filled hospital room at her friend and family.  _He did this to all of them._  She thought darkly.

            The doctors had said that it would be a while, but in time, they would all recover from the mysterious poison and the broken bones of her family could be set and casted.  But Kagome stayed there as long as she could, before they sent her home, saying there was nothing more she could do for them.

            Back at the house, Inuyasha and the rest of the group sat together sadly, watching the rising smoke of the fires cause by the destruction from afar.  They were all but put out and the humans were able to handle the rest.

            Inuyasha was worried for Kagome.  This was the heaviest blow she had taken since they met and he was wondering how she was doing.  Getting up without a word, Inuyasha walked to the shed that held the bone-eaters well and quietly stepped up behind Kagome.

            Even without turning around, she knew who it was.  "He did this to them because he wanted to hurt me."

            "No, don't you see?  He hates all humans and did this as a personal payback to all of them."  He retorted.

            Kagome, who had no more tears to cry, shook her head.  "He went too far this time." 

            Her voice was darker than Inuyasha ever remembered hearing before.  "We'll get him for this.  I swear it."

            She turned to Inuyasha, and the hanyou gasped as Kagome's eyes were red from exhaustion and from crying.  "This time, it's going to be different."  She turned back to the well and stared at it without emotion and without thought.  "He wants to fight us, he'll do it on our terms.  When we say and where we say."

            "Kagome?"

            Kagome didn't answer, but instead balled her hands into fists down at her sides.  _I'm taking this back to the other world.  No more will innocent people be killed by the monster you have become, Subaru-sama.  And even if it costs me my life, I will see you burn in hell for this…for all eternity._

Author's Notes:  Things always seemed darker before the light.  Kagome has reached that dark time and if light is on the other side, the path to it will be paved in the blood of the one responsible.  No matter what the costs.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Giving In To the D...

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  I want to thank all the readers who have stuck with my story this long and hope I haven't disappointed anyone with my ideas.  I'm pretty sure I've kept everyone in character and thought up almost original ideas (I say almost because even if I haven't read the stories, I'm sure someone's written it before).  As for my story, Kagome is taking a turn for the worse and as some of you thought, it does have a negative effect on the jewel.  How bad?  That's for you to read and find out. smiles evilly

Giving In To the Darkness 

            Inuyasha jumped through the well with Kagome and gently put her down on the grass.  Then he waited to give Sango and Miroku a hands up.

            With a grunt, Miroku made it to the top of the well with an exasperated expression.  "This is a lot harder than it looks."

            Inuyasha reached down and up came Sango.  "We really have to give you more credit, Kagome-chan."  The taijiya said.  Looking over, she saw Kagome already entering the edge of the forest.  "Hey, wait for us!"

            Shippo popped up and landed on the wall's edge.  "Oi, Kagome, what about Kaede's?"

            Miroku swung his legs over the side.  "We should talk to her about what's happened.  Maybe she has some idea about how to defeat Subaru-sama."

            "Don't call him that."  She spat when she came to a halt.

            The comment made everyone gasp.  This was very un-Kagome-like.

            Inuyasha stepped forward.  "So what are you going to do then?"

            Without turning around, she replied.  "I don't know.  But I'm not going to stand around talking while that bastard's still alive."

            With a half smirk, Inuyasha said, "You're starting to sound like me when I was chasing Naraku."

            Kagome scoffed, "When I'm through with him, he's going to be begging for death.  Then him _and_ Naraku will have something in common."  Half turning she said, "They'll both have paid for their dark deeds with their lives."  Then she continued walking into the forest.

            Behind her, everyone exchanged looks but slowly followed.  If their long-time friend delved any deeper into the darkness she had unleashed, she would soon be consumed by it.

            And the miko they had grown to love would be no more.

            As the group traveled, Kagome took lead and walked at a fast pace.  Everyone followed as best they could and even though they were tired, they said nothing.

            But watching them from afar, Subaru-no-Oni opened his feral mouth in a dirty grin.  _Naraku was right.  The Shikon no Tama is so much more lovely defiled by you, dear miko.  I may not have been able to see the shards ages ago, but now I can see the darkness enveloping you from within.  In a little bit, even you will notice it, but by then it will be too late._

As her friends started setting up camp, Subaru-no-Oni narrowed his eyes.  _Sleep while you can, for when the battle within you begins and destroys you, I shall come for my revenge._

            Inuyasha watched Kagome get out of her sleeping bad and walk quietly to the nearby stream.  After a few minutes, he jumped down from his post and followed her.  He found her staring into her own reflection in the slow-moving current.  "So what, you don't sleep now either?"

            She turned to glare at him.  "Not that it's any of your business, but I can't sleep."

            Sitting next to her, he too looked into the water.  "Care to tell me why?"

            Kagome's eyes, already dark from lack of sleep, narrowed fractionally. "Everyone who cares for me in my world are all fighting for their lives and for what?  Why?  Because some psychopath wanted to get to me.  I close my eyes and I see them, smashed in the rubble of those buildings, barely breathing because of him, because of what he did."  She paused before continuing.  "I should've…should've stopped him when I had the chance.  I should've waited to see his goddamn corpse.  So many people could've lived if…"

            "If this, if that, seems to me you're doing a lot of thinking about the past instead of looking forward to the future."  Inuyasha interrupted.  Looking down, the hanyou's ears dropped in memory.  "Back when my mother died I did a lot of "I should've" and "I could've."  But an old man once told me, 'If you dwell on the past, you'll all be but lost to the present and possible future.'"

            Kagome didn't say anything at first, but soon turned her head away in disgust.  "Whatever.  At this point, I don't care what happens, as long as I get to see him pay for what he did to me and to my family."  Before Inuyasha could protest, she got up and returned to camp.

            Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the full moon.  It's light as mystifying as ever.  _There was another night when we had a similar conversation, except back then, I still wanted to be a full demon…_

Kagome walked up to me in my human form and offered me a fizzy drink in a can.  I accepted it and she sat down next to me.  "You really should stick around the rest of us tonight."  She said.

            I scoffed.  "What?  Even I need time to think sometimes too!"  Did they really think I was that weak and vulnerable?

            She leaned in closer to me so much that I backed off a little.  "Inuyasha?"

            "What!?"  Kami, she could be so annoying at times.

            Then she gave me this frightened child looked.  "Do you still want to become a real demon?"

            Why was everyone asking me that?  Have I given them any reason why I wouldn't?

            "I was scared."  She spoke again.

            This made me mad.  "What's with you and that kind of talk?  If I hadn't changed my form, everyone would've been killed by that Goshinki!"

            "That's not it."  She locked eyes with me.  "You're face might've looked scary, but that's not what I meant."

            _Was my face that scary?_  It's not like I remembered anything when I was transformed.  The first memory I have was after Goshinki was already dead.

            "I felt like your heart was someplace far away and I was scared because I thought you would forget about me too."  She admitted.

            That got me quiet and thinking.  _When I changed my form, my heart was…_I really didn't know the answer to that.  But I blew it off as nothing.  "A-are you stupid or something?  No matter what happens, I'm still me!  I won't forget about Miroku or you."

            She nods.  "Okay."   But it's a reluctant agreement, like she didn't truly believe.

            _Kagome, you're heart seems to be slipping away from me too and it can only lead to one thing.  That kind of darkness isn't something you want to live through.  If I can't bring you back, you'll be swallowed up by your own hatred and the Kagome I love will be lost to me._  Inuyasha was worried, but there was little he could do now.  All he could do was keep a close eye on her and if she did go over the line, it would be his job to bring her back.

            The next day repeated the day before, with Kagome in the lead walking at a fast pace and almost leaving everyone behind.  The day was hot and she had drank little to no water.  Everyone else was hot and wanted to rest.

            Shippo was the first to speak up.  "Oi, Kagome!  Let's take a break!  I'm starving!"  In Sango's arms, Kirara mewed an agreement, because out of everyone, she had the most fur.

            "No, we don't stop until sundown."  She replied darkly.

            "But even you shouldn't push yourself in this heat."  Miroku commented.

            She stopped her walking for the moment.  "The rest of you want to stop and rest, that's fine, but I'm going to keep going until I find him!"

            "And just how do you know where he is!?"  Inuyasha barked with his arms crossed.

            "Does it matter to you how I know?"  She turned to face off with the hanyou.  _I don't know where he is, but stopping now won't get me any closer.  I have to keep going._

            Sango leaned into Miroku and whispered.  "Do you see it?"

            Nodding, the monk replied.  "Kagome-sama's aura has darkened dramatically."  He said as he watched the usual light pink aura turn magenta red.  "If this keeps going on, her aura, along with the jewel, will be corrupted."

            "You're damn right it matters to me!  You're pushing yourself too hard and if you ever do find him you're not going to be able to stand up on your own goddamn feet enough to even throw a punch!"  Inuyasha shouted.  This had gone on long enough.  The group couldn't go on without a break and Kagome herself was going to fall apart any minute.

            "Don't you dare think you can judge me and my fighting abilities!"  She shouted, her fist clenching around her ancestral bow on her shoulder.  "I've learned plenty and I will hunt him down and I won't stop until he's dead!"

            Inuyasha walked forward and clasped onto her wrist.  "We're stopping and you're going to rest too!"

            She pulled her arm free and pushed him away.  "Don't order me around!" 

            Inuyasha gasped and froze.  For when she shouted, he was sure he saw her eyes flash blood red.  Almost like his own demonic form.

            Miroku and the rest saw it too and tensed up.

            "He threatened my family twice and now them and my friends are all in the hospital!  He went too far!"  She shouted.

            "I know you were hurt, but you're letting your hatred consume you!  Look at yourself!  You haven't eaten in days and you haven't slept!"  Inuyasha tried to convince her.  "What good are you to anybody!?"

            Darkly, Kagome lowered her head.  "Back off, Inuyasha.  Or you'll be sorry."  Kagome glared at the hanyou.  _None of them understand.  It wasn't their families or their friends that were hurt.  It was mine.  This is my fight and if they won't stand by me then they're only in my way._  As she thought this, the Shikon no Tama inside her darkened more until it was completely black.

            BA-DUM!

            Kagome's eyes widened and she clutched her heart.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted.

            BA-DUM!

            _Wh-what's happening to me?_

            "Kagome-chan!"  Sango shouted in worry as well.

            Inuyasha rushed forward to help the miko, but the wind picked up and he was forced back.  All around Kagome a purplish black jaki began to form and it twirled around her as she fell to her knees in pain.

            _My heart…it feels like my heart is being squeezed and I can hardly breath._

            Kagome cried out, but her voice was overpowered by the swirling winds, and Inuyasha tried to get to her, but it was no use.

            "Kagome-sama!"  Miroku threw one of his wards at the building tornado, thinking it might be the work of a youkai, but it was shredded to pieces on the razor sharp winds.

            When Kagome gritted her teeth, she vaguely felt her incisors grow into fangs.  Her hands, which were still wrapped around her body in pain, grew long claw-like fingernails and they dug into her skin drawing blood.  Her eyes, though clenched in pain, darkened and turned a deep red color.  Her irises themselves were black.  By now, Kagome's consciousness was all black and she was aware of none of it.

            Inuyasha felt the change and his mouth immediately went dry.  "Kagome…"

            When the winds died down, Kagome was left, her clothes shredding in some places and her arms wrapped around her, the blood now soaking her forearms and lap.

            Shippo hid behind Miroku's head a little.  "This smell…"

            "It doesn't seem human."  Sango whispered.

            Inuyasha took a cautious step forward.  "Kagome?"

            Laughing, Kagome's shoulders shook as she stood up.  "You know, I don't know why I even brought you along.  This is my fight and you guys don't need to be here."  Her head was bowed, but even her voice seemed to change.  It was darker, lower, and full of evil.

            Inuyasha raised a hand.  "You don't mean that, Kagome.  We're your friends."

            Finally raising her head, she glared at the hanyou and her eyes flashed red once again.  "Not anymore."  Without warning she dashed forward and slashed at Inuyasha.

            Surprisingly, it opened up four large gashes in his forearm and black blood splattered on the floor.  "What the hell!?"

            Not bothering to answer, Kagome slashed again, but this time Inuyasha jumped out of the way.  Slashing in a wide arc across horizontally, Kagome released what Inuyasha could only call was a Sankon Tessou!  Four streaks of blackened energy raced towards Inuyasha and caught part of his face, opening up more gashes.

            Before he could recover, Kagome ran forward and slugged him in the stomach.  He was blown back and smacked into a tree.  Stunned, he slumped to the floor.

            Raising her claws, Kagome licked the black blood and smiled.  "You see?  I am strong enough to take him on.  I'll give you one last warning, hanyou.  Stay out of this, or you'll be added on to my list."  With that, she jumped into the nearest tree, reaching half its height in one bound and jumped through the branches and disappeared.

            Sango and Miroku ran to help Inuyasha, while Shippo sadly watched Kagome leave.

            With a grunt, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

            "Are you okay?"  Sango asked.

            Inuyasha half smirked, while blood dribbled out the side of his mouth.  "I've been hit harder."  But after saying that he winced. 

            "What do we do now?"  Miroku asked.

            "You guys head back to Kaede's and see what the old hag has to say about this."  Inuyasha staggered to his feet and leaned up against the wall, coughing up any blood still trapped in his throat.

            "What about you?"  The monk asked.

            Inuyasha looked at his friend with one eye closed and his red symbol pulsating brightly.  "I'm going after her, of course."

            Sango gasped.  "The next time she sees you, she might not even recognize you!  Are you sure that's a good idea?"

            Inuyasha looked at the youkai exterminator and clutched Tetsusaiga's hilt in one hand.  "Wouldn't you rather I bring her down than another demon or worse, Subaru?"

            That silenced all of them.

            Inuyasha wiped away the blood on his face with his sleeve and smirked.  "Alright then.  When you're done, come find me.  I just hope you have good news by then."  Then he jumped and took off after Kagome's mutated scent.

            "Do you think she'll be okay?"  Shippo asked sadly.

            "I don't know."  Sango admitted.  "But if anyone knows what she's going through its Inuyasha."

            "Yeah," Miroku agreed.  "Let's just hope he's not too late to save the person she was."

Author's Notes:  Okay, this one was short only because the battle scene between Kagome and Inuyasha is going to be long and I didn't want too long of a chapter.  So watch out for the next chapter, which should be out pretty soon!  Thank you all!

            And to Dust'in, I'm sorry, I couldn't fit in Hanyou Inuyasha versus Demon Inuyasha, but when I'm through with this saga, I'll think up another one (no doubt) and try working it in there, okay?  Sorry!


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Demonic Challenge

To Protect the One I Love

Author's Notes:  I haven't heard from Jojo10 since forever!  Or OsuwariTetsusaiga! starts to cry Maybe they don't like my story anymore?  Or worse!  They hate it!!  NOOO!!!  Well, for the rest of you, stay tuned because after this series finishes, I got a short idea for a sequel. (although last time I said short it ended up being 30 chapters. grins Now, on with the battle!

Demonic Challenge

            Ayame sat in the den, next to the fire, worried sick about Kouga.  What if he never returned?  _He's been gone for so long.  I know he can take care of himself, but I'm afraid that when he returns, he'll never want to speak to me again.  It's just hard sometimes when I try to jog his memory and he shrugs me off.  This last time might've been the last straw._  The wolven female pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed.  _Maybe I should just give up.  What's left of my pack can handle themselves, but they still need a leader.  If Kouga truly doesn't remember, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I just went home…_

            "Ayame-neesan!"  Ginta shouted as he and his brother busted into the cave.

            "Kouga's back!"  Hakkaku managed through heavy breathes.

            Ayame's head shot up and her jade eyes widened. "Eh?"

            As Kouga jumped over the stream leading to his pack's den, he grumbled in frustration.  _Stupid Inu-koro, how dare he send me away like that!_  Kouga didn't have to see Kagome's aura to know something was terribly wrong.  He could smell it.  But as soon as the wolf leader brought up the subject, Inuyasha blew him off.

            _Kouga crossed his arms and approached his rival.  "So what are we gonna do now?"_

_            Inuyasha met his gaze and jumped down from Goshinboku.  "We do nothing.  You are going back to your pack where you belong."_

_            "What!?"_

_            "Look, thanks for saving us and all, but this doesn't concern you.  If you stay, you'll just get in our way."_

_            "So, if this does go too far, you are all that's gonna stand between Kagome and complete darkness?"  Kouga asked._

_            "I am all she's ever needed and that's never gonna change."_

"Kouga?"

            The wolf leader's head shot up and saw Ayame's concerned face a mere five feet in front of him.  "Oi, Ayame."  He greeted casually.

            Suddenly and without warning, Ayame's beautiful green eyes watered up and she launched herself at him.  "Kouga-kun!"

            Shock was an understatement as she wrapped her arms around him.  He was speechless and his arms stayed loosely at his sides.

            Crying into his chest. Ayame shook with guilty sobs.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."

            Kouga's equally mystifying blue eyes widened.  _Ayame, she still thinks I'm mad at her.  I completely forgot that we had been fighting.  _Slowly, almost cautiously, Kouga pulled Ayame closer and stroked her hair.  "Shhh, it's okay.  I'm not mad anymore."

            "You were gone so long, I thought I'd pushed you away for good."  She sniffled.

            _She was really afraid of loosing me.  _Kouga was touched.  No one, other than Kagome, had felt such worry about him and never this much.  _Is this what you feel, Inuyasha?  Is this what love is?_

            "I-if you don't want me here, I'll go back to the North.  Back to my pack and…"

            "You know, you've grown a lot in your training and it's matured you since that day I carried you out of the forest."  He smiled.

            She froze, as if she heard wrong.  "You…you remember?"  She looked up hopefully.

            Nodding, Kouga's smile widened.  "Yeah, and you know what the funny thing is?  Even if I didn't make that promise, I still would want you to lead my pack with me."

            "You mean…?"

            "Ayame, will you agree to be my mate?"

            Ayame's eyes teared up more and she once again wrapped Kouga in a tight hug, but this time – he hugged back.  "Yes!  Yes I will!"

            "All right!"  Ginta and Hakkaku shouted in triumph behind some bushes.

            Kouga' smile immediately faded.  "Oi, were you two there the whole time?"

            Slowly the two wolf youkai crept into view.  "Ummm…maybe?"  Hakkaku said.

            "But we swear, we didn't hear anything."  Ginta agreed.

            "Is that so?"  Kouga punched his palm with his other hand.  "Then you've got five seconds to run for your lives before I beat the crap out of both of you!"  He shouted and took off after his companions.

            Behind, Ayame wiped away her tears and smiled, then took chase too.  If she didn't, Kouga would have two less clansmen by his side.  But then again, they were now her clan mates too.

            Inuyasha ran and jumped, stopped to sniff the air, then took off again.  _This isn't good.  There's almost no pure human left in her scent.  It's almost completely like mine, like a hanyou's.  Except unlike me, I don't think she has any idea what she's doing._

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the arrow coming and although it wasn't a purity arrow, he still jumped to avoid it.

            "What the hell are you doing here!?"  Kagome hissed as she came jumping up out of the forest and slashed wildly at him.

            He caught her wrist and pulled her close.  "I'm here to bring you back to normal, dammit!"

            She kneed him in the stomach, then when he released her, interlaced her fingers and rammed them down on the back of Inuyasha's neck.  He fell and slammed into the unforgiving earth.  "I don't need any saving!"  She snarled.

            Inuyasha recovered and rubbed his stomach gingerly.  "You know, that change has done nothing for your personality."

            "You mock my pain!?"  She flexed her claws as they started to glow yellow.

            "Sometimes that's all we can do!"  He retorted.  "Yeah, shit happens.  It happens to all of us!  But you above everyone should know that harboring that anger and hatred in your heart doesn't help anyone!"

            "Shut up!"  She slashed with her claws and released four energy swipes at him.  He dodged it, but one hit his face and he cringed.  Then she came at him again, and he had his hands full trying to block the blows without counterattacking and hurting Kagome.  Mortal combat would be easier than this.

            "Oh, to hell with this!"  The next swipe she took, he caught it and came up with a right hook that landed right on her cheek.  The blow sent her down into the ground where she lay stunned.  He landed a little ways away, but prepared for any retaliation.

            Slowly she began to get to her feet.  "You know, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand."

            His eyes widened.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

            She glared at him.  "You've killed youkai and humans alike in hatred before.  Never stopping to think about their families or if they'd be missed.  Hell, you even tried to kill me.  Did you ever stop to think about the consequences of your actions?  I bet that monster that killed hundreds back in my time didn't and he's getting away with it!  Now get out of my way or I'll _make_ you get out of my way!"

            "First, I regret those times that I harmed humans and no I didn't think about the youkai having families because most of them were heartless monsters after nothing but power.  And as for you, I didn't even know you back then!  I would never hurt you, so don't make me now!"  He cried out.

            She scoffed.  "I wouldn't put it past you, but that doesn't change anything.  Get out of my way, NOW!"  She challenged.

            He widened his stance.  "No.  Even if you ran into Subaru now, he'd rip you to shreds and I'm not gonna lose you."

            "Fine, have it your way."  She charged at him and ran her shoulder into his chest, trying to bull rush him and throw him off balance. 

            He took the blow and picked her up.  Jumping into the air he spun and threw her back down again.  "I may not like it, but if you won't go down easy, then I'll have to bring you down the hard way!"

            She flipped and landed on her feet and went at him again.

            As Inuyasha dodged, he kept his eyes set on hers and saw them flash red whenever she took a slash at him.  _Is this what Sesshoumaru saw when he fought me?  The others said I attacked him, but he did nothing but dodge.  It's like she would keep fighting me until she couldn't stand anymore.  _He moved to the side and whipped out his foot, tripping her to the ground.  "You have to see the light and snap out of it!"

            She pushed off the ground and turned to him like a crazed animal.  "I don't have to do anything but take you out, then Subaru's next!"  She dug her elongated nails into her own thigh and brought up red soaked fingers.  "Take this!"  She slashed down and dozens of red hued swipes came straight at him.

            "What the hell!?"  He raised up his hands to block the blows and felt each razor sharp attack bounce off his powerful fire-rat robe.  If it hadn't been for that, there wouldn't have been enough left to identify him with.  _This is getting more and more dangerous for both of us!  I have to stop her before she does something she's really gonna regret!_

"Kaede!"  Shippo ran into the hut with urgency.

            "Kaede-sama!"  Miroku and Sango rushed to keep up.

            The miko came into view.  "What is it?  What's wrong?"

            After giving the aged miko a full detailed description about Kagome, their new adversary, and what had happened back in the other world, Kaede was speechless.

            "Inuyasha's chasing after her right now until we can figure out a way to bring her back."  Sango said.

            "As the jewel's protector, Kagome's main focus is protecting it from harm, but what she didn't know was that the Shikon no Tama has a direct link into her very own heart."

            "Eh?"  Miroku was confused.  "Do you mean the jewel _is_ her heart?  Like Midoriko?"

            "Kind of.  Midoriko, as creator of the jewel, lost her life protecting it from the hordes of demons that were after it at the time.  In order to purify them, she locked everything inside her heart and expelled it outside of her body.  It took the form of the Shikon no Tama we have today."

            Shippo rubbed his head.  "Not this again!  It always gives me such a headache!  What does this have to do with saving Kagome!?"  
            "Since the jewel is connected to her heart, her feelings and emotions directly affect it.  It's a symbolic relationship that until now has only been beneficial."

            "Her miko powers."  Miroku caught on.  "And with negative emotions?"

            "The jewel is tainted and starts reacting with its host as if it were a youkai.  But since Kagome is human, it's turned her into a hanyou."  Kaede finished.

            "I think I get it."  Shippo said.

            Sango leaned forward.  "So how do we save her?"

            "She must have a pure heart to return to her original form, which might be difficult since the jewel is the one controlling her."

            "EH!?"  Everyone exclaimed.

            Inuyasha backhanded Kagome as she came running at him again.  "Dammit, Kagome, just stop this!"  He shouted.

            "Never!"  Kagome's voice was low now and definitely not her own.

            Before she could push herself up to her feet, Inuyasha jumped forward and pinned her down by her shoulders, covering her legs with his own in hopes of keeping her down.  "Whenever my youkai blood took over, you were always the first person I saw!  It was always you who saved me!  And I'll be damned if I can't do the same!"

            "You?  You mean nothing to me!  You are just a pest that stands between me and my revenge!  Now get off of me!"  She growled and struggled against his hold, but the hanyou held firm.

            "Once it has been defiled, the host losses control over it and the roles are reversed!  Kagome must purify her heart and mind to regain control!"  Kaede explained.

            "Kirara!"  Sango shouted, running out of the hut with the rest of the group.  The small kitten instantly transformed into her mighty form.

            "We have to hurry!  Inuyasha is the only one who can save her if what Kaede said is true!"  Miroku mounted Kirara behind Sango.

            "Un, and if Inuyasha is defeated, then Kagome is lost."  Sango agreed and took to the air.    
            Shippo looked sadly in the direction they flew.  "Don't lose her, Inuyasha.  Don't let our Kagome fall into darkness…"

            Kagome growled and thrashed, her eyes now staying red the entire time.  The sight made Inuyasha freeze.  _This isn't the Kagome I love so much.  She doesn't even recognize me anymore.  _

            On her face were scratches and gashes covered most of her body.

            _I never believed you went through so much when you fought against me in my demon form in order to save me._  Inuyasha still remembered Kagome's smiling face and wanted nothing more than to bring that back.  "I…I want the old Kagome back.  I want to see you laugh and smile, hell even your tears would be a welcomed sight now."

            "Let go of me!"  She released one arm and with her claws, ran her arm through Inuyasha's chest, blood spraying on her and out the other side of his back.

            Inuyasha winced, but would not release her.  "There's only one thing I can think of to bring you back to me…" He leaned forward and for a moment, the miko-turned-hanyou froze.  "Kagome, I love you."  He closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

            Her struggling instantly ceased, but her claws remained.

            Inuyasha slowly fell against her body and placed one arm under her head, bringing her up to him to deepen the kiss.  _Please Kagome, come back to me…_

Kagome's eyes widened and they lost their hellish color.  Her fangs retracted as well as her claws, and her eyes squeezed tightly in shock.  _I-Inuyasha?_

            When she opened her eyes again, they were back to their beautiful brown and when Inuyasha pulled away, she was the first thing she saw.  Inside of her, the jewel changed from black to a soft pink hue.

            "Kagome?"  Inuyasha said hopefully.

            Slowly raising her hand, she fingered the small gash on Inuyasha's cheek.  "D-did I do that?"  She asked.

            Inuyasha laughed and hugged her close, squeezing her as tightly as he dared with both of them being injured.  "It doesn't matter.  I have my Kagome back."  He said through a constricted throat.

            "Did I go somewhere?"

            "No, but I'll send you to hell if you want me to!"

            Gasping, Inuyasha spun around and saw the Subaru-no-Oni land just a few yards from them.  "It's you!"  Inuyasha growled.

            "I really thought she had you for a while there, _Inuyasha_.  But it seems there might be something between you two after all."  He laughed.

            Pulling Kagome up to her feet, Inuyasha maneuvered in front of her.  "So that's why you disappeared so quickly earlier.  Because you knew what it would do to her."

            "Of course!  No human has a pure enough heart to be immune to pain and suffering.  But is seems she wasn't strong enough to destroy you for me."  Subaru-no-Oni replied.

            Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha glared at the monster.  "I'll destroy you for hurting her and her family!" 

            Flexing his fingers with a resounding crack, Subaru-no-Oni readied himself.  "This is a match I've long awaited, hanyou."

            "Kagome, go find somewhere to hide."  Inuyasha kept his eyes on his adversary, but spoke to the girl behind him.

            Nodding, Kagome turned and ran towards the forest.

            "Oh no, you stay for the show!"  From behind his back, Subaru-no-Oni pulled out a whip and lashed out towards Kagome with it.  It snaked around her waist and pulled her high into the air.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted.

            Kagome was pulled back into a tree that had five ward papers attached to it.  One was above her head, two by her hands, and two by her feet.  They glowed blue and bound the girl against the bark so she couldn't move.

            "Look familiar, hanyou?"  Subaru-no-Oni chuckled.  "Naraku told me all about you and I believe this is similar to how your once true love sealed you up, no?"

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha tightened his hold on his blade.  "Let her go!"

            Soon, the oni himself started glowing the same blue as the ward papers and Kagome cried out in pain.  "To make this more fun I enchanted those papers to connect me to her.  The longer she's bound to that tree, the more of her energy I obtain!"

            Kagome gritted her teeth when the glowing stopped and tried to catch her breath.

            "Defeat me and the spell wears off.  Take too long, though, and I'll inherit all of her life energy."  Subaru-no-Oni raised a club from his side.  "Now, come on, hanyou!  Fight me so that I may send you to your grave!"

            "I'll make you eat those words!"  Inuyasha looked at Kagome in worry.  _She's already lost blood because of our battle and I'm injured myself.  Dammit, he had this all planned out!  If I don't hurry, neither one of us will survive!_

Author's Notes:  Yes yes, I know it was a long time coming, but I'm pretty satisfied with the battle sequences.  Seeing it is easier than writing it, let me tell you.  Sorry for the second cliffhanger, but the final battle is at hand and deserves a title of its own.  Until then!


	31. Chapter Thirty: Sacrifice of Love

To Protect the One I Love 

Author's Notes:  Well, my story is coming to an end, but the tale will live on in the sequel.  I hope you all enjoyed it, cause I know I did.  So please enjoy the final battle of Inuyasha versus Subaru no Oni!

Sacrifice of Love 

            "Naraku!?  You knew Naraku?"  Inuyasha questioned.

            "Knew?  So you're the brat that finally put an end to Naraku?  A pity."  Subaru no Oni commented.  "Yes, I knew him.  After the Shikon no Tama was destroyed by Kikyo's reincarnation, Naraku had me collect the shards for him."

            Inuyasha's eyes widened.  "So you're the reason he collected so many so fast!  Damn you!"

            Subaru no Oni laughed.  "Does any of that matter now?  I believe you have more important things to worry about now, half-breed."  To emphasize his point, the ward papers glowed again, causing Kagome to cry out.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha growled.

            The oni's jyaki increased and he spread his lips in a wide grin.  "Soon, she will be nothing but a mere memory, and I will tear the jewel from her cold dead body."

            Inuyasha growled.  "I won't let that happen!"  He rushed forward and swung at the oni over and over again, but the youkai was able to block every blow.

            "You cannot prevent it!"  Subaru no Oni countered and punched Inuyasha in the chest with his massive fist.

            The hanyou flew back and landed on his stomach.  As he struggled to get up, he saw Kagome was barely keeping her eyes open now.  "K-Kagome…" Finally having enough strength, he jumped to his feet and ran straight towards the ogre.

            "Oh?  One last attempt to save the one you love?"  Subaru no Oni pulled his club arm back ready to strike, when Inuyasha pushed off the ground suddenly and jumped high into the air.  Narrowing his eyes, the oni glowed blue and the miko bound to him cried out once more before she collapsed against the tree.

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha was momentarily distracted and turned his head to see her go limp.

            "You should watch who you're fighting, hanyou!"  Subaru no Oni swung his might club and landed a powerful hit on Inuyasha's right side. 

There was a crack and the dog demon wasn't sure if it was his arm or his head.  He landed on one knee and clutched his broken sword arm as blood streamed down his face.

Coming up with a left uppercut, the oni caught Inuyasha's chin and launched him back into the dirt.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

From the air in the distance, Sango and the gang saw Inuyasha go down.

"Well, it looks like Kagome's back to normal, but now we've got bigger problems!"  Shippo watched worriedly.

Walking up to Kagome, Subaru no Oni laughed.  "Have you no more energy to spare miko?"  He asked.

Inuyasha was barely able to open one eye to see the monster next to Kagome.

"Well, then, I've no more use of you."  Subaru no Oni pulled back his four-inch claws and ran them up underneath Kagome's ribs.  Her eyes went wide, but the only sound that came out was a grunt.  Blood trickled out the corners of her mouth.

"K-KAGOME!!"  Inuyasha shouted.

"Come on!"  Miroku jumped off Kirara and ran forward towards the monster.

"Hiraikotsu!"  Sango threw the youkai bone boomerang forward.

Shippo jumped up and used hiraikotsu as leverage, throwing himself into the air.  "Kitsune bi!"  His green foxfire lit up around the boomerang and as it came at the oni, he moved to dodge it.  But when the side grazed him, he was engulfed in the superheated magical flame.

Miroku began battle with the oni, soon joined by Sango and Shippo, all fighting to buy Inuyasha some time.

Struggling to his feet, he used the rusty form of Tetsusaiga as a crutch to make his way to Kagome.  Her eyes were closed and the enchantment was the only thing holding her upright.

"K-Kagome."  Inuyasha made it to her and reached up to her face.  There were four puncture wounds in her stomach and they were bleeding profusely.  Her skirt and legs were saturated with her blood.  "Come on, Kagome.  This…this is no time to joke."  His throat was dry and constricted.  "D-do you remember, when I told you if you were going to die, then die and if you weren't then don't?  It was right after I defeated the thunder brothers.  Well, I was lying.  I'm even more scared to live without you then I was then."  His eyes watered up like only one other time he could remember that involved the human girl.  "So come on and opened your eyes.  For me?  Kagome?"  When she gave no response, he clutched at her shirt and screamed, "Please, Kagome!  Just open your eyes!"

Subaru batted Sango aside with his club and kicked Shippo away from him.  When Miroku tried to hit him with his staff, he shoulder rushed him and knocked the monk to the ground.  "See?  No matter how hard you might've tried, you two could never have stayed together.  You should be thankful I relieved you of such baggage."  He laughed.

Inuyasha clutched the sword in his left hand and turned with tear brimmed eyes to glare at the monstrosity.  "How _dare _you."  He raised the sword up in his right hand and it once again transformed into the mighty dog fang.  "I will kill you for what you've done."

"I'd love to see you try."  The oni urged.

Inuyasha cried out his love's name in a fierce battle cry and ran at the monster head on.  He swung wildly with his sword, but the oni blocked and blocked, all the while laughing at Inuyasha's loss and pain.

"Kazu no Kizu!"  Inuyasha released his wind scar, but Subaru no Oni caught his hand and stopped him mid-swing.  Without his other arm to deflect, the ogre hit Inuyasha in the side of the head with his club, opening the gash that was already there wider.

When he threw Inuyasha to the ground, the only movement the hanyou made was a small groan and a twitch of the leg as pain racked his mind and body.

Stalking over his limp form, Subaru lifted the weakened dog demon with one hand and threw down his club with the other.  "Now you will see the price of defying me!"  Pulling his arm back, the oni grinned.  "I will send you to your grave the same way I did your love!"

Miroku watched all this from afar as he struggled to get to his feet.  Sango and Shippo were still out cold.  "Inuaysha!"

Inuyasha's black blood splattered his fire rat robe and all over the smiling face of Subaru no Oni.  When he pulled his hand back out of the hanyou's stomach, Inuyasha's eyes lost their glaze and went to a dull, dark gold.  He dropped the hanyou without so much of a thought and picked up his club.  "Now, there's only one more thing left to do."  He said as he turned to the dead miko.

"Inuyasha!  Get up!"  Miroku urged. 

But the hanyou lay there still.  Tetsusaiga inches from his hand…

"Inuyasha?  Inuyasha, you have to get up."

Inuyasha lay still on the ground.  "Why?  What's left there for me when you're gone?"  He knew it was Kagome, but it still pained him to hear her sweet song voice.

"Inuyasha you have to be strong and not think about that right now."  She urged.  "There are a lot of people who still need you."

"I want to stay here with you.  Please, just let me die so we can be on _this _plane, together!"  His tears threatened to fall but he refused to open his eyes.  He didn't want to open his eyes and see her face, knowing he failed her.

"I don't blame you, Inuyasha.  But you can defeat him if you believe in yourself.  If you don't, he will obtain the Shikon no Tama and defile it."

"No!  I failed you!  How can I live with myself when you can't be with me?"  He wouldn't go back. 

"The day has come Inuyasha.  You are ready to become what you've always dreamed."

"Eh?"  This did make him look up in surprise.  And just as he suspected, there was Kagome kneeling before him.

"Put Tetsusaiga aside and have confidence in yourself.  It's the only way you will be able to defeat him."

"But what about you?"  He asked.

"As long as you remember all the times we shared, we will always be together."  She leaned forward and pointed to his heart.  "Right here."

"Kagome…"

Subaru no Oni was mere feet from his goal when a rise in power brought his attention to the seemingly dead hanyou.  "What's this?"

Miroku's eye's widened.  _This aura…I've felt it once before._

Inuyasha, with a great amount of effort, stood on his feet and sheathed Tetsusaiga once again.  "Miroku, hold onto this for me."  He tossed the rusty sword and sheath to the monk, and it landed before him in a clatter.

"Now you wish to face me without a sword?  You're stupidity knows no bounds!"  Subaru no Oni laughed.  "I don't know how Naraku was defeated by a reckless weakling like you!"

Inuyasha's jyaki continued to increase and slowly his claws elongated, his fangs grew longer, and the air around him became so hot, that his hair began dancing on the updrafts.  "I am ready."  He said with closed eyes.  A devilish smile broke across his face and when he opened his eyes, they flashed a hellish red.  "This is the end for you, oni."  His voice was even darker than before.

_Nani?  His aura is more like a youkai's now._  Gritting his teeth, Subaru no Oni charged in with his club and swung at the still standing form on Demon Inuyasha.

But he was far too slow for Inuyasha now.  Jumping up, Inuyasha landed on the club as it came swinging at him and pushed off it, landing behind the crazed ogre.  He slashed down with his claws and opened four long gashes in Subaru no Oni's back.

The oni cried out and spun around, trying to club him again.  This time, Inuyasha jumped into the air and his claws glowed yellow.  "This is for Kagome!"  He shouted, bringing down his claws, he fired off the most powerful Sankon Tessou Miroku had ever seen.

As he was engulfed by the massive attack, the monster's voice could be heard.  "Just wait!  I may be defeated, but you have yet to face Naraku's one and only _true _son!  He will send you to hell with the rest of us, half-breed!!"  Subaru no Oni's club, along with the rest of his body, vaporized without so much of a trace.

When Inuyasha landed, the monk was worried.  Although Demon Inuyasha was always a great ally in battle, he quickly lost control to the demon blood racing within him.  But when he knelt before Miroku, the monk could strangely tell that he was in no danger whatsoever.  "Inuyasha?"

"Miroku, how are the others?"  He asked slowly.

Gasping, the monk looked over and saw both Sango and Shippo were unconscious but otherwise fine.  "I think they'll recover."

"Good, I'm glad."  He stood up once more and turned towards the tree – towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha!?" Miroku shouted in worry.

Although Subaru no Oni was gone, the enchantments were slow to break.  When their blue glow faded, Inuyasha was there to catch the body of his love as she tumbled to the ground.

When he held her in his arms, he lowered to his knees.  Kagome's face looked like she was sleeping, but he knew her spirit was no longer there.  With his demonic vision, he too could see the Shikon no Tama glowing within her.

Coming up behind the dog youkai, Miroku carried Sango and Shippo in front of him.  "Inuyasha, when Kagome's grief consumed her, the jewel took control and that's why she didn't recognized you.  Whatever you did to bring her back purified not only her heart but her soul as well.  It was what brought her back to you."

"It was our love."  He murmured sadly.  _And my love will always be with you, sweet Kagome._  But as he held her tighter and tighter, he didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone.  _If only there had been a way for me to give her energy, she might've been strong enough to withstand Subaru's spell._

_Do you feel for this miko, youkai?_

Inuyasha's eyes widened.  Inside Kagome, Demon Inuyasha could see the jewel glow with each word.  _I-I love her with all that I am and more._

_Now that you have obtained your greatest desire, will you find the happiness you have always dreamed of?_

_NO!_  Inuyasha's mind screamed.  _Nothing will be the same without Kagome.  She was as much a part of me as I was to her.  I once thought being a true demon was what I wanted, but not anymore.  I would trade it all if I could just have Kagome by my side!_

_Do you promise to protect her from harm as she performs her duties as Guardian of the Shikon no Tama?  Do you promise not to give into your greed and seek its power for personal gain and see to it no evil ever claims it?_

Inuyasha blinked in confusion.  _Can you save her?_

_Do you swear?_

_Yes!  Anything, just please, don't let her die on me!_

_Then let it be done…_

Inuyasha's aura began to flicker and Miroku knowingly stepped back.  Inuyasha felt his heart beat throughout his entire body, but also felt his body drain of demonic energy.  Slowly his fangs retracted, along with his nails, and his eyes regained their golden color.

The process left him breathing heavily, completely exhausted, and ready to pass out himself, but he had to see…

In his arms, Kagome's wounds slowly healed up and although scars remained, no more blood escaped her body.  With a moan, Kagome opened her eyes weakly and looked up smiling at Inuyasha.  "I knew you could do it."

Inuyasha's tears escaped maybe two at a time, but he buried himself in her hair and held her close.  "Stupid idiot!  Don't you ever do that to me again!"

She smiled and laughed lightly, giving him a hug back.  "I'll try not to."  But she was tired and weak and slowly closed her eyes again.

When Inuyasha pulled back, the tears were gone and he smiled.  "I'm glad you're okay."  Then he too closed his eyes and passed out.

Behind him, Miroku sighed and looked over exasperatedly at an approaching Kirara.  "Great, now _we_ have to carry them all back."

Kirara roared an agreement and snorted in discontent.  Somehow it always came down to this.  When would these humans learn not to get their asses kicked without someone _else_ to get them home?

A month later, Kagome and Inuyasha helped Kagome's mother around the house, insisting she not do anymore cleaning or cooking until she fully recovered.  The hospital had released her friends and family recently and Kagome was back to her old self.  Inuyasha had no complaints either, because if he didn't have Kagome's mother's steak to eat, there was always an abundance of ramen he could get his miko to make for him…over and over again.  For breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner.

But when they were all seated in the family room, Kagome said she had an announcement. 

"What is it Kagome?"

Sitting across from her family, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.  He was leaning against the wall, but gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Everything that happened recently was because youkai and those with evil in their hearts were after the Shikon no Tama.  As its protector and host they targeted me.  When I made the wish for my friends to come here, I unknowingly merged the two worlds and gave that evil a way here.  Now, I have to undo what I have done."  So far it seemed her family was following her.

Taking a deep breath, she continued.  "I'm going to be sealing the well permanently, but in order to do that, I had to decide which world was truly my home now.  After so many years, I actually felt like I belonged to both of them."  She held her mother's hand and squeezed it.  "I came to the decision that although I love you and grandpa and Souta, that I have friends that live in the other world that mean the world to me too.  But that's not why I felt I can't stay here with you."

Kagome's mother's eyes watered up.  "Kagome?"

"Mama, more evil will come.  Even if we don't know they exist now, there are youkai and evil spirits that live in this world too.  And they will always be after the power that resides inside me: the power of the Shikon no Tama."  She looked down sadly.  "I won't let you or anyone else I care for get hurt because of me."

"Kagome, we understand."  Mama said.

Kagome gasped and looked up.  Both grandpa and Souta nodded.

"I know Inu-oniichan will always protect you."  Her brother gave a thumbs up.

Kagome's eyes watered up and she hugged her mother.  "Mama, I'm going to miss you!"

"But you'll always be my daughter, no matter what world you live in.  I will always think of you."  Came the motherly reply.  Pulling away, her mother smiled.  "Now, how about I make one last snack while you pack?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome smiled back.  "Mama, I don't want you to strain yourself."

Standing up, her mother winked.  "But what's the use of being alive if I can't do what I love most?"  Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Come on, Inu-oniichan!  I'll help you pack neechan's things!"  Souta grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

"O-Oi!  Who said I was helping!"  He replied.

Kagome giggled and decided to help her mother in the kitchen.

Upstairs, Inuyasha picked up whatever was nearby and threw it uncaringly into one of the boxes Souta had brought in.

"You know, even though Kouga-niichan's pretty cool…" He turned to the hanyou with a big smile.  "You'll always be the best Inuyasha!"  
            This caught the hanyou off guard, but he smiled and gave a thumbs up.  "All right!  Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Kagome stood at the edge of the well, most of her things already in the other world.  Now all that was left was to seal the well from this side and jump through.  She had said her goodbyes and closed the shed door behind her for the last time.  She had asked her family to explain everything that had happened to her friends and prayed they understood.

"You ready?"  Inuyasha asked slowly.  He knew this was a difficult time for her.

Nodding, Kagome tried to hide her tears in the dark.  "Yeah."

Coming up to her, Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  "It's okay to cry.  This is your family."

She nodded and a few tears fell out, but she pulled away and shook her head.  "I have a new family now." 

That made Inuyasha smile and together they got on top of the well.  Taking four wards out of her pocket that Miroku had given her, Kagome threw one on each side of the well.  "It's strange that this is the last time we'll be going through the well together."

"Better for me.  Now I don't have to drag your ass back after you take those stupid tests!"  Inuyasha replied.

Kagome giggled.  "Yeah, that's true."  Then she closed her eyes and jumped through to Feudal Japan.

On the other side, Sango, Miroku and Shippo awaited the couple.  When they emerged, Miroku threw four more wards on all four sides of the well.  "It's all up to you now, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded and knelt before the well, folding her hands in prayer.  Her body glowed pink and the top of the well formed an invisible force field that only she could see.  "Now, no evil shall harm anyone on the other side, anymore."  _And now that I can be with Inuyasha forever, everything seems okay on this side too._  While she was healing, Kaede told her something very important, although she made it into a really long explanation.  What the miko got out of it was that since Kagome was the protector of the jewel now, she would have an extended life.  Kaede said her sister knew this too but didn't want it and instead asked Inuyasha to become human.  With Kagome, though, she was all too happy to live as long as he did – as long as they were together.

Offering her a hands up, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close.  "They'll always be in your heart."

"Hey, I told you that."  She poked him on the stomach, making him squirm.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for wimpy wolf's gathering."  Inuyasha offered Kagome a piggyback ride, which she took with a smile.

"What, you afraid of Kouga now?"  She asked.

Inuyasha scoffed.  "Him?  No way, but now that he has a mate, I'm afraid _she'll_ come after me more than anything."

Kagome giggled and turned to Miroku.  "We'll be back in a couple of days."  She winked and they were off.

"Is it me, or is Inuyasha being really protective these last few weeks?"  Sango asked.

"Yeah, he's been like a watchdog the entire time."  Shippo agreed.

Miroku lowered his head and said in a serious tone.  "I think it has something to do with what Subaru said before he was destroyed."  Turning to his companions he continued.  "He said something about Naraku's one and only true son."

Both gasped.  "Naraku…?"  Sango managed.

"Had a _son?_  With _who?_"  Shippo wondered.

"I don't know, but if he really did and that youkai is still out there, Kagome's not out of the woods yet."

When Inuyasha and Kagome got to Kouga's den, a litter of six puppies ran at them and clobbered them to the ground.

"W-what the hell!?"  Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome giggled.  "They're so cute!"

Ayame came running out of the cave and sighed when she saw it was her friends.  "Sorry, sometimes it's hard to keep track of them all!"

"These are yours!?"  Kagome gasped.

"_Ours_, thank you very much."  Kouga corrected, coming out behind Ayame.

"I thought they looked ugly!"  Inuyasha laughed.

Kouga was already fuming.  "What was that!"  He tackled the hanyou, be carefully not to harm his kin, and the two began wrestling.

"My gosh, you guys didn't waste any time!"  Kagome scratched behind the ear of one and rubbed the belly of another.  They all were gray and covered in fur, just like wolf puppies should be.

"Well, for youkai like us, it only takes three weeks.  They do most of their growing after birth."  Ayame explained.

"Wow, for humans it takes nine months."  Kagome said.  "I wonder how long hanyou's are pregnant for."

Ayame shrugged and sighed when she saw Kouga fighting with Inuyasha.  "Man, he's a father and he still acts like before!  When will he grow up?"  She wondered.

"I don't think they ever do."  The miko replied.  "That's why I brought this."  She handed the wolven female something and whispered in her ear.  Then she turned to the fighting duo.  "Inuyasha!  Osuwari!"

SMACK!

Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt, while Kouga jumped away to safety.  His puppies rushed in to finish the job with the hanyou.  "H-hey, get off of me!"

"Kouga?  Could you come here for a moment?"  Ayame asked in a sweet voice.

"Eh?"  The wolf leader came over and Ayame showed him the necklace. 

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Um, I guess?"  Kouga answered.

"Try it on!"  Ayame lifted it above his head and slowly brought it down around his neck.

When Inuyasha saw this, he gasped.  "Take it off!  If you value your life and freedom at all man, take it off!"  He begged his rival.

"Inuyasha!  Osuwari!"  Kagome quieted him.

"What's this?"  Kouga fingered the beads.

"A present."  Ayame's smile grew.  "Kouga?  Osuwari!"

Suddenly the beads lit up and Kouga was slammed into the ground just like Inuyasha.  "W-What the hell!?"

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms, trying his best to ignore the puppies.  "I warned you."

"You could've told me sooner, asshole!"  Kouga shouted in anger.

"Kagome didn't tell me okay, dumbass!"

Suddenly, the two boys were at it again and the puppies ran to their mother and the miko's side.  The two girls looked at each other and smiled before shouting, "OSUWARI!"

Both boys smacked into the ground and lay there with upset faces.  "This is the beginning of the end for you, man.  I'm telling you."  The hanyou warned.

"Oh great…"

A little while later, Kagome and Inuyasha sat beneath Goshinboku.  Inuyasha had his head in Kagome's lap as she fingered his long silver hair and rubbed his ears.  "Inuyasha?  Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"  Inuyasha was so relaxed as her fingers rubbed his sensitive ears.

"What happened back with Subaru?"  With everything that had been going on, Kagome hadn't had time to ask him about it yet.

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes.  "Well, you were right, I was ready.  But even having fulfilled my dream of becoming a full demon, all I wanted was to have you with me again.  It seemed a fair trade."

Kagome's eyes widened.  "So, you can't become full demon anymore?"

Inuyasha smiled.  "It's okay.  As long as I have you, I have all I'll ever need."

This made Kagome smile too.  Satisfied she went back to playing with his ears.  "Inuyasha?  Didn't you think Kouga and Ayame's puppies were cute?"

This made the hanyou scoff.  "No way.  A bunch of mutts they are."

Kagome laughed.  "Funny, I've heard you called the same thing before."

"Hey!"  Inuyasha protested.  "By the way, why do you ask?"

Kagome shrugged.  "I always wondered about having little hanyous running around, causing trouble like you did when you were their age."  Then she remembered.  "Hey, Inuyasha?  How long are hanyou's pregnant for?"

His eyes went wide.  "W-why are you asking me?  How should I know!?"

"Well, I was just thinking about when you're mother had you is all!"  She lied.

Thinking back Inuyasha tried to remember.  "I think she said about six months."  Then it finally clicked for the dense dog demon.  "Kagome…d-do you want to have _kids_?"

Shrugging shyly, Kagome looked away to hide her blush.  "Not anytime soon or anything.  Just seeing Kouga's kids got me thinking, and Miroku always asking woman if they want to bare his children.  And then how him and Sango are always…"

Pulling her arm, Inuyasha shut her up with a deep kiss on the lips.  At first Kagome's eyes went wide, but then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.  Slowly, Inuyasha laid her back against the grass and the rest is secret to all, except Goshinboku – the guardian of the forest and the guardian of all.

Author's notes:  Sigh Well that's it.  I've given some hints as to the sequel, but I haven't thought the plot line out just yet.  Save my name or keep looking for updates.  It'll be under another title, as soon as I think of one.  And if you're really curious, e-mail me and I'll happily tell you where I am in the planning.  It's been great and thank you everyone!  Hope to see you at the sequel!


	32. Bonus: Song Fic

To Protect the One I Love

I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You

Song Fic

Our beloved hanyou sat in his perch high upon a tree. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Kagome's absence- otherwise he'd be with her, keeping a close eye out for her safety.

The human girl had done more for him than he would ever allow himself to admit. Just recently he had gone up against a princess with the power of the moon at her fingertips. He had been overcome and restrained to a tree-an all too familiar feeling for him.

Kagome had attempted to save him, using her improving miko abilities to protect him. The feeling was a strange one- being protected by another. His actions to oversee her safety came by instinct. His heart refused to see her hurt.

But when the princess had fired Kagome's arrow back at him, she did something he never expected.

She jumped in front of him and received the arrow straight through her heart. He thought her dead when she stayed there limp- eyes closed as if sleeping- very much like he had once been.

A coldness crept into his veins and into his heart at the scene. He never wanted to see her hurt and now she was probably on the brink of death and it was all his fault.

He was _her_ protector.

Not the other way around.

He would gladly die for her, but this?

He remembered called out to her and without getting a response, screamed her name out to the heavens- trying to call her soul back to its body so she could remain with him.

He never wanted her to leave.

_Oceans a part…day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, Inuyasha pulled her into his chest and squeezed as much as he dared, bringing a gasp from the crying girl. "Don't go." He said in a choked voice. "When this is all over, don't go back. I want you to stay with me. If you leave, I'll be alone again and I don't want that."

Kagome felt the tears continue to fall down her cheeks but she stopped hiccupping and began listening intently to his heartbeat. It was going so quickly she knew everything he said was true. He felt the same way she did. She didn't want to leave, but was that all or was there more to it?

"You know, what? I don't think I've ever thanked you for saving my life. You've done nothing but protect me while I tried to fight by your side and risked your life countless times for mine. I don't know what I can do to repay you." Kagome said into his haori. The scent he carried with him always soothed her. Made her feel at peace.

"How could I do anything less?" The hanyou replied. "You've saved my life too and if anything were to happen to you…" He stopped. He didn't even want to imagine it. "I don't know what I'd do."

Kagome gasped again. Inuyasha was openly admitting that he never wanted to see her hurt and would protect her always. The admission was more than Kagome could ever hope for, but she couldn't help but admit to herself that she dreamed of being more to him. More than a shard detector and more than a friend…

Kagome felt Inuyasha's body shake once and for a second could've sworn she heard him sob. Was he that afraid of loosing her? If so, then maybe Kagome's dreams weren't far from reality. Maybe she could make her dreams come true. Inuyasha's heart seemed one step closer to her own and it made Kagome happy inside.

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say "forever"?_

She sat down on the wide branch and leaned back against the trunk. This was something that never changed. She always felt comforted by the tree's magical presence and it was the same in both times. Perhaps it was because Inuyasha had been sealed here for so long. Or maybe the reason was more ancient than that.

Whatever it was, Kagome needed it badly because although she was composed in front of everyone, inside she was scared to death. She talked big, but could she convince their one-time enemies to help them? And if so, would she be able to purify the jewel and bring Inuyasha back?

_Inuyasha, I don't know how you did it. Hide your fear and anxiety from us when you needed to be strong. I'm no leader, I never have been. I wasn't even a good captain for summer volleyball. But now, these people are turning to me to lead them into a battle even I'm not sure I can win._

_ I feel like crying, but I know that won't help right now. _Even though she thought this, tears still formed in her eyes. _I want you back more than ever, Inuyasha! I want to go back to the way things were._

"As long as you hold onto the courage inside you, there's nothing you can't do."

Gasping, Kagome looked down at the base of the tree and saw a translucent figure of none other than Inuyasha himself. His dog ears and silvery hair were exactly like she remembered. "I-Inuyasha!" She gasped.

Quickly climbing down, she looked at him. There was one time before when she had seen him like this and it was when Kikyou had convinced her to go home after Kagome had shot Inuyasha and pinned him to Goshinboku a second time. The mystical tree had been able to connect the two times and made it possible for her to see him and him her. "I-is it really you? I'm not imagining it this time."

He smiled fondly and pulled her into a hug, just like he had that one time. She felt his body against hers as he crushed her close. "I'm not free yet, but I had to come see you. Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

Kagome's tears now flowed freely. "I'm scared, Inuyasha. I want to be with you so badly, but I…I…"

"Shhh." He stroked her hair softly. "I know it's hard, but we both have to be strong. A lot of people are depending on you. I'm one of them. But I know you won't let me down because you're strong. I'm sorry I've called you weak before, but you're not. You've overcome things I don't even know if I could do. You're a strong willed human and a wonderful miko. You are whoever you want to be and you can do anything you set your mind to. Remember that."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "When everything's back to normal, will you…will you hold me like this again?"

Smiling, Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Anything you want."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes but when opened them again, she was alone. She looked up at the tree and as the night air blew the leaves and branches, she could almost see Inuyasha's smiling face. "Wait for me. I'm coming."

In the darkness of the castle, Inuyasha laid against one of the stonewalls. His eyes were closed in sleep, but his ears twitched as he heard her words and a smile crossed his face. _Kagome…_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as the demon ran his claws through Kagome's stomach and out her back. She neither cried out nor made any sound whatsoever.

Shock was written all across her face, but the only thing Human Inuyasha could see were the faint, see-through tears that ran down her face. When Demon Inuyasha pulled his arm back, saturated with Kagome's blood, Human Inuyasha took a fearful step backward.

Demon Inuyasha smirked triumphantly and lifted his hand in victory. "I am _never_ weak and humans should learn when to keep their mouths shut." He said.

_Kagome…_

Kagome fell slowly to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her unmoving body.

_Kagome…_

FLASH!

"Inuyasha…do you have something you want to protect?"

"Protect?"

"Something you never want to go away?"

_I do…_

"Then let's never say goodbye. Promise?"

_I promised…_

FLASH!

"When everything's back to normal, will you…will you hold me like this again?"

"Whatever you want."

FLASH!

_Kagome…_

Human Inuyasha didn't even notice the tears on his own face as he glared defiantly at his other self. "You bastard!" He lunged forward with a punch, but the youkai confidently caught it and held it firm.

"Without me, you have nothing. You are as weak as the five year old everyone picked on. Get rid of me, and you will never taste true power again." The youkai leaned in and licked his lips. "Getting rid of every last human would be so much more fun than protecting one pathetic girl, don't you think?"

"NOO!!" Human Inuyasha, his right hand still stuck in his youkai form's fist, ran his left hand forward and drove it deep into Demon Inuyasha's chest. He found the Shikon no Tama, and as the youkai's mouth fell open in shock, he stated, "I am stronger being myself than giving up to you. So go away!" He pulled the jewel free from the demon, who immediately let go of Inuyasha's other hand and fell to the ground next to Kagome.

_I took for granted…all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter I taste the tears_

But I can't get with you now 

There lay Kagome, just as he remembered her but asleep. He twisted towards her and lifted her head into his lap. "Kagome. It's over. Wake up." No response.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku shouted.

Kouga suddenly got mad and glared at Inuyasha. "What did you do to her, Inu-koro!"

"It wasn't me!" The hanyou shouted in protest. "She tried to protect me from…" What would you call it? _My other self? Me? Another demon?_ He shook his head, skipping the rest of the explanation and gently shook the miko, trying to stir her from her sleep. "Kagome, please wake up."

When she refused to open her eyes, Inuyasha himself began to get frantic and pulled her close, his body shaking in fear. "No, no, I won't believe it! You have to come back! You're stronger than I ever was, so you can pull through this!" His emotions caught everyone off guard. "I still have my promise to keep to you! So, please don't leave me!"

A quiet moan came from her lips and Kagome spoke with eyes still closed. "I'll never leave you."

Everyone gasped and shouted the miko's name, excluding Inuyasha. He remained frozen, his eyes wide with shock. "You…" He said slowly. Finally catching himself being so openly emotional in front of so many people, he scoffed. "You damn right you better be because if you didn't I'd have to go to the other world, wasting all that time and trouble just for you, and drag your sorry ass back here for being so stupid."

Keeping her eyes closed, Kagome spoke again. "Inuyasha…when I open my eyes, will it really be you?"

Inuyasha had to stop short and looked at her worriedly. Then he smiled and nodded. "I'm right here waiting for you." His voice going back to being so gentle, just like she remembered.

Finally getting the courage to look upon her Inuyasha, her real Inuyasha for the first time, Kagome's eyes watered up and she hide her crying face in his strong chest. "Oh, Inuyasha! Don't ever do that to me again!"

He hugged her back and apologized a million times in his head. "Kagome…you saved me and I can't thank you enough."

_Oh can't you see baby?_

_You got me going crazy_

Falling to one knee, Inuyasha's mind fought to find a way to get through to Kagome. The well was his only path to get to her world and Kagome herself was the one preventing him from passing through. "Kagome…" He lowered his head and almost gave in to the sorrow he felt, but then his head shot up and he roared to the sky, "KAGOME!!!"

Freezing, Kagome stopped at the sound of the now familiar voice and looked around. "Is somebody there?" _This voice it's different than before._

Subaru felt the connection between Inuyasha and Kagome being reestablished.

In the other world, Inuyasha faced the sky as he heard Kagome's frightened voice. "Kagome? It's me Inuyasha!"

"I-Is it really you?" She asked. Part of her told her this man was her enemy, but the sound of the voice was so soothing, she was confused.

"Yes, and I need your help! I'm lost and I need to find my way to you again!" Inuyasha's heart was growing more hopeful by the minute. Maybe Subaru was loosing his control over Kagome after all. "Where are you!?"

"I'm here! Please find me! Inuyasha!"

Her voice sounded so scared and lonely. "Kagome!!"

Kagome finally let out her heartfelt scream as the tears came anew. "INUYASHA!!!!"

The hanyou's eyes widened as he saw his body start to dissolve. All around him the world swayed this way and that until it faded all together into darkness. As the feeling passed, Inuyasha saw his body rematerialize in a new area. This one was all dark except for overhead lights in the ceiling. "Kagome?" He asked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome saw Inuyasha and smiled. _He's here…He's really here…_

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

"Shut up!" Kagome slashed with her claws and released four energy swipes at him. He dodged it, but one hit his face and he cringed. Then she came at him again, and he had his hands full trying to block the blows without counterattacking and hurting Kagome. Mortal combat would be easier than this.

"Oh, to hell with this!" The next swipe she took, he caught it and came up with a right hook that landed right on her cheek. The blow sent her down into the ground where she lay stunned. He landed a little ways away, but prepared for any retaliation.

Slowly she began to get to her feet. "You know, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand."

His eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She glared at him. "You've killed youkai and humans alike in hatred before. Never stopping to think about their families or if they'd be missed. Hell, you even tried to kill me. Did you ever stop to think about the consequences of your actions? I bet that monster that killed hundreds back in my time didn't and he's getting away with it! Now get out of my way or I'll _make_ you get out of my way!"

"First, I regret those times that I harmed humans and no I didn't think about the youkai having families because most of them were heartless monsters after nothing but power. And as for you, I didn't even know you back then! I would never hurt you, so don't make me now!" He cried out.

She scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past you, but that doesn't change anything. Get out of my way, NOW!" She challenged.

He widened his stance. "No. Even if you ran into Subaru now, he'd rip you to shreds and I'm not gonna lose you."

"Fine, have it your way." She charged at him and ran her shoulder into his chest, trying to bull rush him and throw him off balance.

He took the blow and picked her up. Jumping into the air he spun and threw her back down again. "I may not like it, but if you won't go down easy, then I'll have to bring you down the hard way!"

She flipped and landed on her feet and went at him again.

As Inuyasha dodged, he kept his eyes set on hers and saw them flash red whenever she took a slash at him. _Is this what Sesshoumaru saw when he fought me? The others said I attacked him, but he did nothing but dodge. It's like she would keep fighting me until she couldn't stand anymore. _He moved to the side and whipped out his foot, tripping her to the ground. "You have to see the light and snap out of it!"

She pushed off the ground and turned to him like a crazed animal. "I don't have to do anything but take you out, then Subaru's next!" She dug her elongated nails into her own thigh and brought up red soaked fingers. "Take this!" She slashed down and dozens of red hued swipes came straight at him.

"What the hell!?" He raised up his hands to block the blows and felt each razor sharp attack bounce off his powerful fire-rat robe. If it hadn't been for that, there wouldn't have been enough left to identify him with. _This is getting more and more dangerous for both of us! I have to stop her before she does something she's really gonna regret!_

_I wonder how we can survive…this romance?_

But in the end if I'm with you…I'll take the chance! 

Struggling to his feet, he used the rusty form of Tetsusaiga as a crutch to make his way to Kagome. Her eyes were closed and the enchantment was the only thing holding her upright.

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha made it to her and reached up to her face. There were four puncture wounds in her stomach and they were bleeding profusely. Her skirt and legs were saturated with her blood. "Come on, Kagome. This…this is no time to joke." His throat was dry and constricted. "D-do you remember, when I told you if you were going to die, then die and if you weren't then don't? It was right after I defeated the thunder brothers. Well, I was lying. I'm even more scared to live without you then I was then." His eyes watered up like only one other time he could remember that involved the human girl. "So come on and opened your eyes. For me? Kagome?" When she gave no response, he clutched at her shirt and screamed, "Please, Kagome! Just open your eyes!"

Subaru batted Sango aside with his club and kicked Shippo away from him. When Miroku tried to hit him with his staff, he shoulder rushed him and knocked the monk to the ground. "See? No matter how hard you might've tried, you two could never have stayed together. You should be thankful I relieved you of such baggage." He laughed.

Inuyasha clutched the sword in his left hand and turned with tear brimmed eyes to glare at the monstrosity. "How _dare _you." He raised the sword up in his right hand and it once again transformed into the mighty dog fang. "I will kill you for what you've done."

"I'd love to see you try." The oni urged.

_Oh can't you see baby?_

_You got me goin' crazy_

Although Subaru no Oni was gone, the enchantments were slow to break. When their blue glow faded, Inuyasha was there to catch the body of his love as she tumbled to the ground.

When he held her in his arms, he lowered to his knees. Kagome's face looked like she was sleeping, but he knew her spirit was no longer there. With his demonic vision, he too could see the Shikon no Tama glowing within her.

Coming up behind the dog youkai, Miroku carried Sango and Shippo in front of him. "Inuyasha, when Kagome's grief consumed her, the jewel took control and that's why she didn't recognized you. Whatever you did to bring her back purified not only her heart but her soul as well. It was what brought her back to you."

"It was our love." He murmured sadly. _And my love will always be with you, sweet Kagome._ But as he held her tighter and tighter, he didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone. _If only there had been a way for me to give her energy, she might've been strong enough to withstand Subaru's spell._

_Do you feel for this miko, youkai?_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Inside Kagome, Demon Inuyasha could see the jewel glow with each word. _I-I love her with all that I am and more._

_Now that you have obtained your greatest desire, will you find the happiness you have always dreamed of?_

_NO!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed. _Nothing will be the same without Kagome. She was as much a part of me as I was to her. I once thought being a true demon was what I wanted, but not anymore. I would trade it all if I could just have Kagome by my side!_

_Do you promise to protect her from harm as she performs her duties as Guardian of the Shikon no Tama? Do you promise not to give into your greed and seek its power for personal gain and see to it no evil ever claims it?_

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. _Can you save her?_

_Do you swear?_

_Yes! Anything, just please, don't let her die on me!_

_Then let it be done…_

Inuyasha's aura began to flicker and Miroku knowingly stepped back. Inuyasha felt his heart beat throughout his entire body, but also felt his body drain of demonic energy. Slowly his fangs retracted, along with his nails, and his eyes regained their golden color.

The process left him breathing heavily, completely exhausted, and ready to pass out himself, but he had to see…

In his arms, Kagome's wounds slowly healed up and although scars remained, no more blood escaped her body. With a moan, Kagome opened her eyes weakly and looked up smiling at Inuyasha. "I knew you could do it."

Inuyasha's tears escaped maybe two at a time, but he buried himself in her hair and held her close. "Stupid idiot! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

She smiled and laughed lightly, giving him a hug back. "I'll try not to." But she was tired and weak and slowly closed her eyes again.

When Inuyasha pulled back, the tears were gone and he smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." Then he too closed his eyes and passed out.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Author's Notes: You know, on retrospect, I really put Kagome and Inuyasha through some trying moments, but then I also gave them very loyal and romantic moments. Many of you out there love the sequel, but somethings will never beat the original. Thank you for everyone who's been faithful to my series and supportive all the way. This is my way of saying thank you (And getting over my writer's block). Arigatou Minna-san!


End file.
